Konoha's Dovahkiin
by Halo12094
Summary: Complete re-write of the first starting on chapter 2, Full summary inside, Strong/Smart/Semi-Dark Naruto. Pairings Naruto/Harem, Blood/Gore, Bad Language, Slight Assassin's Creed. NO FLAMERS! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Skyrim!

"Talking!"

'_Flashback'/__Flashback_

'Thoughts'

"**Demon Talking!"**

"**SHOUT!"**

'_**Jutsu'**_

**Summary**: After surviving the cliff fall from failing to summon Gamabunta Naruto finds a tomb and accidentally opens an elder scroll and disappears; later reawakens in the Throat of the World. There he discovers that he is a descendant of the previous dragon born (AN: you're skyrim character) that left skyrim the same way naruto entered it, through the elder scroll he used to learn Dragon Rend. Will Naruto be able to return home, or does he have something else in mind.

* * *

**Konoha's Dovahkiin **

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Skyrim!**

* * *

Falling… that would pretty much summarize the situation.

After failing to summon a toad, or any toad for that matter; Naruto's so called 'Godfather' thought it would be a good idea to throw his 'godchild' off a cliff in hopes of drawing out his tenants chakra, sadly it failed…

'So this is it… death by fall… friggin kyuubi, I can feel his chakra but, he's not letting me use it…' thought our sun kissed bond.

He was getting close to the bottom, if only he could brace himself to dish out less damage to his body. He immediately focused his chakra to his hands and feet; he managed to grab a hold of the spiked wall but slipped, he tried so again, and again, and again. It slowed down his fall but, not by much… until.

**CRASH!**

Pain, pure pain filled Naruto's body, he felt his bones brake, his muscles torn, and fresh blood pouring down his face. He wanted to yell but, the pain was too much for him to even try, he felt kyuubi's chakra kick in and reduced his pain… it wasn't enough.

Naruto, tried getting up but, failed; he tried again using the rocks on the wall for support which he managed to hold on to, he looked around noticed it was dark, he looked up to see how far he'd fallen, he estimated almost 80 ft.

Naruto limped along the wall hoping to find a way out.

It seemed like hours have gone by, as he looked up the sun was already setting and it was getting dark. Naruto, kept limping when he hit something. He looked down, and noticed a staircase heading down; needing a place to rest until his wounds were healed, reluctantly headed down.

20 minutes of walking later, Naruto made it to a door, he examined it; it looked really old. He pushed it open and instantly freaked out. At the end of the room was a coffin, he gulped and stepped forward. When reached the coffin, there were weird symbols on it he examined it closely and suddenly the symbols glowed and naruto's vision blurred. When his vision returned he looked around to see if he did something and it effect the room, thankfully it didn't. He looked back at the symbols and 'understood' it.

"Nani? (what)" he said in a weak confused voice.

He looked closely and read out loud, "**Fus (Force)… Ro (Balance)…Dah? (Push)**"

Out of nowhere Naruto let out a shockwave hitting the coffin.

"N-Nani? W-what was that?" he asked himself.

Runes began glowing around the room and the coffin opened up, freaking naruto out.

He peaked inside, and of course saw a skeleton but, what he was holding caught his eyes. It appeared to be a foot long, gold in color, had a star in the middle, and spiky ends on both sides; it was a scroll. Completely forgetting about his condition grabbed it and curiously opened it.

The affects were immediate, the symbols and runes in the scroll glowed green, and in a flash; naruto disappeared.

* * *

**Hokage Tower**

"YOU DID WHAT!" yelled a furious Hiruzen.

"I honestly thought he could do it…" the white haired man quickly replied.

"AND WHAT, YOU THROW HIM OFF A CLIFF! ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE, HE COULD ALREADY BE DEAD!" he yelled.

The whole village was filled with yells from an angry Hokage and his KI (Killing intent)

* * *

**To Naruto**

Opening his eyes, he felt two things; one his wounds began to ache again, and two IT. WAS. FREEZING!

He looked around and saw snow, and flakes falling from the sky. He got up holding himself up; he looked up and saw lights of all colors in the sky, which looked really beautiful (Northern lights). Naruto limped over to what looked like a stone wall, examining it the same symbols that were on the coffin began to glow and once again his vision went blurry. Regaining sight, he looked at it and was about to read it out loud again but, remembered what happened the first time, and that this one may have a different affect so he read it mentally, '**Shul (Sun)?'.**

Naruto began getting dizzy, mainly because his head was bleeding a lot and was going to pass out any second. As he collapsed the last thing he saw was a silhouette descending from the sky; then his world went black.

Naruto stirred awake, his head hurt although, not as bad as when he fell. He attempted to sit up but, his body was sore. He used a nearby pillow to support himself; that was when an elderly man wearing a dark grey robe and a long beard came in.

"_Ah, you're awake that is good… you've been asleep for nearly two weeks_" he spoke.

"uh… Nani?" naruto replied.

'_hmm, must be a language barrier'_ he thought, before his hands began glowing white and shot a stream at naruto.

Naruto flinched, but felt nothing; he looked back at the man.

"Can you understand me now young lad" he said.

"Yeah… what did you do?" naruto asked a little frantic.

"I broke the language barrier on you, this allows you to understand most if not all languages" he stated.

"I see… can you tell me where I am?"

"You young boy, are in High Hrothgar, the sanctuary in the Throat of the World" he replied.

Naruto was about to say something when more elderly men dressed the same as the first came in.

"Ah your awake good, how are you feeling?" the second asked.

"I'm feeling better actually" he replied but, then remembered the scroll that he found.

"Um excuse but, have you seen a golden scroll with me when you found me?" he asked

"Yes it is with the rest of your possessions in the chest next to you"

Naruto looked over and saw a large chest; he turned to the man, "Arigato".

The man looked at naruto a little confused.

"It mean thank you in my language" he said.

The man simply smiled and said, "Your welcome, when you're ready meet us in the main hall there is something we must discuss with the Arngeir".

Simply nodding they left the room, Naruto got up still feeling a bit sore and dressed himself, he noticed his clothes were clean he also noticed bloodied bandages by a nearby table. Picking up, the scroll naruto made his way out.

Once inside the main hall, the elderly men were standing forming a circle.

"Hello it is good to meet you young one, my name is Arngeir; Instructor and Mentor of the Way of Voice, and we are the greybeards" The man in front spoke.

"My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki; it's nice to meet you too" Naruto replied.

"Well then Naruto do you mind explaining to us how you managed to get to the top of the mountain without us detecting you?" he asked.

"It was this scroll that brought me here" naruto quickly replied showing him the golden scroll.

"That my young boy is an Elder Scroll"

"Elder Scroll?" he asked.

"Yes, Elder Scrolls are unique artifacts of unknown origin and quantity, it is said to carry both past and future events, in the past there has been a man who had used an elder scroll to travel to past and the future, it is said that one can even travel through dimensions." He stated.

Naruto was wide-eyed at what he was told, the scroll he held in his hand held so much knowledge and the fact that it could be used to dimension hop made it very valuable, this scroll could be his only way back home.

"Has anyone ever done this?" he asked

"Yes, the previous Dovahkiin was able to leave our world and into another…" Arngeir replied.

Naruto then stared at him, "Dragonborn what is that?" he asked.

All of the Grey beards were left wide-eyed, "Y-you understand what I said".

"Well yeah, it was similar to those symbols on that coffin and that wall I read before I passed out".

The greybeards looked at each other, "Could you yell out one of them?"

Naruto looked at them, before shrugging he then yelled out, "**FUS RO DAH!"**

Naruto let out an invisible force that knocked the grey beards away a couple feet. They Simply looked at him with awe and disbelief.

"I –I can't believe it… after all these years… it's possible… maybe you're a descendant… yes theres no other way…" he and the rest of the grey beards murmured among themselves.

"Um excuse me, not to interrupt anything but, do you mind letting me on this… I mean I just found out that I dimension hopped using an ancient artifact, and that I may be a Dragonborn… so can someone please explain to me what's going on?" he half shouted.

"I'm sorry, we never thought we would ever see another Dovahkiin, not after the last left our world…" he stated.

"Okay so, can you answer my previous question?" He asked.

"Yes of course, a Dovahkiin is a rare individual who was born with the blood and soul of a dragon but, with the body of a mortal. They can naturally learn and speak the ancient and powerful tongue. Remember that force you pushed us back with, that was a Shout, it is an arcane form of magic that holds great power" The greybeard quickly responded.

"So you're saying that I might be a Dragonborn?"

"Yes, no one so young could learn how to shout at such a young age, it take many years to learn how to even use a single shout for someone who isn't Dragonborn, you entered our realm using an elder scroll, the only one to ever leave was our past Dovahkiin, you shouting proved it" he stated excitedly.

Naruto was slack jawed; he was a descendant of a somewhat powerful clan that came from another dimension. He quickly asked, "you said I can also use the scroll to travel back and forth through time correct?"

"That is correct" he stated.

'Good then I can return seconds after leaving the tomb' he said to himself then he thought, 'Wow I never speak like this; I think that fall scrambled my brain and made me smarter' he spoke to himself with a deadpan expression.

"Okay, I know I've only just got here but, could you teach me how to shout?"

The greybeards looked at each other and instantly agreed, "It would be an honor to teach the next Dovahkiin" they said in unison.

Naruto gave his trademark grin, and then he felt a hand on his shoulder…

"By the way young lad, Welcome to Skyrim!"

* * *

Next Chapter: Innocence Lost

**AN: Sup guys, here it is the reboot which is more like a re-write of the entire thing, first chapter is the same the changes are on chapter 2, so enjoy it; ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2: Innocence Lost

_**AN: I do not own Naruto or Elder Scrolls, now enjoy the epicness**_

* * *

"Talking"

'_Flashback'/Flashback_

*Action!*

_**Time Skip!**_

"**Demon/Creature Talking"**

"**SHOUT!"**

"_**Jutsu!"**_

* * *

**Konoha's Dovahkiin**

**Chapter 2: Innocence Lost**

* * *

_**Time Skip **_

_Naruto was slack jawed; he was a descendant of a somewhat powerful clan that came from another dimension. He quickly asked, "You said I can also use the scroll to travel back and forth through time correct?"_

"_That is correct" he stated._

'_Good then I can return seconds after leaving the tomb' he said to himself then thought, 'Wow I've never spoken like this before; I think the fall scrambled my brain and made me smarter' Naruto thought to himself with a deadpan expression._

"_Okay, I know I just got here but, could you teach me how to shout?"_

_The greybeards looked at each other and instantly agreed, "It would be an honor to teach the next Dovahkiin" they said in unison._

_Naruto gave his trademark grin, and then he felt a hand on his shoulder._

"_By the way young lad, Welcome to Skyrim!"_

* * *

_**Now!**_

It's been eight months since naruto appeared in Skyrim, he knew old man Hokage had probably presumed him missing or dead but, he could easily return and fix it. The first month, the greybeards had him study various scrolls and books; he at first didn't like the idea of having to read but, soon became fascinated by the history, what caught his attention the most was his ancestors history (AN: basically the written version of the games main quests) as well as the Oblivion gates.

Naruto learned about his ancestor's spiritual energy that the greybeards dubbed, Mana. He compared it to chakra and realized that unlike chakra being made of physical and spiritual energy, mana was spiritual in its purest form. It took a whole three weeks, until he was able to convert his chakra to mana, as a secondary energy source; he turned out to have more mana than he did chakra.

He spent most of his time in his studies, and only left when he wanted to practice his shouts. Speaking of shouts the greybeards managed to teach Naruto: Clear Skies: LOK (Sky) VAH (Spring) KOOR (Summer), Whirlwind Sprint: WULD (Whirlwind) NAH (Fury) KEST (Tempest), and Summon Spectral Clone: FIIK (Mirror) LO (Deceive) SAH (Phantom) [AN: this one could only be used by the greybeards in the game]. It took awhile for him to learn whirlwind sprint… he kept hitting the gate when it closed.

Naruto, searched through the books the greybeards had; to his luck he managed to find a few spell books. He found: Flames, Healing, Lesser ward, and Conjure Familiar. He wanted to practice but, he thought it would be best if he had a larger more open space to do so.

A week later the greybeards thought it was time for Naruto to finally meet their Grand Master, Paarthurnax. Naruto used Clear Skies to gain access to the passage way, while making his way he was attacked a troll, of course being from another dimension; has never seen such a creature and made him wonder what kind of monsters and beings exist in this world. The fight gave naruto the chance to test out his new spells, he summoned his familiar which turned out to be a man sized two tailed spectral fox (not surprising huh) while the fox clawed and bit the troll, Naruto let loose his Flames spell and torched it; though it didn't seem to do much damage he quickly pulled out a kunai and jumped on top of it. Quickly pulling back, he sunk the knife into its brains effectively killing it. Naruto breathed in relief, his familiar disappeared and he continued his path towards the top.

A few minutes later, he made it there; he noticed it was the same place where he first arrived. He waited there for a few seconds before seeing a familiar silhouette descend downwards. Naruto was complete slack jawed, never in a million years he thought would ever see a real life Ryu (Dragon). He quickly noticed that it didn't attack him, and that it managed to speak like a boss summon. After a long talk about dragon history and the shouts naruto decided to meditate on his Fire Breath Shout: SUL! This seemed to power it up.

The greybeards were proud of the young blond, there was nothing left to teach him, and they would guess that he would go back to his dimension, but instead Naruto decided to explore their world, learn spells, and maybe a few Kenjutsu (sword style) techniques. With a final thank you and goodbye, naruto left the sanctuary.

* * *

Naruto was currently traveling northeast; he was wearing full-body leather armor minus the helmet. He still had his hitai-ate tied to his forehead, few people and guards wondered what the leaf sign stood for; was it a new guild or some kind of mercenary group they merely shrugged it off and returned to whatever they were doing. Naruto was making his way toward Windhelm, seeing as gold was this world's currency he needed to find work, on his way to the city he came across a camp called Tumble Arch Pass.

There was a large bonfire and a few large leather containers filled with cheese; he crouched behind a rock and peaked over. He saw a large humanoid creature roughly eleven to twelve feet tall and was holding a large club, Naruto remembered reading about these creatures they were called giants. They were said to be really friendly as long as they weren't antagonized, these creatures were renowned for their height and enormous strength they would crush anyone who they deemed a threat to themselves or to their cattle. This brought Naruto to his next sight, a Mammoth. The furred elephant was supposed to be extinct in his world and here was one standing feet away from him, if he remembered correctly they were just as aggressive as trolls in a blood rage.

Naruto walked out and the giant noticed him, he waved his arms in front of him to insure the twelve foot humanoid that he meant no harm. It simple hefted its club over its shoulder and walked off with its mammoth. The blond sighed in relief and was ready to leave the area, that is until he saw a chest by the cheese containers. Curious he walked by and opened it; he found a sapphire, three garnets, an amethyst all of them being flawless and a beautifully crafted black blade (Ebony Sword) in its sheath. He looked back towards the giant, it still had its back turned and looted the chest placing the gems in his pack and strapping the blade on his back. Naruto turned to the giant who was still not paying attention; he closed the now empty chest and left the camp.

An hour later, Naruto stopped to rest at Anga's Mill; since it wasn't really an inn, he just stayed by the riverbank and fished out some salmon. Using his _**Kage Bushin**_ to get wood from the mill he set a campfire with his Flames spell, he really enjoyed using mana unlike chakra it doesn't tire oneself and recharges faster. He sharpened a few sticks with his kunai and attached the salmon to them before setting them by the fire. It was getting late and slept on a nearby tree creating a few Kage Bushin to keep watch.

* * *

_**The Next Day**_

Naruto woke up and dispelled his clones, he took out a left over salmon and munched on it; he saw something at the corner of his eye and turned to see a naked man run through the forest. 'The hell! Has he no shame!' the blond thought to himself.

(AN: Can you guess what kind of man or thing he is)

Naruto shrugged the thought and finished the fish before jumping down and leaving towards his destination.

Three hours later he finally reached a bridge leading towards the city, "Windhelm" Naruto said to himself as he crossed the bridge. He saw a group of merchants that resembled humanoid cats called Khajiit and walked up to them; Naruto sold them the jewels he got from the chest. He got himself 1,130 Gold out of the jewels (AN: Price value changes with barterer so I'm just using the item value for gold). Walking past the gates and into the snowy city, he made his way to the market area and looked around. Twenty minutes of looking he made it to the Blacksmith Quarters owned by a Nord called Oengul War-Anvil. He was intrigued by how the forge worked and asked the man for a job, recently with the civil war going on between the Imperial Legion and the Storm Cloak Rebellion there has been a large demand in weaponry; with Hermir his only assistant and blacksmith in training it was obviously a good idea to hire another employee.

The first week Oengul had Hermir teach Naruto the ropes of smithing since he had no experience in using the forge. She showed him how to use the tanning rack, smelter, workbench, grindstone, and finally the forge itself. Naruto's first forged weapon was a standard iron dagger, first turning leather into strips at the tanning rack, the using the ingots they had at they had to create it, and finally sharpening it on the grindstone with another ingot.

Naruto had rented out a room at the Candlehearth Hall inn; he had planned to stay long term using the gold he earned at the blacksmith. A week after being hired, Hermir had begun to show Naruto how to forge armor and more weapons; at the rate Naruto was learning he had already learned how to forge Hide, Fur, Studded, Leather, Iron, and steel armor/weapons. Within a month Naruto had learned how to forge Dwarven, Elven, Orchish, and Glass armor/weapons, needless to say Oengul was proud of the blond shinobi never has he seen someone so young show so much potential in black smithing. Hermir herself was also proud of him but, at the same time jealous she had become Oengul's apprentice and she was being outdone by a thirteen year old that had only started a few weeks ago. Naruto found out about her jealousy and told her she had nothing to worry about that he just wanted to learn how to make weapons and earn money to live off of; she accepted his answer, but in the end their friendship ended up as a rivalry and not like the 'I hate you, you hate me' kind of rivalry, it was more of the '_**Youthful**_' kind of rivalry.

Naruto continued to work at the smith and has been hearing rumors about the war; first off it's only gotten worse as the imperials had managed to take one of the stormcloak strongholds, then the dragon that was said to attack one of the rebel camps, and also a rumor about some boy that had moved in from Riften; no parents no relatives just by himself, Naruto could only feel sorry for child. Later that night Oengul was closing shop, as he was about to he saw Naruto near a hay target practicing sword kata's with… another Naruto? He shaked his head and walked out thinking it was probably some spell he was able to cast. Naruto had begun Kenjutsu training trying to better himself, his spells were low level and not very affective he was good at unarmed combat but, not really enough to kill a saber tooth so he practiced with one armed weapons like swords, axes, hammers, daggers, etc. If he wanted to survive longer in this world he needed to know how to wield a sword.

* * *

Two months pass by and Oengul would have deemed Naruto a master smith, already knowing how to smith Ebony, Dragon bone/skin, and Deadric armor weapons. Within the two months Naruto has gained better experience at sword fighting an official would have deemed him at adept level, it seemed like the war settled down for a bit since there hasn't been any report given about an attack or raid and Naruto was really tempted to go fight in said war; at times like these he felt really useless. Oengul reassured him by telling him he was making a war effort by smithing weapons and armor for the Jarl's army he only gave a small nod before continuing his work. A week later, Naruto had told Oengul that he has decided to quit which surprised him; Naruto didn't want to be tied down to a single place anymore and wanted to see more of Skyrim. Oengul merely smiled and shook hands with the blond Dovahkiin wishing him luck and Naruto gave a hug to friend Hermir.

The blond thought it would have been best to leave first thing in the morning so he headed back to his room at the Candlehearth Hall. He made a quick count on his currency, he wrote it down so that he wouldn't have to start counting all over again, as of now he had around 78,642 gold. After a quick bath, he headed down to the bar and had some juice. Most of the people had come to like the thirteen year old and had huge respect for him; Naruto was probably the youngest person to help in the war effort not to mention he was good with a lute.

He was currently speaking with the barkeep, "So anything new going on?"

"Actually there is this one rumor everyone's talking about-"

"Really? Do tell" he leans in.

"Remember that kid that came from Riften-"

"Aventus Aretino?"

"Yes, people have been calling him a cursed child-"

Naruto frowned and hopped this wasn't going where he thought it was.

"Why's that?"

"They say he's been trying to perform the _Black Sacrament_ ritual-"

"Black Sacrament? What is that?"

"They say it's a way to contact some kind of guild for assasins, for it to work one must create an effigy of the intended victim which must be assembled from actual human parts-"

Naruto became wide-eyed at this information, but let the barkeep proceed, "-This mostly includes a heart, skull, bones, and flesh, once collected the effigy must be encircled by candles for the ritual to begin-"

"I-Is there a form of right or incantation for it to work?"

"Possibly, I read in a book… it goes like this, _'Sweet Mother, Sweet Mother, Send your child onto me, for the sins of the unworthy must be baptized in blood and fear'_" he said.

"You know you seem to know a lot about this ritual-"

"What can I say, I was curious-"he replied.

* * *

_**Later that Night!**_

Naruto walked east of the city towards the Aretino Residence, he came to the door and of course… it was locked, Naruto crouched down pulled out a kunai and pin and began to tweak the lock. Seconds later he heard a click and walked in, he noticed the house was somewhat of a mess and saw the blood on the floor. He walked into a room and saw a boy roughly around nine maybe ten years old kneeling over a skeleton with mutilated flesh and organs on the floor; and like the barkeep said it was encircled by candles. He heard the boy repeat, "Sweet Mother, Sweet Mother, Send your child to me, for the sins of the unworthy must be baptized in blood and fear".

Naruto looked at the boy, was this ritual really supposed to bring an assassin and for whom he wondered. He was too busy thinking that Aventus noticed his presence, "You've come at last! I knew you would!" he said excitedly.

Naruto looked around to see if the child was referring to the assassin, and then turned back, "Um, are you alright?"

"It worked! I knew you'd come, I just knew it!-" he said still not dropping the excitement off his tone.

"-I did the Black Sacrament, over and over. With the body, and the… the things and then you came! An assassin from the _Dark Brotherhood_!"

Naruto sweatdropped, "I'm sorry kid but, I'm not who you think I am" he said.

"Of course you are! I prayed, and then you came, and now you'll accept my contract!"

Naruto looked confused, "Contract?"

Aventus looked downcast, "My Mother, she… she died, I'm… I'm all alone now. So they sent me to that terrible orphanage in Riften, Honorhall-" he said with disgust in his voice.

"The headmistress is an evil, cruel woman. They call her Grelod the Kind, but she's not kind. She's terrible, to all of us-"he said, Naruto had a brief flashback, when he was in the orphanage the caretaker was always mean to him and sometimes joined in his beatings, he sneered at the thought as his facial expression became more feral.

"-So I ran away, and came home. And I preformed the Black Sacrament. Now you're here! And you can kill Grelod the Kind" he said.

Naruto didn't know what to do; he was being contracted with an assassination; with what Aventus told him about the headmistress he had every right to kill her, he didn't want children to have to suffer like he did but, could he really kill someone it was a shinobi's job to protect its village by any means necessary so killing was in the job description after along moment of silence, "Kid whats your name?" he acted out.

"Aventus Aretino-"

"I accept your contract" he said as he turned to leave the house, with Aventus cheering for him to succeed.

* * *

_**Outside Windhelm: Stables**_

Naruto paid Alfarinn the carriage driver for a ride to Riften, during the ride Naruto began to think about how the assassination would work out, this would be his first time killing and what would make matters worse is if he got caught. If the headmistress was as bad as she is, then children wouldn't object he needed to be stealthy for this kind of thing so that means weapons free and no spells or jutsu. Hours passed by and Naruto driften into slumber.

The next day Alfarinn woke him up saying they have arrived, he shook himself up and looked up it was morning. Naruto decided to first find the orphanage, which of the people working there was Grelod, then kill her later that night. He entered the ocean village, and asked a guard for directions which he pointed to the house across the blacksmith. Naruto approached the house to see a female Khajiit eyeing him dangerously, she stared before walking away. Simply shrugging it off he walked to a nearby window and slowly opened it to hear the inward conversation, he saw a woman yelling at the children he could only assume that this woman was Grelod the Kind.

Naruto walked out of the village and found a secluded area for him to train; he learned that by making a clone everything the clone learns gets transferred back into him like information and experience. He created thirty clones ten for Kenjutsu practice, another ten for physical training, and the last ten for meditation. While the clones trained themselves he went to the Scorched Hammer Blacksmith, there he bought some ingots and leather; he created ebony gauntlets and boots, heading over to the workbench he upgraded them with more ingots. He used the leather to upgrade his current armor, and then used more ingots to create a second ebony blade which he sharpened afterwards and strapped it to his back.

Two hours later, Naruto returned to his clones and ordered them to dispel themselves two at a time; when they finished Naruto felt himself grow stronger. He only had a few hours before the sun set and he would kill the orphanage's headmistress. He sat down at base of a tree and rested. Four hours later he woke up at the sound of a growl, looked up to see a pack of wolves. They charged and Naruto jumped up to the tree evading the rabid dogs, he threw a few kunai and shurikien killing off a few and scaring off the rest. He sighed and looked up it was already dark; it was time.

He walked straight towards the orphanage, he breathed heavily and reached for the handle to his luck it was open and he headed inside. As he walked toward the bedroom he heard the woman, "-Those who shirk their duties will get an extra beating. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Grelod" replied the children.

"And one more thing! I will here no more talk of adoptions! None of you riff-raff is getting adopted, ever! Nobody needs you, nobody wants you-"Now Naruto was getting pissed, those were similar words to what the caretaker said to him when he was in the orphanage.

"-that my darlings, is why you're here. Why you will always be here. Until the day you come of age and get thrown into that wide, horrible world. Now what do you all say?" the headmistress says.

"We love you Grelod. Thank you for your kindness" they said downcast.

"That's better. Now scurry off, little guttersnipes-"she says as she watches the kids head to bed. Naruto was beyond pissed; they're kids for kami's sake how could she say that, making them lose their hopes of having a family, one thing's for certain now… Naruto isn't going to regret gutting the woman; he could care less if he gets caught, he going to enjoy spilling the woman guts all over the floor.

Naruto walked out of the corner, "What do you want? You have no business here-"

Naruto pulled out his ebony sword, "Aventus Aretino says hello-"

"What are you-"

_**SHLURK!**_

The sound of metal piercing flesh echoed the room, the children that were barely drifting to sleep woke themselves to see the blond teen stab a black sword through the headmistress, Naruto pulled the blade out and beheaded the woman. The children got out of bed and walked to the dead body, Naruto was expecting them to run and yell but, instead he heard…

"Grelod is dead, Aventus did it Hahahaha!"

"Hooray! Grelod the Kind is dead at last! We're saved!"

"Aventus really did it! He got the Dark Brotherhood to kill old Grelod! Hahahaha!"

"When Aventus took off, when he said those things, about killing Grelod… I never imagined he was serious…"

They were celebrating the death of the cruel mistress, Naruto sweatdropped people and much rather children really shouldn't act like this when they witness a murder, guess the woman must have been extremely cruel for them to be behaving like this. He sighed the only thing left was to go back to Windhelm and tell Aventus that Grelod was dead. So he left the orphanage and city as quickly as possible, he paid the carriage driver again and off they left to Windhelm; Naruto sighed this was his first kill and the more he thought about it the more he felt like puking he shook the feeling off and fell asleep.

The next day the sunlight hit Naruto in the face he groaned and got up, the carriage was nearing Windhelm. Once they got their Naruto headed off to Aventus's home to deliver the news. Once inside he confronted Aventus, "Well? Grelod the Kind. Is she… you know?"

Naruto sighed heavily, "Grelod the Kind is dead".

The boys' expression went from worried to excitement, "Aha! I knew you could do it! I just knew it! I knew the Dark Brotherhood would save me-"he said as he pulled out some kind of silver dish.

"Here take this, it should fetch you a nice price. And thank you. Thank you again" he said gratefully handing over the dish. Naruto sheepishly accepted it and left the house, "Hope this won't come back to haunt me" the blond said… oh the irony.

* * *

Next Chapter: With Friends Like These…

**AN: here ya go guys, I'm completely re-writing Konoha's Dovahkiin, I'm also putting my other stories on hiatus for the time being so please don't be upset I will continue writing my other stories just be patient.**

**Also quick vote here, should Naruto be a vampire or werewolf just as a heads up I do plan on using the Dawngaurd quest line in this story so heres whats going to happen if the winning vote is vampire naruto will join them in dawngaurd if you choose werewolf he'll be joining the vampire hunters and I'll have him get the ring of hercine. Your choice guys Vampire lord or Alpha werewolf. Till next time, Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3: With Friends Like These

_**AN: I do not own Naruto or Elder Scrolls, now enjoy the epicness**_

* * *

"Talking"

'_Flashback'/Flashback_

*Action!*

_**Time Skip!**_

"**Demon/Creature Talking"**

"_**SHOUT!**_**"**

"_**Jutsu!"**_

* * *

**Konoha's Dovahkiin**

**Chapter 3: With Friends Like These…**

* * *

_**Time Skip **_

_Once they got their Naruto headed off to Aventus's home to deliver the news. Once inside he confronted Aventus, "Well? Grelod the Kind. Is she… you know?"_

_Naruto sighed heavily, "Grelod the Kind is dead"._

_The boys' expression went from worried to excitement, "Aha! I knew you could do it! I just knew it! I knew the Dark Brotherhood would save me-"he said as he pulled out some kind of silver dish._

"_Here take this, it should fetch you a nice price. And thank you. Thank you again" he said gratefully handing over the dish. Naruto sheepishly accepted it and left the house, "Hope this won't come back to haunt me" the blond said… oh the irony._

* * *

_**Now!**_

Three days have passed since Naruto got his first kill and was currently heading up north, he wondered if it always snowed this much around these areas; though he knew the answer, Skyrim was the northern continent mainly cold mist and snowy mountains. His thoughts were broken when an arrow almost hit his face, "The hell!" he turns to see bandits, "should've stayed home kid, it's very dangerous around these parts" the 'leader' stated, Naruto raised an eyebrow, "hey maybe we can use the boy as leverage; you know for a ransom" one of them said as they all gained jaw splitting grins. They all turned to Naruto only to see that he disappeared, "Wha- ARGHH!" a black sword pierced the back of his chest startling the other two. "How the hell did he-"the bandit said drawing his steel blade as well as the other, Naruto smirked, "_**FUS RO DAH!**_" he sent out a roar that blasted the two against trees, "What the f-fuck-" he never finished his sentence Naruto had drawn his second ebony sword and impaled both bandits to the tree. Sheathing his swords he looted corpses found a silver ruby ring, twelve gold, and a few arrows. He unstrapped an ebony blade and re-strapped it around his waist like a belt, then picked up the quiver of the fallen bandit and strapped it around his back next to his second ebony blade. He picked up the Hunter Bow but, felt like he could just make a better one at a forge, with a shrug he left it on the corpse and continued forward.

Minutes later he arrived at a small farm owned by Vantus Loreius, Naruto looked around and saw some sort of jester speaking to a guard next to a carriage. It was best not to ask so he just ignored the two but, was approached by a courier, "Excuse me, are you Uzumaki Naruto?" he asked.

"Yeah that's me" Naruto said, wondering what the guy wanted.

"Yeah, I got this note for you-"he said handing him an envelope.

"Really? From who?" he asked.

"Don't know. Creepy fella, black robe, couldn't see his face. Paid me a pretty good sum to get that into your hands though" he said before walking away.

Naruto watched as the messenger walked away then opened the note, it was an imprint of a black hand but, what made him go wide-eyed was the message written underneath it, 'We Know'.

"Uh-oh" he said to himself.

* * *

_**Much Later – Night**_

Naruto was dead tired he walked a long way and had to deal with bandits and some animals like bears and wolves; he could have sworn he heard a dragon's roar he was glad he didn't see one he sure as hell wasn't ready to take one down just yet. Finally he arrived in Dawnstar, and rented a room in Windpeak inn for the night. Naruto couldn't get the feeling that someone was watching him; he's been feeling unsure of his surroundings ever since he got that note. He merely sighed in frustration and went to sleep, in the shadows of the room a hooded figure smirked, 'about bloody time-'

* * *

_**Unknown Location**_

Naruto began to stir from his sleep, his head hurt from sleeping on the ground… wait a second, ground? Naruto's eyes shot open and he quickly sat up, 'N-Nani!'

"Sleep well?" asked a voice, turning his head he saw a woman in a black and red shrouded armor sitting lazily on an empty bookcase.

"What? Where am I? Who are you?" the thirteen year old asked.

"Does it matter? You're warm, dry… and still very much alive. That's more that can be said for old Grelod, hmm?"

Naruto flinched, "You know about that?"

"Half of Skyrim knows. Old hag gets butchered in her own orphanage? Things like that tend to get around-" she stated, smirking behind her face mask, "hey that bitch got what she deserved" Naruto said frowning.

"-Oh don't misunderstand. I'm not criticizing, it was a good kill. Old crone had it coming and you saved a group of urchins, to boot-"she said confusing Naruto, "-but you see theres a slight… problem"

"A… problem?"

"You see, that little Aretino boy was looking for the Dark Brotherhood. For me, and my associates. Grelod the Kind was, by all rights, a Dark Brotherhood contract. A kill… that you stole-"she said as Naruto nodded slowly, "-a kill you must repay" she said trying not to laugh at the face the blond made.

"Y-You want me to murder someone else!" he said getting a smirk from the woman, not that one could see it, "-who" he said surprising the assassin, 'strange usually, the start to wimp out at this point' she thought.

"Well now. Funny you should ask, if you turn around you'll notice my guests. I've 'collected them from… well, that's not really important. The here and now, that's what matters-"she said with Naruto nodded as he turned around to see three people on their knees tied up with sacks on their head.

"-you see, there's a contract on one of them and that person can't leave this room alive. But… which one?" the assassin stated with Naruto looking toward the hostages, "Go on, see if you can figure it out" she says with Naruto going wide-eyed at her, there are two innocent people with one of the three being a target if he doesn't get this right he'd have killed someone who didn't deserve to die. "Make your choice. Make your kill. I just want to observe… and admire" she said with a dark chuckle.

Naruto turns to the hostages, he began to think; but what could he do, he was smarter now than but, not as smart as a Nara. He stood there for about a minute until a light bulb clicked, the kyuubi; it had the ability to sense negative emotions one of these three are guilty he just has to sort them out. "All right, I'll do it. I'll kill one of them" he said.

"See, I knew we could resolve this civilly. A debt owed must be repaid. You understand that. Well get to it then. Pick your guest, and send the poor fool to the void. I'll give the key to this shack, and you'll be on your way" she said.

He nodded and turned to the guests, one looked like a mercenary or a soldier, the second was a female no doubt, and third looked like a nobleman with a tail, defiantly a Khajiit. He walked up to the soldier first…

"Is this about the raid last week? I told Holgrim there was no honor in killing sleeping men, but he wouldn't listen! It wasn't my fault, I sweat!" he said shakingly.

Naruto looked down at the poor bastard, he thought soldiers would be tougher than this, "Would someone pay to have you killed?" he asked as the soldier stiffened.

"What? Oh gods, I don't want to die-"Naruto grabbed his collar and lifted him closer, "Answer me or die!" he said as he tapped into kyuubi's chakra changing his facial features, Astrid noticed this, 'Whoa, I feel the bloodlust coming off him, is he a werewolf… or a vampire?' she thought.

"Please! I don't know! I mean, I'm a soldier. I've killed people, when I was ordered to. Maybe there were some times… sometimes I got carried away?-"Naruto looked at the man in disgust, "-but war is war, right? Nobody could blame me for that. Could they?" he said. The blond loosened up a bit he really couldn't fault him for that, people die at war all the time the only people to hold a grudge for that the Iwa shinobi on the fourth Hokage. Naruto looked at the man before releasing his collar and letting him fall on the floor, he then turned to the woman.

"Cowards! Stealing a woman from her home! For shame!"

"Who are you" he asked.

"None of your damned business who I am! If you're going to kill me, just do it already!"

'Feisty' both Naruto and Astrid thought.

"As Mara is my witness, if I didn't have this hood on right now I would spit right in your face-"Naruto gained a tick mark.

"Tell me… would someone pay to have you killed?"

"Excuse me? What kind of question is that?"

"One last time, Would. Someone. Pay. To. Have. You. Killed?"

"I'm kneeling here with my hands bound and a sack over my head, and you have the gall to ask me that? What do you think genius?" she said angrily, Naruto could sense the hostility; this woman was hiding something.

Naruto shrugged and moved onto the third person.

"Whoever this is, clearly we got off on the wrong foot. Ah, but no worries. This is not the first time I've been bagged and dragged" he stated.

"And, who are you?"

"Ahhh… Vasha, at your service. Obtainer of goods, taker of lives, and defiler of daughters-" he said, Naruto gained a huge tick mark and a dark aura engulfed around him, this man was too dangerous to be kept alive; he must be killed before he rapes anymore woman. At least those were words running through his head, "-have you not heard of me? Perhaps I will have people carve my name on your corpse, as a reminder-"he said giving a dark chuckle. 'OKAY NO!' Naruto said as he grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off his feet impressing Astrid. "Tell me, would someone pay to have you killed?"

"Me? Ha! Are you serious?" he said before choking a bit.

"Answer me or I'll paint this room with your blood" Naruto stated gripping harder.

"Fool! Don't you get it? I live in the shadow of death every day. A knife in every doorway. A mocked arrow on every rooftop! F one of my enemies wouldn't pay to have me killed, I'd take that as a personal insult" he stated.

Naruto shook his head and turned around walking closer to the door, Astrid reached for a knife but, he stopped half way. He sighed and placed a hand on his head, okay so the soldier is out of the question even if he's a total wuss. Then there's the woman, who just insulted him and didn't even answer any of his questions, she was defiantly hiding something but, she could have been innocent. Naruto took out a kunai and hurled it imbedding it on Vasha's head; scum like him didn't deserve to live anyway, in his right hand flames sparked to life and Naruto turned the dead bastard's body to ash.

He turned to Astrid, "the conniving Khajiit. Cat like that was sure to have enemies. It's no wonder you chose him-"she said.

"Hey you told me to kill, and I killed" he said not regretting the death of the Khajiit.

"Indeed. For you, my friend, seem to understand what's truly important. When I give an order to spill blood, you follow it. No questions. No Remorse" she said.

"So… I'm free to go?"

"Of course, and you've repaid your debt in full. Heres the key to the shack, but why stop here? I say we take our relationship to the next level-"she says but, notices Naruto blushing up a storm, "NOT LIKE THAT YOU IDIOT!" she yells, making him comically fly backwards.

"What I mean, is that I would like to officially extend to you an invitation to join my family. The Dark Brotherhood" she said leaving Naruto wide-eyed; he was on orphan and technically still was since no one wanted to adopt him, this woman, and an assassin wants to bring him into her family.

"In the southwest reaches of Skyrim, in the pine forest, you'll find the entrance to our sanctuary. It's just underneath the road, hidden from view-"she says as the blond nods slowly, "-when question by the black door, answer the correct passphrase. 'Silence my brother' then you're in and your new life begins… see you at home, maelstrom" she says.

Naruto blinked at her before looking at the key in his hands, he unlocked the door and left the cabin. Astrid smirked, "He'll make one fine assassin, now I can't have you two leaving her alive after all… you both have a contract…" she says to the remaining guests as she takes out a dagger.

* * *

Leaving the cabin Naruto shields his eyes from the suns light, before rubbing it and blinking to adjust himself. The cabin was in the middle of a marsh, he sighed and walked off, should he join the assassins ever since his first kill it was like it never happened, sure he nearly puked but when he killed the mean headmistress it felt so… right, maybe joining the Dark Brotherhood wasn't such a bad idea after all. It's decided Naruto was full set on joining the assassin's guild.

**Gurgle!**

Right after breakfast…

Eight hours later, Naruto was tired as he walked aimlessly around the pine forest looking for the black door the assassin spoke of, he almost got mauled by a bear while trying to gather some salmon from the stream. Naruto finally came to a road, one that had a hidden path to he looked around to see no one was watching him. Following the path h saw a small pond with dark waters and to the left… the black door. It had a large skull in the center with a blood red hand print on it; the bottom of the door had a skeleton with more skulls and one with a dagger sticking out of it.

Naruto approached the door.

"_**What is the music of life?"**_

Naruto gulped slightly, "Silence, my brother" he said.

Seconds later, _**"Welcome Home…"**_

The door opened and Naruto went inside with the door closing behind him.

Turning to see the closing door, Naruto continued walking downstairs until he came across a room. It had a few bookshelves and desks; one in particular had a map of skyrim with numerous tiny red and blue flag markings. He continued walking and noticed a woman leaning by the doorway, "Ah, at last I hope you found the place alright" she said, Naruto rubs the back of his head, "so what happens now?" he asks.

"Well, what happens now is you start your new life in the Dark Brotherhood. You're part of the family after all. This, as you can see, is our sanctuary. You won't find a safer place in all of Skyrim. So get comfterable" she said with a grin.

'I swear she and that crazy snake lady would get along just fine' Naruto thought, "Alright then, when do I get to kill someone?" he asked.

"Soon my dearest, soon-"she said as Naruto gained a small blush, 'she has got to stop messing around with me' he thought.

"-I'm arranging a job for you, but I need some more time. For now, go talk to Nazir. He may have some smaller contracts to tide you over."

"Soon, the _Night Mother_ will arrive. And things around here are sure to get more interesting"

'Night Mother, who's that?' the blond thought to himself.

"Ah, but one last thing. A welcome home present-"she grabbed a box from a nearby table and handed it over to Naruto. He opened, inside the box was a similar armor like the one Astrid wore, "-the armor of the Dark Brotherhood, may it serve you well in all your… endeavors" she said, Naruto went to a nearby room, five minutes later he returned wearing the shrouded armor; only thing he didn't change was his gauntlets and boots.

"You look rather dashing" Astrid said, "Um, thanks… I guess?"

"Now, be sure to introduce yourself to your new family members. They're all very eager to meet you-"she said with a Cheshire grin.

"Oh joy-"Naruto said nervously, it's nothing big just going off to meet experienced killers. Then he stopped before going downstairs, "Hey just out of curiosity... which if the three had the contract?" he asked, "Oh, they all had contracts-" she said as Naruto facevaulted, he took the choice seriously for nothing.

* * *

Next Chapter: Sanctuary

**AN: okay guys the vote for vampire and werewolf is looking good right now recently there have been a few of you that voted about making Naruto a hybrid which I really wouldn't mind so heres the tally count**

**Vampire Lord: 2 **

**Alpha Werewolf: 6**

**Hybrid: 2**


	4. Chapter 4: Sanctuary

_**AN: I do not own Naruto or Elder Scrolls, now enjoy the epicness**_

* * *

"Talking"

'_Flashback'/Flashback_

*Action!*

_**Time Skip!**_

"**Demon/Creature Talking"**

"_**Jutsu!/SHOUT!"**_

* * *

**Konoha's Dovahkiin**

**Chapter 4: Sanctuary**

* * *

_**Previously**_

"_Ah, but one last thing. A welcome home present-"she grabbed a box from a nearby table and handed it over to Naruto. He opened, inside the box was a similar armor like the one Astrid wore, "-the armor of the Dark Brotherhood, may it serve you well in all your… endeavors" she said, Naruto went to a nearby room, five minutes later he returned wearing the shrouded armor; only thing he didn't change was his gauntlets and boots._

"_You look rather dashing" Astrid said, "Um, thanks… I guess?"_

"_Now, be sure to introduce yourself to your new family members. They're all very eager to meet you-"she said with a Cheshire grin._

"_Oh joy-"Naruto said nervously, it's nothing big just going off to meet experienced killers._

* * *

_**Now!**_

Naruto in his new armor came downstairs in a large open space area, to his left he saw a forge, the his right a waterfall with some Nightshade growing around it. In front of him by a the door at the end of the room was a Word Wall, Naruto grinned at the thought of getting another shout. He noticed the group in front of him wearing the same shrouded gear and walked up to them.

"Hahahaha! Again! Again! Do the part where he tries to buy you some candy"

"Okay, okay. Wait. Here we go. 'Ooh, you are such a pretty little girl. Would the sweetie like a sweetie? Oh yes, how about some chocolate?' Oh yes, please, kind sir. My mama and papa left me all alone, and I'm so hungry. I know a shortcut to the candy shop. Through this alleyway. 'Oh ya, very good. Very good. My it is dark down here. Oh but, you are so beautiful. Such a lovely smile. Your teeth… your teeth! NO! ARGHH!" the little girl told her story as they all laughed.

Naruto who listened in snickered at the fact that the man in her story fell for such a pre-school trick, though it was kind of smart no one 'would' suspect a child as a killer, then it hit him, 'wait… teeth?'

"Oh, Babette, but you are so wicked" Gabriella spoke.

A man wearing an Arabian style shrouded armor spoke next, "What about you, Festus? How did that last contract turn out?"

"Oh, yes, please, old man. Regale us with your tales of wizardry" Naruto looked at the one who spoke, he was tall had pale blond hair that was shoulder length and was wearing the shrouded armor jumpsuit but, wasn't wearing the gloves, boots, or hood.

"Ah, the young and stupid. Always mocking the experienced and brilliant. My contract went very well, I'll have you know. I've tried a new spell. A little something I've been working on in my spare time. Come 'this' close to turning that priest inside out. Damned messy" the elder man known as Festus said.

Gabriella spoke again, "and what of your latest, Arnbjorn. Something about a Khajiit? Merchant was it?"

As they continued to talk Naruto went over to the man in the Arabian style armor, the man noticed him, "so you're the newest member of our dwindling, dysfunctional little family-"he said making the rest of them stare at the blond who nodded at Nazir, "-I've heard quite a lot about you" Naruto shrugged, "You'll end up hearing more, that much I can assure you" he said lazily.

"Ooh, cocky. I'll give you three days before you screw up and someone runs a knife across your throat" he said, everyone looked to see how Naruto reacted to Nazir's mock. The blond remained impassive, he had a frown but, what caught their attention was that his eyes were red slitted, his whisker 'war paint' seemed to have darkened, he had a small fang appear on his upper lip, his hair became more wild and if he wasn't wearing gauntlets they'd have seen the claws that had grown. All in all he was pretty intimidating for a pre-teen, "-but who knows? I've been wrong before" he said with some sweat falling down his brow. Naruto shakes his head, "Boss says, you'd have some work for me" he says.

"Did she, now? Well, as it turns out, there are a few lingering contracts we haven't had the chance to complete yet and more dribbling in from time to time. I'll assign them to you as they become available. To be completed at your leisure."

"Sounds simple enough"

"It is, these aren't peculiarly glamorous assassinations. I'll be honest. Don't pay much either, but they'll keep you busy. Just do them as you're able. Theres no real time limit – the targets aren't going anywhere"

Naruto nodded in understandment, he could take up a contract and wait it out a couple weeks as long as he killed the target.

"You can turn each one in as it's completed, or wait and turn in the whole group when all targets have been eliminated. Whichever works for you?"

Naruto gave a small grin, so he could take up multiple contracts at once then turn them all in together for a bigger reward; not a bad deal, "Alright then, might as well do one right now".

Nazir nodded, "Well then, let's get started. I've got three available right now. You're targets are the beggar Narfi, an ex-miller named Ennodius Papius, and Beitild, a mine boss. When you've completed all of those, we'll see if I might have some more" he stated. Naruto nodded in understandment, he had a way of memorizing things, ask the kyuubi. He walked towards the word wall as the assassin's began to talk about their newest member.

"So, what do you think of the new kid?" Gabriella asked.

"What was Astrid thinking letting a kid join, we've already got one we don't need another" Arnbjorn stated.

"Hey I'm not a kid, I'm older than you are" Babette pouted.

"Yeah but, you're still short and you act like one" he retorted as Nazir held back the vampire from mauling the werewolf.

"He seems… different than most, the change in his appearance. You think he could be another vampire or werewolf?" Festus stated.

"He smelled more like a fox, than he did a wolf or bat" the Arnbjorn said.

Veezara spoke next, "If he's not a vampire or a werewolf then what is he?"

"Everyone, you're looking to deep into the subject-"they turned to see Astrid.

"-doesn't matter what he is, he's on our side that's all that matters" she said looking at the blond who was clutching his head a bit.

Naruto had walked to the word wall and the effects were instant his vision blurred as the symbols began to glow. He clutched his head at the information that was imprinted on his head, "_**LUN**_ (Suffer)" he whispered. Shaking his head, he left the room, "Hey kid, you forgot this-"Nazir said gaining Naruto's attention. He handed him over an envelope, "That shows their location, good luck. And try not to get yourself killed" Nazir spoke as Naruto waved him off and left the sanctuary. "He'll make a fine asset, that much I can assure you" Astrid said.

* * *

Naruto had exited the sanctuary; he looked at the pine trees. The branches looked strong enough to support his weight, so he jumped up and took toward the trees, half an hour later he arrived in Falkreath. He first headed towards the Lod's House Blacksmith, he wanted to make a bow but, sadly Lod didn't have any ebony ingots, he sighed and bought himself a regular Hunters Bow and just about all the steel arrows the blacksmith had for sale. Naruto knew that to make arrows he'd need wood which he could just buy off a mill and just about any type of ingots; he'd work on it later. Naruto walked to a tree just outside the gate, he created some clones to help him carve a circular target on the tree using a kunai. Naruto readied his bow and took one of the iron arrows he gained from the bandits that tried to kill him the other day. Time slowed as he stretched the arrow on the string he was about to release when…

"**Hey kit-"**

Naruto jumped and shot the arrow upward, "Kyuubi! What the hell man!" he yelled clutching his chest, unnoticed to him a bird fell from the sky with an arrow in its chest.

"**Yeah, I was just thinking… You're planning on going back to the Elemental Nations right?"**

Naruto readied another arrow, "Well, yeah… but, I don't think being Hokage is something I should chase after anymore…" he said firing the arrow landing two inches above the center.

"**Yeah, well, I've seen the progress you've made; let me tell you, you've really come along way with Kenjutsu-"**

"Really?" he said firing another arrow hitting just an inch to the left of the center.

"**Yeah, though if I gotta say you should really try and learn some new spells; I mean your mana is as higher than your chakra reserves, so you should be able to cast high level spells no problem-"**

"Yeah, but wouldn't it be the same with jutsu, I mean sure I'll be able to cast them but, I won't use them right if I don't practice"

"**Well if you ask me, spells are easier to use I mean the more mana someone has the easier it is to cast the spell, with chakra the more someone has the harder it is to control it-"**

"So you're saying I should abandon my shinobi training and focus more on arcane arts" Naruto said hitting the bulls-eye.

"**Never said that kid, just that it's better to use mana in this world"**

*Sigh*

"Fine, I'll do it when I have the time" he fired another arrow hitting the center again.

"**Oh by the way, ya might want to buy a map so that you don't get lost anymore-"**

Naruto fired his last iron arrow piercing one that was already stuck in, "Yeah I should probably do that right now… man I'm really good at this".

"**Yeah, looks like you got something to replace kunai and shuriken"**

"What are talking about I could just make more, it's the same as making a dagger-"

"**Kit, daggers can be through but, not at the distance a kunai can, shinobi weapons are meant to fly through the wind. Those weapons are created differently-"**

*Sigh*

"Well whatever then, _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**_" he placed his fingers in a cross formation and created twenty clones, he had them carve more targets for them to practice archery.

* * *

_**Nine Hours Later…**_

Naruto had awakened from his slumber, for the past seven hours he and his clones fired arrows repeatedly, he created another fifty to practice Kenjutsu. He was dead beat tired, if there was one thing he hated about chakra was that it wastes energy and stamina, however the training he's done was all the more worth it. Kyuubi made a rank set that was similar to the shinobi ranks it went-

Novice – Genin

Apprentice – Chunin

Adept – Jonin

Expert – Anbu

Master – Kage

(AN: I know Anbu isn't a rank but, they are stronger than most jonin so yeah)

Kyuubi said that Naruto Kenjutsu was nearing expert level; his archery was adept since he could currently fire two arrows at once and was working on three. He could tell that Naruto's blacksmith was at Master, those who can create dragon bone armor and weapons would classify under that category. So far as his other skills go, his stealth was good considering he's a shinobi wearing a black and red jumpsuit nearly invisible in the dark. He had convinced Naruto to start learning spells, since he was currently at Novice with them.

Naruto shaked his head, stood up and headed towards a nearby inn for some food while he waited for the general store to open. He sat on the stool and ordered some Ale, with kyuubi inside him alcohol didn't have any effect on him; turning to his right he saw two people having a drinking contest he shrugged and sipped his drink. Two hours later, the shop opened Naruto kept himself entertained at what had happened during the shots the two men were having, only three and he's down for the count; the guy was going to have on hell of a hangover. He left the inn and bought himself a map; he took out the list of his targets and marked them on the map. "Alright let's do this…

* * *

Two days later, Naruto arrived in Dawnstar, his target Beitild. It was only noon and there were guards and villagers passing by every two minutes, one posted next to her. Naruto jumped up to a rooftop, "How do I do this… taking them both out seems like the way to go, just have to be patient-" he said to himself taking out his bow and two arrows, he held his breath to stabilize his aim. The guards passed by, his target was currently using the smelter and the guard was just watching for any suspicious activity.

"Sayonara…" Naruto whispered as shot the arrow, both Beitild and the guard heard a small whipping sound they turned. An arrow embedded itself in Beitild's head while the second arrow implanted itself in the guard's neck. Jumping down on the other side of the roof he took off, while the guards that came only two minutes later to find the dead bodies.

Naruto cut his finger and used his blood to cross out Beitild's name on the note, his next target Ennodius Papius.

* * *

A day of tree jumping, Naruto arrived in Anga's Mill; his target was just east of the location by the water bank near the fall. It was perfect no witnesses and a place to get rid of the body. He readied his bow and gave a whistle catching the man's attention. His sights caught the arrow a little too late as it was now deep within his skull. Naruto walked up to the corpse and looted the body, he got himself a golden ring which had a low green glow to it; he could probably get himself a good price for it. Tucking the rung in his pack he dragged the body to the river bank and let the water take him. Cutting his finger again he crossed out Ennodius's name, his next and final target, Narfi.

* * *

_**Hours later**_

Naruto arrived at a familiar sight; this was the settlement that was right below the Throat of the World. He jumped onto a rooftop and scouted the area, he saw the beggar at the edge of town by the mill, he walked over there and jumped on top of it to avoid being seen by his target much less the guards and villagers. Readying and arrow he was about to launch…

**ROOOOOOOOOOAAAR!**

Naruto jolted up turned his head and saw a flying figure, "DRAGON!" yelled a guard. Naruto was wide-eyed; this was not what he expected. He turned to see his target running away, "No you don't" he fired an arrow to the back of his knee making him fall over. Naruto jumped down, brought out his ebony sword and finished his last contract. Guards that were rushing to fight off the flying reptile spotted him, "Assassin!" he yelled.

"Just what I freaking needed" placing his bow on his back and unsheathing his second sword rushed the guards. He blocked and incoming block and ducked below a second, bringing up his blade; he stabbed a guard in the foot and head butted him. He blocked a slash and kicked the guard away, another came at him with a shield hoping to knock the blond over, Naruto charged him and did a sliding kick knocking the guard to the ground and finishing him off with a stab to the chest killing the last witness. He ran to the village and saw people running to their homes, and guards firing arrows at the Ryu (Dragon). Naruto sheathed both his swords and brought out his bow, he jumped on a roof top and fire arrows at the wings. The dragon roared in pain and targeted Naruto, it flew over to him and breathed fire; the blond jumped off the roof and grabbed onto Ryu's wing. The blond quickly pulled himself up to its back as the dragon tried to bite him off.

Naruto brought out his blades again, used chakra to keep himself steady on its back at it flew higher; he came to the head and with great force sunk his weapons into the dragons skull but, not deep enough to kill it. The dragon roared as it came crashing down, Naruto used chakra to pull his weapons out and jump away before it crashed to the ground. The blond rolled on the ground a bit before getting up, the dragon crawled on the ground with its wings and hind legs, it growled,_** "YOL TUR SHUL!"**_ it said as it released a stream of flames. Naruto ran to it, _**"YOL!"**_ he shouted breathing his own flames colliding with the Ryu's. The guards rushed to the blond teen's aid and fired arrows at the downed Ryu; it stopped its flames and turned its attention to the guards; however that left the flames Naruto was producing hit it dead on. It roared and flapped its wings trying to extinguish it, seeing an opening Naruto channeled chakra to his arm and threw one of his weapons which collided with the dragon's snout. The young assassin rushed the dragon and jumped on its head pulling out his weapon from the dragons face, he stood on its head and began slashing at it; the Ryu roared in pain and lifted its head up launching Naruto in the air. The blond looked down as the dragon opened its mouth ready to feast; regaining his mobility moved both his swords to the right in a parallel formation, _**"Nitoryu: Nigiri **_(Two Sword Style: Double Slash)".

Naruto dodged to the left avoiding the Ryu's open jaws and slashed its throat open spilling blood on the ground, the blond landed on one knee with his swords still in the parallel formation and blood dripping from them. The dragon gave one last roar to the sky as its skin began to float of its body like leaves during autumn, Naruto turned to see it as the dragons body glowed and shot out a visible energy stream towards the young assassin. Naruto braced himself, but didn't feel pain he felt warm; he felt the fires within him grow stronger; the blond dovahkiin had gained a dragon's soul. He sheathed his weapons as the villagers began to peak outside their doors, the guards stood dumbfounded as the energy stream had entered the blonds body leaving nothing but, the dragons bones.

"D-did he just-"

"By the gods, he killed a dragon-"

"That was its soul… he's a Dragonborn-"

The guards continued their babbling, Naruto looked at them and shaked his head, he went up and took a few dragon bones and skin. While the villagers came out of hiding and the guards turned to them to explain what had happened, Naruto left the area unnoticed.

* * *

A day passed and Naruto had returned to the Dark Brotherhood, the news has already spread about the new Dragonborn; he hopped they wouldn't start asking questions. Naruto walked downstairs until he came to the open hall where he met his fellow assassins, again they were all together but, they were listening to… a jester? Naruto recognized the man; he was there when he got the message from Astrid.

"-but the Night Mother is mother to all! It is her voice we follow! Her will! Would you dare risk disobedience? And surely… punishment?" the jester told Arnbjorn.

"Keep talking, little man, and we'll see who gets 'punished'" he threatened.

Festus spoke up, "Oh, be quiet you great lumbering lapdog. The man has had a long journey. You can at least be civil." He then turned to the jester, "Mister Cicero, I for one am delighted you and Night Mother have arrived. Your presence here signals a welcome return to tradition" he said kindly.

"Oh, what a kind and wise wizard you are. Sure to earn our lady's favor" he said.

"You and the Night Mother are of course welcome here, Cicero. And you will be offered the respect and deserving of your position as Keeper-" Astrid said, "-understood… husband?" she said sweetly making Arnbjorn flinch. "Hmph" he said trying to hide his fear of an angered wife.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Cicero said.

"But make no mistake. I am the leader of this sanctuary. My word is law. Are we clear on that point?"

"Oh yes, very clear" he said bowing.

"Good-"she noticed Naruto, "Ah good, the Dragonborn returns" she says with a grin, Naruto sweatdrops, 'crap-'

* * *

Next Chapter: Morning Never Comes…

**AN: Okay guys heres the next chapter hope you guys liked the dragon fight there will be plenty more in later chapters, btw I'm changing the use of dragon souls a bit instead of unlocking shouts they power them up so basically when he gets the the shout he'll instantly know how to use it. Anyway heres the current poll-**

**Vampire Lord: 3**

**Alpha Werewolf: 7**

**Hybrid: 6**

**I will post the winning votes at the end of the Dark Brotherhood saga, so keep voting to see who wins, till next time, CIAO!**


	5. Chapter 5: Morning Never Comes

_**AN: I do not own Naruto or Elder Scrolls, now enjoy the epicness**_

* * *

"Talking"

'_Flashback'/Flashback_

*Action!*

_**Time Skip!**_

"**Demon/Creature Talking"**

"_**Jutsu!/SHOUT!"**_

* * *

**Konoha's Dovahkiin**

**Chapter 5: Morning Never Comes**

* * *

_**Flashback!**_

"_You and the Night Mother are of course welcome here, Cicero. And you will be offered the respect and deserving of your position as Keeper-" Astrid said, "-understood… husband?" she said sweetly making Arnbjorn flinch. "Hmph" he said trying to hide his fear of an angered wife._

"_Oh, yes, yes, yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Cicero said._

"_But make no mistake. I am the leader of this sanctuary. My word is law. Are we clear on that point?"_

"_Oh yes, very clear" he said bowing._

"_Good-"she noticed Naruto, "Ah good, the Dragonborn returns" she says with a grin, Naruto sweatdrops, 'crap-'_

* * *

_**Now!**_

"You heard about that, huh?"

"Of course, a young lad kills a dragon in a small village then takes its soul. Yes anyone would classify as a Dragonborn" Astrid said, with Naruto trying not to meet her gaze, "We'll at least I got the contracts-"he said.

"That you did. Now onto more important matters. We've got some business to discuss" she said.

"You have a contract for me?"

"I do indeed. You must go to the city of Markarth, and speak with the apothecary's assistant. You'll probably find her in The Hog's Care, when her shop is open. The girl's been running her mouth, wants an ex-lover killed. She's apparently preformed the Black Sacrament-"she said, 'ex-lover, huh wonder why?' Naruto thought as Astrid continued.

"-her name is Muiri. I need you to talk to her, set up the contract, and carry it out".

Naruto nodded, "is there anything else?"

"Just do whatever the contract wishes. Be professional, represent us well, and get the job done. Also, since it's your first major contract, I'll let you keep whatever Muiri pays. She'll be generous, I'm sure. They always are" she finished as she walked back to her quarters. Naruto walked went over to the door across the room, which led him to another; he walked down stairs to see Nazir sitting at a large table.

"Hey Nazir-"the Arabic turned, "well, I'll be damned you managed to survive the three days I mentioned, with the dragon attack I'd expected you to be killed. Good for you" he said with Naruto twitching, "You guys really shouldn't underestimate someone, even when they look like a child. You never know if they were already trained killers" Naruto replied.

"You mean like yourself. With the way you've killed your targets, I'd say that you've had 'hands on' training at a young age" he said, 'actually I became a genin last year, but he doesn't need to know that' Naruto thought, "Yes, actually. Which comes to my next point, I'm here to turn in the contracts".

"Ah, right, right. Tell me whose souls are now trapped in the void-"

"Right, theres Narfi-" he said.

"Congratulations. You slaughtered an emaciated beggar in cold blood. You truly are an opponent to be feared" Naruto could feel the sarcasm in the man's tone, 'wow the way he says it, makes me sound like a douche' he thought.

"-theres also Beitild-"

"Of course she is. I hear the mining business is extremely cutthroat. And those hours… they're murder" he chuckled.

"-and finally Ennodius Papius is dead" Naruto finished.

"Good. And I hope you were careful in that lumber mill. Those splinters and rusty nails can be quite nasty. Anyway, here is your payment. For a job well done" he said handing over 2250 gold, which Naruto gladly accepted. Naruto walked out of the room and sat near the waterfall, he sighed, "Well at least I made more gold than I did at the blacksmith" he said to himself. "You worked at a blacksmith?" a voice said making Naruto jump into the water. He got out and shook the water off his hair, "Don't do that-"he told the small girl, or rather vampire. "You shouldn't leave yourself so open, it leaves you venerable" she said.

"Right, well I'm not in the wilderness right now so I don't really need to worry about it, besides I have ways on protecting myself while I sleep" he told Babette as he sat on the rock by the water. "So, how was your contract?" she asked playfully. "We'll I'm just going to assume you heard about the dragon-"he said getting a nod from the chibi-vampire. "We'll everything was going great up until that point, I managed to get my kill by firing an arrow at his knee then finishing him off with my blade-" he said while twirling a kunai around his finger. Babette sat next to him, "-but then some of the guards that were going on defense managed to spot me during my kill and well… had to kill them too" he said.

"Hey leave no witnesses, like a true killer-"she said getting a smile from Naruto.

"Right, I've remember when I first got here. When you were telling your tale about… your teeth. You're a vampire right?" he said getting a nod from the girl. "Just how old are you?" he asked, "I'm almost three-hundred" she said innocently, making Naruto go bug eyed, "wow… I don't even know what to say to that…"

"What about you, we all saw the way you changed after Nazir gave you the contracts. At first we thought you might have been another vampire or werewolf but-"

"Wait, another werewolf?"

"Yeah, Arnbjorn is a werewolf-"she said, 'Guess that's were his aggression comes from' Naruto thought.

"-anyway, you smell more like a fox than you do a wolf or a bat".

Naruto looked at her for a bit, they were family now and she is a vampire so she'll probably be okay with it, "Tell me Babette, do you believe in demons?"

"What, you mean Deadric?"

'Oh right, the Deadrics forgot about those-'he thought, When Naruto was with the greybeards he read about the oblivion gates. Those were portals to the planes of oblivion, the netherworld, or hell as one would call them. Demons or Deadrics, how they call them here reside there and very few have managed to cross over to the realm of man; mainly with the help of occults or necromancer's.

"Yes… you see the day I was born a very powerful and colossal Deadric fox attacked my village-" Babette leaned in to hear the story, "-the leader of my village, the Hokage; was able to seal it within a new born baby at the cost of his life… I was that baby" he said lifting his armor to show the sealing mark on his stomach. Babette gaped at that.

"You see, the fox influences my negative emotions. If I get angry I show more feral features, like the ones you saw" he said with Babette still gaping Naruto could see her fangs and chuckled. "Close your mouth Babette, you'll catch flies" he said ruffling her hair and snapping her out of her stupior. "You're leaving already?" she asked, "Yeah, Astrid just got me my first major contract so I'm gonna go take of that-" he said walking away, he turned to see Babette pick up some Nightshade, "Hey Babette-"

"Yes?"

"You know alchemy?"

"Yes, I grow my own ingredients here" she said.

"Well, maybe when I get back you can teach me" he asked with his trademark grin, Babette smiled brightly, "sure, hurry back then" she said, with a nod from the blond he turned and left. "Seems like the kid found himself a new friend… cute" Veezara said as he watched the entire thing.

"By the looks of it, yes" Festus replied, taking his face of out a book he was reading.

* * *

_**Markarth Stables – Five Hours later**_

Naruto had arrived just outside the city; it took him longer since there weren't any trees to travel by so he used chakra to increase his speed as he ran. The area was drenched in mist so it he had a some difficulty reaching the city without hitting some rocks in the process, he knew it was best to avoid the Forsworn. Highly aggressive natives as Naruto placed them; his first attack was at the Karthspire camp; the blond wanted to ask for directions and they replied violently. Naruto had no choice but, to wipe out the camp. He didn't feel sorry either, he was trying to be nice and they try to kill him for it.

Naruto approached the gates of Markath; he didn't want people that may have known he was the dragon to know so he decided to wear the shrouded hood Astrid had given him along with his armor. The moment he entered the city the thing that caught his eyes was a man that had stabbed to death a woman, "that better not have been Muiri" he said to himself. The guards that arrived fired an arrow the man's chest killing him; they motioned the citizens to continue what they were doing while they resolved the case, mainly by asking questions. Naruto snuck away, getting a good look at the dead woman, he sighed it wasn't Muiri and went into the Silver Blood inn.

Naruto entered the inn, he saw a woman walk away into a room and followed, and she sat on a chair near the table but, turned when she heard the door close. She saw a thirteen year old boy, in a hooded black and red jumpsuit; she was deeply intimidated by his appearance and by the weapons strapped on his back and waist. "Is your name Muiri?" he asked, "y-yes, who are you?"

"Dark Brotherhood has come-"

"The Dark Brotherh… oh. Oh! I… my goodness, you're really here! The Black Sacrament. It actually worked?"

"Obviously. Now tell me what you need?"

"What I need? What I need is for Alain Dufont to die! I want him hunted down and murdered like the dog he is!" she said with venom in her tone, 'man she's pissed, hell hath no fury like woman scorned right?' he asked himself.

"I'll need more to go on than that…" he said.

"I didn't know it when we were… with each other… but Alain is actually the leader of a band of cutthroats. Bandits. They're hold up in some old dwarven ruin, Raldbthar. It's near Windhelm. They use it as their base. It's where they stage their raids-"she said, 'well at least I know where he is' he thought to himself, making sure he marks the location on his map.

"-I want you to go to that ruin, find Alain Dufont, and kill him. I don't care about his friend. Does whatever you want with them, but Alain has to die" she told him.

Naruto stared at the woman, "it shall be done".

"Excellent. Once Alain is dead, I'll pay you. In gold. I've save up a bit. I hope that will do-"he nodded and proceeded to leave the room. "Wait-"he stopped and looked at her, "um, well… there is one more thing. If you're interested?" she said. Naruto stayed quiet and motioned her to proceed, "If you can… I want you to kill someone else, as well. You don't have to – not as part of our deal. But if you do… I'll pay you more-"

"Who is it?"

"It's Nilsine Shatter-Shield, in Windhelm. If Nilsine dies, too… I'll make it worth your while" she said with Naruto nodding, "It shall be done… though I have to ask, why do you want Alain dead?"

"I went to Windhelm to see the Shatter-Shields. They were old and dear friends, and… in mourning Friga was killed recently. Murdered… I met Alain in the tavern, while I was… drinking my sadness away. He was handsome, and charming. He said I was the 'beautiful lily' of his dreams. Alain made all the pain just… go away. But it was all lies! Alain used me. He ruined my name, destroyed my friendship with the Shatter-Shields… Do you know why Alain was in Windhelm? He heard about Friga's murder. He wanted to befriend the family, in their grief… and rob them blind-"she said, Naruto was beginning to see why she wanted the guy dead.

"-Alain used me to get close to my friends. And now they think I'm some kind of… monster. Alain Dufont took my life. And now I'm taking his" Naruto felt pity for the woman, must have been hard to have been used then lose her closest friends because of someone she thought loved her. "What about Nilsine Shatter-Shield? Why do you want her dead?" he asked.

"Don't you see? I was like a daughter to Tova. A sister to Nilsine and Friga. But the family refuses to believe my innocence. No matter what I say. Couldn't they understand that I was being used? That I was grieving for Friga, too? No… they treated me like garbage and threw me away. With Nilsine dead, maybe Tova will realize what she's lost, hmm? Maybe then she'll see that I was just as much a daughter as the others. And if not, may she drown in her own tears" she said.

Naruto nodded, "Very well, I'll send them to the void".

"Make them all pay for what they've done to me…" she said as the young assassin left the inn.

* * *

_**Raldbthar – Two Days Later**_

Naruto arrived at the dwarven ruins; he could see some of the bandits outside guarding the entrance. It was night out and polar winds made it easy for him to hide in the snow, readying his bow; he shot an arrow pinning the bandit to the wall effectively killing him. He ran up the stairs, unsheathes the ebony sword on his waist and gutted a nearby bandit. Seeing another turning to walk towards him, Naruto throws his sword in the air takes out an arrow and shoots the man through the heart, before catching his blade and sheathing it. "Man I wish I was this badass in Konoha" he said to himself as he looted the bodies of any gold, arrows, and valuable items before he walked in; readying an arrow in case there were any bandits waiting for him on the other side.

Once inside he saw there weren't any bandits around and preceded, he saw sow hide beds on the floor to his left with a bandit sleeping on one side. He took out a kunai sneaked up on the man, placed a hand on his mouth and slit his throat. He proceeded to the next room which by the way got him a little nervous, there were pipes on the side of the gates which gas happened to pass by creating flames. What he thought was funny was that the bandits were using the flames to roast a Skeever. Naruto turned to his left to see another passageway; he followed and turned the corner to see three bandits along the hallway two were talking, the other was asleep. Using chakra he walked up the wall and onto the ceiling, and slowly made his way over them and fired two arrows into their skulls. The third bandit woke up at the sound of the bodies dropping, he grabbed his sword and was about to warn the 'others' when Naruto dropped on top of him with a kunai digging into his neck.

He looted the bodies and proceeded down the hallway, he came across two pathways one was a locked gate that lead upstairs while the other lead downstairs; he could see his target down there with two other bandits. Naruto went to the gate and used his kunai pick the lock; it took him three minutes to get the damn thing open. He made his way upstairs and came to a ledge just above the room his target was in, there were also two ballista's there; taking a look at the angle both wouldn't hit his target. He jumped to one of the pillars in the room and held stood on it with chakra. He gave a deep but, low sigh and pulled out three arrows, he held his breathe for stability and fired; the arrows killed Alain and one of the bandits while the third pierced the surviving one through the arm.

'Still need to work on that' Naruto whistles gaining the bandits attention and fires a fourth arrow ending his miserable life. Naruto jumped down to loot the bodies; he found a peculiar war hammer on Alain's body (Aegisbane), he thought about it; on one hand he could sell it on the other he could find a to destroy it learn how to make similar weapons and armor. He chose option two as he left the ruins.

* * *

**Windhelm – Thirty Minutes Later**

Naruto arrived in the city, he wore his hood simply asked the guard's where he could find Nilsine; the guards looked at him suspiciously but, shrugged it off and told him her home was just past the cemetery. He walked until he made it to the front door, it was pretty early in the morning and the sun wouldn't rise for another four hours, meaning she would still be asleep. With a kunai he picked the lock which unfortunately was the same as the one back in the ruins, it took him five minutes to open it. He sneaked around quietly to avoid waking up Tova, and made it up stairs. Nilsine was asleep in her bed, Naruto stood over her with his ebony sword drawn and brought it down. He wiped the blood off his sword with her sheets and placed the sword back in its holster. He opened a window and jumped out.

* * *

_**Markarth – Four Days Later**_

Naruto had returned and had entered the Silver Blood inn waving off the bartender as he offered him a drink. He went to Muiri's room and closed the door, "Well, what news? Is Alain…" she asked.

"Alain Dufont now lies dead".

"Thank You. That bastard got exactly what he deserved. And… I heard about Nilsine. You have more than fulfilled your part of the bargain. Please, take this as payment, and a symbol of my affection. I'll never forget you" she said handing over her ring and 1200 gold. Naruto took them, "pleasure doing business with you" he said with tilting his hood down abit as if it were a hat and left.

Naruto had time before he went back the sanctuary, so he went to the blacksmith. He bought an ebony ingot and used two of his three dragon bones he had two create a Dragonbone Bow, with his last bone he used the grindstone to upgrade it. He talked to the blacksmith Ghorza gra-Bagol, he bought more steel arrows and left to the jewelry stand; he had few rings and necklaces to sale. After getting his gold he left Markarth and headed back to the sanctuary.

* * *

_**Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary – Four Hours Later**_

Entering the black door, Naruto headed down stairs where he saw Astrid looking at her map; she noticed him, "Ah, you're back. So, how went your first contract? A bit more exciting than what Nazir's been offering, I'd wager" she said.

"Yes, I did what had to be done; I can say I'm deeply going to enjoy my life here, Hail Sithis, Aye"

"Oh, very good. Very good indeed. You, my dear, are going to fit in here quite nicely…"

Naruto smiled and nodded, "Now, I need your assistance with a matter of a more… personal nature".

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"It's Cicero. Ever since he arrived, his behavior's been… Well, erratic would be an understatement. I do believe he is truly mad-"she said, Naruto knew it was the angry kind of mad it was more of the lunatic kind of mad.

"-But, it's worse than that. He's taken to locking himself in the Night Mother's chamber, and talking. To someone. In hushed, but frantic tones. Who is he speaking with? What are they planning? I fear treachery-"she said nervously.

"Um… Astrid don't you think you're being a bit paranoid" the blond replied.

"Maybe so, but healthy paranoia has saved this sanctuary before, and my gut's telling me that demented little fool is up to something" she reassured.

"Alright, then. What do you want me to do?"

"Dear brother, I need you to steal into that chamber, and eavesdrop on their meeting. It'll be no use clinging to the shadows. They'll see you for sure. No you need a hiding place. Somewhere they'd never think to look-"they both began to ponder, until Astrid spoke up, "-like inside the Night Mother's coffin" she said.

"That's kind of disrespectful but, it is a perfect hiding spot" he said.

"Of course it is, they'll never think to check it. Who in their right mind would hide inside? Now go. Before they meet. And report back to me with whatever you learn" she said, Naruto nodded and rushed off.

* * *

Next Chapter: Whispers In The Dark


	6. Chapter 6: Whispers In The Dark

_**AN: I do not own Naruto or Elder Scrolls, now enjoy the epicness**_

* * *

"Talking"

'_Flashback'/Flashback_

*Action!*

_**Time Skip!**_

"**Demon/Creature Talking"**

"_**Jutsu!/SHOUT!"**_

* * *

**Konoha's Dovahkiin**

**Chapter 6: Whispers In The Dark**

_**Flashback!**_

"_Dear brother, I need you to steal into that chamber, and eavesdrop on their meeting. It'll be no use clinging to the shadows. They'll see you for sure. No you need a hiding place. Somewhere they'd never think to look-"they both began to ponder, until Astrid spoke up, "-like inside the Night Mother's coffin" she said._

"_That's kind of disrespectful but, it is a perfect hiding spot" he said._

"_Of course it is, they'll never think to check it. Who in their right mind would hide inside? Now go. Before they meet. And report back to me with whatever you learn" she said, Naruto nodded and rushed off._

* * *

_**Now!**  
_

Naruto was currently in Cicero's room picking the lock on Night Mother's coffin, "who the bloody hell, locks a damn coffin" he said, as the lock made a 'click' and opened up. He heard footsteps and quickly hid himself inside the coffin, he breathed a sigh in relief he turned around, "OHMYGOD!" he jumped seeing how close he was to a mummified corpse. He quickly covered his mouth hoping Cicero or whoever was out there didn't hear him. A few minutes passed and he heard a voice, "Are we alone?-"it was Cicero and he leaned closer to the door to hear him but, not too close because the coffin might open and blow his cover. "-yes… yes… alone. Sweet solitude. No one will hear us, disturb us. Everything is going according to plan-"he said laughing maniacally between his sentences.

"The others… I've spoken to them. And they're coming around, I know it. The wizard, Festus Krex… perhaps even Argonian, and the un-child. What about you? Have you… have you spoken to anyone? No… no, of course not. I do the taking, the stalking, the seeing and saying. And what do you do? Nothing! Not… not that I'm angry! No, never! Cicero understands. Heh. Cicero always understands! And obeys!-" he said a little frightened.

"-You will talk when you're ready, won't you? Won't you… sweet _Night Mother_" he finished.

Naruto was left gaping and wide-eyed, this guy was talking to a corpse, this man is clearly insane; or at least he thought when he heard a voice behind him.

"_**Poor Cicero. Dear Cicero. Such a humble servant. But he will never hear my voice. For he is not the Listener-"**_Naruto turned to the corpse behind him which surprisingly was glowing, a little creeped out; he knew ghosts were real in this world but, this is just creepy.

"Oh, but how can I defend you? How can I exert your will? If you will not speak? To anyone!" Cicero continued.

"_**Oh, but I will speak. I will speak to you. For you are the one-"**_Naruto listened to what the Night Mother was saying, he was the one? What was she talking about?

"_**Yes, you. You, who shares my iron tomb, who warms my ancient bones. I give you this task – journey to Volunruud. Speak with Amaund Motierre…" **_she said.

"Poor Cicero has failed. Poor Cicero is sorry, sweet mother. I've tried, so very hard. But I just can't find the Listener-"

"_**Tell Cicero the time has come. Tell him the words he has been waiting for, all these years: 'Darkness rises when silence dies'"**_ she said as her glow diminishes. Naruto stared at the corpse before opening the coffin; Cicero jumped and grew angry, "What? What treachery! Defiler! Debaser and defiler! You have violated the sanctity of the Night Mother's coffin! Explain yourself!" he yelled. Naruto could see his hand on the grip of his dagger, "Speak, worm!" the blond stared at Cicero, "The Night Mother spoke to me! She said, 'I am the one'".

"She… spoke to you? More treachery! More trickery and deceit! You lie! The Night Mother speaks only to the Listener! And! There is… no… Listener!" he yelled pulling out his dagger, "Wait! She said to tell you, 'darkness rises when silence dies'" Naruto said holding up his hands in defense.

Cicero stood frozen, "she… she said that? She said those words… to you? 'Darkness rises when silence dies'... but those words. The binding words. Written in the keeping tomes. The signal so I would know. Mother's only way of talking to sweet Cicero… then…. It is true! She is back! Our lady is back! She has chosen a Listener! She has chosen you! Hahahaha! All hail the Listener!" he said still laughing manically. Naruto stepped out of the coffin scratching the back of his head sheepishly, but then Astrid barged into the room. "By Sithis, this ends now! Back, away fool! Whatever you've been planning is over!" she threatened Cicero before walking back a bit with Naruto, "Are you all right? I heard the commotion. Who was Cicero talking to? Where's the accomplice? Reveal yourself traitor!" she yelled at Cicero.

"I spoke only to the Night Mother! I spoke to the Night Mother, but she didn't speak to me. Oh no. She spoke only to him! To the Listener!" he said pointing at Naruto.

"What? The Listener? What are you going on about? What is this lunacy?"

"It's true, it's true! The Night Mother has spoken! The silence has been broken! The Listener has been chosen!" he said laughing like a lunatic.

Astrid turned to Naruto a bit unsure, "When I heard Cicero screaming, I knew you'd been discovered. I feared the worst. Are you alright?" she said as Naruto was still staring at Cicero.

"Yeah, I'm fine-"

"Then what in Sithis' name is going on? Cicero spoke to the Night Mother, but she spoke to you? Is this just more of the fool's rambling?"

"No. It's true. The Night Mother spoke to me. She said I was, 'the one'" he said looking back toward Astrid.

"So… Cicero wasn't talking to anyone else. Just… the Night Mother's body? And the Night Mother, who, according to everything we know, will only speak to the person chosen as Listener… just spoke. Right now…"

Naruto nodded, "Yes."

"And… what did she say?"

"I must speak with someone named Amaund Motierre, in Volunruud" he replied.

"Amaund Motierre? I have no idea who that is. But Volunruud… that I have heard of. And I know where it is" she said.

Naruto pondered before asking, "Should I go to Volunruud? I think I should talk to this man" the blond stated.

"Hmm… No. No! Listen, I don't know what's going on here, but you take orders from me. Are we clear on that? The Night Mother may have spoken to you, but I am still the leader of this family. I will not have my authority so easily dismissed" she said frowning, "I… I need time to think about this. Go see Nazir – do some work for him. I'll find you when I'm ready to discuss the matter further" she said sighing heavily. Naruto nodded and left the room, as he entered the open spaced room he saw Babette getting more nightshade, "Yo, Babette you busy?" he asked, "Ah, brother Naruto. No I'm not, you wanted to learn alchemy yes?" she said.

"Yup, that is if you have any spare time"

"Oh, very much. Follow me" she said, leading Naruto to a room. The blond assassin figured he'd talk to Nazir later, they came into a room with two tables one being an Alchemy Lab the other an Arcane Enchanter. He created a clone to go destroy the hammer he looted off Alain's body, which surprised Babette but, shrugged it off thinking it was just a spell. "Okay, let's get started" the chibi-vampire said, as she took out two herb crushers.

* * *

_**Two Hours Later**_

Babette had shown Naruto how create minor health and stamina potions, because of all the Nightshade she had grown they had a large inventory of said ingredient. She'd shown him how to make poisons and which ingredients were the most effective, for example: Nightshade, Ectoplasm, and Void Salts. His clone managed to destroy the Aegisbane warhammer and obtained an enhancement (Frost damage to health and stamina), the clone dispelled itself giving Naruto it's memories on how to destroy enhanced weapons and armor. He ruffled Babette's hair thanking her for teaching him and left to find Nazir feeling it was time to do those contracts that Astrid recommended.

Surely enough he found him in sitting at the same table where he turned in his first contracts.

"Nazir-"

"Huh? Oh, it's you. How can I be of service Dragonborn-"Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Astrid wanted me to see you about some more work"

"Well then, your timing couldn't be better. As it turns out, I've got two new contracts. One rather easy assignment and another that should prove quite a challenge-"he said, Naruto perked up at the word challenge. "Your first target is an Orc bard named Lurbuk. The other is a vampire by the name Hern. Here's where you'll find them" he said handing over a familiar note. "Happy Hunting" he said, as Naruto walked off.

* * *

_**Outside Sanctuary**_

Naruto looking at the note, his target Lurbuk was located at Morthal in the Moorside inn; while Hern was at the Half-Moon Mill. Naruto headed towards Falkreath for some supplies and some more training.

Twenty minutes later, Naruto arrives at the settlement, he heads over to the blacksmith and sells his Hunters Bow seeing as his new Dragonbone Bow is more effective, before leaving he bought more steel arrows and headed off to his personal training ground. He knew he had arrived seeing the carved targets on the trees, "alright Kyuubi, what do you have for me?" he asked his tenant.

"**First make two hundred clones, have fifty work on archery, fifty on Kenjutsu, fifty on chakra control, and for the last fifty, have twenty five do physical training; I'll teach you Fuinjutsu and have the remaining clones work with you on that"**

"Yosh! Let's do this! _**Kage Bunshin!**_" creating two hundred and gave them their orders. Kyuubi was teaching Naruto the basics of Fuinjutsu; he taught him one of the most useful sealings, Storage Seals. He placed most of his essentials in a satchel he bought, inside was the elder scroll, his gold, and any food or precious gems. Kyuubi was now teaching Naruto silencing seals, they would be very useful when he needed to speak alone with someone. In the end, Naruto was able to learn but, not complete the seal; he could hold them up for twenty minutes top, he'd have to continue practicing if he'd wanted it to hold on until he dispelled it himself. Once Naruto dispelled his clones ten at a time, Kyuubi checked his progress. Kenjutsu was at high Expert level and Archery had made its way to Expert level but, not to the same extent as Kenjutsu. Naruto felt himself grow stronger with the physical training his clones did and felt his chakra pathways more accessible; packing his things he left the area in search of his targets.

* * *

_**Morthal – Two Hours Later**_

The sun has set, and the moon was out, Naruto was walking toward the tavern but, felt a chill go up his spine. He turned to see… no one; he knew someone was watching him but, who? He shaked off the feeling and entered the inn. He instantly spotted the Orc as he was going to a room, watching his target closely saw that he was currently going to bed, 'Perfect' the blond assassin thought. The Orc was going to sleep, easy kill however the room didn't have a door so that mean people would see him he'd have to create a diversion as the barkeep was eyeing him as he used a rack to wipe a mug clean, there were others that watching him as well. Naruto analyzed the people within and came with an idea, he saw a man drinking quiet a lot he grabbed an apple off someone's plate and threw it at the man. Hitting dead on he turned around angrily and Naruto pointed at the person next to him, blinded by rage the man charged and caused a bar fight between a few people.

While everyone's head was turned he snuck into the room his target was and slit his throat with a kunai, he wiped the blood off in his clothes and placed the weapon back in its holster then left, before anyone brought him into the fight. He exited the bar as guards rushed in to stop the fighting, Naruto himself as well as the Kyuubi, were laughing on the inside seeing how stupid some people could be.

* * *

_**Half-Moon Mill – One Hour Later**_

Naruto walked up to the mill, it seemed pretty normal. It was still nightfall and wondered if the vampire had gone out to feast. He jumped to the roof top and sat there. Twenty minutes later, his target Hern came back with a bloodied mouth, he sniffed the air and caught the smell of the stained Orc blood on Naruto's kunai and turned to his direction. The blond was smirking under his hood, "about time you got here, I was getting bored" he said.

Hern narrowed his eyes and placed a hand on the axe strapped to his waist, "you shouldn't be here kid".

Naruto chuckled, "Hmm, assassin versus vampire. A fight for the ages" he said unsheathing an ebony blade as he stood.

"Ah, so the Brotherhood has came for old Hern, has it? Well then, let us meet as equals" he says taking out his axe. Naruto jumped into the air, high above Hern and did a chakra enhanced axe kick; Hern for once was glad for his vampire strength, he could feel his bones crack from that kick if he was a normal human that would have fracture his arms and possibly remove them at forearm length. 'Such strength, I mustn't underestimate him, even if he is young' he thought blocking a strike from the assassin's blade. He hefted his axe and forced it down trying attempting to cut down his killer, only for him to miss. "What! Where is he?" he told himself as he managed to dodge a stab which still cut him from his side.

Hern turned to his opponent, "how did you get behind me?"

"Isn't it obvious… you're too slow-"he said disappearing from sight again, Hern felt his shoulder blade split open as the blood flowed out like a fountain. Clutching his shoulder he looked at the blond again, "-no amount of power will work against untouchable speed" he said pointing his sword at the vampire. Hern gave a small chuckle and lifted his axe, "you've beaten me before this battle had even started… I know I will lose my life if I should continue to fight you and seeing as you'd kill me anyway, I want to go down fighting" he said pointing his axe at Naruto who chuckled, "spoken… like a true worrier" he said.

Naruto sheathed his blade and held onto it by the grip ready to draw, Hern rushed the blond assassin as he did the same. When they were five meters away from each other, in a quick draw blood spilled in the air and Hern's head rolled on the ground. He sighed and sheathed his sword, before leaving the mill. On his way back he began to think about his life in the brotherhood, he's become used to killing and has almost enjoyed the feeling of gutting a living being with his blade but, managed to force himself out of that path. Shaking the thoughts out of his head, he took to the trees and headed back to the sanctuary.

* * *

_**Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary – Thirty Minutes Later**_

Walking downstairs, Naruto removed his hood and scratched the back of his head. He was stopped by Astrid as he passed by her room, "we need to talk" she said, Naruto could only nod.

"Of course, Astrid. What is it?"

"Look. Something is happening here. I'm not entirely sure what that something is, but… Well, we need to find out. If the Night Mother really did give you an order to talk to a contact, we'd be mad to ignore it. And I think we'd both agree, Cicero's brought quiet enough madness to this sanctuary. So go. Go to Volunruud. It's a crypt, pretty far to the northeast. Talk to this Amaund Motierre. And let's see where this leads. Hmm?" she said, Naruto nodded and left to go turn in his contracts to Nazir.

Naruto found the man sitting on a bench just to the left of the table he always sat at, "you're alive. Then I guess you haven't paid a visit to the vampire yet, hmm?" he said giving Naruto a tick mark.

"Wow, such little faith in me, I swear-"he shook his head, "-both Hern and Lurbuk are dead".

This surprised Nazir, "no sarcasm this time. You faced a vampire, and lived to tell the tale. Well done-"he said, if Naruto was still the weak genin he was back in Konoha then yes, he probably wouldn't have survived the fight. "-also, just a warning if you contracted Saguinare Vampiris, be sure to get that taken care of. Else you'll end up like our own Babette-" he said, Naruto eyes widened a bit was vampirism contagious by just being near them? He knew he would get it if one bit him hopefully that wouldn't be the case. "-unless, of course, that was your goal all along" he joked, "and as for Lurbuk, pity he was the only good bard. All that singing and… mirth. Anyway, heres your payment" he handed Naruto 1500 gold. The blond took it and headed off to bed, he was dead tired from all the traveling he's done and at dawn he would travel to Volunruud.

* * *

Next Chapter: The Silence Has Been Broken

_**AN: Sup guys, not as long as any of the other chapters, but I'll be sure to extend the next. As for the fight with the vampire, well not to be expected since he was a lesser one in the game and pretty easy to kill so don't hate on me. Also something I forgot to bring up the last two chapters, a harem if anybody wants one however, I'm not making Naruto like the god of love if you guys want a harem it will be only up to six girls; Tenten and Serana, Ramen Junky asked if Babette would be added. Let's look at the facts, she's a 300 year old vampire with the body of a 10 or twelve year old which is good with illusions. So just saying if you guys want her in just vote for it. And finally the current vote for naruto's supernatural curse…**_

_**Vampire Lord: 4**_

_**Alpha Werewolf: 7**_

_**Hybrid: 8**_

_**Alright guys, the last and final results will be on Monday, so which ever wins will be Naruto's curse or gift? And if hybrid does end up winning, this thing is gonna end up like Underworld Naruto's a vampire/werewolf hybrid and with Serana being a vampire… you get the jist, anyway later guys, Ciao! **_


	7. Chapter 7: TSHBB, BUD, BS!

_**AN: I do not own Naruto or Elder Scrolls now enjoy the epicness**_

"Talking"

'_Flashback'/Flashback_

*Action!*

_**Time Skip!**_

"**Demon/Creature Talking"**

"_**Jutsu!/SHOUT!"**_

* * *

**Konoha's Dovahkiin**

**Chapter 7: The Silence Has Been Broken, Bound Until Death, Breaching Security!**

* * *

_**Flashback!**_

"_-no sarcasm this time. You faced a vampire, and lived to tell the tale. Well done-"he said, if Naruto was still the weak genin he was back in Konoha then yes, he probably wouldn't have survived the fight. "-also, just a warning if you contracted Saguinare Vampiris, be sure to get that taken care of. Else you'll end up like our own Babette-" he said, Naruto eyes widened a bit was vampirism contagious by just being near them? He knew he would get it if one bit him hopefully that wouldn't be the case. "-unless, of course, that was your goal all along" he joked, "and as for Lurbuk, pity he was the only good bard. All that singing and… mirth. Anyway, heres your payment" he handed Naruto 1500 gold. The blond took it and headed off to bed, he was dead tired from all the traveling he's done and at dawn he would travel to Volunruud._

* * *

_**Now!**_

Waking up from his slumber Naruto got out of his bed and did his pre-game stretching, anybody nearby could hear his muscles snap. He yawned audibly and headed and grabbed weapons that were leaning on the side of the bed. He grabbed an apple, some grapes, bread, seared slaughter fish, and a slice of goat cheese for breakfast; while he was eating he did an inventory check he currently had 97 steel arrows, 15 kunai, and 8 shuriken. Naruto was thankful that he was skillful with a bow and arrow, he was running out of shinobi weapons and he didn't want to go dimension hopping just to go buy some. Hell he was now fourteen years old and had lost all his currency from the elemental nations. Then it hit him, he could always make bombs he just needed some gun powder, an explosive chemical, and a fuse shell for the finish. He made a mental list to create three types of explosives a lethal set, meaning things that go 'boom', a tactical set like something that could scare people away, and finally a diversion set like smoke bombs.

Naruto knew cannons used gun powder so that was a start; he could get them off the military barracks in a city or on a ship off the coast of Solitude, it was decided, whenever he had the chance he'd go off to search for the materials needed for his explosives. He brought out a kunai and cut his finger a bit and applied the red liquid to a small tattoo he had on the side of his waist, in a poof of smoke a satchel appeared and he took out a journal book. Using an ink and feather he wrote down what he needed as a reminder, how people used the feather to write was beyond him but, at least it was something. He placed the booklet back in his satchel and sealed it once more in his tattoo. Naruto finished his meal and took with him a sweet roll as a snack, before leaving the sanctuary to meet up with this Amaund Motierre.

* * *

_**Volunruud – Five Hours Later**_

After much running Naruto arrived at the ancient Nordic tomb. He walked in; the first thing he sees is a skeleton on the floor along with a shovel, a dagger, a journal, and a few coins for grab. He took the gold and twirled the dagger in his hands as he continued forward, he came to a room with at least for doors to choose from and he took the one on the very left. As he walked he noticed some lightly armored corpses lying on the floor (Drougr), he kicked them a couple times to make sure they don't come back to life. He turned the corner of that small room and opened a wooden door to find two men there, one was a noble man while the other a guard or mercenary.

"By the almighty Divines. You've come. You've actually come. This dreadful Black Sacrament thing… it worked" The nobleman said, Naruto assumed this man was Amaund.

"The Night Mother heard your pleas, Motierre" the young assassin exclaimed.

"Yes, um… So it would seem. Well, I won't waste your time. I would like to arrange a contract. Several actually-"he said, 'well, it isn't the first time I've been given more than one contract' Naruto thought.

"-I daresay, the work I'm offering has more significance anything your organization has experienced in, well, centuries-" Naruto was beginning to wonder just who he wanted dead.

"Go on" Naruto motioned for him to continue.

"-As I said, I want you to kill several people. You'll find the targets, as well as their manners of elimination, quite varied-"

'Okay so the guy wants the targets to die in a specific way… okay I guess I can do that' the blond thought.

"I'm sure someone of your disposition will probably even find it enjoyable. But you should know that these killings are but a means to an end. For they pave the way to the most important target. The real reason I'm speaking with a cutthroat in the bowels of this detestable crypt. For I seek the assassination of… the emperor" he said.

Naruto went wide-eyed and his heart skipped a beat, this guy wanted the Dark Brotherhood to kill the emperor of Tamriel. Naruto stared at Amaund for a bit, "well… leaders rise and fall… and business… is business" he said with a bit of excitement in his voice.

"Oh, wonderful. You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that. So much has led to this day. So much planning and maneuvering. It's as if the very stars have finally aligned. But I digress. Here takes these to your, um… superior" he claps his hands, "Rexus. The items" the guard walked over and handed Naruto a sealed letter and a jeweled amulet.

"The sealed letter will explain everything that needs to be done. The amulet is quite valuable – you can use it to pay for any and all expenses" he said, Naruto gave the man a nod. He bit his lip drawing blood; he lifted his armor a bit and swiped the blood on his tattoo and making a satchel poof out of nowhere surprising the Amaund and Rexus. He placed the items in the bad and in another poof disappeared, "for safe keeping" Naruto reassured them leaving the tomb.

* * *

_**Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary – Five Hours Later**_

'Now, I know what a messenger bird feels like' Naruto thought as he walked down stairs and towards Astrid.

"You're back. Good. All right so? Did you meet this Motierre? What did he want?" she asked.

Naruto stares at his leader and scratches his head sheepishly, "Motierre wants us… to kill the emperor".

Astrid gave him a deadpan stare, "You're joking. Right?" Naruto knew that if he tried to explain details, she wouldn't believe him so he drew blood again; in a poof of smoke, out came a satchel and handed over the sealed letter and amulet.

"What's this?" she says raising an eyebrow, "The letter explains it all. The amulet is for the expenses" he replied.

"By Sithis, you're not joking." she said reading the note, "To kill the Emperor of Tamriel… The Dark Brotherhood hasn't done such a thing since the assassination of Pelagius. As a matter of fact, no one has dared assassinate an Emperor of Tamriel since the murder of Uriel Septim, and that was two hundred years ago-" she said with Naruto gaping at the information.

"Surely the Night Mother wouldn't misdirect us…" he said.

"No, she certainly wouldn't. And… For whatever reason, she chose to replay Motierre's information to you. I don't know exactly what's going on here, if you're the Listener, or this is some fluke, or what. But what we now have before us…" she said looking back at the note.

Naruto looked at his leader with little confusion, "so… we'll accept the contract?"

Astrid gave a cheshire grin, "you're damn right we'll accept. If we pull this off, the Dark Brotherhood will know fear and respect we haven't seen in centuries. You'd think I'd abandon an opportunity to lead my family to glory-" she said a little manically making Naruto take a step back, "-but, this is so much to take in. I need time to finish the letter, and figure out where we go from here. And this amulet. Hmm…" she pondered.

"What are you thinking?" Naruto asked.

"I'm thinking we need that amulet appraised. I want you to know where it came from, how much it's worth, and if we can actually get away selling it-"she told him, Naruto nodded, "alright then, but is there somewhere or someone I can get this information off?" he asked, she replied with a nod, "-there's only one man who can give us what we need – Delvin Mallory. He's a fence, a private operator. Works out of the Ratway, in Riften" she said handing over the amulet, "bring Mallory the amulet. Find out everything you can, and sell it if he's willing. He'll offer a letter of credit – that's fine. David Mallory and the Dark Brotherhood have… history. He can be trusted" she told him as she took the letter to the desk. Naruto placed the amulet back in the satchel and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

* * *

_**Riften – Two Days Later**_

Once Naruto has arrived in the waterfront city, he had asked around were he could find the Ratway. Nobody gave him a right answer so he paid ten gold to a beggar and asked him where it was, he told him it was just below the market place just to head downstairs it would be the first door at the end. With a nod he entered the tunnels. What bugged him the most was that the Khajiit from last time was following him; he didn't want to make a fuss about it but, kept his guard up just in case she tried to pull anything. In the end he made it to a door which lead to The Ragged Flagon, otherwise known as The Entrance to the Thieves' guild. He walked around the small pool of water and spoke with the barkeep, "hey can you tell me which of everyone here is Delvin Mallory?" the barkeep pointed at a man sitting at a table by the corner. "Thanks" he said and walked over to him, "somethin' ya need?" Delvin asked.

"Actually, I'm here on Dark Brotherhood business"

"Oh. Oh I see-"he said realizing what the blond had told him, "-so, uh… how is Astrid doing these days? Tell her to stop by sometime. We can have a drink. Catch up-"

*Ahem*

"Ah, but business! Of course. What kind of business?"

Naruto unseals the satchel and shows him the amulet, "What can you tell me about this?"

"Let's see…" Delvin says taking the amulet and examining it, as he did his eyes widened.

"Where oh where did you get this? Don't' answer – I don't want to know-"he said with Naruto prompting him to give him details.

"-this is an amulet of the Emperor's Elder Council. Specially crafted for each member. Worth a small fortune. Ain't somethin' you'd give up lightly-" he said staring at the amulet with Naruto doing the same, "-look it ain't my business to tell the Dark Brotherhood it's business, but if you killed a member of the Elder Council, you'd better belie-"

"Will you buy it?" Naruto said cutting him off.

"Buy it? This? An Elder Council amulet? Oh yes. Oh yes indeed. Wait just one moment…" he said taking out a note and scribbling down something, then handing it over to the blond. "Here, it's a letter of credit. Usable, by Astrid only, for any service or item I can provide. As for our standard arrangement… you bring that back to your lovely mistress. With my regards" he said Naruto nodded and saluted which confused Delvin but, the blond had taken off before he could ask.

* * *

_**Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary – Two Days Later**_

Naruto walked into Astrid's main room. "Good, you're back. Well what did Mallory have to say? Is the amulet authentic?"

Naruto nodded, "Yes, and specially made for members of the Elder Council".

"The Elder Council… Oh, now that explains quite a bit. Motierre, you naughty, naughty boy. Hiring the Dark Brotherhood to help you rise beyond your selection. Delicious-"she said, Naruto grew kind of pissed, this was almost exactly like in Konoha. One of the elders named Danzo has been trying to become the Hokage for quite some time now and has been doing any means necessary to overthrow the third.

"-was Mallory willing to buy the amulet?" she said snapping him out of his thoughts.

"He was. Here's the letter of credit" he said handing over said letter.

"Splendid. Then we're ready to begin. Or more specifically, you're ready to begin-"

"Eh!"

"-after all, you're the one Night Mother spoke to" she said with a grin making Naruto turn his head with a fake cheery smile and a tick mark.

"But, by Sithis, I hope I'm making the right choice here. You may be an effective killer, but your command of guile leaves much to be desired. The sealed letter you delivered to me was mysteriously unsealed upon its arrival. I can only assume you've read the contents. Sloppy…"

"I was curious-"Naruto mumbled but, Astrid caught it and chuckled.

"Moving on to business. As you probably already know from reading the letter… you're going to a wedding-"

"A wedding?"

"Well, more like public reception. It should be a lovely affair. You'll mingle with the guests, eat some cake… stab the bride" she said with Naruto raising an eyebrow, 'talk about death do us part' Naruto thought. "Oh yes. You've got to kill the bride. At her wedding. And they say romance is dead" she joked.

"Who's the target?"

"The target's name is Vittoria Vici. She oversees the East Empire Company's business holdings in Solitude. The wedding is being held in that city, at the Temple of Divines. Her death will cause an uproar, which is exactly what we want. Remember, we want people to notice. Kill Vici while she's addressing her guests, as is the custom, and I can promise a bonus. Now go. And give the bride a special kiss, from me" she said, with Naruto saluting then walking out of the sanctuary. 'Though I wonder. How it is you plan on completing the task' she thought.

Naruto began to wonder how he was going to be doing all of this, killing his target and getting in seemed easy enough but, they would easy spot him the moment he made the kill and would make it difficult to get out… unless he used _**Henge**_. However, transforming into someone else would be doing it in a poof of smoke so that would also attract attention. He'd pondered as he hoped from tree to tree.

* * *

_**Solitude – Three Hours Later**_

Arrive at the city at night, the ceremony was about to begin in a few minutes. Naruto rushed over to the Temple, he went into an alley and used _**Henge**_ to transform himself to look older (AN: think shippudden) wearing noble clothing. He walked into the temple and examined the area, 'Damn theres a lot of people' he thought to his left was his target along with her fiancée. He decided to play the part and went to congratulate her.

"What an amazing day this has been. I hope you're enjoying the festivities. I'm … I'm just so overwhelmed. Such kindness… for me"

"Yes, I just wanted to congratulate you on your marriage and to thank you for having me here" he said bowing on one knee.

"Oh, there is no need for such nobility. My day is your day! Please – eat, drink, make merry! We're all friends here!" she said Naruto smiled and nodded before walking off. He saw a balcony above and door leading to the passage just above it, he smirked and entered the door cancelling the henge and back to his hooded shrouded armor. He walked upstairs till he was on the wall just above the balcony. Naruto surveyed the area and saw a guard on top of one of the towers, 'heh, easy _**Kawarimi**_" he thought.

Naruto saw his target leave the her chair along with her fiancée. A few minutes later, Naruto saw both appear on the balcony and readied an arrow. However, something caught his eyes; a gargoyle just above the two and a light bulb flicked on above his head.

"Good people of Solitude. I just wanted to take this time to thank you all for being here. To thank you for sharing this wonderfully happy day with myself, and my new husb-" she never finished her sentence as small rocks hit her shoulders, "-huh?" she said looking up to see a gargoyle land on her and killing her instantly. The guards saw a poof of smoke above the balcony, once it cleared it showed a guard looking around franticly; they failed to notice a second poof of smoke appear at the same time on the tower as they all took the blame on the innocent guard. Naruto snickered as he heard the crowd and her fiancée.

"Vittoria! No!"

"The bride had been murdered! Someone help!

All followed by screams of horror; shaking his head Naruto jumped into down into an alley and escaping the city while the guards went to investigate and arrest the 'killer'. Veezara, who Astrid had sent to aid the blond in case things went south, had watched the commotion from a hiding. He rather impressed, he killed his target, placed the blame on a guard, and escaped the city with no trouble at all. Astrid was right, this boy was already a fine asset to the Dark Brotherhood, he left his spot and returned to the sanctuary as well.

* * *

_**Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary – Three Hours Later**_

Returning to the sanctuary, Naruto made his report to Astrid who was rather pleased.

"Hahahaha! The news is everywhere! Vittoria Vici, the Emperor's cousin, butchered at her own wedding! Well done!" Naruto rolled his eyes and put Astrid's sadistic words aside.

"Yes, the blushing bride now serves Sithis in the void" he says.

"With Vici's murder, you've started us down a path the Dark Brotherhood hasn't traveled in centuries. The assassination of an Emperor" she said, looking at Naruto with a grin, "and now, your reward. A unique spell to summon a legend of the Dark Brotherhood. His soul serves us now in death, as his body once did in life. Ah, and of course, a bonus for killing Vici while addressing her guests, as instructed. Gold… simple and pure. Spend it as you will" she said handing over 1,500 gold and a violet book with the Oblivion insignia on it. Naruto nodded and took the items, "Now then. Time to proceed to the next stage of the plan. Go and speak with Gabriella. She's been helping me arrange your next contract" she finished. Naruto saluted and walked away taking out his new spell book and the sweet bun he's been saving. Astrid looked at the blonds retreating form, "Veezara-"she said, as the Argonian came out, "yes?"

"Give me the details" she said wanting to know how it the kill really went down.

Naruto was sitting on a chair near the forge he had finished his sweet bun and was almost done with the book, summoning a specter of one of the brotherhood's most best assassin to a fight would give him a great advantage over most situation. Just as he turned the last page, "What'cha reading?"

Naruto jumped tumbling himself and the chair down, "Babette… you've got to stop doing that" he said getting up and cracking his back. "Stop what, scaring you. I think not, I find it outright hilarious" she said with a grin, Naruto gave her a deadpan look and sighed.

"To answer your question, I'm just finishing up a spell book"

"Really? What kind"

"Conjuration, just a summon-"

"That's cool. I heard about your contract; how you crushed Vici with a gargoyle then put the blame on a guard. How did you do it?"

Naruto looks to see Nazir walking out of the door from the other room, "oh just a little-" he did a hand sign confusing Babette, a second later Naruto disappeared in a poof of smoke and Nazir stood were Naruto once was. "-substitution" she heard Naruto and turned to see him on the other side of the room. He waved good bye as he walked off pocketing his book while Nazir standing there looking around franticly, "what… just happened" he said and heard Babette say, "cool".

Walking towards the long table he spotted Gabriella and walked over to her so he could get his details.

"Dear brother. I've been waiting for you. Your next contract awaits, as I'm sure Astrid indicated"

"She did. What are the details?"

"With the Emperor's arrival in Skyrim now a certainty, his security, the Penitus Oculatus, will need to begin its preparations immediately. Security is being handled by a Commander Maro. Astrid and I have devised a plan to break the man, and in doing so, cripple the Emperor's protection." She said. Naruto understood, cripple the Emperor's security and he'll be more venerable.

"You are to slay the commander's son, Gaius Maro, and once he is dead, plant false evidence on his body implicating him in a plot to kill the emperor" she explained handing over said papers.

"I understand. Gaius Maro will die" he proclaimed.

Gabriella nodded, "he is set to leave the Penitus Oculatus outpost at Dragon Bridge, and inspect the security of each city in Skyrim. Go there now. Observe Gaius Maro's departure, and follow him. Waylay him in one of the cities, and send his soul to Sithis. Once he is dead, plant the incriminating letter on his body, and let fate take care of the rest" she said, Naruto nodded pocketing the letter and was about to leave, "oh, and one final thing…" Naruto turned to her, "yes?"

"To earn your bonus, do not kill Gaius Maro in Dragon Bridge, or on the road. Kill him in one of the major cities he'll be visiting. There the body will be discovered more quickly, as will the letter. Do that, and Astrid has authorized me to grant you a rather unique bonus. It is a special token, to be given to Olava the Feeble, in Whiterun" she said, Naruto looked at her curiously, "Why her?"

"Olava is an old and dear friend, and a powerful seer. The token entitles you to a reading of your future. It's an opportunity one should not pass" she said, Naruto nodded and left the sanctuary.

* * *

_**Dragon Bridge – One Hour Later**_

Getting to the bridge wasn't too difficult; Naruto remembered that it was located between Markarth and Solitude. He immediately found his target and another guard he assumed was the Commander he _**Henged**_ into an imperial guard and listened to their conversation.

"Father, you worry too much. I'll be fine"

"I know you will, but all the same, remember everything I said. Stay alert, and when you get to the cities, make your observations and move on" he said.

"I understand. But you're being paranoid. I'm inspecting security, not charging off into battle. Theres not a lot that can go wrong" Gaius reassured his father.

"Son, when the Emperor's safety is concerned, anything could go wrong. Off with you, now. And good travels" he said as his son began his journey to the first city. Naruto came out of hiding and went into the outpost before the commander would notice him. As he entered he saw another guard sitting at a table to the left of the room. The guard seeing Naruto in his transformation thought he was another guard and turned away. The blond in disguise saw a note on the table next to the fireplace, he picked it up and read it, 'How lucky am I' Naruto thought to himself, it was a schedule of the cities that Gaius would visit and when he would arrive. He pocketed the note and left the house.

The blond hid behind the outpost and read the note once more, "okay today is a Thursday so… … Turdas, so Whiterun at the Bannered Mare during the evening; better hurry" he said adding chakra to his legs and taking off.

* * *

_**Whiterun: Bannered Mare – Five Hours Later**_

Naruto arrived and was winded, he bought a bottle of Ale and chugged it down while catching his breath. He had an hour before his target appeared in Whiterun, so he went to the forge by the entrance, he bought more steel and all the ebony arrows they were selling. Steel arrows were perfect for stealth but, would take two or three to kill a charging opponent if they aren't shot in venerable areas. After purchasing ammo, he found a secluded area behind the blacksmith.

Naruto headed over to the general store, he bought a few minor spell books like Candlelight, Firebolt, and Fury. He had a clone wait by the gates and had it dispel itself for when Gaius arrived. He waited at the Bannered Mare for his target; he sat down by the fire and began reading his spell books. The hour came and the clone dispersed alerting the young assassin that his target was here, once he came through the door he eyed him but, kept quiet. Hours pass and Gaius finally heads off to bed, the mercenaries challenged Naruto to a drinking contest, in the end he won and called them lightweights.

He sneaked into Gaius's room; he brought out a kunai and slit the man's throat. Naruto took out the discriminating letter and tucked it under the man's shirt; he left the inn and headed back to the sanctuary.

* * *

_**Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary – Four Hours Later**_

Naruto heads downstairs to find Gabriella there instead of Astrid.

"Ah, at last. I've been anxiously awaiting your return" she said.

"Yes, Gaius Maro is dead"

"Yes, I know. As does Astrid. You have done well, and have earned both your reward, and a bonus, as I may have mentioned" she finished handing Naruto over Olava's Token and 1,500 gold. Naruto nodded in thanks and was about to proceed to the next room when Gabriella stopped him again. "You should know that now we have a more pressing matter to deal with" she said solemnly.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's… Cicero. There's been an incident. You should proceed into the sanctuary. I'll let Astrid explain" she said letting him pass. Naruto nodded and headed downstairs, 'what did that psycho do this time?' he asked himself.

* * *

Next Chapter: Cure for Madness

_**AN: phew, it took me awhile to write this I had to figure out how this all went down, also be sure to continue voting on Monday I post the winner of Naruto's curse. Word of notice the next chapter may not be out until Monday as well, I won't be at my house typing the next two days for something's I need taken care of so enjoy the chapter and I'll see ya next week, CIAO!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Cure For Madness!

_**AN: I do not own Naruto or Elder Scrolls now enjoy the epicness**_

* * *

_**AN: Here are the final votes for Naruto's Gift…**_

_**Hybrid: 17**_

_**Alpha Werewolf: 10**_

_**Vampire Lord: 6**_

…_**and the winner is, Hybrid. Read ending AN for more details on appearance and abilities.**_

* * *

"Talking"

'_Flashback'/Flashback_

*Action!*

_**Time Skip!**_

"**Demon/Creature Talking"**

"_**Jutsu!/SHOUT!"**_

* * *

**Konoha's Dovahkiin**

**Chapter 8: Cure for Madness**

* * *

_**Flashback!**_

"_Ah, at last. I've been anxiously awaiting your return" she said._

"_Yes, Gaius Maro is dead" _

"_Yes, I know. As does Astrid. You have done well, and have earned both your reward, and a bonus, as I may have mentioned" she finished handing Naruto over Olava's Token and 1,500 gold. Naruto nodded in thanks and was about to proceed to the next room when Gabriella stopped him again. "You should know that now we have a more pressing matter to deal with" she said solemnly._

"_What is it?" he asked._

"_It's… Cicero. There's been an incident. You should proceed into the sanctuary. I'll let Astrid explain" she said letting him pass. Naruto nodded and headed downstairs, 'what did that psycho do this time?' he asked himself._

* * *

_**Now!**_

Naruto was currently riding a black, red-eyed, horse towards Dawnstar. His objective was to find the brotherhood sanctuary there and kill Cicero. He was having thoughts about what had happened earlier…

* * *

_**Flashback – Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary – Three Hours Ago**_

_Naruto had entered the main hall after speaking with Gabriella, he saw the other members circled around Veezara with Babette currently treating him._

"_Just try to relax, Veezara. Let the elixir do its work. You'll feel better shortly-"the chibi vampire told the Argonian handing him over a red phial. Naruto looked at him, Veezara was on the floor clutching his wound as his blood was flowing out his wound and onto the floor. The Argonian took the potion from Babette and let it flow down his throat._

"_Achm… Thank you, dear. You are most kind. The jester's cut feels as bad as it looks, I'm afraid" he says trying to relax as the elixir began to heal him._

"_Damn it, this never should have happened! We knew better. We knew better, and still we let our guards down. Agh!" Astrid in a both angered and frustrated tone._

"_I'll admit, even I'm having a hard time disagreeing with you…" Festus spoke. Astrid noticed Naruto and went to him leaving the other members to speak amongst themselves. "Astrid-"Naruto said but, was cut off, "Maro is dead, I know. But we've got bigger problems right now!" she said holding her head with her hand. Naruto had an idea of what happened but asked anyway, "um… Gabriella mentioned something about Cicero…" he said._

"_The fool went absolutely berserk! He wounded Veezara, tried to kill me, and then he fled. I knew that lunatic couldn't be trusted" she replied. Festus spoke up, "it's true, I'm afraid. Cicero was a little whirlwind, slashing this way and that. It would have been funny, if he weren't trying to murder us all-"_

_Don't forget the ranting and raving. About the Night Mother, how she was the true leader of the Dark Brotherhood, and Astrid was just a pretender" Nazir stated worryingly._

"_Look, we've got to deal with this situation. You've got to deal with this situation-"Astrid said looking at Naruto who sighed inwardly, why couldn't Nazir or Festus deal with it; sadly it was best not to argue with the leader when she's in a bad mood. "What do you want me to do?" he asked, "I want you to find that miserable little fool and end his life!-"she said angrily before calming down a bit, "-but first… find my husband. Make sure he's alright" she said while Naruto was left surprised, he didn't know Astrid was married. She saw the look on Naruto's face and sighed, "After the attack, Arnbjorn flew into a rage. When Cicero left… he went after him; they disappeared into the wild" she shook her head._

"_Search Cicero's room. Maybe there's something in there that sheds some light on where he might have gone. Let me know the minute you find something. I've got to see Veezara, and calm everyone down-"she said walking away from the blond._

"_Bested by a fool. Who's the fool now, hmm?" Veezara joked feeling ashamed of himself._

"_Hush, Veezara. You were brave. Astrid may well be dead if not for you" Babette reassured him._

_Astrid spoke up, "she's right. I'll forever be in your debt, dearest brother. Now be quiet. Just… just rest"_

_Naruto walked past them and headed towards Cicero's room. The place was a mess, he found five books scattered around the bedroom, he read though the first four; the man needed some serious therapy. He got to the fifth book and read it._

* * *

_**30th of Sun's Dusk, 4E 200**_

_I have written the letters. So polite. So official! To __Astrid, in Skyrim. Her Sanctuary still stands. Still operates. But how? No Listener __means no __Black Sacrament, no Black Sacrament means no contracts. Her family can abandon the Old Ways, and still survive, still kill, but is that family still __Brotherhood? Or something else? Something new. Something different. Something wrong?_

_Something wrong._

_Still, we must go! Tomorrow, we set sail. Float on a boat through the moat called the sea her and me!_

_**22nd of Evening Star, 4E 200**_

_Sick, sick, sick of the rocking tossing rolling throwing upon the gray, gray waves!_

_I've been reading of Skyrim, of the good days, the old days, of the Old Ways. There was another Sanctuary once. A Dawnstar Sanctuary. Good, ancient and strong. Blessed by Sithis. Cicero will go there! No need of Astrid!_

_The Mother and I will settle, and she will speak to me, finally, and we will build the Old Ways anew, together._

_**23rd of Evening Star, 4E 200**_

_The passphrase is mine! I have found it, in a letter ancient as the Sanctuary itself._

_The Black Door will ask - "What is life's greatest illusion?"_

_I am to answer - "__Innocence, my brother__."_

_Finally, a space, a place, to call my own! A joker's retreat for the Fool of Hearts!_

_**4th of First Seed, 4E 201**_

_The Sanctuary is home! As I had dared hope! Cool and dark and lovely. My Sanctuary, Sanctuary from all._

_I know it's every corner, every hall, every shadowed nook and alcove. My Sanctuary. The guardians know me, recognize me as Keeper. They leave poor Cicero alone. The big ugly beast - a different story. He'd eat me if he could, but to bind me, grind me, he'd need to find me. And Cicero will make sure that does not happen. For I have Sanctuary!_

_Sanctuary from all._

_**13th of First Seed, 4E 201**_

_The Sanctuary is safety, and salvation. But silent, so silent. I give my love to the Unholy Matron. I give my laughter freely. But I do not hear her. The silence has returned. Now that I am laughter, and no longer hear laughter, I once again hear the silence. The silence of the Void. It reaches across time and space. Its silence is deafening, once more._

_**1st of Rain's Hand, 4E 201**_

_Mother and Keeper must go. I am not the Listener, and never will be. But I am the Keeper. I must serve my Mother's will above my own. I must find her Listener. I must teach Astrid the error of her ways, the beauty and necessity of the Old Ways. I have sent the letter to Astrid. We leave soon. But Cicero will keep this Sanctuary as his Sanctuary!_

_A place to rest and ply my trade, for I once more take up the blade, and send some lucky souls to Him, when laughter strikes, as fits my whim!_

* * *

_Naruto closes the fifth book, the psycho had found another brotherhood sanctuary and from what Cicero wrote in the last entry it sounded like he would kill anyone that was a threat to him. He rushed back to Astrid with the journal in hand. "Have you found something?" she asked._

"_Yes. Cicero's journal" the blond said showing her the journal._

"_Good, good. Does it say where he may be heading?"_

"_Yes, an abandoned sanctuary in Dawnstar. I have the passphrase-" _

"_The Dawnstar sanctuary? Whatever for? Never mind, it doesn't matter. You need to leave. Now-"she said seriously, "-every moment counts, so I want you to take my horse. His name is Shadowmere. You'll find him outside, by the pool. Let's just say he's… one of us-"she said making Naruto tilt his head, "Find Arnbjorn. Make sure husband's all right, and then send that jester's twisted little soul to the void, in many pieces as possible" she finished._

_Naruto nodded but then asked, "Do you think… something set Cicero off?"_

_Astrid stared at the blond, "no, nothing. At least nothing I'm aware of. Well… I haven't exactly been discreet lately in expressing my frustration with this whole situation. Obeying the Night Mother. You being the Listener. It's ridiculous. No offense." Naruto shrugged it off, seeing as he was the only one the Night Mother spoke to it would seem ridiculous as others aren't able to hear her. _

"_Cicero may have over heard me talking to one of the others about the Night Mother. It's possible I was… not entirely respectful-"she flinched at Naruto's deadpan glare, "b-but to go this far. To attempt to murder the leader of a sanctuary. Cicero must pay with his life. There is no other option" she said turning her head and huffing. Naruto was beginning to question Astrid's leadership a bit, he sighed, "okay… what exactly do we know about the Dawnstar sanctuary?" the blond asked._

"_Oh, it's ancient. Apparently one of the first sanctuaries in Skyrim. It hasn't been used by the brotherhood in close to a hundred years. If you say Cicero has gone there, it stands to reason that he's familiar with the place. That means you'll be fighting him on his ground. Tread carefully" she says. Naruto nods and heads out._

_Exiting the sanctuary, Naruto turns left towards a small pond; however unlike the normal shallow blue color, the water was pitch black. He approached it and the water began to bubble up like a boiling tar pit. The blond crept closer as a black smoke shot out of a bubble and took shape of a black stallion, the eyes glowed red as it looked at Naruto. _

"_So... looks like we'll be partners for a while-"he said smirking._

_**End of Flashback!**_

* * *

Naruto arrives at the edge of the settlement; he gets off Shadowmere and enters the town. He heads off to the blacksmith, first he sells the dagger he found in Volunruud and buys some ebony ingots for later use. The blond leaves the area in search for a familiar black door.

_**Dawnstar Sanctuary – Ten Minutes Later**_

Naruto had found the black door; he noticed the trail of blood leading to their which ended at Arnbjorn who was laying down on a rock clutching his wound. He noticed Naruto "should have… figured Astrid would send… you" he said between breathes.

"Whoa… you don't look to good" Naruto said observing the open wound, he brought out a red health potion and handed it over to his wounded comrade. "What gave it away? Hahahaha-"he said taking the potion, "yeah, got to admit that little jester is good with that butter knife. But don't worry, I gave as good as I got" he said before chugging down the potion.

"Where's Cicero now?"

"In there-"Arnbjorn said pointing towards the black door, "-through the door. Some old sanctuary, by the looks of it. I would have followed him, but I don't know the phrase".

"I know the phrase. I'll get Cicero, you go home and rest" Naruto said.

Arnbjorn sighed, "All right, convinced me. Doubt I'd be much good to you, anyway. The little fop cut me pretty deep-"taking his bloodied hand off his wound, it slowly began to heal though not entirely.

"-but I slashed him good. Pretty sure I severed an artery. Don't know what you're going to find in there… but you can probably just follow the blood. Kid do me a favor, and kill that little jester twice. Just to make sure" he said as he lied down and let the potion do its work. Naruto nodded and proceeded to the door.

"_**What is life's greatest, illusion?"**_ the door stated.

"Innocence, my brother".

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"_**Welcome home"**_ was the words it spoke as it opened.

* * *

Naruto walked down the stairs, following the trail of blood on the floor when he heard a voice that made him jump.

"Listener! Is that you? Oh, I knew you'd come. Send the best to defeat the best. Astrid knew her stupid wolf couldn't slay sly Cicero…" he heard the jester's voice echo throughout the sanctuary, he frowned and continued onward. He entered a hall which had two levels, it was pretty open spaced; Naruto would have guessed that this sanctuary was bigger than the one by Falkreath.

"…Oh, but isn't at all what Mother would want. You kill the Keeper or I kill the Listener? Now that's madness!" Cicero yelled in agony.

Naruto frowned but, noticed a ghost of a brotherhood member crawl out of a column, it drew it's spectral blade and charged the blond. Grabbing the hilt of his ebony sword he drew it fast enough to block at a few inches, Naruto pushed the ghost back and did a sweep kick knocking it on the floor and stabbing it through the gut with his sword. The ghost disappeared in a light blue smoke, Naruto kept his blade drawn in case any other ghost wanted to take a slash at him. Going onto the next room, he saw a bridge and walked across; he failed to notice the pressure trap on the floor and was almost impaled by one of the spears hidden on the walls.

"Ouch! Pointy, pointy! My home is well defended. I always have been stickler for details. Get it? 'Stick-ler' Hahahahahahahaha! Oh, I slay me!" he heard Cicero laugh manically as the spears continued to shoot out and attempt to impale the blond. Naruto jumped over the first two spears but, noticed another ghost across readying an arrow; he turned right to see a spear making his way towards him. Naruto jumped down to lay on his back as the spear and arrow pass over him, he jumped back up and threw two shuriken. One hit the ghosts bow knocking it out of its hand while other impaled itself in its plasmatic skull, he quickly did a dodge roll evading the final spear and making it to the other side.

Naruto breathed in relief and wiped the sweat off his brow, "that was close" he said to himself and made his way downstairs once more; though not before hearing Cicero again.

"You're… still alive. Cicero respects the Listener's ability, of course, but could you at least slow down a bit? I'm not what I used to be. Heh" Naruto could tell that Cicero was getting nervous by the tone of his voice; he was knocked of his thoughts when he saw more ghosts appear. A total of eight specters, three with bow's the other five with swords and axes. Naruto jumped up to a column and attached himself to it using chakra; he stretched his left arm with an open palm. In it shined a blue orb aura circling around it; Naruto shot it towards the ground; in a flaming blue portal, appeared the spirit of the Black Hand's former speaker, Lucien Lachance. The specter saw the armed ghost and instantly labeled them as a threat; he pulled out a trench knife and rushed forward.

Readying two arrows, Naruto fired from his bow taking out two of the archer guardians before they could become a problem. He shot out a third arrow eliminating the last archer before dropping down, placing the bow on his back and unsheathing his blades to join the fight. Lucien sinked his trench knife on the foot of a ghost and slashing upward slitting it's throat in the process; he grabbed an incoming axe and stabbed the ghost multiple times in the chest making it drop and disappear in a blue smoke. Naruto threw one of his ebony swords impaling an incoming specter and grabbed its great sword and did a horizontal slice killing two and pushing one back. He dropped the over sized blade, picked up his sword and threw a kunai imbedding it on the specters throat. Naruto gave his trademark grin and a thumbs up to Lucien who just rolled his eyes and disappeared in a fiery blue portal. The blond sighed and continued onward.

Onto the next room, it was the first level downstairs. Seeing two spectral guardians, Naruto fired arrows that easily dispatched them. He followed the blood which led to a frozen cave, "Brrr! Chilly! You'll enjoy this. Not an original part of the sanctuary, per se. Let's call it a 'forced addition'. Forced by what? Oh, come and see" he heard Cicero again. The blond sighed in frustration, the psycho jester was beginning to get on his nerves, he was busy paying attention to Cicero that he almost triggered a bear trap. Naruto walked around it and saw a troll across an icy bridge.

"All right, so Cicero attacked that harlot, Astrid! But what's a fool to do, when his mother is slandered and mocked? Surely the Listener understands!" Cicero explains frantically. Naruto could see the logic, if he had a mother he'd be pissed as well if anyone talked bad about her. He shook his head and charged head first towards the troll. Not being fast enough said troll was slammed onto a wall, Naruto shoved his fist in its mouth and fired a Fire Bolt inside blowing it's brains out. The blond assassin wiped his bloodied hand on the troll's fur and continued to follow the blood trail until; he came to a wooden door. Inside was another door, Naruto pulled the chain making the spear like bars sink back into the ground. He moved to the following room, which was full of coffins.

"Cicero admits, he thought the Listener would be dead by now. Heh. Maybe we could forget all this? Hmm? Let bygones be bygones? What do you say?" he heard Cicero say. Naruto grew annoyed, this idiot nearly killed two of his guild brothers, is making him go through traps and spectral guardians. He grit his teeth and continued forward taking down any ghost that comes between him and the jester. He walked up the stairs but, quickly noticed a chest and made his way towards it. Grabbing his kunai he began to tweak the lock, several minutes later he heard the holy 'click' and opened the chest. Inside he found 93 gold, an enchanted ring and necklace, a jade and emerald circlet, and a spell book: Wall of Flames. He pocketed the items in his sealed satchel and hurried up stairs.

"If it's any comfort, I do feel slightly bad about Veezara. Stupid lizard got in my way! But please tell me that hulking sheepdog has bled to death!" Cicero said annoyingly. Naruto pulled the chain bringing down another spear barricade and made his way to the final door. He heard Cicero on the other side, "and now we come to the end of our play. The grand finale".

Opening the wooden door, he sees Cicero on the ground by the fireplace on his knees using his arms for support. He looked at Naruto, "You caught me! I surrender! Hahahaha!-" Naruto closes the door and jams a kunai locking both in, "There is only one cure for your madness Cicero… and that's, me" Naruto said.

"Hahaha! Oh, I like that! Very good, very good! Creative!-"he stopped to laugh a bit more and wiped an invisible tear, "-but killing me would be a mistake! Oh, yes. You would displease our mother, hmm? For she's your mother too, isn't she… Listener?-"he said sitting up. "I know, walk away! Let poor Cicero live! Tell the pretender Astrid you did your job! Stabbed, strangled, drowned poor Cicero! One little itty bitty lie!" he said hiding his smirk with his hat. "By Sithis, do you ever shut-up-" Naruto retorted.

"**KIT, WATCH OUT!"**

Naruto went wide-eyed and sidestepped two throwing knives thrown by Cicero, 'thanks Kyuubi' he said to his tenant as he brought out his ebony swords. Cicero gave an insane look and brought out two ebony daggers and twirled them around with great skill, the manic jester charged at the blond swinging the daggers in a crazed fashion. Anyone would think that he was just pathetically slashing away with no skill, Naruto saw it however the way he maneuvered the daggers; it was like a twister, he could strike anywhere at random. Taking stance, he blocked the first swing, then the second, and the third, fourth, fifth. Cicero was getting faster, Naruto had to build distance between him otherwise he'd be more open to strike and end up like Veezara and Arnbjorn.

Deciding to take a gamble, Naruto dropped his swords confusing Cicero but, not stopping him. Naruto kept a steady aim and grabbed a hold of the jester's wrists, quickly performing a drop kick on the jester creating a distance between the two. Naruto did a back flip off the floor and picked up his weapons, he charged at the dazed psychopath. Cicero saw Naruto coming and began blocking and dodging his strikes, "my, my, my I'm beginning to understand why the Night Mother chose you as Listener-"he said as he and Naruto got into a stalemate, both holding their weapons against each other as sparks flashed every couple seconds. He jumped over the blond and sliced his left shoulder blade, Naruto winced as his blood flowed out down his shoulder. Cicero licked the blood off his dagger, "If I were a vampire like that child, Babette I would say you're blood is a real delicacy" he said charging the blond once more.

Naruto grit his teeth, "oh, no you don't" Cicero was about to perform a sidestep slash, when Naruto dropped down while charging and preformed a slide kick knocking the jester flat on his face. Naruto threw his swords in the air and brought out his bow; he fired three arrows at Cicero. The psycho did a barrel roll and evaded the incoming arrows; Naruto placed the bow on his back and caught his swords. Cicero ran up a wall and threw more knives at the blond. Naruto brought his swords up and twirled them, causing the knives to deflect. Stopping the spinning blades he reached into his pouch and threw a few shuriken. Cicero dodged the first few but, once cut his neck, he placed a hand on hit then observed the red color that was slowly flowing down. He picked up a shurikien, "Hahahaha, twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are, Hahahaha!" he laughed as he arched his back avoiding an arrow to the head, "I've said it before, and I'll say it again… do you ever shut-up" Naruto said firing another arrow.

Cicero dodged and rushed over to Naruto, instead of using his daggers he kicked him in the stomach and pushed him to a wall. Cicero brought out a dagger and stabbed him in the arm and held the other against the blonds' throat, "So, Listener… any last words, Hahahaha!"

"Three actually-" Naruto said wincing from the pain.

"Oh, and what would that b- Urk!" Cicero looked down to see a kunai digging into his stomach.

"_**FUS RO DAH!"**_ he shouted, Cicero was thrown across the room and into the burning fireplace. Naruto breathed in lightly, the jester had a good grip on him though not enough to choke someone. He stared as Cicero screamed in pain, his skin melted away as he crawled out of the fireplace; by the time he had gotten out most of his clothes and body were now in flames. With the last of his strength he turned to Naruto who was staring at him with pity. "It would seem… that mother has… favored you over… poor Cicero, the Listener… over the Keeper" he said as his head dropped to the floor and the flames consumed his body.

Naruto sat on the ground staring at the fiery remains of the jester for a bit longer before removing the dagger from his arm. Kyuubi was already healing his wounds; they were deep like Arnbjorn had warned him, Naruto sighed he brought up his hand as a shining light orange orb appeared (Fast Healing). In a flash, his wounds began to close faster; he wrapped up his wounds with some of the cloth next to the torture tools before leaving the sanctuary.

* * *

_**Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary – Three Hours Later**_

Naruto dismounts Shadowmere, and heads inside; as he does he finds Astrid waiting for him by the doorway. He walks up to her, "I'm back-"he said lazily. Astrid turns to him and sighs in relief, "Arnbjorn is safe, and for that you have my thanks. But what of the fool? Is Cicero dead?"

"Yeah, Cicero's dead-"

"Excellent. Once again, you've proven yourself a born assassin. And now that this Cicero mess has been mopped up, we can get back to the matter at hand, hmm?" she said, Naruto sighs and cracks his neck, "right then, so what's my next task?"

"There's just one more target before we strike out the emperor-"she stated dramatically.

"-have you by chance ever heard of the 'Gourmet'? Read his cook book? It's quite a phenomenon" she said, she saw Naruto drooling a bit; as a matter of fact he had a copy of said book in his satchel he knew ramen wasn't existent in Skyrim or rather Tamriel, the recipes in the book made a good replacement. "The Gourmet is scheduled to cook for the emperor for at a special dinner. You'll kill him, steal his writ of passage, and assume the role of master chef-" she said, Naruto thought about using _**Henge**_ but, then remembered that no one has really ever seen the Gourmet, so how would he be finding him exactly?

"-Festus has been spearheading this part of the assassination plan. He's close to uncovering the identity of the Gourmet. Report to him later, right now get some rest. By the looks of it, Cicero really wore you out. Don't worry the Gourmet won't be heading towards his destination for a few days" she said as she walked towards her desk. Naruto saluted and walked towards his room but, noticed an 'unusual' gem sitting on top of a drawer; it was shaped like a pink diamond inside a small golden chest. He examined it before shrugging and taking it to his room. Naruto pocketed the gem and collapsed on his bed slowly drifting to sleep.

* * *

Next Chapter: Recipe for Disaster

_**AN: Okay guys heres what I'm going to do for Naruto's hybrid form.**_

_**Unlike every hybrid I've seen which is either a werewolf or vampire with the others ability, sometimes with the werewolf growing wings for some reason; and sometimes going with the appearance from the Underworld films. I'm trying something a little different; see I don't want to follow what most people do so instead of the wolf-man, pale or dark blue skin, Naruto will have a the appearance of a full body silhouette. **_

_**I know most of you are going to say Kingdom Hearts Anti-form, well sort of; the only difference is that his eyes, whiskers, and Shiki Fuin seal will be glowing red. Also, it won't be a single form he'll have both vampire and werewolf forms. For vampire, he'll be levitating a couple inches off the ground and be surrounded by a group of bats; he'll have similar abilities to the vampire lord like rise dead, paralysis, drain health, detect life, summon gargoyle, etc. However a big change, he won't need blood everyday to survive, he won't be affected by the sun and is more resistant to fire spells. **_

_**Werewolf form, is similar to the vampire form in appearance, instead his limbs grow longer and a tad bit muscular making him more agile. Also, like his vampire form he will have the abilities of a common werewolf such as super strength and speed (not like Hiraishin fast but, faster than a low jonin at least), high resistance to weapons, invulnerable to disease and poison, the signature Howl of Rage, etc. Big change, Naruto will no longer be affected by bloodlust and full moon (However, makes him stronger and more aggressive).**_

_**Naruto will have very few weaknesses, a minor one will be against silver weapons, they won't damage him as much as common vampires and werewolves but can still effective. A major weakness will be against deadric weapons seeing as they are made from the hearts of demons and are found on the plains of oblivion, they will cause severe damage to him when he's in Hybrid form. Anyway, that's what I was able to come up with.**_

* * *

_**AN: One final thing, I've been getting questions about when Naruto will be going back to Konoha or if he'll be doing another guild quest line and any other side-quests. The answer is yes, Naruto will be joining the following: College of Winterhold, the Vampires of Castle Volkihar, and Stormcloak Rebellion. I might have him join the Companion's or Thieves' Guild if you guys want. Now please, guys don't complain about Naruto joining the vampires; ya see that's where Naruto will become a hybrid, I'm going to be changing a lot in the Dawngaurd DLC – Most of the dialogue will remain the same however. **_

_**Second, side-quests yes he will be doing a few quests like: Lights Out! And The White Phial. Also, he'll be getting either 2 Deadric artifacts of your choosing, reason why only two is because I'm already making Naruto get the Dawnbreaker and Ebony Blade; so be sure to vote on that.**_

_**Finally, when will Naruto be going home? Well actually, he'll be going home after the Mage guild quest line. For the other quests will be done when he returns to Skyrim again. Hope that answers your question, and see ya next time, Ciao!**_


	9. Chapter 9: RFD, TKAE, DI, Hail Sithis!

_**AN: I do not own Naruto or Elder Scrolls now enjoy the epicness**_

* * *

"Talking"

'_Flashback'/Flashback_

*Action!*

_**Time Skip!**_

"**Demon/Creature Talking"**

"_**Jutsu!/SHOUT!"**_

* * *

**Konoha's Dovahkiin**

**Chapter 9: Recipe for Disaster, To Kill An Empire, Death Incarnate, Hail Sithis!**

* * *

_**Flashback!**_

"_The Gourmet is scheduled to cook for the emperor for at a special dinner. You'll kill him, steal his writ of passage, and assume the role of master chef-" she said, Naruto thought about using __**Henge**__ but, then remembered that no one has really ever seen the Gourmet, so how would he be finding him exactly?_

"_-Festus has been spearheading this part of the assassination plan. He's close to uncovering the identity of the Gourmet. Report to him later, right now get some rest. By the looks of it, Cicero really wore you out. Don't worry the Gourmet won't be heading towards his destination for a few days" she said as she walked towards her desk. Naruto saluted and walked towards his room but, noticed an 'unusual' gem sitting on top of a drawer; it was shaped like a pink diamond inside a small golden chest. He examined it before shrugging and taking it to his room. Naruto pocketed the gem and collapsed on his bed slowly drifting to sleep._

* * *

_**Now!**_

Waking up from his beauty sleep, Naruto did his pre-game stretching before grabbing a bite to eat and taking a shower under the sanctuary waterfall. After refreshing himself, he re-equipped his clothing/armor and weapons, then walked off to see what Festus had for him. The blond assassin found the mage working at the Arcane Enchanter, "Hey Festus-" he said gaining the mage's attention.

"Ah, Naruto my boy how've you been?"

"I've been better-"

"Yes, I heard of Cicero's demise. Never thought things would turn out like that-" Festus said sadly.

"Yeah, well what's done is done *sigh* can we get done to business please?" Naruto asked, trying to change the subject.

"Ah yes, of course. Now I'm assuming Astrid has told you about the Gourmet?" he said getting a nod from Naruto.

"Yes, she said I had to kill him and take on his identity-"

"Quite so, but first you'll need to learn who he is. Assuming, of course, that the Gourmet is a 'he'. Could be a woman for all we know".

Naruto pondered for a bit, he could just use _**Henge**_ or a clothed _**Oiroke no Jutsu**_, to pass on as a girl; but like Astrid said, no one has ever seen the Gourmet in person so there was no telling how he or she would look like so there wasn't really any reason to use the jutsu. "Well, do you have any idea how I might find out?"

"Indeed I do. In my investigations, I came upon this. It's a copy of the Gourmet Cookbook-"

"So, I got one too-" he said pulling out his copy.

"Ah, but you see lad, this isn't just any copy. It's signed you see; seems to be a message from the Gourmet to one Anton Virane" he said.

'Got a name, that's one step-'

"I've tracked Virane to the keep of Markarth. It would seem he's the cook"

"And this Anton Virane knows the Gourmet's true identity?"

"I believe so. Therefore, you are to obtain that information from Virane – who the Gourmet really is, and where he can be found" he said, Naruto nodded and turned to leave but, Festus stopped him.

"One more thing, when you are done with Virane. Kill him. No loose ends" he said seriously.

Naruto once again nodded, "Good, next you'll have to… are you still paying attention?" Festus spoke with a tick mark, as Naruto chewed on a sweet roll. Looking up from his treat, "huh? Oh yes, of course please continue-" Festus sighed, "As I was saying… you'll kill the Gourmet, of course. But what's more, you'll need to get his Writ of Passage, so you can take his place".

"Right then-"

"Oh, and one more thing-" Naruto rolled his eyes, "yes?" he said.

"If you can, hide his body. The longer it takes for anyone else to determine his real identity, the better. Now off with you" he said turning back to the Arcane Enchanter. "Remember, the Markarth Keep. That's where you'll find Anton Virane. Probably cooking up, all of the Gourmet's recipes, passing them off as his own" he said out loud as Naruto left the Sanctuary.

* * *

_**Markarth - Three Hours Later**_

Arriving at the city of his first contract, he visited the black smith and purchased all the ebony ingots they had. He then walked towards the lumber mill just below the Ghorza gra-Bagol's forge; Naruto picked up an axe and began chopping. Minutes later, he took his chopped wood back to the forge and created arrows out of the ingots and wood. He sold his steel arrows and placed his newer quiver on his back. However, the blond wasn't done just yet, Naruto bought several steel ingots and melted half down to small pieces of circular metal (Shrapnel ) and the other half into a half hollowed sphere with a small rope line attached to the top (Fuse Shells). With gunpowder being the final item needed for explosives, he unsealed his satchel, placed the unfinished explosives inside and resealed the pack before continuing with his mission.

**Understone Keep**

Naruto walked up the stairs heading towards the dining area, trying to avoid a conversation with the guards. He peaked inside the room, there were three people inside; one was stirring a cooking pot while speaking with the other two, Naruto assumed the man was Anton. Quickly adding chakra to his feet he jumped up and hung upside down from the ceiling and listened into their conversation.

"Alright then you two, heres what I need you to bring back-"his target said leaving the pot and bringing out a paper roll, ink container, and a quill. "Bring back four Salt Piles, two horker meats, five potatoes, three leeks, three tomatoes, two venison meats, and a single piece of lavender" he said handing over the note and a bag of gold to Rondach and Voada, they took the note and left the room while Anton went back to stirring the pot. Naruto looked back to see if anybody was coming, when the coast was clear he dropped down and walked up to the cook. He stood behind the cook and tapped his shoulder.

"Yes, yes, for the hundredth time, I am a Breton. I was born in High Rock, and then I came here. I am not a Reachman!" Anton said in an annoyed tone, not turning around. Naruto sweatdropped then tapped him again, "I'm _really_ busy right now!" he said. Naruto sighs and palms his face. "I _know_ who you are, Anton, and _where_ you're from" the blond stated seriously gaining the cooks attention.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Anton stated nervously.

Naruto grabbed him by the throat and pinned him against a wall knocking a few things over, "The Gourmet, who and where is he?"

"The… the Gourmet?" he stuttered with his eyes widening.

"N-Never! I don't know what led you here, but nothing will betray my trust. I'll take the secret of the Gourmet's identity to my grave" he stated trying to release himself from Naruto's iron grip. The blond however gave him a smirk, "For the Dark Brotherhood that can easily be arranged" he said releasing his Killing Intent, frightening the cook with the feeling of death. "Now… now wait a minute. L-Let's not get hasty. I m-mean surely my f-friend wouldn't want me to e-endanger my own life, r-right?"

"Good girl… now speak" he said releasing Anton.

The man himself gasped for air as he rubbed his now sore throat, "L-Look, his n-name is Balagog gro-Nolab. H-He's an Orc! He's staying at the N-Nightgate Inn. That's all I know" he stuttered. "Now… now you'll let me go, right?"

"Of course, Anton. Thank you"

Anton sighed in relief, "Okay. All right. Wonderful. You're welcome! I'll just be on my w-"he was cut off as Naruto placed a hand over his mouth and repeatedly stabbed Anton in the chest with a kunai. The chef tried screaming but, failed as blood began to fill his lungs. His vision went black and his body went limp. Naruto wiped the blood off the kunai with Anton's shirt and laid the body down on the bed across the room, then made his way towards the Nightgate Inn.

* * *

**Nightgate Inn – Seven Hours Later**

Arrive at the Inn after a nonstop run, Naruto sat by the dock and ate some wild snow berries and drank from the icy river. He rested for a good twenty minutes before he heard footsteps; turning around he saw someone coming towards the dock. He quickly jumped to a tree, to see who it was. The person was none other than Balagog gro-Nolab, with no guards in sight and with the target practically delivering himself; it must have been the blonds' lucky day. The Orc stopped by the dock and began smoking a pipe, last thing he heard in the realm of the living was the sound of an arrow flying through the air and making contact with his skull.

Naruto walked over to the corpse, he turned over the body examining his kill. The arrow had pierced the skull with the head sticking out of an eye socket, the young assassin attempted to remove the arrow for later use but, broke half way making it useless. The blond sighed and searched the body; he found the Writ of Passage and 40 gold. He stashed the gold away, then pulled the body over to the ledge and let the currents dispose of the evidence. As Naruto walked away he took this time read the writ of passage.

_By order of his eminence, Emperor Titus Mede II._

_The possessor of this Writ of Passage_

_Known throughout the Empire as the celebrated chef and author the "Gourmet" - is granted access to any areas, information, or supplies necessary to fulfill the duty of the Emperor's personal cook._

Naruto pocketed the Writ of Passage, "got the note, now let's see what Festus has in mind" he said before taking off at break-neck speeds.

* * *

**Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary – 5 Hours Later**

"So, the prodigal murderer returns. And the Gourmet?" he said making Naruto's eye twitch.

"Dead" Naruto replied.

"So I gathered. It seems a certain Orc has disappeared. Which means you not only killed the Gourmet, but disposed of the body as well-"Festus then noticed the note in Naruto's hand.

"Oh, you've got the Writ of Passage too, I see. Splendid, splendid... ah, and word has come in from Markarth that the keep's cook has met an untimely demise".

"Like you'd expect any less from me" Naruto stated.

"Hmph, well looks like I was wrong about you. Maybe we all were-" he whispered the last part, "-anyway, heres your payment. And… a little something else, as well. From me. Consider it my way of apologizing. For being so damned curmudgeonly!" he said, handing over 1500 gold and a silver ring with an amethyst stone. Naruto stashed the gold away and placed the ring on his right index finger.

"That ring is called the Nightweaver's Band. I wore it for many years; I want you to have it now. It'll give your magic and stealth some much needed 'oomph'. Now you'd better get a move on and see Astrid, its time! Time for the final stage of this grand and glorious operation".

Naruto simply did a two finger salute and walked up stairs toward Astrid's command room. On his way he picked up some Nightshade with permission from Babette and purchased some other ingredients from her as well. He created some potent poison at the Alchemy Lab, which he used on his bow. He entered the room with Astrid looking at the map. She sees him and smirks, "so it's done, you've killed the Gourmet. And now Titus Mede II is as good as dead".

"So it's time? We're ready to assassinate the Emperor?" Naruto asked, a bit anxiously.

"Oh yes, and I've decided you will have the honor".

Naruto stayed quiet; inwardly he was surprised; he was thinking that Astrid would send someone else to take out the Emperor. Astrid just stared at the blond and smirked, "Hmph. Look at you. So calm. So confident. I do believe you were born for this task. So let's begin-"she motions Naruto to come forward, "-Go now to Castle Dour in Solitude. Present the Writ of Passage to the officer in charge, Commander Maro. I'm sure you remember him" she said. Naruto had a little flashback…

_Flashback_

"_Father, you worry too much. I'll be fine"_

"_I know you will, but all the same, remember everything I said. Stay alert, and when you get to the cities, make your observations and move on" he said._

"_I understand. But you're being paranoid. I'm inspecting security, not charging off into battle. Theres not a lot that can go wrong" Gaius reassured his father._

"_Son, when the Emperor's safety is concerned, anything could go wrong. Off with you, now. And good travels" he said as his son began his journey to the first city._

_End of Flashback_

Naruto nodded his head remembering.

"Good, you'll gain unrestricted access to the kitchens, and then the Emperor. You're posing as a chef, so you'll be able to poison his meal rather easily-" she pulls out a dark red multi branch root, "-take this, it's called a Jarren Root. All it takes is one taste, and the effects are quite immediate. The Emperor will be serving Sithis before he even knows he's dead" Astrid states handing over the root to Naruto as he carefully places it in his satchel before resealing it.

"Once Mede has been killed, escape through the upper door, and across the bridge. I've '_arranged'_ for it to be unguarded once the alarm is sounded" she said, Naruto narrowed his eyes there was something she wasn't telling him, before he could ask Astrid cut him off, "Now go my friend. Go and fulfill your destiny as Listener" she said not meeting his look. Naruto stared at his 'leader' with narrowed eyes before walking out.

* * *

**Solitude – Five Hours Later**

Naruto had arrived, he checked the position of the sun; it was only a few hours until 'dinner' time. The blond assassin made his way to the docks and sneaked aboard one of the ships and managed to get a away with a good amount of gun powder. Naruto entered the city and made his way to the black smith, taking out his fuse shells and shrapnel, he went to the workbench. He opened the fuse shell, then added the pieces of metal and gun powder in their own compartments and then closed it up. Naruto smiled at his hand held explosive, just spark the strand of rope on fire and 'take cover'. He created four bombs, connected them to his belt and made his way to the castle.

A ten minute walk later, Naruto _**Henged**_, hiding his weapons with the transformation and changing his clothing to match that of nobleman; with the Writ of Passage in hand he walked towards the door. There waiting for him was the commander himself, "Stop right there. The tower is off limits until further notice" Naruto simply handed over the piece of paper.

"What's this?" Maro asked as he opened the note and read it, "…order of his eminence… …possessor of these papers… the 'Gourmet'… By Azura. The Gourmet!" he nearly yelled, he then rubbed his head sheepishly, "I… I'm sorry! I didn't realize! We… we had no idea who to expect, you understand. But please, don't let me keep you. Proceed to the kitchens straight away. Gianna, the castle chef, has been eagerly awaiting your arrival" Maro said letting the blond pass.

Naruto entered and made his way to the kitchen, he saw a girl stirring a pot up ahead. He once again_** Henged**_ his clothes to a black apron. Gianna noticed him and sighs, "Not another delivery. I told you people our stocks are fine. Now put whatever you have over there, then get out!" she stated with an annoyed tone.

'Rude much?' Naruto thought as he raised an eyebrow, "I think you misunderstand. You see I'm the one people call… The Gourmet" he stated, making the woman freeze and stare bug-eyed at the blond.

"T-the… Gourmet!? Oh! Finally! When I heard the Gourmet was being brought in to cook for the Emperor, I could hardly believe it… it's just…" she said nervously.

"Just?" Naruto doing a circular motion with his hand asking her to continue.

"I… well, I just can't believe the Gourmet is a mere child-" she stated before flinching, Naruto was giving her a sweet smile she could physically see the fiery aura emanating from him as well as the large tick mark on his head, "Child?" he said.

"I-I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to offend-"she said rapidly waving her hands in front of her.

"Silence! I am ready to prepare the Gran Feast!" Naruto stated. Gianna instantly piped up but, then realized something, "Well, um, actually… you're not" Naruto gave her a deadpan look. "What I mean is, you're not wearing a chef's hat-"she said.

'Hat?'

"Theres one right over there on the shelf. You can't very well cook without it…"

"Right how could I forget" he said walking over to the shelf and placing said hat over his head.

"Right then, let us begin".

"Of course. The Emperor has requested your signature dish – the Potage le Magnifique. I've taken the liberty of getting it started-" she said.

'Heh, I know that recipe by heart'

"-but the cookbook only says so much, and everyone makes the Potage differently. I would be honored if we make it… the Gourmet's special way" the palace cook stated, Naruto nodded. "The base broth is already boiled. We can get started right now. So… which ingredient should I add next?"

'Hmm, last time I made this it came out sweet. Might as well do the same then use the root as the final ingredient…'

"Right, first ingredient… a Sweet Roll".

"Ooohh… how decadent. I never would have guessed it, what next?"

"You must add a splash of Mead".

"Ah, of course. I suspected as much…" she said adding said ingredient to the broth.

"One Ninroot-"

"Really? Oh, I use Ninroot as a special seasoning all the time as well. What a wonderful idea-"she brought out a Ninroot and chopped the leaves off before mixing in the roots, "okay, now what?"

"Diced Horker meat-"

"Hmm… Horker. So delicious. I swear is there a soul alive who doesn't enjoy the taste of…" she said trailing off.

*Ahem!*

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get carried away. There we go, one cup of diced Horker meat" she states mixing the meat.

A few minutes later, "I have to say, the stew seems done. Add anything else, and we may dilute the distinct flavors. So… is that it?"

"Actually… there is one final ingredient-"he said making Gianna look at him curiously, Naruto bit his finger drawing blood and wiping it on a tattoo hidden on his torso. In a poof out popped a satchel which surprised the palace cook, he opened the pack and pulled out a strange root. "-here add this".

"Oh? What is this, some kind of herb? Are you sure? The Potage tastes perfect as it is. Any other ingredient might-"

"Now, now, Gianna. Who's the Gourmet here?"

"Heh, I'm sorry. Of course. It's your most famous recipe, after all" she said taking the root and mixing it with the broth, not knowing that she had just added a very poisonous ingredient to the stew. "All right then, your secret ingredient's been added. And if I may say so… it had been an honor, getting a chance to prepare a meal with, well… the best chef in the entire Empire". Gianna took the pot from the flames, "I'll carry the stew pot, and lead the way up to the dining room. I'm sure the Emperor and his guests are dying to meet you".

She stood strait, carried the bowl towards the dining room, Naruto ditched the hat and fallowed Gianna. As they neared the dining room, they began to hear voices down the hall.

"You mean the wedding? My cousin's apparent murder? An unfortunate misunderstanding, no more. Cold mead, hot tempers… these things happen".

"Quite. Yet that recent business with the young officer. Maro, was it? How dreadful. The son of your commander, plotting your assassination".

Naruto would have heard more if not for Gianna, "Here we are. Gods, I'm nervous. We'll go in, in just a moment. Please, I'll serve. You just stand there and… be amazing" she said going in while Naruto sweatdropped.

They walked in, Naruto still listening to their conversation.

"Yes, an unfortunate turn of events, that. But an isolated incident. And I have been assured that the fault was with the man's son alone. Truth is, we are in no danger whatsoever. Killing an Emperor can be useful, but befriending one? Now that's beneficial – as I'm sure you'd all agree-"before any of the guests could answer they saw the doors open. In came our _**Henged**_ assassin and the palace cook, "Aha! Here we are. Honored guests, I present to you – the Gourmet!" the 'Emperor' stated.

The guests as well as the guards and Emperor were surprised to see someone at least thirteen or fourteen years of age be the Gourmet. Naruto simply bowed down, none of them noticed the smirk he was giving. Mede noticed the prepared meal, "Ah, the Potage le Magnifique. So delicious. My friends, as Emperor, I of course reserve the right of first taste" he stated, making the guests laugh. Mede took a spoon and gulped it down, "Oh… oh how marvelous. Just delicious. It is everything I had hoped it would be. It… it… I think something's… wrong… I…" Mede began to shake uncontrollably; his skin began to pale, foam began to form at the mouth, his eyes rolled at the back of the head, until finally… he dropped dead.

Gianna, the guests, and the guards stood shell shocked, though it didn't last long.

"By the gods! The Gourmet and the chef have poisoned the Emperor! Get them!"

The guests, but much rather Gianna panicked, "W-wait a second, I d-didn't know! I'm innocent!".

The 'Gourmet' smirked and in a poof of smoke, the black apron replaced itself with a black and red hooded leather suit, along with a pair of ebony gauntlets and boots. One of the guards recognized the suit, "ASSASSIN!"

Naruto threw three shuriken, embedding them with the faces of two guards. One lucky dodge the metallic throwing star, but not fast enough to dodge the incoming sword stab, and was gutted. The last one charged with his blade drawn, the blond blocked the strike and kneed the guard in the gut. Naruto then grabbed a spoonful of the poisonous stew and shoved it in the guards' mouth, "sayonara!" he said as the man ended with the same fate as the 'Emperor'. He turned to shaking Gianna; "it was nice working with you" he did a two finger salute and ran out the door leading to the bridge as he heard more guards making their way to the room. Naruto ran across the bridge, "that was almost… too easy" he said to himself, but stopped half way when guards came out from the tower.

'Nani? I though Astrid had this covered!'

Out of the tower walked out Maro, who was clapping.

"That man was, by far, the most insufferable decoy the Emperor has ever employed. I'm glad he's dead. Ah, but I'm even happier that you killed him".

'Decoy! They knew!?'

"You an assassin of the Dark Brotherhood have just made an attempt on the Emperor's life. Would have succeeded, had it been the real man-"Naruto gritted his teeth, "-surprised? So was, when a member of you _'family'_ came to me with the plan."

'From my… family!'

"We worked out a deal, you see. An exchange. I get you, and the Dark Brotherhood gets to continue its existence. But you know what? I've changed my mind. How about this? I kill you, and butcher each and every one of your miserable little friends?"

Naruto growled making the guards tense, "Your Sanctuary's being put to the sword right now. That's what I think of this 'deal'. You killed my son! All of you! And now you'll pay the price. Kill him and make sure theres nothing left to bury" Maro ordered as he left the tower. The guards charged with their weapons drawn, two archers were perched up on a window readying their arrows. Naruto let out a demonic roar, making the guards stop in their tracks. _**"Shul"**_ he shouted, the guards where wide eyed as a stream of fire rushed towards them. They got their shields and were able to defend themselves against the flames, they sighed in relief; that is when they saw a small hand sized ball bounce towards them stopping right between them. They saw a small fuse enter the sphere and…

***KA-BOOM!***

The two guards up front were killed instantly, while the other two now had pieces of metal embedded in their arms and legs, they would die of blood loss minutes later. The archers were trying to apprehend what had just happened and failed to notice the arrows that had now pierced their chests making them lose their balance and fall to their deaths. Naruto was glad his explosives worked, however the explosion no doubt would attract any guards nearby. He ran into the tower and made his way out into Skyrim, he would return to the Sanctuary and get answers.

* * *

**Thirty Miles Off Solitude**

Naruto was running at full speed, he had decided to take the riverbank as a short cut and was currently coming close to a small shack called Crabber's Shanty. He just passed alongside not wanting to disturb the fisherman; however that changed when he heard a loud flapping sound and a huge shadow pass over him.

"Kami must have a really bad sense of humor".

The dragon let out a roar as it flew closer to the land, _**"YOL TUUR SHUL!"**_ it shouted letting loose a stream of flames. Naruto jumped towards the shallow deep water avoiding the fire, he grabbed his bow and fired two ebony arrows at its wings. The dragon only grunted at the damage done to its wings, and flew overhead spewing another torrent of flames. "Kuso" making a cross hand sign, 1000 clones appeared in a large poof of smoke; the dragon was surprised by this but, growled and shouted again.

"_**YOL TUUR SHUL!"**_

"_**Kage Bunshin: Sen Hikō Yajirushi!**_ (Shadow Clones: 1000 Flying Arrows)_**"**_

Though the dragon was able to take out a column of clones, it wasn't able to dodge to incoming sea of arrows and crashed down to the ground. It roared in pain and anger, it using its wings as support it shouted once again. Naruto used a clone to boost himself into the air; half of the clones went to the right and the other half to the left. The dragon flapped its wings making clones fly backwards crashing into others and dispelling themselves. The original landed on the dragons head, the flying reptile began shaking making Naruto lose his balance, and hang on to one of its horns as he dangled from dragons face. The clones fired arrows at its already damaged wings; the dragon roared in pain then swiped its wings dispelling another wave of clones.

The original reached into his belt, grabbed an explosive, he climbed back up a bit and lit the fuse with a Flames spell. The dragon shook its head sending Naruto off his body; rolling a few feet away. The lizard rushed the blond with its fangs bearing, "KUSO! JUST DIE ALREADY!" he yelled tossing the explosive into the dragon's mouth. The dragon swallowed the now ending fuse shell.

***KA-BOOM!***

The dragon's throat and lower jaw exploded off, the body collapsed on the ground with large amounts of blood flowing from its death wound before its skin began to peel off like orange flames and ashes. Naruto stood still as the soul was absorbed into his body. He dispelled the remaining clones, gulped down a stamina potion, took some bones and skin, then continued his way towards the sanctuary hoping he wasn't too late. The fisherman who just witnessed the fight could only gape like a fish.

* * *

**Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary – Thirty Minutes Later**

Naruto was able to get to his destination in record time, thanks to a few stamina potions. He noticed few horses standing on the side of the road, he jumped to the trees and saw a few guards around the area, and he also took notice of the smoke coming from the Black Door. Taking his bow, he put in arrow through the skulls of Maro's men before jumping down and heading through the door.

Coming in, the sanctuary he could feel the heat emanating further in, he crouched and walked down the stairs and listened in a conversation.

"Which one was the rat?"

"Dunno. One of these corpses. Does it matter?"

"Suppose not. But what's taking the others so long? The sooner we get out of here, the better. Smokes getting bad. This place'll be raging soon."

Naruto heard enough, he walked out of the corner and fired an arrow into one of Maro's men pinning him to a bookshelf. "What!?" the other turned to meet a fist which knocked him down, Naruto pulled another arrow and sinked it into the agents throat. Before he could move onto the next room he saw Veezara's corpse, he knelt down and closed his open eyes, "Heiwa no nokori watashi no kyōdai (Rest in Peace, My Brother)". Naruto turned his head with a now feral look on his face and ran down stairs to see the sanctuary ablaze. He noticed an agent firing arrows at someone or 'something'; Naruto killed the man with a kunai to the head and ran forward.

He saw Arnbjorn in his werewolf form fighting a group of Maro's men; Naruto placed his bow on his back and pulled out six kunai each between his fingers. When Penitus Oculatus Agents managed to stab Arnbjorn they all went on the offense and ended his life, Naruto couldn't help but scream, "ARNBJORN!" that caught the attention of the agents. The blond threw the kunai managing to strike a few on the leg or shoulder, Naruto pulled out his blades and charged in. Two of the agents prepared to block, Naruto instead threw his swords up in the air distracting the agents, and he sparked the last two explosives and threw them. He jumped on a wall and hopped up catching his swords as the bomb exploded killing the group of men.

Naruto ran into the rooms, he spotted Gabriela and Festus's corpse; he clenched his blades and continued onward. He ran through the fire and heard Nazir's voice, "If I am to die today, so be it. But you'll not soon forget the Dark Brotherhood" he could also hear sword clashes and hurried. Naruto saw Nazir fighting a man, the way he fought Naruto could tell this man was at a higher rank than the rest of the grunts. As Arcturus was going in for the kill, the blond tackled him to a wall. He head butted the man and threw him across the room. "You!? You're supposed to be dead!" Arcturus proclaimed readying his sword. Naruto pulled out one of his blades and grabbed a nearby axe, both fighters charged; Arcturus swung his sword down; Naruto blocked with sword and kneed the man in the gut. With the axe in hand, he struck it in the man's throat, flipped over him with his hand still gripping the axe and tore the head from the body. Blood shot out like a fountain before the body collapsed on the floor; Naruto sheathed his sword and tossed the axe away. He rushed over to Nazir and helped him up.

"So you are alive. I was starting to wonder-"

"The Emperor… it was a trap. Someone set us up"

"Considering most of us are dead, I assumed much. And before you ask, no – I don't think it was you. Well, maybe I did, but you saving my sorry hide just now sort of erased any doubts. So thanks" he said as leaning against a wall catching his breath and holding an arm wound.

"We can talk later, right now we need to get out of here" Naruto proclaimed as the sanctuary was beginning to fall apart.

"You've got that right. Only a matter of time before we're roasted alive. Come on-"he said before taking off with Naruto right behind him. They ran through the flames, but Naruto was cut off by a wall of fire. "Kuso!" the blond said gritting his teeth, "Naruto!" Nazir yelled, "Just go, I'll find another way around" he said, Nazir hesitated but, nodded.

Naruto ran through various rooms, "damn it, there's got to be a way out of here!"

"_**Listener…"**_ he stopped.

'Night Mother?'

"_**I am your salvation. Come. Embrace me."**_

Naruto nodded and ran to Cicero's old room and hid in the coffin once more. As he hid he heard glass shatter and pillars collapse. _**"Sleep…"**_ she told him, Naruto calmed his breathing , closed his eyes, and drifted into slumber.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Naruto's eyes flickered open, it was still dark so he assumed he was still in the Night Mother's coffin; which by the way was not a good way to wake up , considering how close he was to the corpse when he woke up. He sighed but, heard outside voices.

"Hurry, Nazir! I'm telling you, he's in there!"

'Babette?'

"I'm going… as fast… as I can, you stupid she-devil. I don't see you… helping…" he heard Nazir turning something.

"I'm not exactly built for manual labor. Now come on, you're almost got it."

"One more… pull… Yeeaaahh! There."

"Can you get it open?"

"I think so. Just hold on a moment."

The voices were cut off by Night Mother, _**"You must speak with Astrid. Here in the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary."**_ She said. "Wait, Astrid's still ali- WOAH!" he never got an answer as the coffin opened up and he fell over. "We got you." Nazir said helping him up.

"You've been through a lot. Maybe you should just sit down for a bit…"

"No… I have to speak to Astrid. She's here, in the sanctuary. Follow me" he said, Nazir and Babette looked at each other before turning to the blond. "She's here? By Sithis, I thought we lost her. Let's go!"

They walked through the tattered ruins of the Brotherhood, until they made it to Astrid's room. What they saw next shocked them, Astrid's body was covered in third degree burns but, barely alive; but that wasn't thing, it looked like she was surrounded by a familiar ring of skull and candles. With what little strength she had, she turned to see Naruto and the last two survivors.

"Alive… you're alive… thank Sithis…"

"Astrid…"

"Ssshhh… please. Theres much… I have to say. And… not much time…"

Naruto and the others were confused, until Astrid began to explain.

"I'm sorry. So very sorry. The Penitus Oculatus… Maro… He said that by giving you to them, he would leave the Dark Brotherhood alone. Forever."

At this Naruto grew furious, "it was you" he whispered but, loud enough for everyone to here, Nazir and Babette had the same thought.

"By Sithis, I was such a fool. All of this… it's all my fault. You are the best of us, and I nearly killed you… as I've killed everyone else…"

Naruto began pacing back and forth; he punched a wall which created a spider web crack which made Nazir and Babette flinch. Naruto calmed down slightly, "you will be judged by Sithis in the void. I pity you" he said.

"No! Don't pity me. I deserve whatever fate the Dread Lord has in store. I betrayed you… and now Maro has betrayed me. Fitting…" Naruto looked at her; he could see tears falling from her eyes.

"I just wanted things… to stay the way they were. Before Cicero, before the Night Mother. Before… you. I thought I could save us. I was wrong."

Naruto stayed silent but, responded, "You didn't do it for the Brotherhood… you did it for yourself, because you thought it was best for 'everyone', that isn't something a leader should do" he said everyone listened to his words, "someone once told me… those who break the rules are scum… but those who abandon their friends… are worse than scum, we could have banded together and taken him down… but instead, you took the cowards way out" he said, looking away.

Astrid turned her head in shame, "Yes… I did… I nothing but, scum… which is why I did this… a chance to start over, rebuild" they all looked at her.

"Don't you see? I prayed to the Night Mother! I am the Black Sacrament."

They stared at her in shock.

"W-what are you saying" Naruto stuttered.

"I'm saying you were right. The Night Mother was right. The old ways… they guided the Dark Brotherhood for centuries. I was a fool to oppose them. And to prove my… sincerity, I have prayed for a contract." She said coughing up blood.

They all walked closer, "Naruto… you lead this family now. I give you the Blade of Woe, so that you can see it through. You must kill… me" she said. Naruto turned to the other two who were bug-eyed at Astrid's proclamation. Naruto kneeled down and gripped the enchanted Deadric dagger. He hesitated for a bit, and had a flash back. This was exactly like that time in wave country, when Haku begged Naruto to kill her. He opened his now watery eyes, raised the dagger and plunged it into Astrid's chest.

"Uhh… Thank you…" she said before she drifted to the afterlife.

Naruto wiped his eyes and handed the blade over to Babette, she slowly took it from him.

"Astrid… by the sands, I still can't wrap my head around it…" Nazir said, Naruto got up and walked back to Night Mother.

Her coffin was by the waterfall; Naruto walked up to her and listened.

"_**Astrid is dead. It is as it should be. May she find redemption in the void. But while you live, the Dark Brotherhood lives. We must fulfill our contract. Emperor Titus Mede II must be eliminated."**_

"Eh? The contract's still on!?" Naruto asked surprised.

"_**Speak with Amaund Motierre at the Bannered Mare in Whiterun. He will know the true Emperor's location. But first, inform Nazir of your plans. For you are the Listener, and must bind this family together."**_ She said before remaining quiet. Naruto looked down for a few minutes, before heading back to Nazir. He found both survivors still in the room looking deep in thought; Nazir shook his head, "By Sithis, what a mess. I guess this is the end" he said.

"Not exactly-"Naruto cut in making them look at him, "-the Night Mother has spoken to me again".

"What? Well… what did she say?"

"I must speak with Amaund Motierre once more"

"Amaund Motierre? But that would mean…"

"The contract is still on. The true Emperor must be assassinated".

"You mean… there's still a chance? But how? Our plan has gone to ruin, everyone is dead, the family…"

Naruto placed a hand on Nazir's arm, "Our family lives on, Nazir. You have to trust me".

"Hmph. All right, then. Go. Go, my listener. Find out what slimy bastard Motierre has to say, then send the Emperor to Sithis. Ah, but when you're done, theres no returning here, is there? I was thinking… the Dawnstar Sanctuary. We could make a proper home there." He stated, both Naruto and Babette nodded in agreement. "Listen, when you're finished with this Emperor business, meet Babette and me there. I'll find some way to move the Night Mother. Don't worry. Now go!"

"Right, I'll see you guys in a couple hours then" Naruto stated walking out.

"And come back with a barrel full of gold, hmm?"

"Hai!" they heard him say.

"Babette, my girl – pack your things. We're moving." he told the three hundred year old vampire.

* * *

**Whiterun -The Bannered Mare - Three Hours Later**

Amaund heard the door knock in his room, "What is it? I said I didn't want to… be disturbed." His eyes widened as Naruto walked in and closed the door behind him. "Sithis is due a soul. Wouldn't you agree?" Naruto stated.

"By the gods. You… you're alive! But I had heard… your sanctuary… please! You mustn't think I had anything to do with it! I wanted the Emperor dead! The true Emperor! I still do! It was Maro! He…"

Naruto placed a hand on the man's shoulder and unleashed a small amount of Killing Intent, "The Emperor. The real Emperor. Where is he?"

Amaund shaked at the feeling of death, but went wide-eyed at his proclamation.

"You mean, after all that's transpired, the Dark Brotherhood will still… honor the contract?"

"As long as you honor your part of the contract, then yes" Naruto replied.

"Why, this is outstanding news! Wonderful news!" he stated, "The Emperor is still in Skyrim, but not for long. He's aboard his ship, the Katariah, moored offshore in the Solitude Inlet. But you must hurry! If you can get onboard that ship. Kill Titus Mede II, as contracted… I will reveal the location of the dead drop that holds your payment." He said, Naruto nodded but, paused for a second.

"Commander Maro. Where is he?"

"Ah, yes. I can imagine you'd want to settle that score. Last I heard he was at the Solitude Docks, conducing the Emperor's departure. Please, make haste. The Emperor's ship won't stay moored forever. We won't get a chance like this again." Naruto nodded, did a single hand sign and disappeared in a swirl of leaves, surprising Amaund.

* * *

**Solitude Docks – Four Hours Later**

It was dark out, Naruto was found perched on top of the fishing hut. There were a few guards were patrolling the area, there at the end of the dock he saw his target, Commander Maro. The target himself was looking at the Emperor's ship when an unnatural wind put out his torch, he sighed in annoyance. He took out to rocks from his pack and clicked them together starting another fire. He hefted the torch up and was hit by a shuriken which made it land in the water, Maro turned around and went wide-eyed.

"By the gods… you! But it can't be. You're dead. You… YEAAAAAHHH!" he yelled pulling out his great sword and charged the blond. Naruto stood there; once Maro was in range he grabbed his wrist, twisted it and punched his face repeatedly. Naruto spinned around him grabbed Maro's arm and kicked his leg, breaking it. Maro was about to scream in pain, only for Naruto to punch him once more. The blond grabbed some rope from the dock, tied it around Maro's neck, jumped up to a nearby sail boat, tied the other end of the rope around the mast and let the commander fall. The commander held onto the rope trying to escape as he began to suffocate. In a few minutes, Maro stopped struggling and his body went limp. "For my family… rot in the void, you son of a bitch" Naruto stated silently, he turned to the Emperor's ship. He stood up on the mast, and dived into the water.

The blond assassin swam to the boat. He dived underwater whenever a guard would look out into the water, once he made it to the back of the boat he dived once more and was able to find an anchor chain connecting to the boat, Naruto squeezed himself in and made it onboard. He hid behind a couple of crates, as he heard voices. *Sigh* "…and that's the last one. All right, enough of this." The blond turned to see a sailor making his way up stairs, Naruto thought about it. It's not like the Emperor was going anywhere, he might as well leave… no survivors. Naruto remembered the time he first met Amaund, instead of immediately going back to Astrid, he stayed behind and explored the cave; he found a dragon shout at the end of the dungeon, Aura Whisper.

"_**NIR**___(Life)_**"**_ he shouted, in a flash Naruto saw a maroon colored aura outlining guards and sailors. Naruto made his way upwards, flinging arrows at both guards and sailors, as well as looting their corpses. Within five minutes, Naruto had taken out almost every guard within the ship; the only remaining ones were out on the dock or in a small group. He crouched behind a corner and listened in.

"Well, it's all over now. Lieutenant said you could see smoke from Whiterun."

"Yeah. I'm glad we can finally stand down – getting tired of looking over my shoulder all the time."

Before the guard could speak, and arrow head pierced through his head with another hitting the other guard. Naruto silently made his way to the final door by the end of the hall; he opened it only to find out its locked. He got out his kunai and began to tweak the lock until he heard the magic 'click'. He opened the door to see the Emperor sitting at a desk looking over some papers, he looked around; the room was indeed regal, like royalty should be but, with all the windows behind Mede it really reminded him of the Hokage's office. Mede noticed him.

"And, once more, I prove Commander Maro the fool. I told him you can't stop the Dark Brotherhood. Never could." He sighed, and motioned the young assassin to come forth. "Come now, don't be shy. You haven't come this far just to stand there gawking".

"I'm surprised you haven't tried to run yet"

"Why bother. I know you're here. I must die. And you must deliver the blow. It is simply the way it is" Titus responded. "-But I wonder… would you suffer an old man a few words before the deed is done?"

Naruto pondered for a bit, before responding.

"I'm listening".

"I thank you for your courtesy. You will kill me, and I have accepted that fate. But regardless of your path through life, I sense in you a certain… ambition. So I ask you a favor. An old man's dying wish. While there are many who would see me dead, there is one who set the machine in motion. This person, whomever he or she may be, must be punished for their treachery" He said, Naruto could see his reason; Amaund wants the Emperor dead so that he could rule Tamriel himself. It reminded him a lot of Danzo.

"Once you have been rewarded for my assassination, I want you to kill the very person who ordered it. Would you do me this kindness?"

Naruto thought about it, if none of this had happened then his family would most likely still be alive.

"I'll… consider your request".

"Thank you. Now, on to the business at hand I suppose, hmm?" he said. Naruto walks behind him with a kunai drawn and positioned behind his neck. "You can close your eyes if you want" Naruto said. "No, I'll see it to the very end…" he replied.

"Very well… Sayōnara to Heiwa no Nokori (Goodbye and Rest in Peace), Titus Mede II" Naruto said, sinking the kunai through the back of the Emperor's throat, ending his life. Naruto wiped the kunai on the Emperor's robes and was about to walk out when he noticed a book on the desk. He picked it up, "Brothers of Darkness" Naruto seemed interested so he unsealed his satchel, placed the book inside, and resealed it. The blond heard footsteps coming, he turned and jumped out one of the windows and dived into the water. He swam away as he began to here the remaining guards yell about the assassination.

* * *

**Whiterun – The Bannered Mare – Four Hours Later**

Amaund was pacing back and forward waiting for Naruto, when he heard the door open. He turned and saw the person he was waiting for, "Aha! You're back!" he said.

"Titus Mede II lies dead".

"I know! I know! I received the news not moments ago! Ha, ha! This is glorious!" he said, Naruto frowned this man really did just want to rule Tamriel.

"My friend, you may not realize it, but you have served the Empire, indeed all of Tamriel, in ways you cannot possibly imagine" he said, but noticed the look on Naruto's face, "-ah, but you care little for politics, am I right? You want money! And money you shall have!" he said, as the blond rolled his eyes. "Your payment waits for you at a dead drop. It is inside an urn, in the very chamber where we first met, in Volunruud. Now please, go. Collect your money, and let's never look upon one another again. Our business, thank the gods, is concluded" he said making his way to the door, "Yes… our business…"

_***SHURLK!***_

"…is concluded" Naruto said as his blade came our Amaund's chest. The body fell limp, Naruto removed the blade and swung it removing the blood from the sword and splattering it on the floor. The blond laid the body on the bed and looted him. He got himself a Diamond, Emerald, Sapphire and a flawless Ruby and Garnet. He smiled at the gems he held in his hands, "everything has a consequence… your little contract was only took part of the death of my family… Sayōnara to Heiwa no Nokori, Amaund Motierre" he said pocketing the gems and leaving the inn.

* * *

**Volunruud – Ten Minutes Later**

Naruto was in the room he met Amaund, he checked the chest which contained Draught of Resist Cold Potion before searching the urn that he was instructed to. What he saw inside made his eyes turn into golden dollar signs, 20,000 gold. Naruto had saved quite a bit from his contracts as well as his time working at the Blacksmith, but still that's a lot of gold. He placed a seal on the large urn and in a poof of smoke disappeared into a secondary tattoo a few inches away from the first containing the satchel. The blond then made his way to the Dawnstar Sanctuary.

* * *

**Dawnstar Sanctuary – Five Hours Later**

The blond walked downstairs where Nazir and Babette were waiting for him, they turned to him.

"Well? What word of the Emperor?" Nazir asked, with Babette leaning in wanting to know as well.

"Titus Mede II is dead… by my hand".

"Truly? Could you have brought us more wondrous news? Recent events notwithstanding, this is a happy day for us, my friend" he said.

"Despite your misfortunes, you stayed true to the Dark Brotherhood. You've saved us all, and for this you have our eternal thanks" Babette stated.

Nazir nodded and then added, "Now, of course I must ask… killing the Emperor… How much did Motierre pay for such a thing?"

Naruto smirked and bit his thumb drawing blood; he swiped the second tattoo and out popped the urn. "Why don't you see for yourself?" he opened the top and both assassins mouths dropped below sea level, Naruto took a hand full and slowly dropped the coins back into the urn, "Twenty… Thousand… Gold… Coins" he said, the smirk never leaving his face. Babette's eyes resembled diamond dollar signs, while Nazir's resembled coin signs.

"REMARKABLE!" shouted Babette.

"Well, the old bastard certainly made it worth your while, didn't he?" Nazir stated with Naruto grinning like an idiot.

"Well, heres what I'm thinking that maybe we can use this gold to… say, repair and refit this sanctuary. Then split the remaining gold with between the three of us" Naruto pointed out.

"That's an excellent idea. What you should do is go to Riften and find Delvin Mallory. He is of course an expert at 'obtaining goods'. Make a good home for us, hmm?"

"Right then, in the mean time I want you to see what you can do about recruiting new additions to the family were going to need at least a blacksmith and a mage, and Babette we're going to need to restock on alchemy ingredients" he said as he walked up the stairs, "sure thing boss" they said, Naruto stopped and turned around to face them, he grinned and exited the Sanctuary.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Take Up Arms and the Whispering Door**

**AN: Okay, this is absolutely thee longest chapter I've ever written and I am so sorry this wasn't out earlier. A lot of things have happened that has swayed me away from writing. For once my dad flew over to Oklahoma; he's staying with his brother while looking for a job there. I myself am job searching, I mean seriously I need money for college, to help out my mother and sister, AND for video games. So again sorry about, just saying that if I do get a job these chapters won't be out as often as they used to.**

**Anyway onto the votes.**

**Deadric Artifacts chosen besides Ebony Blade, Dawnbreaker, and the Ring of Hircine.**

**Azura's Star 6 – Black Star 3**

**Mehrune's Razor 5**

**Ebony Mail 4**

**Wabbajack 3**

**Skeleton Key 2**

**Sanguine Rose 1**

**Spellbreaker 1**

**The winners are Azura's Star and Mehrune's Razor. Now the reason why I added the Ring of Hircine to Naruto's 'already getting' Deadric artifacts, it was really hard for me to avoid getting it since he will be forced into werewolf form every full moon so that's something he will be getting; also the full moon will be based off the actual full moon so he will be forced once every month. Be sure to know that once he has the ring and becomes a hybrid the full moon will no longer be a problem. Now a few of you asked about the Ebony Blade, how Naruto's not the kind of guy to kill someone close to him, and you guys are right so instead of that particular perk, he will just have to kill 'humans' for it the sword to get stronger.**

**Okay now, someone asked me about why Kurama (kyuubi) is being all nice now when in chapter one he nearly got Naruto killed. I will put this in the next chapter for those who didn't read this; Naruto never really had any training prior on using Kurama's chakra and remember his chakra control sucked at the time, so even if he could feel it he wouldn't know how to use it, so theres your answer; why Kishimoto did that regardless is his business.**

**Next, there have been a few of you who were bitching about Cicero's death. Well I know that by killing him is basically like a bitch slap to the dark brotherhood, however just about everyone I know or seen that has played Skyrim have always let him live, including myself I just wanted to change it up a bit so sorry for the guys that wanted him alive that's the way I'm doing it.**

**Next, a couple people have asked when Naruto will go back to Konoha. Well I was planning on having him go back after the companion's quest line and after he gets the ring. Which brings me to my next point Naruto will be joining Legion during the war. A lot of you have made some good and valid points as to why he should join Legion instead of the Stormcloaks, so thank you for that. Also, I've checked the votes and a lot of people want him to join the thieves' guild mainly because of the badass armor we love so much. Honestly, I wasn't a very big fan of that quest line mainly because you lose all the gold the guild has earned and is nearly impossible to get it back (I still don't have that achievement). However I could make it so that Naruto finds the cave and is sent to retrieve the skeleton key and get the armor as a reward, but, if you guys really want me to add the quest line then so be it just say so in a personal message or at the end of your review. I'm going to need 15 votes by the next 2 chapters for it to be official.**

**Finally, the pairings. Yes Serana and Tenten are official harem members as well as Aela the huntress (nice choice guys). I will be willing to add another three members to the harem, also don't complain if it ends up being a pairing you don't like. Anyway that's all I have I will see you guys next time, Ciao.**


	10. Chapter 10: TUA & TWD!

_**AN: I do not own Naruto or Elder Scrolls now enjoy the epicness**_

* * *

"Talking"

'_Flashback'/Flashback_

*Action!*

_**Time Skip!**_

"**Demon/Creature Talking"**

"_**Jutsu!/SHOUT!"**_

* * *

**Konoha's Dovahkiin**

**Chapter 10: Take Up Arms and The Whispering Door!**

* * *

_**Flashback!**_

"_Why don't you see for yourself?" he opened the top and both assassins mouths dropped below sea level, Naruto took a hand full and slowly dropped the coins back into the urn, "Twenty… Thousand… Gold… Coins" he said, the smirk never leaving his face. Babette's eyes resembled diamond dollar signs, while Nazir's resembled coin signs._

"_REMARKABLE!" shouted Babette._

"_Well, the old bastard certainly made it worth your while, didn't he?" Nazir stated with Naruto grinning like an idiot._

"_Well, heres what I'm thinking that maybe we can use this gold to… say, repair and refit this sanctuary. Then split the remaining gold with between the three of us" Naruto pointed out._

"_That's an excellent idea. What you should do is go to Riften and find Delvin Mallory. He is of course an expert at 'obtaining goods'. Make a good home for us, hmm?"_

"_Right then, in the mean time I want you to see what you can do about recruiting new additions to the family were going to need at least a blacksmith and a mage, and Babette we're going to need to restock on alchemy ingredients" he said as he walked up the stairs, "sure thing boss" they said, Naruto stopped and turned around to face them, he grinned and exited the Sanctuary._

* * *

Four Months have passed since the death of Emperor Titus Mede II; the Dark Brotherhood was slowly making its way to its former glory. With the gold Naruto had received as payment, he had traveled to Riften in order to speak with Delvin Mallory; the thief was quite shocked about the brotherhoods destruction. That of course didn't change the fact that he was willing to help re-model the Dawnstar Sanctuary. Naruto purchased New Banners, A Master Bedroom, A Poisoner's Nook, A Torture Chamber, and a Secret Entrance. The total cost was 19,000 gold leaving him only 1000 left to split between Nazir, Babette, and Himself; but considering how well the new sanctuary turned out, he didn't really care and just gave 500 gold to each of them.

Nazir had managed to recruit a few members including a blacksmith and mage as Naruto had recommended. Babette herself had gone out to 'retrieve' a few seeds for her new herbs for her garden. With Naruto as the new leader and listener, he would often take contracts from the Night Mother or send other initiate assassins to do them when he wasn't available. Naruto was currently assigning contracts to a few members; he remembered that this was similar to how the old man Hokage gave out missions, only it was just him and Nazir. Naruto thought back and chuckled remembering how he came to join the Brotherhood; his first kill at the orphanage, meeting Astrid and the rest of the assassins, slaying a dragon, and taking down an Emperor. He sighed as he looked at the black Nodachi that leaning against the table.

* * *

**Month – One**

_Naruto was on his way to Whiterun hoping to speak with Olava the Feeble. Once he and the new Brotherhood had settled down, he had done an inventory check and found the token Gabriella had given him; it was a peculiar rectangular shaped sapphire. He remembered Gabriella saying Olava was a powerful seer, he made his way out, when Babette prompted him where he was going Naruto just showed her the token and she instantly knew what he was doing._

_As he made his way to Whiterun he was stopped by a courier, when the blond asked who it was from the man said it was from a friend. Naruto stared at the letter in confusion, he opened and read it._

_**Naruto**_

_**You caused a bit of stir in Ivarstead when you demonstrated the power of your Thu'um. Not everyone is anxious for the return of the Dragonborn.**_

_**I for one desire to see you grow and develop your talents. Skyrim needs a true hero these days.**_

_**You should turn your attention to Sunderstone Gorge. I understand it holds a mysterious source of power that can only be unlocked by the Dragonborn.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**A Friend**_

_The blond remembered Ivarstead; it was where one of his contracts was located. It was also where he slayed his first dragon. He looked at the letter one more time, before shrugging, it's not like Olava was going anywhere, and he added chakra to his feet and ran all the way to Sunderstone Gorge. Hours later, the blond exited the cave with a shit eating grin on his face. Sure the cave just so happened to be filled with Undead Skeletons and Necromancers but, what was at the end made it all worth it. What he found was a book for conjuration, four fire salt ingredients, and a word wall to his Fire Breath shout; __**TOOR **__(Inferno). He had also found an unusual gem similar to the one he had back in the sanctuary, he wondered if they had any significance. Naruto pocketed the items in his sealed satchel and headed to Whiterun._

_**Forty-Five Minutes Later**_

_Naruto walked out of the cave with a shit-eating grin, the whole cave a filled with necromancers, skeletons, and traps; which annoyed him to almost no end. However, what was at the end of the cave made him feel all giddy inside. He had gotten himself an unusual gem similar to the one he had back in Dawnstar as well as the second word to his fire breath shout, __**TOOR**__ (Inferno). As the blond walked away from the cave entrance he stared at the gem he held, "looks a lot like the one I've got… wonder if their worth anything?" he asked himself as he unsealed his satchel, placed it in, and resealed it._

_**Whiterun - The Bannered Mare - One Hour Later**_

_Naruto was sitting on a stool drinking Ale, it was the usual thing at inns; people or mercenaries telling stories about what they did and how grand it was. Naruto shook his head as he knew that they're supposed 'tale' was only half right. He left gold on the table before asking the innkeeper._

"_Hey Miss-"_

"_Hulda-"_

"_Right, Hulda. Have you heard any rumors lately?"_

_She looked at him before her usual 'business is business' tone to a more concerned tone, "yes, actually. Been hearing some strange tales of the Jarl's children. Say the one's turned wicked, and the others have an ill-favored look on them."_

'_Wicked?' Naruto had a thoughtful look on his face. In the end he got up, thanked her for the drink and headed out, once again Olava's token would have to wait._

_**Dragonreach Palace**_

_Naruto made his way to speak to jarl, otherwise known as Balgruuf the Greater. He walked past the tables which made a few people and guards look at him wondering who the blond was and what he wanted. "Excuse sir, are you Balgruuf the Greater?" he asked._

_The man turned to the blond, "yes, that is me. What can I do for you young lad?"_

"_I've heard theres trouble with your children" he said making the man sigh sadly._

"_Yes, my youngest son. He's a dark child. I don't know what to do with him. Please I'm growing desperate, if you could speak with him. Draw out the truth. I would be immensely grateful" he asked._

"_Don't worry I plan on finding out myself, could you tell me where I can find him?"_

"_Of course, theres a door just to the right of the kitchen. You should find him there" he said, with Naruto bowing before heading off. Naruto did as he was told, and came to a room with three children, he raised an eyebrow and two children pointed at their brother, the boy sighed in annoyance. "Another wonderer, here to lick my boots. Good job!" he said as Naruto's eye twitched._

"_Your father said to speak with you"_

"_So that disgusting pig sent you to bother me? One day, I'll tear his face apart so he can leave me alone-"Naruto grew surprised, he didn't think the kid would hate his own father. "-but I know more about him. And about this war. More than he could possibly think" he said with his other two sibling backing away from him. Naruto narrowed his eyes, "How do you know these things?" he asked. Nelkir smirked, "this castle is old. Lots of places nobody's been in a long while. Places where you can overhear things. See things. And the whispering lady" he said. Naruto narrowed his eyes._

"_Who's the Whispering Lady?"_

"_She won't tell me her name, but I can't open the door."_

"_And where is this door?"_

_The boy's smirk got wider, "in the basement. Trust me, you'll see it. I bet she'll talk to you, too."_

_Naruto stared at the boy for a bit before turning back and opening the door to said basement. Just like Nelkir said there was the door, very hard to miss considering it's the only door there. Naruto walked closer and curiously placed his ear against the door. _

"_**At last…"**_

_Naruto took his head off the door in shock, before slowly placing his ear against it once more._

"_**The child is spirited, but lacks… agency."**_

_Naruto took his head off the door before asking, "What could the boy not do?" he asked placing his head on the door waiting for an answer._

"_**The boy is good at sussing out secrets, but the corruptibility of children is ultimately too limited for my purposes. You, though. I expect will prove more malleable."**_

_Naruto frowned, "Who are you to expect anything?"_

"_**I am Mephala, the Lady of Whispers"**_

_Naruto narrowed his eyes, he had read books before but, her name has never come up._

"_What do you want me to do?"_

"_**First, you must open this door"**_

"_And, how do I do that exactly?" he asked as he heard the woman chuckle._

"_**The whole of Whiterun is ripe with paranoia and tensions. The Jarl's court is right to fear the power I hold behind this door. The Jarl trusts few, and will be his undoing. The dark child knows of what I speak. Let him guide your path."**_

_Naruto sighed as he went back to speak with Nelkir, when he got to him the boy pointed at him confusing the blond. "You… you know the Whispering Lady, don't you. I can tell" he said. Naruto nodded before asking, "Do you know how to open the Whispering Door?"_

_Nelkir nodded, "for some reason that door is special. Only two people can open it. Balgruuf and Farengar, the court wizard." _

'_So they have the keys, alright then time to do some swiping' he thought to himself before he nodded to the boy and left back up to the court._

_Later that night, Naruto snuck into Farengar's room, the man was sound asleep and Naruto had removed his boots to lower the noise level. He reaches out and pulled out a key from the man's waist, he thought he was safe when the mage began to stir. Seconds later he woke up, to find nothing he shrugs and goes back to sleep, Naruto who was currently on the ceiling sighed in relief and silently walked out of the room._

_The blond made it back to the door, he brought out the key; he hesitated for a bit before placing the key in the socket and unlocking the door. _

"_**Excellent work"**__ he heard the lady say, Naruto poked his head in to see nothing but a table inside. He walked towards it and to his surprised found a pitch black Nodachi. He picked up the blade; it was heavier than your average blade so he used his second hand to hold it. He noticed a book on the table as well, setting the blade down he opened and read the three page notebook._

_To anyone reading this: BEWARE THE BLADE_

_It is hoped that the only access to this room should be the Jarl of Whiterun and his trusted wizard. If anyone else is reading this, please understand the magnitude of your folly, turn around, and never even speak of this room or blade to anyone _

_It has corrupted and perverted the desires of great men and woman. Yet its power is without equal – to kill a living soul whether it be corrupt or pure. Only a Deadra most foul could have concocted such a malevolent and twisted weapon. But it appears that all who wield it have end up with the crazed eyes of those wild men who roam the hills chattering like rabbits. _

_It is not to be trilled with. Not even the hottest fires of the Skyforge could melt it; indeed the coals themselves seemed to cool when it was placed within. We cannot destroy it, and we would not have it fall into the hands of our enemies. So keep it hidden, dark and deep within Dragonreach, never to be used._

_Woe be to any who choose to take it._

_Naruto dropped the book in shock; he stared at the black Nodachi. He could literally see the crimson red aura emanating from it. The blade itself came from the pits of Oblivion or to be more specifically… a Deadric Princess. He thought about it along with Kyuubi, it says the sword corrupts those who wield it, now take a step back the book also said that it corrupted great men and women but, what exactly did these people do for them to fall into the darkness. There has to be more to sword than meets the eye._

"_**Now, I trust you're sharp enough to see that the sword doesn't match the description of the Ebony Blade you may know."**__ Mephala said making Naruto jump, but he nodded, "the sword… it wasn't the sword that corrupted all these men and woman… it was the choices they made" he said. If he could see the Deadric Lord, he would have seen a smile on her face. _

"_**Yes, it has languished too long outside the winds of alliance and betrayal. Tell me young one, what would you do with the power the sword holds?"**_

_Naruto grabbed the Deadric weapon once more, his eyes filled with determination, "I would use it to protect everyone I care for"_

"_**Few have made that proclamation but, have fallen just as the previous wielder as well as the next"**_

"_I'm different"_

"_**Are you now? Why don't you enlighten me?"**_

_Naruto looks at the four foot long Katana, __"__A sword is a weapon. No matter what petty names you give it, the art of swordsmanship is learning how to kill. However, the sword is more than just a tool of destruction, it can be used to protect." He brought the sword to his face, "if you still think I can be corrupted; then I'm going to prove you wrong". He heard Mephala giggle._

"_**You're blood is stained with the lives of many, yet your soul is pure. I've never met a human like you before. I think I may have found my champion"**__ she said, confusing the blond._

"_Champion? What are you talking about?"_

"_**A Champion is someone a Deadric Lord favors to carry on their Artifacts. And you have just earned my favor. You take the Ebony Blade with you, do as you wish with it"**__ she said surprising the blond._

"_**However, the blade seemed to have lost much of its power over the centuries. To return it to its former glory, it must first drink the blood of the living. My blade is a darling leech that drains the life force of others, and nourishes its master"**__ She states._

'_I can see why the others lost their minds; they must've thought they were invincible with a sword like this' he thought gripping the Nodachi with both hands._

"_**I'll be hearing things from you. My champion"**__ she says as her final words before her presence left the palace. Naruto sat on the table staring at the blade, 'well no use thinking about it now' he thought adding a bit of chakra to his arm and carrying the demonic Nodachi out of the palace._

_**The Next Day**_

_Naruto woke up from his slumber thanks to the sunlight, he left the inn and went to the War Maiden's Blacksmith to forge a sheath for the Nodachi before heading to the marketplace to speak with Olava._

"_Excuse me" he said gaining the woman's attention._

"_I have this token for you" she raised an eyebrow._

"_Token you say? Let me see. Oh goodness me, you're a friend of Gabriella's then. Well I guess we both know why you're here" she said with a small smile._

"_Yes, I was told you could see my future"_

"_Well, yes, yes. I surely can. It, it's not something I do like they mind you and it's not as specific as you might want but… yes, I will do this for you" she said accepting the token. Naruto thought about she said, it was something that could or will happen, only one way to find out what._

"_Please relax. Free your mind-"Naruto did so feeling relaxed, "-yes, that's it."_

"_What did you see?" the blond asked curiously._

"_I see…" her eyes widen, "…the return of two ancient evils. One that wields powerful dark magic, the other… a devourer of worlds" Naruto looked at her confused, what did she mean by that. "I see… heroes of both past and present. Raising arms against them. I'm sorry that's all I can see of that future" she spoke, Naruto wanted to hear more of the possible threat but, if there was nothing to see then there was nothing he could do. "Is there anything else? Other than… that" he asked._

_Olava nodded, "Yes. I see… a potential for adventure, wealth. It is a ruin. Ripe for the plunder. Deep wood, far to the northwest. Through there is… Hag's End. The last resting place of an assassin of old. A dark brother, who has left his ancient earthly possessions, to you" she said, Naruto for one was surprised. "Is, there anything else?" he asked anxiously._

"_No, no that is all. Now, now please I find myself very weary of what the future might bring" she says before heading back to her house. Naruto gripped his newer blade wondering if what she said was true, he shook the thought out and headed towards Hag's End._

* * *

**Month – 2**

_By the shore, just outside the Dawnstar Sanctuary; we find Naruto now wearing a darker variation of the shrouded armor (Ancient Shrouded Armor) though he kept his boots and gauntlets, he destroyed the shrouded boots and gloves on the Arcane Enchanter and had enchanted his with a few Grand Soul Gems he purchased off their mage._

_The Dark Brotherhood leader was practicing kata's with his Deadric Nodachi. He had stopped using chakra and was now able to use it one handed. The blade was indeed powerful but, he made sure he wouldn't become arrogant as the saying goes; there is always someone more powerful than you out there. Naruto stopped using his ebony swords but, kept them anyway as a memento to how many contracts he had completed with them. As he continued to practice sword techniques, he created several clones to created targets like back in Falkreath and had them practice Archery. He created more clones and had them practice spells either on rocks or on the frozen waters._

_Naruto stopped and took a breather, few of the clones dispelled themselves giving their skills over to the original. Naruto sat on a rock and drank a bottle of ale, __**"you're training is paying off well Kit"**_. Naruto nodded in agreement but, then thought about something, 'Hey Kyuubi, I know we've been good friends for a while now but, can I ask you something?"

"_**Okay, what?"**_

"_How come you didn't help me back in Konoha, when we were falling down the trench?"_

"_**Technically, that was your fault Kit. You had no experience using my chakra, you could feel it but, didn't know how to draw it out and use it"**_ the nine tailed beast replied. Naruto looked downcast, it was his fault that he almost got them both killed. _**"However, that doesn't mean it's too late to start"**_ Naruto brightened up, 'you're really willing to teach me?'

"_**Kit, as of now you've been able to draw out my chakra with negative emotion. I think now it's time for my jailor to learn how to use it, I'll even throw in one of my personal jutsu and some wind techniques"**_ his tenant said.

'Sweet… but, why wind?'

"_**That's one of your elemental affinities-"**_

"One of them? What are the others?"

"_**You've gained a fire affinity when you first learned the Flames spell, my guess is that when you manage to learn ice and lightening spells you will gain both water and lightening affinities"**_

At this news Naruto's eyes began to sparkle at the thought of being able to perform multi-elemental jutsu. 'Alright first I learn how to control your chakra, and then I practice some wind jutsu. I'll give some of my clone's gold for some spell books and have them practice them'.

"_**Sounds like a plan, let's get started"**_ the tailed beast said, Naruto dispelled the rest of his clones he drank a Mana potion then, created a few more clones handed them a few bags of gold and ordered them to head off to a few shops with spell books.

* * *

_**Month – 3**_

_Naruto was on a bed panting heavily as Babette worked on a full restore stamina potion, the blond had really pushed his limits. The entire brotherhood had began to look up to the fourteen year old, for someone who had just entered his teen years is already leader of an assassin group and had the most skill out of all of them. The mage of the brotherhood had asked Naruto to teach him the clone spell; sadly he told him it wasn't a spell that it required a different form of energy to produce. He did however create clones to help members individually who wanted to harden their skills; he even taught them some of his Katas and archery techniques. Nazir was intrigued by the Katas and was amazed by how effective they were, unlike how most people fight with just random strikes and blocks all of the techniques were meant to strike vital organs and decapitate limbs._

_As Naruto laid on the bed, Kyuubi was feeling proud of his jailor. In one month he was able to use at least two tails worth of chakra; Naruto was now able to use Jūha Shō (Beast Tearing Palm), Kazekiri (Wind Cutter Technique), and __Rasen-Fū no Bōru (Spiraling Wind Ball). Kyuubi had taught him one of his personal jutsu, Kyuubi no __Tsuisutā (Nine Tailed Fox Twister). His clones had returned with a few novices and apprentice spell books. His spells included Sparks, Frostbite, Stoneflesh, Soul trap, Calm, Healing hands. Babette stepped away from the alchemy lab holding a large green vile, she prompted Naruto to sit up and handed him the vial. He gulped it down and seconds later he was on his two legs stretching his limbs. He thanked Babette and handed her a rare red ninroot which made her beam, she took it and left to plant it immediately. Naruto had found it growing just outside a dwarven ruin, he shrugged and left back to train._

* * *

_**Month – 4 (Present)**_

Naruto sighed, Kyuubi know named Kurama; had continued to train the blond, he was really tempted to teach him the biju's specialty, the Bijudama. However, Naruto just wasn't ready for it, he couldn't handle that amount of power unless he had full control of his chakra and that meant removing the seal and attempting to take his yokai chakra as his own. He could teach him his Kyuubi Hi no Nagare (Nine Tailed Fox Fire Stream) but, then again his Fire Breath shout is similar to it so it wouldn't matter whether he knew it or not.

The blond stared at the Ebony Blade; he had used it during the contracts the Night Mother had given him. He knew the sword was getting stronger as the aura flared whenever he used it, he just hoped it wasn't a bad thing. Nazir noticed the look on his face, "boss, are feeling alright?"

"Yeah… Nazir, I need to get out"

"Okay then, the door is right over there" he pointed to the latter going upwards.

"No I mean, stop working for the Brotherhood a bit, and take something else up"

"Oh you mean like the College of Winterhold"

"Yeah like that, I mean I'm still running this place I just won't be here most of time" Nazir understood and nodded.

"Great, in the meantime I'm placing you as leader for the time being. If anyone wants a contract, just do what you did back in the old sanctuary"

"Sure thing boss, have a nice trip"

Naruto nodded and headed off to say goodbye to Babette, she too understood and said they'd see each other after all he's still the leader of the Dark Brotherhood. He ruffled her hair; she gave him a pout before saying goodbye. Naruto was now heading south, he heard about this mercenary group called the Companions in Whiterun; they were mostly bounty hunting wanted men and creatures, seemed like fun. So he made Whiterun his destination.

* * *

**Whiterun – Companions Guild**

Naruto walked into the guild, he saw the large table and bon fires in the middle of the room he saw a man run past him, "Are those two at it again?" he saw others running in the same direction. He shrugged and curiously walked there as well. He saw two women ducking it out, both wearing hide armor, difference being that one was wearing a helmet while the other was a dark elf. He stood along with the crowd not wanting to stop the fight. Minutes later, the dark elf fell on her knees, "no more! I yield! I yield!" the other woman who was winded, nodded and helped her up.

Naruto noticed an elder man sitting on a chair just staring at the two amused, "um, does this normally happen?" he asked.

The man looked at him, "We Gray-Manes have been feuding with the Battle-Borns for years. There's no more bitter enemy than an old friend".

"Really? Oh sorry I'm Naruto Uzumaki what's your name?"

"The names Vignar Gray-Mane" he said shaking hands.

"So, why did you join the Companions?"

"Well, when you get to be my age, you don't remember why you did much of anything. Only that it happened" Naruto sweatdropped.

"So, who's in charge around here?"

"No one in particular, we mostly do things ourselves here. Though you could speak with Kodlok, he's the Harbinger, the closest thing you'll find to a leader around here. You'll find him in the living quarters below" he said, with a nod Naruto turned and left. As he walked down the stairs towards the living quarters he turned a corner and ran into someone, "hey watch it kid" Naruto looked and blushed a bit, in front of him was a woman he thought was beautiful. She wore an Ancient Nord Armor, had equipped a Skyforge Dagger, Imperial Bow with a Steel Arrow Quiver, she also had war paint across her face that looked like a slash mark. She waved her hand back and forward across Naruto's face, "Hey you okay?" she asked.

Naruto snapped out of his trace and blushed a bit making it noticeable, "y-yeah, do you know where I can find Kodlok?" she raised eyebrow, "he's in the room down the hall" Naruto nodded and said thanks before heading off, Aela looked at the black and red suited blonds retreating form, 'he's kind of cute, I wonder if those whisker marks are paint' she thought before walking out.

Naruto entered the room and saw two men sitting by a desk.

"But I still hear the call of the blood"

"Easy now Vilkas, a stranger comes to our hall" he said turning to the blond.

Naruto stood up straight, "I would like to join the Companions"

Kodlok raised an eyebrow, "Would you know? Here, let me have a look at you" he said getting up and walking around Naruto examining him. "Hmm. Yes, perhaps. A certain strength of spirit".

The man beside him went wide-eyed for a bit, "master, you're not truly considering accepting him? He's too young for the things we do" Naruto grew a tick mark; once again people were underestimating him.

"I am nobody's master, Vilkas. And last I checked, we had some empty beds in Jorrvaskr for those with a burning in their hearts" Kodlok stated with a small glare, Vilkas flinched.

"Apologies. But perhaps this isn't the time. I've never heard of this outsider"

"Sometimes the famous come to us. Sometimes men and women come to us to seek their fame. It makes no difference. What matters is there heart and their arm." The man turns to Naruto, "of course. How are you in battle, boy?" he said eyeing his Nodachi.

"I can handle myself" he quickly replied.

"That maybe so. This is Vilkas" he said introducing the man next to him, "he will test your arm" he turns to said man, "Vilkas, take him out to the yard and see what he can do".

"Aye" he replied.

"Follow me" he said walking out, Naruto right behind him.

As they walked up and towards the yard, the other Companions looked at them curiously.

"The hell's Vilkas taking that kid?"

"You don't think Kodlok actually let him join"

As the other Companions spoke amongst themselves, Aela stood quietly before walking out to the yard to observe, the others following shortly after. Naruto and Vilkas stood a few feet apart, "the old man said to have a look at you, so let's do this. Just a few swings at me so I can see your form. Don't worry I can take it" he said bringing out his shield and Skyforge Sword. Naruto looked at him sheepishly before grabbing his Ebony Blade by the sheath and holding it in an Iaido (Quick Draw) position. The spectators were confused as they have never seen that type of stand. Vilkas stood there as well before shaking his head and charging, as he closed in his eyes widened as he saw the Nodachi in position for decapitation, he brought his sword and shield up to block. The strike from the Ebony Blade sent him flying back a few feet, the spectators had their mouths agape, Aela looked at the blond in awe. The blade was quick almost a blur, if Vilkas hadn't blocked then he'd lose his head.

Naruto sheathed his blade and walked over Vilkas who was getting up; he held out his hand and helped him up. The man looked at his sword in shield; there was a large crack on both. "Shall we continue?" Naruto asked, "With the damage done to my weapons. I don't think they can handle a second hit". He brought out his hand and Naruto shook it, "Welcome to the Companion's New Blood". Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Come, I need to have my equipment repaired" Naruto nodded and followed Vilkas to the Skyforge. One of the companions finally spoke out, "What the bloody hell, just happened!?"

Aela was curious too, she stood there a few seconds before heading back in with everyone else.

"Eorlund"

The blacksmith turned to see Vilkas and a blond fourteen year old, "Vilkas, what can I help you with. And who's the kid?" Naruto gained a tick mark, "kid?" he mumbled.

"He's a new blood, and I'm here for repairs" he said handing the man his sword and shield.

"By the gods, what you tackled by a mammoth" he asked examining the damage.

"Yeah you can blame this kid and his blade" Eorlund looked at the blond and his Nodachi, "you're joking right, a kid of your age shouldn't be able to lift a great sword let alone wield it affectively in battle" he said. 'Once again, they underestimate me' the blond thought, "come back tomorrow I'll have it fixed by then, and kid since you're a new blood mind doing me a favor" the blacksmith asked.

Naruto shrugged, "Okay what?"

"I've been working on a shield for Aela. My wife is mourning and I need to get back to her soon. I'd be much obliged if you could take this to Aela for me".

"Okay sure, who is she"

"That's a good boy, she's the one with the slash mark war paint" he said handing over the shield and walking off. Naruto held onto the shield and walking back to the guild alongside Vilkas. The blond found the huntress sitting by the fire, "Aela" she turned to see the blond, "can I help you?"

"I've got your shield"

"Ah, good. I've been waiting for this" she said taking the shield, she pondered before asking, "hey what was that?"

"What was what?"

"That move you performed against Vilkas" she said curiously.

"It's called Iaido or Quick Draw; it's a special move that could be performed with a Katana or Nodachi. Because the weapons are light weighted they are easier to draw since the technique is based off speed and arm strength" he stated, Aela nodded.

"You're new here correct" she asked as Naruto nodded.

"So this is the whelp that beat Vilkas" they turned to see Skjor.

"Yes, he gave him quite a thrashing"

"Hehehe, don't let Vilkas catch you saying that" the man said, Aela turned to the blond, "if you hadn't used that technique. Do you think you could handle Vilkas in a real fight?" she asked.

"I don't care for boasting" if Naruto was still the hyperactive kid he used to be then 'FUCK YES!'

"Ah, a man of action. Here, let's have Farkas show you where you'll be resting your head. Ysgramor himself wouldn't have the patience to deal with all the rabble around here".

Said man walked by, "You call me?"

"Of course we did icebrain. Show this new blood his quarters" she requested.

"New blood? Oh, hello. I'm Farkas. Come, follow me" the man shook hands with the blond and prompted him to follow. Naruto heard the two talk, "all these younglings scampering around".

"Worried one of them is going to take your place?"

"Some of them might try. But that's not what I'm worried about"

"What then?"

"They challenge us to be our best. That they might get themselves killed"

"By you?"

"They should be so lucky" he said as an arrow flew past an inch of his face slashing his nose. He grunted and held his bleeding nose, him as well as most of the Companions looked at the blond who had his bow drawn, he turned and said loud enough for everyone to hear, "damn… I missed" he then continued to follow Farkas downstairs. Aela examined the arrow, 'no… he did that on purpose' she thought with a smile on her face.

At the living quarters both Naruto and Farkas were having a good chat, "nice to have a new face around. It gets boring here sometimes. I really do hope we keep you, this can be a rough life" Farkas stated.

"Ah, you don't know what rough is sister" he said grinning as Farkas Facevaulted.

"S-sister" he said twitching his eye, "the quarters are up here. Just pick a bed and fall in if you're tired. Tilma will keep this place clean. She always has" he said as they entered the bedrooms. Naruto checked the room out, not as swanking as his room back at the sanctuary but, he's not complaining. "Come to me or Aela if you're looking for work. Once you've made a bit of a name for yourself, Skjor and Vilkas might have things for you to do. Good luck and welcome to the Companions" he said as he turned to leave.

* * *

_**Next Chapter: Animal Extermination and Trouble In Skyrim**_

_**An: Okay guys heres the next chapter and I've token the liberty of answering a few of your questions as well as some requests.**_

_**Lord Kyuubi Yoko: Like I said about the Thieves' Guild, I need 15 votes to make it official and if so I will take your request and give Naruto the Chillrend Glass Sword as a dual weapon with the Dawn Breaker.**_

_**BIGNASTY: No it wasn't a typo, The Azure and Black star have the same effects but are different you see the black star works the same as a black soul gem and can only take human souls where as the azure star works the same as a grand soul gem, they both have unlimited usage. And I will list all of Naruto Inventory, Spells, and Shouts at the end of this.**_

_**Akira Stridder: Yes, as I have stated previously, the Dragonborn had only gone through the main story quest line, where as Naruto will be going through any guild or side quests.**_

_**ShadowedFang: Yes, I'll try to have him learn most of not all Shouts.**_

_**And that is all, also incase most of you have or haven't noticed, I did change the enhancements on the Ebony Blade, now instead of killing people close to Naruto he will just have to kill anyone in general. Now like I promised BIGNASTY, heres the full inventory.**_

* * *

_**Equipment**_

**Weapons: Ebony Blade (Absorb Health/Increase Damage Enhancement), Ebony Swords (Legendary) x2, Dragonbone Bow (Legendary), Ebony Arrows, Shrapnel Bombs x 4.**

**Apparel: Ancient Shrouded Cowl (35% Bow Damage), Ancient Shrouded Armor (100% Poison Resistance Enhancement) Ebony Gauntlets (Double Sneak Attack Damage with One-Handed Weapons Enhancement), Ebony Boots (Muffled and Silent Movement Enhancement), Nightweaver's Band (Fortify Sneak and Destruction Spells by 10%).**

**Potions: Restore 50 Health, Stamina, Mana x 10, Poison (Damage Health by 5 points for 30 sec.) x5**

**Scrolls: N/A**

**Food: (Will randomly pull out and eat Sweet Roll or Boiled Crème Treat at any given time)**

**Ingredients: Nightshade x 10, Death Bell x 8, Fire Salts x 3, Ninroot x 8.**

**Books: 2920, vol 10 – Frostfall, Brothers of Darkness, Effects of the Elder Scroll, On Oblivion, Sacred Witness, Sithis, The Book of the Dragonborn, The Doors of Oblivion, The Dragon War, The Knights of Nine, The Oblivion Crisis, The Waters of Oblivion, Varieties of Deadra, Uncommon Taste.**

**Miscellaneous/Satchel: Gold (72,209 - based off of my saved file), Elder Scroll, Unusual Gem x2, Gems (few rubies, amethysts, sapphires, diamonds, etc.)**

_**Spells**_

**Destruction: Flames, Frostbite, Sparks, Firebolt.**

**Alteration: Candlelight, Stoneflesh.**

**Conjuration: Summon Familiar, Soul Trap.**

**Illusion: Fury, Calm.**

**Restoration: Healing, Lesser Ward, Healing Hands, Steadfast ward.**

**Shouts: FU RO DAH (Unrelenting Force), LOK VAH KOOR (Clear Skies), WULD NAH KEST (Whirlwind Sprint), FIIK LO SAH (Spectral Clone), NIR (Aura Whisper), LUN (Marked for Death), TIID (Slow Time - gotten this the same time he got the ancient shrouded armor), TOOR SHUL (Fire Breath).**

**Powers: Summon Spectral Assassin.**

**_Skills_**

**Kenjutsu (One - Two Handed Weapons/Block) - Master**

**Archery - Expert (Nearing Master Level)**

**Smithing (Weapons/Heavy-Light Armor) - Master**

**Combat Spells (Destruction/Conjuration) - Apprentice**

**Defense Spells (Alteration/Restoration/Illusion) - Apprentice**

**Enchanting - Apprentice**

**Stealth (Lockpicking/Sneak/Pickpocket) - Adept (Nearing Expert Level)**

**Alchemy - Adept**

**Speech - Master (With him being Brotherhood Leader)**

**_Shinobi Skills_**

**Taijutsu - High Chunin  
**

**Ninjutsu - Low Jonin**

**Genjutsu - Chunin**

**Kenjutsu - Kage**

**Fuinjutsu - Adept**

_**Jutsu**_

**S Rank: ****Kyuubi no Tsuisutā (Nine Tailed Fox Twister)**

**A Rank: Rasen-Fū no Bōru (Spiraling Wind Ball).**

**B Rank: ****Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone),**** Futon (Wind Release): Jūha Shō (Beast Tearing Palm), Kazekiri (Wind Cutter Technique)**

**D Rank:, Kawarimi (Substitution), Henge (Transformation).**

**And there you guys have it, the list will be updated in the next few chapters, till next time, Ciao!**


	11. Chapter 11: AE & TIS!

_**AN: I do not own Naruto or Elder Scrolls now enjoy the epicness**_

* * *

"Talking"

'_Flashback'/Flashback_

*Action!*

_**Time Skip!**_

"**Demon/Creature Talking"**

"_**Jutsu!/SHOUT!"**_

* * *

**Konoha's Dovahkiin**

**Chapter 11: Animal Extermination & Trouble in Skyrim!**

* * *

_**Flashback!**_

_At the living quarters both Naruto and Farkas were having a good chat, "nice to have a new face around. It gets boring here sometimes. I really do hope we keep you, this can be a rough life" Farkas stated._

"_Ah, you don't know what rough is sister" he said grinning as Farkas Facevaulted._

"_S-sister" he said twitching his eye, "the quarters are up here. Just pick a bed and fall in if you're tired. Tilma will keep this place clean. She always has" he said as they entered the bedrooms. Naruto checked the room out, not as swanking as his room back at the sanctuary but, he's not complaining. "Come to me or Aela if you're looking for work. Once you've made a bit of a name for yourself, Skjor and Vilkas might have things for you to do. Good luck and welcome to the Companions" he said as he turned to leave._

* * *

_**Now!**_

Our blonde Dovahkiin was currently taking cover behind a pillar as it was hit by a fire bolt; he had asked Aela if she had any work for him. Of course she said that there was a creature invading a home in Riverwood but, what they both didn't know was that it was a Hagraven. Hagravens are aggressive bird like humanoids, it is said that a witch that gives up their humanity may become one, it's also said that they despise nature and hunt down spriggans to sacrifice. The house was small, so any jutsu other than _**Kage Bunshin**_, _**Henge**_,or _**Kawarimi **_would level the place; the Hagraven was already burning it with its fire spells.

Naruto unsheathed his Ebony Blade; he slowly peeked around the corner looking for an object close enough to strike down the bird like abomination, of course the Hagraven saw him and fired another bolt. The blond hid again and quickly patted his shoulder, as it was now on fire. Making a single hand sign the blond disappeared in a poof of smoke, the bird humanoid was confused its hand a blaze ready to torch the blond. It made its way around the corner only to see a piece of lavender on the floor, it tilted its head in confusion; a split second later the violet flower poofed away replacing itself with the whiskered blond. The Hagraven not being fast enough was stabbed through the chest; naruto pulled the Nodachi out and decapitated the Hagraven.

Naruto sighed in relief and wiped the sweat off his brow, he noticed the temperature rising, he turned to see the fire spreading. The blond raised his hand a blue mist enveloped it before a stream of ice shot out (Frostbite) putting out the flames. He walked out of the house dragging the corpse where everyone could see, he told the owner that he should fix the damage done to his house; he knew the ice wouldn't last long, but didn't know if the damage was enough to collapse the pillars and level the house down.

He then returned to Whiterun, to get his reward and other possible jobs. He got 300 gold for completing his job, the blond then walked over to the long table, sat down, brought out his newly obtained book 'The Shivering Isles' while he ate a nearby apple.

**(AN: Just think of the written version of the Oblivion DLC)**

As Naruto was enjoying his book, he would often glance at his other comrades. Niada brawling with Athis with some of the others cheering on making the blond sweatdrop, he shook his head and continued munching on his apple while reading his book.

"What'cha readin?" said a voice making the blond jump a bit and choke on bits of apple he was currently chewing on. The blond turned and glared at man, 'this guy better not be the Babette of this crew' he drank dome nearby ale to ease the swallowing process before asking, "Anything you need from me Farkas?" The Nord shook his head trying not to laugh at the fact that he made the new guy choke on an apple, "No just wondering what your reading?" he said taking a seat next to the blond. Naruto simply handed the book over while he continued drinking from the bottle, "The Shivering Isles? What is it supposed to be some kind haunted place with undead forces or something?" Naruto shrugged, "I just started reading it so I don't really know much about it" he replied before taking the book back.

"So tell me kid…"

"Hmm?"

"What made you want to join the companions? I mean you're pretty young to be doing this?"

"People _seriously_ need to stop underestimating me because of my age-"he mumbled, "-to answer your question. Yes I maybe young but, when you don't have anybody to care for you most of your life, you do what you have to, to survive-"he exclaimed, Farkas looked down in shame, feeling bad for asking him such a thing. "Besides-"Naruto continued making Farkas look back at him, "-where I come from theres an old saying for people like me" he said. Aela who got bored of the fight and had listened in on the conversation, "What would that be?" she asked, both companions looked at her, Naruto then smiled, "If you're old enough to wield a sword, then you're old enough to kill, drink, and make love" the blond stated. Aela blushed slightly at the last bit before she nodded with Farkas agreeing, "Ain't that the truth" he said grabbing a bottle and clinging it with Naruto's before chugging it down. "So, Aela what can I do for _you_?" he asked, she smirked, "I was hoping you can aid me on a job tomorrow" he nodded, "so what are we up against?" he asked with the smirk not leaving the huntress.

"A dragon-"she said.

The moment the creature was mentioned everyone stopped what they were doing and starred at the girl in shock. Naruto thought about it, his past encounters with dragons were mainly by surprise; this time he would be prepared and if he's lucky enough, perhaps theres a word wall. "When do we leave?" he said with everyone's jaw hanging. "At dawn" she spoke with a confident tone, "Have you both gone mad!? The two of you alone wouldn't be able to slay a dragon by yourselves" Farkas as well as half the guild proclaimed. "Farkas, if you or anybody else feel so strongly about it than your more than welcome to come along, after all the more of us there are the easier it will be to kill the beast" Aela said with Naruto nodding in support. Within a few minutes some of the companions decided to join in like Vilkas, Skjor, Farkas, and Ria; the others didn't feel the need to go up against a flying fire breathing lizard.

"Right then, everyone restock on supplies and get some rest" Aela commanded, with a nod her group left to do just that.

Within the hour, Naruto had gone over to the War Maiden's Blacksmith, unfortunately because Eorlund was out visiting his wife there wasn't anyone working the Skyforge. It didn't bother him since he got what he needed, some ebony arrows and around sixty iron arrows. Naruto knew that iron arrows would do almost nothing to a dragon; however they were good for target practice, so he returned to the guild and headed out back. He created a few clones and began firing alongside the clones, though few of the other guild members saw this, they shrugged it thinking it was a spell of some kind. After a short while Naruto dispelled his clones and sat down at the table just outside the guild, he chugged down a bottle of ale and looked back at the target dummy, most if not all had hit vital areas and would indeed kill a person or animal within the first shot only problem was that the iron arrows weren't durable and were now stuck, even if he pulled them out they would break half way. He shrugged before placing his bow on the table and continued with his drink, "mighty fine bow you've got there" he turned to see Aela.

The blond smiled, "thanks, made it myself" he said surprising her, "really?" with a nod Naruto bit his lip and swiped it over his waist seal and out popped his satchel surprising the young woman, "I'm gonna need a bigger bag" the blond proclaimed as he brought out three large bones, "these are dragon bones, only way to get your hands on these is by slaying a dragon" he stated making the woman's eye bulge out with her mouth hanging open, "y-you've slayed a dragon before" Naruto nodded, "twice actually, both were by surprise, didn't think I'd be able to kill them unprepared" he stated, Aela knew the blond wasn't lying she could see it in his eyes, the fire and brimstone of the flying beasts. Aela sat down by him, "do they have a weakness?" she asked; Naruto turned to her, "not many, the best course of action is to shoot at the wings. If you can damage the wings enough it would take them out of the sky for us to strike with our blades" he told her, she nodded and made a mental list to buy some arrows later, she turned to the bow and picked it up, "its heavy, a bow like this would make arrows more powerful and more accurate" Naruto nodded, "wouldn't be surprised, each bone weights around fifteen pounds or more". Aela looked at the bow for a few seconds, "think you can make me one?" she couldn't help but ask, Naruto smiled, "you think Eorlund would mind me using the Skyforge?" Aela smiled back and motioned for them to go to the Skyforge.

Aela watched as the fourteen year old used a shovel to place coal into the forge, "I've heard you say that you weren't from around here, where exactly?" she asked, Naruto stopped for a second before finishing with the coal, "do you know about the previous Dragonborn?" he asked, she tilted her head.

"Yes, it was said that he disappeared around eleven years ago, but what has that have to do with anything?"

"Everything"

"The Dragonborn was my grandfather-"he stated surprising the huntress.

"The Dragonborn utilized the power of an Elder Scroll and was able to pass through dimensions, you see where I come from its past several hundred years-"

"W-wait hang on just a second, are you saying that you come from another world?"

"Yes, you see the elder scroll allows those of dragon blood to pass through time and space, I was able to come here about eleven years after my grandfather left" he stated as he grabbed the bones and was ready to heat them.

"You said that the previous Dragonborn was your grandfather, does that mean you're also a-"

"_**TOOR SHUL!**_" he shouted setting the coal ablaze, he turned to Aela, "yup".

She stood there dumbstruck for a while as Naruto began to forge the bow, "You know if stay like that you'll catch flies" he told her with a grin. She got out of her stupior, "sorry, it's not every day you meet someone that's out of this world" she said, "you got that right" he said. Half an hour later, the bow was now finished; he had even used the last bone to give it a legendary status, during the process of the forging, Aela had been asking questions about Naruto's world and what he was doing during his first year in Skyrim. She nearly had a stroke when he told her he was the leader of the Dark Brotherhood, for some reason he felt like he could trust her with that sort of information which in the end she reluctantly agreed to keep a secret.

"Well, here you go Aela. One Dragonbone Bow" he said handing over the new arrow launching weapon, "well are you going to stare at it all day or are you going to test it out" he said. Aela nodded and they both left the Skyforge and towards the target dummies. She launched a few arrows which of course hit the chest area but, none in any vital areas, "loosen up" Aela looked at him confused, "your shoulders are too tense, relax and keep your aim steady" she rolled her eyes, over confident in her abilities. She fired again and missed the target, "your too used to using a lighter bow, here let me help you" she sighed and let the blond help her, few of the guys that were watching snickered at the girl, she blushed in embarrassment letting someone younger than her help was wounding her pride as a huntress. Naruto straightened her arm and tilted it slightly enough for her to see her target, he then rubbed her shoulders making her muscles relax, and they both looked at each other and blushed at the closeness. "Okay you're all set, now what you want to do is hold your breath-"she and the others looked at him confused, "by holding your breath you're steadying your aim, don't hold for too long or else you'll lose momentum and be out of breath" she nodded readied an arrow and did what she was told, five seconds later she release the arrow and punctured the wooden heart of the poor target dummy. Everyone stood still while Naruto walked over to examine the arrow, "Aela..." he said making the girl think she did something wrong, "why'd you have to go and kill the poor man" he joked as everyone facevaulted. He laughed as everyone picked themselves off the floor, he placed a hand on her shoulder, "that was good, keep practicing and you'll be a master archer in now time" he said making the huntress blush at his praise.

Naruto walked inside, "gotta get ready for tomorrow, later guys" few people watching looked back at Aela and noticed the sporting blush on her face, "Oh-ho-ho-ho, does Aela have a thing for the new guy" Skjor teased, with everyone snickering, he found his upper torso buried through a wall with an x-shaped bandage on his ass with a note that said 'do not pull out', everyone backed away from the madly blushing huntress, her only thoughts was if she was really falling for the blond assassin.

* * *

**The Next Day – North of Whiterun**

"So where exactly is the Dragon's location?" the blond asked.

"From what the reports say, there was a sighting around Shearpoint" the huntress replied.

"You think we'll be able to do this by ourselves?" Farkas asked.

"Farkas, you need to chill out we work together, then this dragon's as good as dead" Vilkas reassured.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm damn near excited to for this, I finally have something to prove my skills with" Skjor stated with a fist pump.

"Don't be overconfident or arrogant, dragons are a force to be reckoned if you're not careful than it will kill you" Naruto stated.

"We get it kid, but still to slay a dragon, that's an achievement not everyone can have the honor of" Ria said, getting a nod in agreement from Skjor.

"That's true I guess"

"Keep it down we're almost there" Aela stated.

* * *

**Thirty Minutes Later – Shearpoint **

The group was now crouching behind some rocks and a broken pillar, "shh, you hear that" Aela whispered, they all heard a rumbling sound, Naruto slowly walked over to the edge to get a good view. "What do you see?" Ria asked. "It's there all right, but this one's a lot different than any dragon I've seen" the blond whispered back. The dragon was indeed different than an ordinary dragon; it was almost twice as big, had a sharp spear tipped tail, thick curved horns, a black and barely visible purple scale color, and a total of four eyes in each socket.

**(AN: Legendary Dragon)**

The winged beast, was currently devouring a chunk of mammoth, the group took a peak as well. Vilkas accidentally took a step which caused some rocks to slide down, the dragon heard it and lifted its head, "get down" Naruto whispered, everyone doing so they heard the dragon crawl its way over. The blond motioned to move back into the rocks, the dragon growled loudly as it approached; it looked over the pillar and saw nothing. It turned its head to meet a great sword to the eye, the dragon roared in pain making Farkas stumble back, holding his ears by the shout.

"_**YOL TOOR SHUL!"**_

Letting out a stream of flames, Aela appeared in front of her teammate with her shield and blocking the flames, "SHOOT NOW!" she yelled. The rest of the group came out with their arrows ready and began their assault; the dragon stopped its raging inferno and took to the skies. Naruto who was running up the rocky hill jumped just in time to land on its back, he pulled out his Nodachi and stabbed repeatedly at the dragon's wings. The dragon spun around in mid air making the blond loose his balance and fell off creating a small crater, Naruto got up and ran towards the pillars as the dragon flew around for an aerial assault.

"_**FO KRAH DIIN!"**_

Letting out a stream of ice, the blond jumped on the pillar and jumped to the left avoiding the frozen torrent. Aela climbed up a rock and began to fire arrows at the winged beast; the dragon turned its attention towards the other companions and flew at them. Skjor, Vilkas, and Ria took cover, Aela jumped to the side to avoid getting hit with the next incoming attack, Farkas wasn't so lucky.

"_**GAAN LAH HAAS!"**_

Farkas was hit by a dark violet flame; he fell to his knees as he felt his stamina, life force, and any possible mana leave his body. The dragon swooped down with its fangs baring ready to devour the slowly dying man, in black and red blur Naruto grabbed Farkas out of the way as the dragon crashed down. Naruto slowed down and stopped near the word wall, "you gonna be okay?' he asked, Farkas nodded slowly reassuring the blond. However just as he did a nearby coffin flipped open its lid, they turned slowly to see a drogue like humanoid rise up wearing a bone like chest plate over a dark violet robe, in its hand was a golden staff with a dragon like head.

**(AN: Dragon Priest)**

"What the f-"before Naruto could finish his sentence, the undead priest shrieked alerting the other companions and launched a fire ball from its staff. Without a second thought the Blond grabbed Farkas and dodged the incoming ball of flames, Farkas who was beginning to recover from the dragons shout helped Naruto up and ran for cover avoiding multiple fire balls. They landed near Aela, "we can't fight both at once" the three crouched down to avoid the exploding flames, "you guys handle the undead mage, I'll take care of the dragon" Naruto yelled over the roar and explosions. "ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Vilkas yelled. "JUST TRUST ME!" Naruto jumped out catching the dragon and priest's attention, making a cross hand sign, "_**Taijuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**_ (Mass Shadow Clone)" out of the smoke one hundred clones appeared and took a grip on the dragon and stabbed repeatedly making it tumble down, the priest shot fireballs at the clones, Ria, Aela, and Vilkas shot arrows at the priest making it stumble back. Skjor saw this as an opening and rushed forward with his sword and shield drawn, he got close and bashed the priest with his shield knocking it down, as he was about to finish it, the undead priest opened its mouth.

"_**FUS RO DAH!"**_ it shouted making the swordsman fly back a couple feet, "KEEP FIRING!" Aela yelled as she continued to send arrows at the now recovering priest. "I'M ALMOST OUT!" Ria shouted firing her last few arrows, "no choice then" Vilkas stated as he unsheathed his great sword and charged the priest along with Skjor and Aela. Up with Naruto the dragon crashed itself with the rocks dispelling the last of the clones, Naruto slowly got up from the rubble his face, left arm, and right leg were bleeding badly. The dragon glared at the blond, _**"YOL TOOR SHUL!"**_ Naruto raised its head, his eyes blood red and slitted, his whisker marks darker and more feral, and his hair more wild, "_**TOOR SHUL!**_" he shouted both flames hit and fighting for dominance. The dragon's flame grew more intense and was beginning to push the blond back, Naruto hit the rocks behind him as the flames began to approach him, _**"Kit don't you dare loose to this overgrown lizard, show it what a Dragonborn is really made of!"**_ he heard Kurama state, Naruto's eyes snapped open as red chakra bubbled out of his body forming into a cloak that took shape of a fox, his flames now grew crimson red and forcefully pushed back hitting the dragon at full force hitting it against the pillars near the word wall. The dragon road in pain as the yokai flames burned its wings rendering them useless; Naruto formed a few hand signs, "_**Fuuton: Rasen-Fū no Bōru**_ (Spiraling Wind Ball)". He blew a whirlwind like ball in his hands and charged the Dragon.

Snapping its attention towards the blond, it roared, _**"YOL TOOR SHUL!"**_ letting out is stream of flames, Naruto thrusted the spiraling ball towards it, "_**Collaboration no Jutsu: **__**Dai Konran o Moeru**_ (Flaming Maelstrom)" the flames danced around the spiraling ball crating a visible spear head that was spinning at high speeds. The attack hit the dragon dead on, piercing its entire upper torso, ending its life.

The dragon priest continued to push back the companions with its shouts and fireballs, "this is starting to piss me off" Skjor growled, "I've got an idea" they turned to see Farkas with his blade drawn, "confuse it, two go to the right the rest to the left" he stated, and ran forward. The dragon priest launched fireballs but, the companions began to zigzag their movements, when Vilkas and Ria got close it used its unrelenting force to push them away, it turned to the right and hit Farkas's shield sending him and Skjor flying back, it turned once more and a blade pierced its chest. It looked up to see Aela holding the sword with a tight grip, the priest screeched at the huntress nearly making her let go of the blade. She pulled out and beheaded the undead priest, it spasmed for a few second before its body reduced to ash leaving nothing but, its staff, its clothes and a peculiar mask. They all sighed in relief, then they remembered the dragon, they turned to Naruto hoping he would be alright. To their surprise, the dragon was nothing more than bones and could see a red like energy leave his body, they sighed and walked over to him, they stared at each other before laughing. "WE DID IT!" Farkas yelled happily, they all held their weapons high and cheered, Aela turned to Naruto noticing his wounds were bleeding. She kneeled down and began wrapping his wounds while he drank down a health potion; he passed out a few health and stamina potions to the rest of the group who happily accepted.

Aela told the rest that Naruto was able to make weapons out of dragon bones; the others were intrigued and ended up taking almost the entire skeleton back to Whiterun. Naruto had walked over to the word wall and held his head as it became blurry, to his surprise he learned three words from the wall: Throw Voice – ZUL MEY GUT.

"Are you okay?" he turned to see Aela, "yeah just learned a new shout" he stated, "you can read this?" she asked looking at the word wall. He nodded and read, "MODIR FIN GUT WahLaaN QETHSEGOL ZeyMahii VahRUKT OSKAR FIN Mey WEN ZUL LOS SahLO ahRK NI SahROT THuuM DO OK BROD".

She looked at him with a really confused face, "um… what?" Naruto chuckled, "that was dragon language it says, 'Modir the Far raised this stone in his brother's memory, Oskar the Fool, whose voice was weak and not the mighty shout of his clan'" Naruto completed with a smile on his face, she sweat dropped. "So what have you guys found?" he asked.

"We found a good amount of gems in the treasure box near the wall" she then brought out the staff and mask of the dragon priest, "the undead was carrying these, not much of a mage but maybe you can use them" Naruto took the staff and mask, "not much of staff user, but the mask on the other hand might be useful for when I return to Konoha" he stated, Aela looked at him, "you're leaving?" he looked at her, "not right now no, theres still so much to see and do here in Skyrim" he said, Aela nodded with a sad smile on her face. Naruto pocketed the mask and was about to leave when something caught his eyes.

"Where are you going?" asked Aela, who caught the attention of the others who were just about ready to leave. Naruto walked over to the remains of the skeletal mammoths and found a… an egg? He looked to see several others that had already been cracked open, "What is it?" Aela asked. Naruto picked up the egg with both hands, "it's an egg" she went wide-eyed, "please tell me it's not a-""I think it is" he looked at the egg, "I think I'm gonna keep it" he proclaimed.

"W-w-w-what are you- ARE YOU INSANE!" she yelled making Naruto comically fall back.

"You can't bring a dragon to Whiterun do you know the panic it'll cause" she stated.

"I know, but it'll be fun while it lasts" he said while the huntress looked dumbstruck, as well as the rest of the group. "Well guys lets go" he said happily carrying the egg in his hands, the rest of the group followed back saying how bad the idea was of keeping the dragon's egg.

* * *

**Later that Day**

Kodlak and the rest of the companions were praising the group's success in not only slaying a dragon but a priest as well. They had a commemoration feast in honor of the slaying and a total of 1000 gold for each member of the group, many of the companions had asked the blond to forge them bone weapons, which he accepted and told them to leave the bones in his room along with a note to whatever weapon they desired to be made. The feast went from jolly to serious when the group brought up the egg, after some convincing Kodlak had allowed the blond to keep the dragon and that he would be held responsible for it.

Later that day, almost everyone had bone weapons and had their stomachs filled to the brim. Naruto was in his quarters, he wrapped a blanket around the egg to keep it warm and did an inventory check. Things to sell would be some of the gems he had, the dragon's skin he possessed, and the fireball staff. He sighed and laid down by the egg, "some day huh?" he said out loud before turning to see Aela by the door. She nodded in agreement, before sitting in a bed next to his. They talked through the rest of the evening, exchanging battle tactics and information about themselves.

"So Naruto-"

"Yeah?"

"What's your biggest secret?"

Naruto turned to her and raised an eyebrow, "only if you tell me yours-"

Aela looked downcast, "okay then, but promise you won't leave the guild if I tell you" Naruto looked at her in surprise but, nodded, "I promise" she looked took a deep breath and sighed, "I'm a werewolf" she stated. A moment of silence, "is that it?" she looked shocked, "back when I was still an just a recruit assassin of the Dark Brotherhood there was a member named Arnbjorn, he was a werewolf as well" she stared at him, "don't worry I won't leave because of that, hell besides him I had a chibified vampire I also had the pleasure of working with" he said, a smile grew on her face and she nodded, "well what about you?"

"Me?-"he sighed heavily, "Do you know of demons?" he asked, "Yes, Deadra from the plains of Oblivion" she replied, "well back in my world, my father sealed a colossal fox demon inside me as a baby" he said shocking the girl much further. "Everyone in my village saw me as the demon itself and had tried numerous times to assassin only me" she stuttered, "W-what about your family?" "Never had one, my father died in sealing the beast in my body and my mother from what it told me, died protecting me from its rampage" he said, Aela looked down sadly, "I'm sorry" she said.

"It's alright, though my life may not have had a happy beginning, but it's the choices I make that made me who I am, I don't hate my father for sealing the demon inside me-" he stated, "huh? But why not, if he's the reason for your suffering than all the more reason for you to hate him" Aela said. Naruto shook his head, "Hatred is like a poison, it consumes you and makes you walk down a dark path in which one can almost never return, listen the reason why I don't hate him is because I don't blame him, it was a difficult choice to make he could've handpicked any child from any family and ruin their life, but instead he entrusted it to me, his own flesh and blood to carry the burden" he stated, with the huntress looking down in shame.

Naruto got up and sat next to her and placed an arm around her shoulder almost hugging her, "even if they never accept me for who I am, I'll always be there to protect those precious to me" he said, Aela looked up smiling at him, they failed to notice how close they were and blushed madly. "I'll, uh, see you tomorrow then" she said quickly getting up and heading out the door, "Well good night, Aela-chan" Naruto stated going back to his bed and laying down, the huntress looked back, she didn't know what 'chan' meant but, she liked it.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Naruto was sitting at the table eating a sweet roll while reading how book and holding the egg with a blanket. Most of the companions were sitting a few seats away from him; reason being is that they thought it would be funny to make fun of the fact that the blond liked sweet rolls. Let's just say that the poor sap ended up being tangled as the dining rooms new chandelier. Aela walked out of the living quarters but, stopped to look at the dining rooms newest decoration, she sweatdropped. She sat down next to Naruto and grabbed some food on her plate and dug in. Naruto waved hi to her and continued reading, Aela was taking glances at the blond several times until Farkas walked by the table, "hey Farkas, you got any work for me?" he looked at the blond, "Actually yes, theres trouble in Haafringer at Ravenscar Hollow. The legion's too busy with the war, and they're hiring us to take care of their problems" he stated.

"What should I be expecting?"

"You'll be clearing a nest of those Hagraven things. Should be easy for you, I mean you did take out that one in Riverwood" Naruto nodded, the last one was a annoying because of the enclosed space he had to fight in, if it's in a cave or out in the open, they're as good as dead. "I'll take care of it" the blond stated, "Excellent. Show them no mercy" he said before heading outside. Naruto turned to Aela, "hey do mind watching the egg for me" he asked Aela nodded and took the egg; the blond strapped his Nodachi to his waist, his bow and arrows to his back and headed out. She looked at the egg and sighs, "what am I gonna do".

* * *

**Ravenscar Hollow – Five Hours Later**

Naruto peeked from behind a rock, he saw two Hagravens and a troll, "too easy" he said readying three arrows, the troll caught a scent and roared. The blond fired the arrows, one pierced the skull of a Hagraven the other two hit the shoulder and arm of the other Hagraven and Troll. He unsheathed his Nodachi and jumped over the rocks, the Hagraven shot out a Firebolt which Naruto countered with his own; the troll rushed him blindly and was sliced in half by the Deadric Artifact. The Hagraven shot out a lightning bolt which Naruto was forced to take cover behind the rocks, Naruto stabbed the sword on the ground and made hand signs, "_**Kyuubi no Tsuisutā**_ (Nine Tailed Fox Twister)" the blond did a double hand swipe and sent a twister toward the bird humanoid launching it up in the air and hit against the wall. Naruto rushed with his Nodachi and cut down the Hagraven as it fell, he wiped the sweat off his brow, "well, that was easy" he stated as he sheathed his Nodachi and headed back.

* * *

_**Next Chapter: Proving Honor and The Silver Hand**_

**AN: Okay Guys, heres the newest chapter, and with the votes, the thieves' guild is official. Anyway there are a few of you still asking if Naruto will ever go back to Konoha, YES he will go back by the end of the Companions quest. Also yes I'm bringing back Naruto's dragon partner, however I don't think I'll be doing the contract thing I did the last time. Anyway I hope you guys are ready for the next chapter because Naruto will finally become a werewolf and oh yes, there will be blood so be ready for that. By the way, for those who wanted for Naruto gain one for the priest masks, you're welcome however don't expect another one anytime soon I have something else in mind for them. That's about it see ya guys next time, Ciao!**


	12. Chapter 12: PH & The Silver Hand

_**AN: I do not own Naruto or Elder Scrolls now enjoy the epicness**_

* * *

"Talking"

'_Flashback'/Flashback_

*Action!*

_**Time Skip!**_

"**Demon/Creature Talking"**

"_**Jutsu!/SHOUT!"**_

* * *

**Konoha's Dovahkiin**

**Chapter 12: Proving Honor & The Silver Hand**

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto peeked from behind a rock, he saw two Hagravens and a troll, "too easy" he said readying three arrows, the troll caught a scent and roared. The blond fired the arrows, one pierced the skull of a Hagraven the other two hit the shoulder and arm of the other Hagraven and Troll. He unsheathed his Nodachi and jumped over the rocks, the Hagraven shot out a Firebolt which Naruto countered with his own; the troll rushed him blindly and was sliced in half by the Deadric Artifact. The Hagraven shot out a lightning bolt which Naruto was forced to take cover behind the rocks, Naruto stabbed the sword on the ground and made hand signs, "__**Kyuubi no Tsuisutā**__ (Nine Tailed Fox Twister)" the blond did a double hand swipe and sent a twister toward the bird humanoid launching it up in the air and hit against the wall. Naruto rushed with his Nodachi and cut down the Hagraven as it fell, he wiped the sweat off his brow, "well, that was easy" he stated as he sheathed his Nodachi and headed back._

* * *

_**Now!**_

Naruto was now waking up from his slumber, he was slightly sore from the thrashing the dragon gave him. He checked the egg he had found, it was safely tucked and wrapped around its blanket; checking it, the shell was warm sure but, it would take time before it hatched. He created a clone and had it watch over it as he put on his armor and other equipment before leaving the living quarters and heading upstairs. The blond looked around for his she-hunter friend but, was unable to find her he found Farkas sitting by the door speaking to Tovar. He walked over, "Hey Farkas, Tovar" he waved and nodded at them, "Naruto, what can I do you for?" he asked, Naruto shrugged, "I was hoping you'd have work for me" he stated. Farkas nodded, "Skjor wanted to speak with you earlier" he said, Naruto tilted his head, "about what?" the man shrugged, "don't know, he said he needed to talk to you before you do anything else. I don't like making him angry, but there is some work if you want it" he said, Naruto shook his head, "nah, I better not keep him waiting then. I'll talk to you later, see ya guys" he did a two finger salute and headed off to find Skjor, "Farkas, do you think he's ready for the Circle?" the man turned to Tovar, "after what I've seen yesterday, defiantly" he stated.

* * *

**Courtyard**

"Ah, there you are-", Skjor said as he spotted Naruto walking towards him.

"You wanted to see me?" Naruto asked.

"I did. Your time, it seems, has come" he said confusing the blond.

"What do you mean?"

"Last week a scholar came to us. He said he knew where we could find a fragment of Wuuthrad. He seemed a fool to me, but if he's right, the honor of the Companions demands that we seek it out" he stated. The blond was still confused.

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Think of this as a trial, you do well and you'll be counted among the members of the Circle" he replied, Naruto nodded but, was curious as to what the Circle was.

"Farkas will be your shield sibling on the venture. He'll answer any questions you may ask, try not to get yourselves killed" he said, Naruto saluted and returned inside for his debrief.

* * *

**Dustman's Cairn – Twenty Minutes Later**

"So this is it huh?" the blond stated as he looked down at the entrance, Farkas nodded and walked down towards the door. They headed down more stairs and came across a room; a map, book, and pickaxe on the table, a few crumbling rocks on the floor and a chest by the table. "Looks like someone's been digging here" Farkas said, "and recently too" the blond noted by the lit torches on the wall and lanterns. "Right, tread lightly" his partner stated. Naruto pick locked the chest and found a few gold coins and a Ultimate Healing Potion, he pocked the items before continuing.

The blond unsheathed his Nodachi as they came into a death hall; both companions noticed a few draugr on the floor. "Be careful around the burial stones, I don't want to haul you back to Jorrvaskr on my back" Farkas warned, "Tsk, have you little faith in me Farkas" Naruto stated before he blocked an incoming arrow. Naruto rushed in with his blade ready, Farkas stabbed a draugr as it got off its pedestal, he pulled out and blocked a huge battleaxe. The blond blocked arrows as they flew, he noticed an undead awaken and grabbed it by the throat. Putting the undead in front of him as a shield he rushed forward and threw it making the draugr stumble as it was cut down by a black Nodachi a second later. Farkas was at a stalemate with the draugr overlord, it pushed the man back until it swayed the axe disarming the companion. Before it could act an arrow hit the axe making it fly out of its hands, Farkas grabbed his great sword pierced the overlord's chest; the undead fell limp and the man tossed the corpse off his sword. "Well… that was fun" Naruto said before continuing, not bothering to sheath his Nodachi as there as or could be more danger up ahead.

Minutes later, they came to their next room; it was pretty empty, only noticeable things was the Arcane Enchanter, the bookcase with all the burned books, the small room ahead, and a another which was closed by a barred gate. Farkas looked over at the bookcase for a bit, Naruto stared at the Enchanter; if he was going to be learning magic, then learning how to enchant weapons and armor would help him greatly. The blond did three hand signs; he bit his thumb and swiped it over his second sealing tattoo before touching the enchanter, in a poof of smoke it sealed itself into the tattoo. Farkas was startled at the sound, "What was that?" he said only to notice the arcane table had disappeared, he looked at Naruto only for him to point at the mark on his waist.

They continued to look around until Naruto got curious and headed into the room just up ahead, he found a few health and stamina potions which he happily pocketed in his satchel. He turned to see a lever, 'you think this opens the door?' he thought, **"Probably-"**his tenant replied, the blond looked around to see if there were any holes on the wall that might launch out any arrows if pulled, it wasn't the first time that's happened and was now weary of such traps. Luckily he found none and pulled the lever. Farkas heard a noise and turned to see the closed door rise up but, closed in on Naruto leaving him trapped inside.

"Didn't see that coming" the blond stated as he walked to the gate.

"Now look what you've gotten yourself into-"he sighs, "-no worries, just sit tight, I'll find the release" he said. "I didn't think it was gonna lock me in here, besides I got the other door open didn't I" Naruto retorted, before anything could be done a group of armed men wielding what looked like silver weapons rushed in. Farkas growled, "we knew you'd come here" one said, gripping his blade tightly. "You're mistake companion" another said, one looked at him confused, "which one is that?", "It doesn't matter, he wears that armor, he dies" the man nearly yelled.

"Killing you will make for an excellent story" one said as they all began to advance towards him. Farkas growled almost sounding like a wild animal, "None of you will be alive to tell it" Farkas declared as he limbs began grow longer, rough fur sprouted all over his body, he grew ears, a tail, and a snout. By the end of the transformation the men were deeply intimidated; Farkas bared his fangs and let out a howl. 'He's a werewolf too!?' Naruto thought shocked to know that Aela wasn't the only one in the companion's guild, **"Kind of explains his mood swings" **Kurama joked. The blond watched as his teammate slaughtered the men, and was deeply disturbed when Farkas tore open a man's chest and devoured his heart. Seconds later, the werewolf had finished its bloodshed; it turned to Naruto before heading to the other room. The blond wondered if Farkas was still his ally, back in Dark Brotherhood he's only seen Arnbjorn werewolf form once but, because he was finding off Maro's men he couldn't tell if it was still him or if the beast had taken over. The gate rose up and Naruto gripped his Nodachi and moved out, he saw his partner in human form waiting for him by the door.

"I hope I didn't scare you"

"So you're like Aela, huh?" he said, as Farkas nodded in response.

"It's a blessing given to some of us. We can be like wild beasts. Fearsome" he said, Naruto became weary at that.

"You're… gonna make me a werewolf?" he asked, Farkas shook his head.

"No. Only the circles have the beast blood. Prove your honor to be one of us, 'eyes on the prey, not the horizon', we should keep moving. Still some draugr to worry about" he suggested. The blond eyed him for abit then walked past him and further down.

Avoiding some trip wire, Naruto and Farkas made their way deeper into the catacombs cutting down any men or draugr in their paths. Finally making it to the final room, Naruto grinned when he saw a word wall at the end of the room. He searched a nearby chest and found a ebony bow, dwarven boots, circlet of archery, phial of resist fire, and 277 gold. On the table the blond took several vigorous health potions, two grand and lesser soul gems, and the fragment he was supposed to retrieve. Naruto did one last thing, read the word wall; his vision blurred as he memorized the shout – _**YOL **_(Fire).

Packing everything away, "Farkas, I got the fragment let's get out of here" he said to the man, however before he could respond every coffin in the room began to open. Draugr's began to walk and climb out, both partners drew their blades, "I'll go this way-" Naruto motioned right, "-and I'll go that way" Farkas motioned left, both nodded and charged the undead. Farkas tackled a draugr to a wall; he grabbed one by the arm and shoved its face in a torch and hacked away at any other undead. The blond assassin was slicing through the undead like butter; he added wind chakra to his hands, "_**Fuuton: Jūha Shō**_ (Beast Tearing Palm)" he did a wave like motion, letting out a visible air slash, sliced a good amount of draugr in half. Sheathing his Nodachi, Naruto jumped on top of the word wall, brought out his bow and fired at any draugr that were surrounding Farkas. As Farkas cut down the last of the undead, Naruto noticed a final coffin open up reveling a overlord with wielding a great sword. Jumping down, the blond ran up stairs, "_**FUS RO DAH!**_" they both yelled knocking each other back.

Farkas grabbed an axe from one of the corpses and threw it at the overlord causing bit to hit the floor again, Naruto given enough time to get up ran up and curve stomped the undead. The blond sighed and wiped the blood off his boots, Farkas came up and knuckle bumped with his partner before they both headed back.

* * *

**Whiterun – Twenty Minutes Later**

It was an hour till midnight, Farkas and Naruto had returned from their adventure in Dustman's Cain. The blond noticed Vilkas standing outside the guild with a smile on his face. "We've been awaiting your return" he said, Naruto looked at Farkas who motioned him to go on ahead. He stepped up, "Why were you waiting for me?" he asked, "come, follow me" he said, Naruto stood silent but, followed him shortly afterwards.

**Courtyard**

As the two made their way there, Naruto saw three others standing there waiting for him. Kodlak, Skjor, and Aela, Vilkas and Farkas walked up and stood near them. He turned to Aela and smiled in which she returned. "Brothers and sisters of the circle, today we welcome a new soul into the mortal fold-"Kodlak stated, "-this boy… no, man has endured, has challenged, and has shown his valor. Who will speak for him?" he asked. Farkas stepped up, "I stand witness to the courage of the soul before us" he stated, "would you raise your shield in his defense?", "I would stand at his back, that the world might never overtake us" he said.

Naruto smiled at the man, "and would you raise your sword in his honor?", "it stands ready to meet the blood of his foes" which made the blonds smile widen. "And would you raise your mug in his name?" at this Naruto sweatdropped, though raising a mug would often be considered a toast or honor so he shrugged it off. "I would lead the song of triumph as our mead hall reveled his stories" Farkas finished, with a nod from Kodlak, "then the judgment of the Circle is complete" Naruto stood confused, judgment usually means 'bad', "His heart beats with fury and courage that have untied the Companions since the days of the distant green summers. Let it beat with ours, that the mountains may echo and our enemies may tremble at the call" he said.

"It shall be so" they all repeated.

Vilkas and Farkas left back inside, Kodlak and Aela stayed behind with the blond. "Well, boy, you are one of us now. I trust you won't disappoint. However in order to fully be a member of the Circle you must be blessed with the beast blood" Kodlak stated seriously. 'Beast blood, that means I have to become a werewolf-' he thought, Skjor cut in, "Kid, we've got an hour before the full moon, if you want to be a full member meet us at the in the underforge before midnight" he said walking away with Kodlak.

Naruto sighed as he walked back and sat on the steps; Aela looked at him, walked up and sat next to him. "You don't have to do this, if you don't want to" she told him, Naruto remained silent for a moment, "how is it? Being one of them" he asked. "At first, I couldn't control it. I heard voices in my head, demanding blood. I felt like an animal, a caged animal just waiting to… kill my way out the first chance at freedom" she said before turning to him, "but, overtime… I was able to control those urges until finally; I could no longer hear the voices. I'm the one in control, I'm the alpha of my own body not some beast" she said, Naruto looked at her, "this is why we consider it a gift, to control the power of the werewolf" she turned to the blond and smiled in which he returned, "what about the moon?", "like the story's, we forcefully turn every full moon-", "forcefully?", "-yes, we werewolves have the ability to turn every night by choice" she stated, Naruto nodded.

'Kurama, what do you think?'

"**Kit, I would highly recommend you do so, but just a head's up if you do choose to do so; you won't be in control during your first transformation, afterwards I should be able to give you control over it from time to time"** Kurama stated.

'From time to time?'

"**I mean that the beast will attempt to control you every transformation, I'll be there to block it out but, there might be times where it could slip by me"**

Giving a mental nod, Naruto turned toward Aela and smiled, "let's go" he said surprising her, "y-you mean you want to go through with it?" he nodded, he got up and held out a hand; she took it and helped her up.

* * *

**Underforge – Ten Minutes Till Midnight**

Naruto, Aela, Skjor, and Kodlak stood inside a small cave, in the center was a pedestal holding a wide bowl. "Are you prepared?" Skjor asked, "I'm ready" the blond stated. "Good. Aela if you please" Kodlak motioned, she nodded and stepped away from the blond as her limbs grew longer and fur began sprout from her body, with a tail, ears, and snout to finish. She looked over to the blond, he smiled walked up to her and scratched her ear. He got a small whimper and rubbed her head against his cheek, "in order to obtain the gift you must drink the blood of the beast, Aela has agreed to be your forebear" Kodlak said. Skjor walked up grabbed Aela's arm and placed it over the bowl; he then pulled out a dagger and slashed her arm letting the blood fill the bowl.

Naruto held out his hand as it shined a light orange color (Healing Hands), Aela's wound closed up instantly. She nudged his shoulder, which made him scratch her ear again, Skjor coughed and motioned him to continue. The blond walked up to the bowl and scooped up some blood with his hands, "well, bottoms up" he said gulping down the red liquid. He scooped up blood two more times and gulped them down, Kodlak walked over and held out his hand in which Naruto shook, "Welcome to the Circle" he said as he left along with Skjor. Aela returned to her human form, "they're expecting you to turn tonight, don't worry I watch over you" she reassured, Naruto and handed over his weapons, "watch these for me, will you" she nodded and they both headed out.

* * *

**Whiterun – Midnight**

"You doing alright?" one guard said to another.

"I don't know, I just have this feeling that we're not alone"

"Of course we're not, Adhem's over there with Jeshzul at their posts, and there's the beggar over by the fire-"

"No, not that kind of feeling, you know the kind you get that goes up your spine when something bad's about to happen-"

"You know if you keep talking like that sooner or later your gonna jinx us-"

_**ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAA AAAAR!**_

The guards jumped and held their ears as the unknown sound shattered almost every window in Whiterun, waking its residents. "What the bloody hell was that!?" the guards asked themselves, "AAAAAAARGH!", "That sounded like Fendrel-"the guard said, "-come on" they followed the blood curling screams until they came across the last thing they will ever see. A werewolf was currently devouring the flesh of the guards, it looked about the size of a young man; it had black fur with a small red tint. It growled as it tore the heart from the chest and swallowed it, the wolf's ears twitched and turned to the two guards it roared once again making the two guards feel despair.

"The hell with this-"one said attempting to run, "JARIN DON'T!" the one guard yelled, but the werewolf had already charged, the guard dodged to the left as the wolf pounced his friend and began to tear through his chest and throat. The dyeing man could do nothing but, scream as the beasts sharp claws tore through his skin and bones, the other guard ran for his life. Other guards saw the running man, "What's going on!" they demanded, "WEREWOLF!" he yelled before said beast jumped the man and bit his neck until it tore it out. The guards flinched at the kill but, reached for their weapons, "KILL IT!" the guards fired arrows in which the wolf easily maneuvered around, the foolish ones that had brought out their swords where taken down by the wolfs claws.

One guard ran inside a house in attempt to hide, only for the wolf to crash through a wall, making the guard run outside in fear. He ran to the marketplace where all the guards had come to slay the man-wolf, the man tripped and the wolf pulled him back. The man cried in fear, while the guards where shooting arrows in attempt to make the wolf free the man from its grasp but, that however only made it angry. The beast grabbed the guard by both shoulders and tore him apart, it howled making the others flinch, blood dripped from its fangs and claws as it charged. Kodlak could only watch in despair, he knew the blond would become a werewolf, but he was causing too much damage and thought enough was enough. "Vilkas, come, we must detain him quickly" he said walking outside, "yes, sir" he replied, under the full moon they changed into their wolf forms and charged the new man-beast. Aela who was watching from the Skyforge away from the moonlight, saw her two companions charge forward, she hoped they would be enough to stop the now turned blond.

Naruto snarled as he tossed a guard into a stand then throwing through a house, his nose caught the scent of his own kin and turned to see two other werewolves charging at him. Thinking these two were other wolves wanting to fight for alpha dominance, he growled and charged them as well. The three wolves clashed and began to bite and claw at each other, Naruto grabbed Kodlak and smashed him against the Talos shrine, he was tackled by Vilkas and began to bite each other as they rolled across the ground, moving away the turned bloned clawed Vilkas leaving a slash scasr on his face before throwing him into the tree in the center of wind district. The guards who were to in shock of the fight between the three werewolves, began to firing arrows at the three; the blond snarled as the arrows hit him, he let out another roar making them all step back. Kodlak regained his bearings and tackled Naruto away before he could reach the soldiers. Naruto grappled Kodlak and hefted him high above the ground before slamming him into a rock, the wolf tried to get up but fell unconscious and reverted back to human form. Naruto's bared his fangs as he was about to tear the mans chest and devour his heart, Vilkas grabbed him and threw him back, the werewolf carried Kodlak on his back before retreating back. Naruto let out a howl in victory before jumping over the walls and tacking off. Aela saw this, turned under the moonlight and followed her turned friend.

* * *

**Unknown Location – Three Hours later**

Naruto's eyes flickered open; he grasped his head in pain and reached out trying to find something to support himself with. He found a tree and pulled himself up, "there you are" he heard a voice and turned to see Aela, "I thought I lost you for a second" she said. "What happened?" Naruto wheezed out, "I knew the first transformation wasn't an easy one, but out of everyone in the Circle you caused the most damage-"she said sadly, Naruto was shocked, "I didn't kill 'anyone' did I?" he asked, Aela knew he was referring to the Companions and shook her head, "no, you gave kodlak and Vilkas a good beating but, they should be okay" she reassured.

"I do have some good news" she said handing over Naruto's weapons, "like what?" he asked strapping on his equipment, "There's a pack of werewolf hunters camped at Gallows Rock. The silver hand, I think you've met them before; we're going to slaughter them, all of them. Lead on, Skjor is already scouting ahead" she stated, Naruto understood by the way she said that, Aela had a deep hatred for the 'Silver Hand', he gathered his bearings and headed off with Aela right behind him.

Only minutes have gone by and they were already approaching their destination, Naruto knew that being a werewolf would grant him higher speed and strength, he also gained a higher sense of smell which was how he found Gallows Rock so easily, he just followed Skjor's scent. "Naruto stop" Aela said, they both slowed down and crouched behind a fallen tree, "you know what to do", "get in eliminate the silver hand" he said, they both nodded. Naruto brought out his bow and readied three arrows, Aela just stared at him in disbelief, "don't tell me you're going to fire three at once-" the blond just smirked, "yup" he releases his hold and the arrows go flying, each hitting their target. Aela could only watch as the blond raced towards the refugee, his hands in flames with his Firebolt spell and setting the hunters ablaze. She shook her head and ran to join the slaughter.

* * *

**Driftshade Refugee **

"Hehehe, that fool thought he take on all of us, look where it got him-"

"Yeah, that damn werewolf never stood a chance, what do you think the boss will do to him?"

"Tsk, who cares, he'll get what's coming to hi-"the man never finished his sentence as an arrow pierced his skull. With that the silver hand was on red alert, two figures rushed in, one holding a long katana, the other a Skyforge sword and shield. Sadly, the two heard them and showed no mercy. Naruto and Aela continued their bloodbath as they hacked and slashed every living thing inside the hold, as they did they found a few caged werewolves; Naruto attempted to picklock them hoping they would help only for it to backfire, the assassin and the huntress had no choice but, to kill them too. As they ventured deeper they found a trail of blood, Naruto got on one knee, touched the still fresh blood and sniffed, "its Skjor's" he said with him and Aela speeding up.

They followed the blood scent until it was at its strongest; they burst through the door only to look in shock. The room was filled with werewolf heads on stakes and mounted on the walls, what caught their attention the most was Krev the Skinner, leader of the current Silver Hand was skinning a werewolf, the blood they traced lead up to said werewolf. Skjor was dead. Naruto hands twitched as his eyes became crimson red, with his whiskers growing more feral, and his hair more wild. Aela was fighting the urge to go werewolf on the spot, she growled angrily, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she finally snapped and rushed Krev. She failed to notice the five silver hands that were in the room and were ready to intercept her; however Naruto was faster, "_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_" four clones appeared and briefly cut down the man beast hunters. Krev was bewildered at the fact that his men were killed so easily, but still managed to block the sword swing from Aela.

Naruto jumped to the ceiling and stuck himself there with chakra, "_**LUN!**_" he shouted, Krev felt his life force slowly drain, he looked at his armor as it started for decay. He shook it off and continued to block sword swings, Aela was in a blood rage and Naruto's pleas for her to calm down went unheard. She charged again only for Krev to grab her wrist and knee her chest, the huntress gasped for air and picked herself up only for Krev to kick her back down, he lifted his great sword and posed to strike only for her blond companion to tackle him into a pillar. Naruto repeatedly punched the man in the face, Krev attempted to counter by kicking him away only for the blond to grab it and knee him back. Adding chakra to his fist and collided it with the man's face breaking the pillar as well as the man's jaw. The blond walked toward the man who was crawling away, "what you're gonna kill me like you did all my men. Then do it, DO IT YOU DAMN WEREWOLF!" Krev yelled. Naruto stared impassively, "I'm not going to kill you-"Krev looked confused only to hear a sword dragging across the floor, "-but I will" Aela said as she sunk the blade into the man's chest.

Aela sunk to her knees, Naruto walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "they killed him, those bastards killed him" she trembled. Naruto knew how she felt, she was sad because her brother figure was dead, and angry because she couldn't do anything to prevent it, she felt so useless. Naruto wrapped her in his arms and she gladly buried her head in his chest, "Aela, remember when I say that hatred was like a potion" he said, Aela looked at him and nodded slowly, "-it always clouds ones judgment, but there are times when revenge is the only solution to setting the mind at ease" Aela was sniffed, "w-what are you going to do?" He stood up, taking Aela with him and led them to the next room. "Track 'em, Find 'em, and Kill 'em" he said as his eyes burned red, Aela wiped her tears and nodded in determination. They continued their slaughter until they eventually came into a room with more Silver Hands and what looked like fragments to the Wuuthrad, Naruto ran up and kneed one in the gut as one drew its blade, the blond reached up grabbed the man's wrist and sunk the sword into his ally's back. Aela bashed a hunter away with her shield before curve stomping him, she then picked up his axe and flung it at another's head before they could do anything. Naruto avoided sword and axe swings, he dropped down with a sweep kick knocking the silver hand down, he jumped behind him and grappled his neck before twisting it resulting in instant death.

They grabbed the fragments and any useful items from the chest across the room. "Naruto-" said blond turned to her, "yeah?", "go back to Jorrvaskr, I'm going to make sure we got the last of them, and see if there's any information found on the bodies" Naruto nodded, "alright then, but I'm not leaving you by yourself… _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_" out popped three clones, "stay with here until the entire area's secure, if theres anyone still alive, kill them" he turns to Aela, "if you find anything tell one of my clones, they dispel and send the information back to me" the huntress nodded and Naruto left the facility.

* * *

**Windhelm – Thirty Minutes Later**

Naruto had just stepped out of the White Phial Alchemy shop, Naruto had purchased a few ingredients as well as order in an Alchemy Lab, just a little something to take back home along with the Arcane Enchanter he had sealed away. The blond had sold most of the useless junk he had, like the ebony bow, dwarven boot, the circlet, the dragon skin not that he could use it since most of the armor required at least a bone to smith. He did stop to say hello to his dear old friends, Oengul and Hermir, he talked with them about what has happened during his time away, he left out the part about being leader of the Dark Brotherhood as well as a werewolf. His blood boiled when he asked about the war, apparently Ulfric was too busy with the war to focus on what was happening in Windhelm, for instance the murderer that was said to be going around at night and killing those while their backs were turned, and what's worse there was a high discrimination against the Dark Elves in which Ulfric himself supported, Naruto had made his choice whenever sooner or later, he would fight for the Imperial Legion. He said his goodbyes and headed off to the inn only to see a woman get stabbed in the back, Naruto quickdrawed his bow and fired at the man's leg. He ran up both of them, the woman was dead and the other was trying to crawl away. The guards arrived to see it, and seeing how the bow was still in the blonds hand they put the blame on him. Luckily the barkeep had witnessed everything through the window and had explained to the guards what had happened. The killer was none other than Calixto Corrium, they bound him in chains and searched him to find a necklace that resembled a green skull, Naruto recognized this and confirmed the man was a necromancer, Calixto would now spend the remainder of his life in the dungeon or until the Jarl orders the execution, the woman was brought to the Hall of the Dead for cremation and funeral.

Naruto thanked the barkeep and was about to go in for a drink when he gained the memories from his clones.

* * *

**Next Chapter – Stealing Plans & Striking The Heart**

**AN: And there you have it, not one of my longer chapters, but at least I got it down. Hoped you guys liked the werewolf attack, there will be more in the next chapter. Also to answer some questions that will probably be asked.**

**First off, no Kyuubi won't be able to control the inner wolf at most times, even if it is the strongest of the tailed demons, reason why because it's over used, there are too many people that let the Kyuubi change just about everything. Naruto will gain full control of his werewolf side when he gets the ring of hircine. Also, I know that I said that the full moon will be like the one we have, sadly I failed to notice that Tamriel has two moons, don't call me stupid I hardly look up at the sky when I'm playing and the only time is when I'm fighting dragons or trying to shoot down someone at a higher area.**

**Two, Yes Naruto will be bringing the girls with him to Skyrim and let it be known that they won't be the only ones. The final pairing for this will be with Aela, Serana, Tenten, and Tayuya, I don't care what you guys say or think that's final. Other that will be coming along will be Gaara, Kimimaru, Anko, and Kin; for those of you wondering; yes they will be joining the Dark Brotherhood.**

**Third most of you are wondering what will happen next, well the Dark Brotherhood is done and the Companions are closing in, Naruto will return to Konoha after it is completed, he will stay there until after Sasuke's Retrieval mission. Then of course he will go back with his team, and start off the Dawngaurd quests, followed by the College of Winterhold, The Imperial Legion, Thieves Guild, and finally a custom story line for the final chapters, for those who are curious it has to do with Olava's future sight (read chapter 10).**

**Fourth, the egg will hatch in Konoha as I plan on having Naruto take it with him and yes it will be a Legendary Dragon and will have the original name from the first version, Tsumujikaze (Whirlwind). Anyway hope that answers you're questions, and I do plan on updating the inventory list by the end of the Companion quests so do expect that. See ya next time, Ciao!**


	13. Chapter 13: SP, STH, & IMBM!

_**AN: I do not own Naruto or Elder Scrolls now enjoy the epicness**_

* * *

"Talking"

'_Flashback'/Flashback_

*Action!*

_**Time Skip!**_

"**Demon/Creature Talking"**

"_**Jutsu!/SHOUT!"**_

* * *

**Konoha's Dovahkiin**

**Chapter 13: Stealing Plans, Striking The Heart, Retrieval, & Ill Met By Moonlight**

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_The guards arrived to see it, and seeing how the bow was still in the blonds hand they put the blame on him. Luckily the barkeep had witnessed everything through the window and had explained to the guards what had happened. The killer was none other than Calixto Corrium, they bound him in chains and searched him to find a necklace that resembled a green skull, Naruto recognized this and confirmed the man was a necromancer, Calixto would now spend the remainder of his life in the dungeon or until the Jarl orders the execution, the woman was brought to the Hall of the Dead for cremation and funeral. _

_Naruto thanked the barkeep and was about to go in for a drink when he gained the memories from his clones._

* * *

_**Now!**_

The surroundings seemed to blur as Naruto ran towards his destination, Faldar's Tooth. It was dark out and the blond had taken the liberty of becoming a werewolf; during the transformation, Naruto felt the wolf inside him attempt to free itself and with help of his tenant Kurama, he was able to push it back and take control. The now turned blond had a good grasp of his beast form, in physical terms he was stronger and faster than in his human form, though he could've probably outrun it if he added chakra to his legs. That was a major drawback to being a werewolf, he couldn't perform jutsu or spells or even wield any of his weapons properly as a man-beast, thankfully his fangs and claws made up for it. As he ran he recalled the memories from his clones.

_**Flashback**_

_Aela and the three clones had searched the entire refugee and had killed off any remaining Silver Hands, the huntress searched everybody for any note, letter, journal; anything that might have information on the werewolf hunters. They found a locked room, which the clones thankfully were able to lock pick, it was a basic room with a bed, bookcase, desk, etc. She found a notebook containing the necessary information for the next hunt and motioned the clones to come closer._

"_You found it?" a clone asked and received a nod._

"_Who's the next target?"_

"_As this entry goes, the Silver Hand has been sniffling around Riften, Faldar's Tooth to be precise. If you can sneak into their camp and steal their plans, we'll have the advantage. Be sure to bring them back to Jorrvaskr" she said as she headed back to Whiterun, with a nod the clones dispelled themselves sending the information to Naruto._

_**End of Flashback**_

Heading south of Windhelm, the blond arrived within the hour; still in his wolf form he scouted around the camp seeing how many were stationed he made his move. Scaling the side of the tower he reached an open window, where a hunter was standing there looking rather bored. The blond reached out and grabbed him by the face so that he wouldn't yell to alert the others, brought the poor man outside and bit out his throat before he began to devour the remains. Naruto was against the idea of feeding on another human being, it made him feel less human and more of a beast, however the more he refuses to feast the weaker he will get, Kurama told him that he should begin to grow accustomed to this and also told him that being weaker will make the wolf crave blood making it easier to take over.

Not wanting that to happen, he cast his morality aside and devoured the heart. He didn't know why but, the taste of flesh and blood was delicious, though his taste buds would most likely go back to normal when he reverts back. He tossed the mutilated corpse to the ground and continued scaling the tower; as he reached the to, he felt his heart beat pulse and then looked at his hands as they reversed from claws to hands.

**(AN: So that everyone doesn't get confused, Naruto's clothes and weapons will remain on when he turns and reverses back, to me it seems like a hassle to have him put on his clothes every time he turns, besides he's a ninja, Fūinjutsu FTW!)**

The blond brought out his bow and silently fired arrows at the unlucky hunters both on top and below the tower. The chief witness an arrow pierce one of his men and rushed to the tower, Naruto looked around and couldn't find any more enemies. He looked around the hut set on the tower, he found a pair of Elven Boots by a chest, by the slight glow they were giving off the blond understood that they were enchanted, and he sealed them inside his satchel for later use. He searched the chest and found 209 gold, a potion of lockpicking, an emerald, Scaled Armor of Major Destruction, an Iron Sword of Diminishing, and finally the Silver Hand Stratagem. Sealing the items away, he turned to leave but, quickly blocked a hammer strike with his bow, "so you were the one who's been killing my men, you're gonna die for that" the chief growled. The blond snarled and pushed the man back, hitting him with end of the bow knocking the helmet off his head; the chief gripped his hammer and began swinging away. Naruto placed the bow on his back and unsheathed his Nodachi, he countered making the armored man stumble back, he began swinging his blade in formations which began to tear apart the man's steel plate armor. Naruto jumped back gaining distance between the two, the chief roared in frustration and charged blindly and failed to notice the crimson red aura that was emanating from the blond which took shape of sakura petals, "_**Nishiki Hyakka Midare Zakura **_(Second Ceremony 100 Flower Storming Sakura)" the blond declared before he charged. In several visibly red wave-like patterns, the chief's arms, legs, and upper torso was removed from the body; the hut itself fell apart under the pressure.

The stairs began to crumple under the weight of the downed hut and began to fall over the ledge; Naruto added chakra to his legs and stood on the side of the tower as the hut fell, along with the corpse and stairs. He sighed as he jumped down and headed back to Whiterun.

* * *

**Whiterun – Four Hours Later**

When our blond entered the village, he was wide-eyed at the damage done to the place. Houses were broken into, street stands were destroyed, and guards were piling up dead bodies, "what happened here?" he asked a local woman, "a werewolf that's what-"she said making Naruto flinch slightly, "-it attacked yesterday and killed most of the law enforcements" she told him sadly, "d-did anything else happen?" he asked. "From what the surviving guards told, two other werewolves arrived and had a death match with the first. Rumor has it, they were forced to retreat" she finished before walking away leaving a bewildered blond behind, he then remembered Aela telling him that he hurt Kodlak and Vilkas pretty bad that night. Naruto would make sure to check up on them after speaking with Aela.

The blond had done a couple of thing s before entering Jorrvaskr; he first headed to Dragonreach and spoke with the court mage about using his Arcane Enchanter, he allowed it and told him that if he needed anything like soul gems to only ask, he'd be happy to sell them. The blond destroyed the Elven Boots, Scaled Armor, and Iron Sword, learning the enhancements; he purchased a Catalog of Weapon and Armor Enchantments to study in his free time. Naruto sold the mage the potion of lockpicking, emerald, and fireball staff; he also purchased a few spell books - Fire Rune, Ice Spike, and Transmute. He headed back to the guild and sat in a chair next to Aela.

"I've been running interference for you around here. I don't think anyone's caught our little campaign, yet" she whispered, Naruto nodded and brought out the stratagem, "I got the plans" he said handing over the red booklet. "Perfect. Hopefully this will let us know more about their movement. I think we've got them on the run" she grinned maliciously; Naruto got up and headed to the living quarters. "Where are you going?" she asked, "I gotta apologize Kodlak and Vilkas" he said heading downstairs.

**Living Quarters**

Vilkas was gripping his wrapped wound, the turned blond had clawed a scar on his face, which had healed but, still hurt. Kodlak wasn't any different; he had an arm cast and a cloth bandage wrapped around his head. They turned to the door as it opened revealing the blond werewolf, "hey guys… I just wanted to apologize for all the damage I've caused" he said looking down, Kodlak sighed, "do not worry so much my friend, the first transformation is always a rough one. You're beast blood is stronger than most, something we didn't anticipate" he said, Vilkas took his hand off his wrapped wound, "good luck, taming it, a wolf spirit that strong would be difficult indeed" he said.

"But… what if I can't control it?" the blond asked.

"As a last resort, we will have to ask you to leave until you can; we have to insure the safety of the Companions as well as the people of Whiterun" Kodlak stated, with Naruto nodding in agreement.

"If that's what has to be done, then I'll oblige to it, anyway I have to meet up with Aela I see you two later-"he said leaving until Vilkas decided to joke around.

"Meeting up with your girlfriend are we?" he smirked as Naruto facevaulted with an atomic blush.

"She's not my girlfriend" he mumbled as he left, Kodlak chuckled at the joke before letting out a sigh in sadness, "Vilkas, gather the Companions. I believe its time to tell them of Skjor" he said, getting a nod from the wounded hunter.

"Naruto over here" Aela said motioning Naruto to come to her. They were far enough from listening ears, "I've found the location of the Silver Hand's lieutenant. Southeast of Riften, there is a cave called Broken Helm Hollow. Go there and kill eliminate the Silver Hand" she said, the blond nodded and was about to head off when Kodlak and Vilkas walked in and spoke of Skjor's death, Naruto snuck out and headed towards his objective.

* * *

**Broken Helm Hollow – Five Hours Later**

"The camp in Faldar's Tooth has gone dark"

"Whatever, we'll check it tomorrow morn-"the Silver Hands stopped their conversation when they heard the sound of rocks tumbling. They draw their weapons and wait for the unknown enemy, but nothing came. One sighed and sheathed his weapon but felt small rocks hit his armor; the hunter looked up to see a hooded blond in a light armored black and red suit, readying an arrow.

"Sayonara" he fired the arrow alerting everyone else, they charged as the teen jumped down. The blond had his Nodachi drawn, "_**Zantetsusen**_ (Iron Cutting Flash)" in a circular motion, the blond spins with his sword drenched in his mana, creates a twister flinging the hunters away with their armors completely destroyed and large gashes over their bodies. "Is… is that all you got" one staggered, Naruto stared at the woman, she gripped her great sword tightly before letting out a battle cry. The blond stared at the charging huntress, before his hand glowed violet blue color before his Nodachi was infused with his sparks spell, "_**Raimeiken**_ (Thunderclap Sword)" he whispered and charged, "_**Gessen**_ (Moon Flash)" time slowed as Naruto reappeared behind the Silver Hand lieutenant, the huntress dropped her weapon as a cross shaped slash appeared on her chest before falling down in a pool of her own blood. The lighting around the Nodachi subsided and the blond sheathed his blade before heading out, "don't worry, I'll make sure they'll never find your body" he said before tossing a hand sized ball behind him, second later the fuse disappeared within and exploded causing the cave to collapse.

* * *

**Whiterun –Five Hours Later**

Naruto had entered Jorrvaskr, first thing he noticed was everyone's depression, Skjor's death must've really hit then hard. Skjor may have been a hard head who seemed to only care about fighting, but he was like a brother to everyone. Naruto found Aela reading the booklet he had given her while holding the egg he left behind, recalling his memories, the clone that was watching it ran out of chakra and dispelled itself instantly. He walked to her, "everyone's taking it hard I'm guessing" she nodded, "yes, we'll miss him greatly" she spoke sadly.

"I took care of the Silver Hand" he said, she nodded.

"Excellent. Looks like you've really driven them into hiding. Keep this up and we'll wipe them out yet" she gave a small smile, Naruto nodded, "did you find anything else?"

"As a matter of fact I did, the Silver Hand has been scouring the world for more pieces of Wuuthrad. One group has hidden out in Hjaalmarch, in a cave called Orotheim. You need to get it back" she said, Naruto nodded but, noticed that Aela was just as depressed as the others. "Aela, I know it's difficult losing him trust me I've seen my share of death before-" he stated remembering the Brotherhood massacre, "-I want you to know that if you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you" he said giving her a hug before leaving. Aela stared at the blonds retreating form with a blush on her face, she wiped the incoming tears and continued reading the booklet.

* * *

**Four Hours later – Near Orotheim**

Naruto was running at full speed, the sun had just set as well; the silver hand would get a taste of what a werewolf really capable of. The blond arrived at the mouth of the cave and was prepared to enter, the night became crystal clear and the blond's beast blood activated. Naruto got on all fours as his limbs grew longer; fur sprouted over his entire body, and grew claws, ears, tail, and a snout. The turned teen gripped his head in pain as he only heard his tenant say, **"Uh-Oh"**, the werewolf's eyes blood red and snarled before letting out a beastly roar.

**Inside the Cave**

"Did you hear that!?" a hunter said nervously.

"Yeah I did. HEY YOU THREE COME GUARD THE FRONT" one said, the three he called out came over as an unnatural wind blew the flames out the torches. "Urgh, great… hang on I've got a light" a female hunter said, they heard a growl; the woman grabbed a torch and clicked two stones together. As she did, the huntress began to hear the sound of flesh tearing and bodies dropping, "okay can you guys stop it, starting to creep me out… got it" she said as the fire flickered to life. She was horrified when she saw the bodies of his comrades lying at her feet. The huntress backed up and hit something, something furry. She looked up slowly to see a mouthful of razor sharp canines, "oh… my-"

_**ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAR!**_

The woman screamed as the werewolf grabbed a hold of her before sinking its claws and jaws into the unfortunate woman, with its super natural strength the wolf tightened its grip and ripped the huntress in half. It looked down and munched on the hollow muscular organ, the silver hands heard the scream and ran in to see the werewolf, they unsheathed their silver weapons, "time to join the others, you foul beast" one said readying his axe, "stick together, we'll have a better chance at killing, remember strength in numbers" another said, the werewolf snarled and charged.

"Here it comes" they readied their weapons.

The wolf howled loudly, out of the blue two spectral wolves appeared and pounced the group digging their ghostly fangs in their necks. The silver weapons cut through the ghostly animals like butter but, served as a good distraction as they failed to see the werewolf swing its arms knocking them back. It pounced on a silver hand hunter and began to claw the poor man to bits; it then grabbed the corpse and tossed it to the group. It jumped on the ceiling, crawled a few feet before pouncing at his next target. This went on for half an hour with the werewolf devouring hearts from time to time, before it fell to the ground and reversed back to his human form. Naruto was dead beat tired from that transformation, he reached into his pack, pulled out a stamina potion and chugged it down. Losing to his animal side was incredibly painful, like walking barefoot on a field of broken glass.

He got up slowly and proceeded to search the entire cave for the fragments, while doing so he began having flashbacks of his actions as a werewolf, the deaths of the silver hand, all the organs and flesh eaten, he shuttered. He found the fragment inside a chest along with other noticeable loot; 75 gold, potion of minor healing which he drunk immediately, a copper and sapphire circlet, and a dwarven war axe. He took everything and left back to Whiterun.

* * *

**Jorrvaskr – Four Hours Later**

"Aela-"the blond said getting the girls attention as he brought out the fragment, "-I got it" he said, Naruto sighed as he took the egg Aela was holding and sat down, she showed concern and sat down beside him. "Are you okay?" she asked, Naruto turned away, "I lost control again-" he said making her gasp slightly, "-I mean, I killed the Silver Hands, which is good but… what would have happened if it wasn't them" she sighed sadly and placed her head on his shoulder , "don't worry about it, I know you'll find some way to control the beast," she said, Naruto blushed at her action but, he leaned in pressing his head against hers before they both drifted into sleep.

_**Timeskip – Three Months**_

Naruto had become incredibly close to Aela, most of the Companions thought something was going on between the two but, didn't have enough evidence to prove it, Farkas went ahead and asked if they've 'done it' yet, which got a blush from both, an ass kick from Aela, and a sweatdrop from Naruto. Though it wasn't the only major thing happening, with the booklet they found, Aela and Naruto have been going around Skyrim and slaughtering any Silver Hand camps listed on the entries, however the huntress felt as if they should stay low for a bit incase Kodlak ever found out.

**Now**

Kodlak looked at the blond fourteen year old as he sat next to a bedridden Aela; just the other day was a full moon. When the blond turned he lost control, when they tried to subdue him Aela ended up getting hurt badly; she wore an arm cast and multiple bandages around her most of her limbs. Kodlak sighed and walked over to him, Naruto held Aela's hand, "this is all my fault-", "no it isn't" he turned to his Harbinger, "not everyone can fully master the beast blood-", "I know that, but it was still me all the same… "Naruto frowned, "Sir, permission to leave" he asked, his Harbinger raised an eyebrow.

"Under what circumstances?"

"Until I can conquer my beast blood, I won't come anywhere near here" he said looking back at Aela, gripping her hand. Kodlak sighed, "Request acknowledged, I really do hope you return soon" he said leaving the room. Naruto let go of Aela's hand and went over to his bed, he went over to his bed and proceeded to do an inventory check. Later, the blond was ready to leave and did one last thing before taking off, he placed his dragon egg under Aela's arm and then kissed her forehead, "I'll be back, that's a promise" he said leaving the room, Aela cracked an eye open to see the blonds retreating self, 'come back soon' she said to herself.

* * *

_**Timeskip – One Week Later**_

Naruto had roamed the frozen mountains of the Pale Hold; he had set camp in a place called the Forsaken Cave. He had eradicated the Falmer that resided there to be safe, he had then resumed his training, during the day he would create clones under Kurama's instruction and worked on jutsu, spells, and Kenjutsu; while every night he would become a werewolf and fight for dominance. It always ended up a fifty-fifty chance that he would end up in control, he knew he couldn't live on like this; he had to find some way to stay in control and fast.

**The Following Morning**

Naruto had gotten out of his bed roll, and walked outside, the cold air instantly woke him up. He removed his clothes and jumped into the frozen waters, ten minutes later the blond comes out with eight salmon fish. He brought the fish inside and started a fire with his flames spell; he staked the fish on some sticks, salted them, and placed them over the fire. He created a clone to watch over it so it doesn't burn and started his mourning routine, one hundred pushups and sit-ups. Ten minutes later, the fish was ready and naruto was almost done with his exercise, once done he ate his fill then created clones to practice his chakra control, archery, sword katas, spells, etc.

Weeks past and Naruto skills where increasing rapidly, he had learned few B and C ranked jutsu such as _**Shunshin **_(Body Flicker), _**Futon: Diatoppa**_ (Great Wind Breakthrough), _**Futon: Shinkūgyoku**_ (Vacuum Bullets), _**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**_ (Great Fireball), and _**Katon: Kaen Senpū **_(Flame Whirlwind). His werewolf control seemed to not have changed much, once he was in control he left the cave to hunt for hearts as he had to consume them to not lose his strength during transformations.

* * *

**Timeskip Two Months Later**

Naruto was currently walking a few miles away from his cave; recently Windhelm has caught word of his beast presence and had sent soldiers and mercenaries to eliminate him. He could have easily killed them off, but he's been having thoughts about relocating to draw less attention, so he headed southwest. Four hours later he came across a familiar place, the old Brotherhood sanctuary, he decided to stay there for the time being. That night he turned again and ended up nearly trapping himself in the living quarters, due to the already weakened pillars that his beast just so happened to knock down. The following day, the blond walked into Falkreath through the cemetery to see a small group there, he walked up and listened in.

"-may the spirit of Laviana and all those who have left this world and its suffering know the beloved serenity of Aetherius and may we one day rejoin them in eternity" the robed man said before walking away. The blond knew by the words that this was a funeral, he walked up to the sobbing man and woman, "did… someone die?" he asked, the father Mathies turned to him, "our daughter… our little girl…" he said wiping his tears. "Who did this?" Naruto asked, "Sinding came through as labor, seemed like a decent man. He's stewing in the pit while we figure out what's wrong with him, if you've got the stomach to look at him" he said in disgust. The blond narrowed his eyes, "how did she die?" this time the mother answered, "She was… ripped apart" at this Naruto went wide-eyed, "like a saber cat tears a deer. We barely found enough to bury" she then broke down in tears.

"Where… did you say this pit was located?" he asked, "in the Falkreath jail" Mathies told him, the blond turned to the village and walked off.

**Falkreath Jail**

Naruto entered the prison to see it almost empty, just one man in a cell at the farthest end. The half-naked man known as Sinding noticed the blond as he walked up to the gate.

"Come to gawk at the monster?" he asked.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "I hear you attacked a little girl", Sinding instantly responded, "Believe me it was something I never intended to do. I just… I just lost control. I tried to tell them but, none of them would believe me" he turned and fisted the wall, "it's all account of this blasted ring" he gripped his hand" this raised the blonds eyebrow, "what ring?" Sinding turned to him; he lifted his hand showing a silver ring with a wolf head on it. "This is the Ring of Hircine. I was told it could let me control my transformations-" this immediately spiked Naruto's interest, the ring of the Deadric Prince himself, and he said it could control the transformations; this is just what he needs, "-perhaps it used to, but I'll never know. Hircine didn't care for my taking it and threw a curse on it. I put it on… and the changes just come to me. I could never guess when, it would be at the worst times, like… with the little girl" he stated with regret in his voice.

Knowing this downed the blondes hopes by some percentage, "just out of curiosity, are you-"he asked already knowing the answer, "I don't suppose there's a point in keeping the secret if I'm going to die in here anyway. I'm sure you've heard of men who shift to beasts under the influence of the moons. I am one of them. A werewolf, it's my secret and my shame" he said, 'I can relate' the blond thought to himself, "that's why I wanted the ring… it was said to give men like me control. Now I look like a man, but I feel like the animal inside me, as strong as ever" he sighed as he sat on the steps next to the bared door.

"What will you do now?" the blond werewolf asked.

Sinding sighed, "I've been looking for a way to appease Hircine. There is a certain beast in these lands. Large, majestic. It's said that Hircine will communicate with whoever slays it. I tracked it into these woods, but then had… accident with the child" he faced the blond, "I want to beg for his forgiveness. Give him back the ring, but while I'm stuck here, the beast wonders free" he stated. The blond had his thoughts about helping a fellow werewolf; he decided to ask, "Why did this make you attack the girl?" Sinding flinched at the memory, "I had come into Falkreath. They needed some help working the mill, and I thought that would be something safe. Something I could do. When I saw the little girl, I was just… I could feel it coming on. I could taste the… I needed to hunt. But this pitiful, limited body wasn't meant for hunting. Slow. No claws. Weak, mashing teeth for chewing crud. I held in my rage as long as I could but, it boiled inside of me. She looked so fragile. Helpless prey, and then…" he paused before continuing, "I… I feel so terrible about what happened, about what I did. It would probably be best for everyone if I just went away" the man slumped, Naruto was convinced; he wanted to help the man but, then the ring's curse would go to him, making him even more dangerous, then again all he had to do was kill this great beast and just give the ring to the Deadric prince. After a moment of silence, he mentally sighed, "I'll take the ring to Hircine" the blond said making Sinding look at him with disbelief.

"Oh my, you would do this for me?" he removed the ring and handed it over, "here, take it. I don't want anything to do with this wretched thing anymore. Seek out the beast, he wonders these woods. Bring him down and… well, the lord of the hunt should smile at you" he said, Naruto nodded reached out and took the ring which attached itself to his finger. "I wish you luck, but should leave here while I still have my skin. Should our paths cross again, I will remember your kindness. Farewell" he said as he backed up into the light, Naruto watched as Sinding morphed into his beast form and climbed out of his cell.

The blond looked up at the light; it must have been nightfall, the full moon passed not two days ago. He looked at the ring on his finger, "better hunt down that beast before I turn" he said before running out of the jail and out of Falkreath.

* * *

**Five Hours Later**

The blond shinobi had walked throughout the entire woods, so far he's seen one or two foxes, a bear, and some wolves who stayed clear from his path. The blond held onto his head as it throbbed painfully, he looked at the ring in which the eyes glowed red, he began to turn. By the end of a long struggle, Naruto had come out on top, he breathed heavily as sniffed the mountain air, and he caught the scent of something foul and decided to follow. Minutes later, the werewolf came across a white stag; he wondered if this was the beast Sinding wanted him to hunt down. He crouched forward, ready to pounce; he accidentally stepped on a twig snapping it. The stag heard it and began to run, Naruto snarled and chased after it; the stag maneuvered through the trees in attempt to lose its predator, however with Naruto as a werewolf he knew the forest by heart and took to the trees. He timed his killing strike and pounced where he knew the stag run, as swiftly as the deer ran, the wolf pounced and bit into the neck and tore it open.

Naruto looked at his hunt and began to feel hungry; he sighed mentally and began to feed on the white deer. Five minutes later, he began to revert back to normal; the blond looked at his unfinished meal briefly before getting up to leave only to come face to face with a spectral deer.

"**Well met, hunter"**

The blond stared briefly before asking, "Are you Hircine?"

"**I am the spirit of the hunt, just one glimpse of the glorious stalker that your kind calls Hircine"**

Naruto breathed in a few times before continuing, "What would you ask of me?"

The spectral stag smiled, **"Your fealty is precious to me. I will make good use of it-"**then he turned his attention to the ring attached to the blond's hand, **"You bear my ring. The one who stole it has fled to what he thinks is his sanctuary. Just as a bear climbs a tree to escape the hunt, but only ends up trapping himself"** he looked he shifted his gaze back at Naruto, **"Seek out this rouge shifter. Tear the skin from his body, and make it an offering to me" **he commanded. Naruto looked at the ring for a few seconds before speaking, "it shall be done" he said. Hircine smiled again, **"Fly, my hunter. There are others who vie for my favor. A bit of competition, don't dally while the prey flees"** with that said, the lord of the hunt vanished. Naruto sniffed out the air until he found Sinding's scent and followed it.

* * *

**Bloated Man's Grotto – Thirty Minutes Later**

Naruto entered the cave and caught the scent of blood; he rushed forward to see the blood bath, three dead and one bleeding badly which would soon join shortly. He followed the scent until he saw Sinding in his werewolf form on top of a rock, behind him what looked like a red full moon. **'Never thought I'd see you again'** Naruto heard the man through his mind, "I've been told to kill you" he said solemnly, **'And I would deserve it, wouldn't I? I can't stop you if that's what you want to do. Hircine is too powerful… but, if you spare me, I can be a powerful ally to you, and I would promise to never return to civilized life. I know I can't live among people' **he said waiting for the blonds' answer.

Naruto knew that what Sinding did was wrong but, was completely out of his control. It reminded him of himself before he discovered he was Kurama's Jinchuuriki, never having a choice in the matter. The blond werewolf looked at his kin, "I will spare your life" he said, Sinding gave a sigh in relief, **'Thank the gods. Now let's deal with these other hunters. We must hunt together'** he said, Naruto nodded and proceeded to run up the stairs along with Sinding. They ran up to the alter and before they could continue to where their prey was, something caught Naruto's sight. It was a katana (AN: Bolar's Oathblade), he strapped it next to his Nodachi and continued forward. He along with Sinding noticed the group of hunters ahead and smirked, his werewolf companion looked at him before his jaw dropped in disbelief. Naruto became a werewolf himself but, not before gripping his head in the progress; Sinding knew what was happening and slapped the turned blond giving him control. Regaining his bearings, the two werewolves jumped down and began their hunt.

The hunters really wished they had silver weapons instead of their iron and steel, the two man-beasts had practically slaughtered them all without any trouble and now had the remaining survivors cornered. They cried in fear as the two pounced the hunters and began to munch on the delicious treat called the human heart. Shortly after killing the hunters, Naruto reversed back to normal, **'Never would I have guessed you to be a werewolf, I never-'**Sinding said, "a little something that someone told me, 'look underneath the underneath', it means you got to look for the hidden meaning" Naruto replied, the werewolf bowed his head in gratitude. **'Thank you for your help. I will make my home here, away from anyone I might hurt'** Naruto smiled and nodded goodbye as he left the cave.

As he exited he flinched at the site of Hircine, **"We meet again, Hunter"**, Naruto looked nervously at the Deadric prince. "I failed to bring down Sinding" he said truthfully, but was surprised when he heard Hircine laugh, **"On the contrary, by bringing down my other hunters, you turned the chase inside out, and to an average human they were no base pray"** this left Naruto even more surprised, he was thinking that Hircine would rout on him for not completing his task, **"For that, you may carry on my blessing"** in a flash a malicious energy left Naruto and into Hircine, the ring seemed to be doing the same. When it was over, the blond fell to his knees, "w-what did you do to me?" he asked, Hircine grinned, **"What I did was remove the curse I placed on my ring and because I was feeling generous I've taken the liberty of removing the darkness within your beast blood, the wolf shouldn't be a problem now"** he said trying not to laugh at the blonds gob smacked expression, Hircine turned to leave as the spectral deer became an armored centaur,** "Happy hunting"** he said before disappearing.

Naruto could only stare at the spot where the Deadric prince once was, he looked up at the sky the full moon was out the blond stood there but, nothing happened. He looked at the ring, the eyes glowed blue, "it really does work doesn't" he said to himself before he started laughing joyously as he ran back towards Whiterun.

* * *

**Jorrvaskr – Ten Minutes Later**

Naruto opened the door to the guild; everything was quiet so he only assumed most of them were asleep. He turned to see Kodlak in a chair reading a book and walked up to him, the man saw the blond and smiled, "back so soon?" he said, Naruto grinned, "yup" they both began to laugh like old friends, they heard footsteps, the blond turned to see Farkas, Vilkas, and Aela coming in from the courtyard, their eyes met and instantly rushed the blond. Farkas put an arm around his neck and gave him a noogie, Farkas punched the boy in the arm telling him not to take off without saying goodbye but, smiled and kicked him toward Aela. "Yo, Aela-chan how's it going?" he asked, the girl merely leaned in an pecked him on the cheek, "you came back" she said hugging the blond, "I promised didn't I?" she nodded but, split when they heard 'ahem' both had a full body blush, and the guys laughed their ass off while blond and brunette werewolves chased after them.

"Good to have you back, young blood" Kodlak said as he watched the four companions chase each other.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Blood's Honor, Purity of Revenge, & Glory of the Dead**

**AN: And there you guys have it, a lot of werewolf scenes in this chapter, be sure to read the next as it is the conclusion to the Companions quest line. Also I got a question asking how old Aela is in this fic, she is 18 years of age just so you know, and finally the updated list to Naruto's inventory.**

* * *

**Equipment**

**Weapons**: Ebony Blade (Absorb Health/Increase Damage Enhancement), Ebony Swords (Legendary) x2, Bolar's Oathblade (25% Stamina Damage, Creatures & People of Apprentice Level Flee for 30 Seconds), Dragonbone Bow (Legendary), Ebony Arrows, Shrapnel Bombs x 4.

**Apparel**: Ancient Shrouded Cowl (35% Bow Damage), Ancient Shrouded Armor (100% Poison Resistance Enhancement), Ebony Gauntlets (Double Sneak Attack Damage with One-Handed Weapons Enhancement), Ebony Boots (Muffled and Silent Movement Enhancement), Nightweaver's Band (Left Hand/Fortify Sneak and Destruction Spells by 10%), Ring of Hircine (Right Hand/Beast Mode), Krosis Mask (Enhance 20% Lockpicking, Archery, & Alchemy).

**Potions**: Restore 75 Health, Stamina, Mana x 10, Poison (Damage Health by 10 points for 30 sec.) x5

**Scrolls**: N/A

**Food**: (Will randomly pull out and eat Sweet Roll or Boiled Crème Treat at any given time)

**Ingredients**: Every Plant Ingredient x 5 (Jarren Root not included)

**Books**: 2920, vol 10 – Frostfall, Brothers of Darkness, Effects of the Elder Scroll, On Oblivion, Sacred Witness, Sithis, The Book of the Dragonborn, The Doors of Oblivion, The Dragon War, The Knights of Nine, The Oblivion Crisis, The Waters of Oblivion, Varieties of Deadra, Uncommon Taste, Catalog of Weapon Enhancement, Catalog of Armor Enhancement.

**Miscellaneous/Satchel**: Gold (80,309 - based off of my saved file/I sell a lot of stuff), Elder Scroll, Unusual Gem x2, Gems (few rubies, amethysts, sapphires, diamonds, etc.)

**Spells**

Destruction: Flames, Frostbite, Sparks, Firebolt, Ice Spike, Fire Rune

Alteration: Candlelight, Stoneflesh, Transmute.

Conjuration: Summon Familiar, Soul Trap.

Illusion: Fury, Calm.

Restoration: Healing, Lesser Ward, Healing Hands, Steadfast ward.

**Shouts**: FU RO DAH (Unrelenting Force), LOK VAH KOOR (Clear Skies), WULD NAH KEST (Whirlwind Sprint), FIIK LO SAH (Spectral Clone), NIR (Aura Whisper), LUN (Marked for Death), TIID (Slow Time), YOL TOOR SHUL (Fire Breath), ZUL MEY GUT (Throw Voice).

Powers: Summon Spectral Assassin.

**Skills**

Kenjutsu (One - Two Handed Weapons/Block) - Master

Archery - Expert (Nearing Master Level)

Smithing (Weapons/Heavy-Light Armor) - Master

Combat Spells (Destruction/Conjuration) - Apprentice

Defense Spells (Alteration/Restoration/Illusion) - Apprentice

Enchanting - Apprentice

Stealth (Lockpicking/Sneak/Pickpocket) - Adept (Nearing Expert Level)

Alchemy – Adept (Nearing Expert)

Speech - Master

**Shinobi Skills**

Taijutsu - High Chunin

Ninjutsu - Low Jonin

Genjutsu - Chunin

Kenjutsu - Kage

Fuinjutsu – Adept (Nearing Expert)

**Jutsu**

S Rank:Kyuubi no Tsuisutā (Nine Tailed Fox Twister)

A Rank: Rasen-Fū no Bōru (Spiraling Wind Ball),Katon: Kaen Senpū (Flame Whirlwind)

B Rank:Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone),Futon (Wind Release): Jūha Shō (Beast Tearing Palm), Kazekiri (Wind Cutter Technique), Shinkūgyoku (Vacuum Bullets).

C Rank: Shunshin (Body Flicker), Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Great Fireball), Futon: Diatoppa (Great Wind Breakthrough)

D Rank: Kawarimi (Substitution), Henge (Transformation).

**Kenjutsu Move List**

A Rank: Nishiki Hyakka Midare Zakura (Second Ceremony 100 Flower Storming Sakura).

B Rank: Gessen (Moon Flash), Zantetsusen (Iron Cutting Flash), Iaido (Quick Draw).

C Rank: Raimeiken (Thunderclap Sword), Nitoryu: Nigiri (Two Sword Style: Double Slash).

Anyway that's it for now, see ya next time, Ciao!


	14. Chapter 14: BH, POR, Glory Of The Dead!

_**AN: I do not own Naruto or Elder Scrolls now enjoy the epicness**_

* * *

"Talking"

'_Flashback'/Flashback_

*Action!*

_**Time Skip!**_

"**Demon/Creature Talking"**

"_**Jutsu!/SHOUT!"**_

* * *

**Konoha's Dovahkiin**

**Chapter 14: Blood's Honor, Purity of Revenge, & Glory of the Dead**

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto opened the door to the guild; everything was quiet so he only assumed most of them were asleep. He turned to see Kodlak in a chair reading a book and walked up to him, the man saw the blond and smiled, "back so soon?" he said, Naruto grinned, "yup" they both began to laugh like old friends, they heard footsteps, the blond turned to see Farkas, Vilkas, and Aela coming in from the courtyard, their eyes met and instantly rushed the blond. Farkas put an arm around his neck and gave him a noogie, Farkas punched the boy in the arm telling him not to take off without saying goodbye but, smiled and kicked him toward Aela. "Yo, Aela-chan how's it going?" he asked, the girl merely leaned in an pecked him on the cheek, "you came back" she said hugging the blond, "I promised didn't I?" she nodded but, split when they heard 'ahem' both had a full body blush, and the guys laughed their ass off while blond and brunette werewolves chased after them._

"_Good to have you back, young blood" Kodlak said as he watched the four companions chase each other._

* * *

_**Now!**_

Things have gotten brighter for the Companions ever since the blond werewolf has returned to Jorrvaskr. Eorlund returned shortly after the blonds arrival; the man was surprised that the Companions now had bone like weapons and when he asked they all started pointing fingers, the blond had agreed to show the man how to make them the next time he gets his hands on the material. Both Vilkas and Farkas had become close friends with the blond within the week of his arrival. The other companions Vignar, Ria, Torvar, Njada, and Athis had a new found respect for the fourteen year old, considering the fact that he killed a Dragon and a group of Hagravens by himself. Aela and Naruto have almost never been seen separated, at this point everyone had put that something was going on between the two, and it wasn't until Kodlak discovered their little campaign to wipe out the Silver Hand, that put that thought on a fifty-fifty scale.

Speaking of the blond, he was walking out of the living quarters with the dragon's egg in his arms, he spotted Aela by the table and sat down next to her, "Hey Aela-chan, got any work for me?" he asked, she gave a sad smile, "there is more work to be done but-"she trailed off, "but?" he motioned to continue, "-Kodlak's gotten wind of our recent efforts, he wants to speak with you, take my advice, be honest with the old man but, don't tell him anything he doesn't need to know" she said, Naruto looked surprised, he nodded and headed back to the living quarters. Once there he walked to the Harbinger's room where the man was sitting by his desk waiting for him.

The old man turned his attention to the blond, "thank you for coming" he said, Kodlak didn't mention his and Aela's quest in his first sentence so he figured it wasn't about that, "you wanted to see me?", he nodded, "yes, youngling, have a seat" he motioned. Naruto sat on the chair just across from his, "I hear you've been busy of late" he said taking a sip from his goblet, the blond flinched slightly, "I work for the honor of the Companions"

"Lad, I know what you've been up to. Mind you, it's no business of mine what each Companion does in the name of honor, but this sneaking around. It doesn't benefit warriors of your standing. Aela knows better, and so should you" he said, Naruto merely looked away from the man's gaze, "In any case, I have a task for you. Have you heard the story of how we became werewolves?" Kodlak asked perking the blonds interest, Naruto recalled something that Vilkas had told him before he left, "Vilkas said it was a curse laid upon the ancient Companions" he said and to his surprise Kodlak nodded. "The boy is a nugget of truth, but the reality is more complicated than that. It always is" he said solemnly.

"So what is the truth then?"

"The Companions are nearly five thousand years old. This mater of bloodshed has only troubled us for a few hundred. One of my predecessors was a good, but short-sighted man. He made a bargain with the witches of Glenmoril Coven. If the Companions would hunt in the name of their lord, Hircine, we would be granted great power" he said, Naruto was shocked and slowly looked at the wolf ring on his finger. "And they… become werewolves?"He asked, "They did not believe the change was permanent. The witches offered payment, like anyone else, but we have been deceived" the old man stated.

Naruto was confused, "but aren't you more powerful now?"

"The witches didn't lie, of course. But it's more than our bodies. The disease, you see, affects not just our bodies. It seeps into our spirit. Upon death, werewolves are claimed by Hircine for his hunting grounds. For some this is paradise, they want nothing more than to chase prey with their master for eternity and that is their choice. But I am still a true Nord, and I wish for Sovngarde as my spirit home" Naruto was surprised at the man's statement but, knew what he wanted; to get rid his wolf spirit. "Is there a way to cure yourself?" Naruto asked, Kodlak nodded, "That's what I've spent my twilight years trying to figure out and now I've found the answer. The witches' magic ensnared us, and only their magic can release us. They won't give it willingly, but we can extract their foul power by force. I want you to seek them out. Go to their coven in the wilderness. Strike them down as a true warrior of the wild and bring me their heads" he said, Naruto nodded at the first part but, tilted his head a bit, "the heads?" he asked, "The seat of their abilities. From there, we may begin to undo centuries of impurity" Naruto nodded and readied to leave, "Will I be doing this alone?" he asked, Kodlak nodded, "You shall have no shield brother this time. But the spirit of Ysgramor goes with you, to restore the honor of his legacy. Talos guide you, lad" he spoke; Naruto did a two finger salute and headed upstairs.

As the blond was about to leave he was stopped by Aela, "Well… did he ask anything?" she asked, Naruto shaked his head no, "he knew but, didn't question what we were doing" Aela nodded in understandment, "we'll theres something he wants me to take care of so, I'll see ya later" he said handing over the egg and heading out, Aela stared at the blonds retreating self before looking at the egg, "I could've helped him" she said sadly before sitting back down.

* * *

**Glenmoril Coven – Five Hours Later**

After a long trek and tangling with a few Spriggans, he had finally arrived at the cave. He noticed the scenery, a torch stand, some bones, few grey feathers here and there, and blood splattered across the floor; yup this had Hagraven written all over it. He removed his bow from his back and entered the cave. As the blond walked down the rock corridor, he turned the corner and examined the area; it was large and open spaced, there were multiple corridors leading to different areas. In the center of the room he spotted a Hagraven or should he say witch as well as a frostbite spider, pulling out two arrows he aimed and fired. The arrows struck the witch killing it instantly, the spider noticed the arrows imbedded in its master and turned its attention to the blond, lifting its two front legs in the air it shot venom at the crouching blond.

Naruto dodged the incoming blob and threw a hand sized object in which the spider bit down on. Second later, shrapnel exploded from within blowing the arachnid inside out; this of course gained the attention of the other witches residing inside. Naruto stood still as the bird-humanoids stated between him and their dead sister, the blond began to sweat bullets, "okay… um… this isn't what it looks like" the witches held out their arms and shot out fireballs. The blond hid behind a pillar as the witches angrily fired their flaming orbs, Naruto winced as orbs exploded around him. He focused chakra to his legs and ran up the pillar, '_Snake, Ram, __**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**_ (Gran Fireball)' he thought while going through hand signs and letting loose a large fireball incinerating two of the dumbstruck witches. The other two continued their assault, the blond quickly held out his hand as a barrier blocked the flames (Steadfast Ward). The orbs stopped but, destroyed the barrier and pushed the blond back a few feet; the witches held their hands together and charged a single fireball which grew to an enormous size.

The blond got up and noticed the witches, large orb of flames spun rapidly before being shot at. '_Tiger, Ox, Dog, Rabbit, Snake' " __**Fūton: Daitoppa**_ (Great Breakthrough)" taking a large breath of air he breathed out what seemed like a hurricane, the fireball dispersed and the whole cave was hit by high winds. Nearby rocks picked up and hit random spots around the cave, the witches followed suit; as the winds died down Naruto gripped his Nodachi and stood in the Iaido (Quick Draw) stance, "_**Ichishiki Hagan Kiku Ichimonji **_(First Ceremony Wave Rock Chrysanthemum Straight Line)" in a split second the blond horizontally slashed the two witches in half and slowly sheathed his blade. He looked at the damage done to the place, "at least the place didn't fall apart" he said as he walked up to the corpses and severed two heads; he tore a large piece of cloth from the bodies and wrapped the heads in before placing them in his satchel and exiting the cave.

* * *

**Whiterun – Five Hours Later**

The blond returned to the village and immediately caught the scent of blood; he rushed to Jorrvaskr and noticed the Companions standing outside next to a few Silver Hand corpses. Aela panted heavily as she retracted her blade from the now limp body, she looked at the blond, "Naruto!" she said. "What happened!?" he asked as he ran up to her, "The Silver Hand, we got most of them but, I think some stragglers made it out "she said. The blond gripped his Nodachi and ran inside with Aela. They entered and saw Vilkas standing over not only the corpses of the Silver Hand but, the body of their Harbinger, Kodlak. He turned to Naruto, "Where were you?" he asked while calming his breath. "I was doing Kodlak's bidding" he responded, "Vilkas looked down sadly, "I hope it was important. Because it means you weren't here to defend him. The silver hand, they finally found enough courage to attack Jorrvaskr. We fought them off, but-"tears began to form, "-the old man… Kodlak… He's dead" he said wiping the incoming waterfall.

Naruto looked down in shame but, felt two arms wrap around him, he turned to see Aela holding him. "Was anyone else hurt" he asked, Vilkas shook his head, "No, but they made off with all our fragments of Wuuthrad. But you and I are going to reclaim them. We will bring the battle to their chief camp. There will be none left living to tell their stories. Only songs of Jorrvaskr will be sung. We will avenge Kodlak, and they will know terror before the end" he said, both Naruto and Aela nodded. While the Companions were collecting the bodies of the Silver Hand to burn; Naruto, Vilkas, and Aela were packing their equipment for the slaughter. Naruto created a clone to watch over the egg and brought out his inventory; close to a hundred fifty arrows, his Nodachi, twin ebony swords, Bolar's Oathblade, Dragonbone Bow, and three Shrapnel Bombs. He sealed up the twin and oath blades, then strapped the rest of his weapons on.

Aela placed her bone bow on her back along with a quiver of steel arrows; she placed her Skyforge shield on left forearm and strapped her bone sword to her hip. She took a satchel and tied it to her waist around her back; she placed several health and stamina potions inside before leaving to meet with the others. Vilkas using a sharpening stone on his great sword, after doing so he placed it on his back and headed out.

"Ready?" he asked, both Naruto and Aela nodded.

"Let's go-"

**Driftshade Refuge – Six Hours Later**

The three Companions perched themselves behind several rocks, it was the dead of night and in a snow storm no less. "Can't see anything in with all this snow" Vilkas stated, Aela wasn't fairing much either, "Me neither, what about you Naruto?" she asked, the blond stared at the storm before, "_**NIR!**_" he shouted making the two jump, "Hey keep it down will you, if theres any out there they might-", "theres one standing on the roof just in front of us, theres three more just below" he said, both looked at him in disbelief, "you can see through this?" Vilkas asked, Naruto turned and Aela noticed that his eyes had a glowing violet color to them. "Yes, now stick to me, once we get in we look for the chief and the fragments" he said, Vilkas stood silent for a few seconds before agreeing.

They fallowed the blond as they maneuvered through the snow; the blond brought out his bow and fired an arrow. He continued to do so until they reached a door, "Alright were in, you two ready?" he asked, both nodded; Naruto opened the door and readied an arrow, he scanned the area and not one living soul was there he motioned the two to come in as he placed his bow on his back and pulled out his Nodachi. The three snuck through the halls, until they made it to the next room, they spotted the Silver Hand and unsheathed their weapons. The sound caught their attention and they brought out their own weapons, "Never should have come" one said before charging with his axe, Naruto held his Nodachi close, "that's my line" he said as he rushed in an severed the man's arm and leg.

Naruto, Aela, and Vilkas were going from room to room, slaughtering any Silver Hand. The blond grabbed a hunter by the wrist before snapping it, before lighting a fuse and forcing the man to bite down on a bomb. He tossed the hunter over to a few before the shrapnel shards stared flying; Aela bashed Silver Hands left and right with her sword and shield. The brunette kicked a hunter's leg dislocating it, then grabbing him by the throat and throwing the man at another smashing both to a wall. The huntress ran up killed both in single sword stab, Vilkas swung his great sword as it cut up any misfortunate hunters that were in range of his blade.

They continued their trek downwards and ended up in the cellar, they fought off the werewolf hunters as they attempted to separate the three. Instead Naruto stepped on a trip wire which the Silver Hand were hit with a metal spiked door impaling the poor men and women. Vilkas slashed away with his great sword cutting open a few barrels in which Naruto took a sip out of before continuing. Twenty minutes later, they had wiped out the entire refugee and had taken back the fragments of Wuuthrad; the three took a breather before heading back to Whiterun.

* * *

**Whiterun – Seven Hours Later**

Naruto and the Companions stood atop of the Skyforge, on the forge itself laid Kodlak, in a hay bed ontop of a few stacked wooden logs, decorated with a red and gold carpet along with multiple candles. "Who will start?" Eorlund asked, everyone looked amongst themselves until, "I'll do it-" they turned to Aela as she walked up, "-Before the ancient flame… we grieve… for the fallen… we shout… and for ourselves… we take our leave" she said, Farkas walked up to the forge and started it, setting the wood and body on fire. Aela continued, "His spirit is departed. Members of the Circle, let us withdraw to the underforge, to grieve our loss together" she stated. Everyone held their heads down as they stood in front of the fire. Eorlund came up to Naruto, "Do you have the fragments of Wuuthrad, still? I'll need to prepare them for them for mounting again" Naruto unsealed his satchel and handed over the pieces, "here, take 'em" he said, which Eorlund gladly did so, "I have a small favor to ask of you. There is another piece that Kodlak always kept close to himself. Would you go to his chambers and bring it back for me? I'm not sure I'm the best one to go through his things" he asked, the blond nodded, "thank you, I'll be here" he said, Naruto headed down stairs and back into Jorrvaskr.

The blond searched his dead Harbinger's room, he heard a noise and turned to see Aela, "What are you doing?" she asked quietly, Naruto could hear the sadness in her voice, "I'm looking for the last fragment, Eorlund told me Kodlak kept one with him" he said as he searched inside a drawer, he found a black spear head, he could only assume was the last piece. He looked back and saw a brown journal, Aela was interested as well. They both sat down on the bed and red its content.

_**Journal Entry XXXX**_

"_In my dream, I see the line of Harbingers start with__Ysgramor. Each of them ascends to__Sovngarde__, until we come to__Terrfyg__, who first turned us to the ways of the beast. He tries to enter Sovngarde, but before he can even approach__Tsun__, he is set upon by a great wolf, who pulls him into the__Hunting Grounds__, where__Hircine__laughs with welcoming arms._

_Terrfyg seems regretful, but also eager to join Hircine after a lifetime of service as a beast._

_Then I see every next__Harbinger__turn away from Sovngarde and enter the Hunting Grounds of their own accord. Until it comes to me, and I see great Tsun on the misty horizon, beckoning me. It appears I have a choice. And then, at my side, a stranger I had not seen before. As i look into his eyes, we turn to see the same wolf who dragged away Terrfyg, and he and I draw weapons together._

_I realize this is only a dream, but a strong enough dream to inspire a man like me to take to writing, so it must be of some import._

_I've spoken of my thoughts to__the Circle__, with holding the part about the stranger lest__Skjor__worry I will no longer seek his counsel, and I was not surprised to see them torn by it. Skjor and__Aela__are strong in the ways of the beast, and even seemed to suggest that the Hunting Grounds would be their choice of afterlife, if it were truly a choice.__Vilkas__seemed most troubled. The boy is as fierce as a__saber cat__in battle, but his heart's fire burns too brightly at times. He felt deceived, and I don't blame him.__Farkas__didn't know what to think, but I believe he will come around with me and his brother eventually. He usually does. I don't know what to do about Skjor and Aela. I know they respect__the Companions__, and me, but they take to the blood more deeply than the rest of us._

_Fortune smiles upon us yesterday, Vilkas was telling me how difficult it had been for him to give up his transformations. Until we can pursue a true cure, the twins and I have chosen not to give in to the beastblood. For me, it's provided a clearer head, but Vilkas seems to be suffering a bit for it. Farkas seems completely untroubled. That boy continues to amaze with his fortitude._

_While Vilkas was confiding, through the shadows of Jorrvaskr, I saw a newcomer approach, who wished to join our numbers. It was the stranger from my dream, the one who would stand with me against the beast. Vilkas began speaking obliquely, not wishing to air our problems in front of our guest, and I had to be doubly cautious to not reveal anything of our secrets to the newcomer while also not revealing the details of my dream to Vilkas. I don't know how the politicians deal with these sorts of machinations daily._

_In any case, I've sent Vilkas to test the newcomer. We'll see if he is truly the great warrior I dreamt of._

_This newcomer, it seems, is made of decent stock. He calls himself Naruto and has already impressed some of the Circle with his mettle. I still keep my own counsel on his place in my dream, for now. Let us see what kind of destiny he is carving before hitching to him._

_In the meanwhile, I look for ways of cleansing my blood. The writings and legends on the subject are sparse and contradictory. I don't wish to engage any wizadry on this matter, but I fear they may be the only ones who best know how to navigate these worlds of knowledge._

_It's apparent to me now that Terrfyg's choice to turn us was indeed a mistake. Magics and their ilk are not in__keeping with the spirit of the Companions. We face our problems directly, without the need of such trickery. I can only hope to guide us back to the true path of Ysgramor before the rot takes me._

_Naruto continues to impress. I don't know where he will stand on the question of the blood, but the question has not been presented yet. He does know that we carry the beastblood, and appears curious about it. Soon enough, I can explain our troubles, and hopefully see what role he will play._

_I'm amazed that Aela thinks she can keep a secret among this drunken rabble. Especially with the loss of Skjor (my heart aches), emotions are fraying, and the walls of discretion are the first to fall._

_Apparently she and Naruto are waging their own separate war against the Silver Hand, in retaliation for Skjor's death. Their hearts are noble, but the course of vengeance is running hot, and I fear the counterstroke that may come if they do not rein in their fury._

_Naruto shows valor, though even in this more underhanded time. We have not had cause to speak, much and that is something I deeply regret. I have high hopes for his destiny, as I realized that his appearance in my dream may indeed mark him as the Harbinger to succeed me._

_I have received few dreams over the course of my life, but when they come, I have learned to trust them. I have also learned to trust the instincts of my heart, which tells me that Naruto can carry the Companions legacy as truly as any residing in Jorrvaskr, especially with the loss of Skjor. Aela is too solitary, Vilkas too fiery, and Farkas too kind-hearted. Only Naruto stands as a true warrior who can keep a still mind amidst these burning hearts._

_I will not speak to him of any of this, though. It is too much to burden another with. My hope is that he and I can keep counsel over the coming years, that I can impart the wisdom of the Harbingers. All things in time. Firstly, I will seek his assistance in the matter of the witches of__Glenmoril__. It would appear that our path to the cure is not without some poetic justice for the tricksters who first cursed us._

_**End Entry**_

Aela silently sobbed on the blonds shoulder, Naruto himself shed a few tears. "It was our fault… we wanted to avenge Skjor and they retaliated, if it wasn't for us, Kodlak would still be alive" Aela said, Naruto wrapped his arm around the girl and brought her close; there they sat holding each other, Naruto pressed his forehead against hers, they looked into each other's eyes then closed them slowly as their lips met. The two separated after a short time, Aela kept her head down trying to hide her massive blush, Naruto wasn't fairing any better his head could literally resemble a cherry is comparing the two.

"S-so… um, that was…" he continued stuttering if not for the brunette grabbing his face once and pressing her lips against his once more. Naruto was surprised but, leaned in and wrapped his arms around her waist, while Aela wrapped hers around his neck. Half an hour later the two walked upstairs; everyone noticed they were way closer than the last time they saw them together, the two left to the courtyard and up the Skyforge before anyone could make a comment. Eorlund saw to the two, "your back, took your sweet time as well" he said. Naruto and Aela turned their heads with a blush on their face, the blacksmith raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off, "I've got Kodlak's fragment" he said handing over the arrow head.

"Thank you. Your shield-siblings have withdrawn to Underforge. I think they're waiting for you two" he said, they both nodded and headed to the ritual cave underneath. The four remaining members of the circle stood around the blood bowl, Vilkas chose to speak first, "The old man had one wish before he died. And he didn't get it. It's as simple as that" he stated, Aela spoke next, "Being moon-born is not so much of a curse as you think, Vilkas" she retorted, Vilkas shrugged, "That's fine for you, but he wanted to be clean. He wanted to meet Ysgramor and know the glories of Sovngarde. But all that was taken from him" he said.

"But we avenged him" she spoke.

"Kodlak did not care for vengeance" Farkas spoke next.

"No, Farkas, he didn't. And that's not what this is about. We should be honoring Kodlak, no matter our own thoughts on the blood" Vilkas explained, while the three nodded in agreement.

"You're right. It's what he wanted, and he deserved to have it" Aela said.

"Kodlak used to speak of a way to cleanse his soul, even in death. You know the legends of the Tomb of Ysgramor?" Vilkas asked.

"There the souls of the Harbingers will heed the call of the northern steel. We can't even enter the tomb without Wuuthrad, and it's in pieces, like it has been for a thousand years" Farkas stated.

"And dragons were just stories. And the elves once ruled Skyrim" they turned to see Eorlund, "just because something is, doesn't mean it must be. The blade is a weapon. A tool, tools are meant to be broken and repaired" he said bringing out a large black battleaxe, this made Vilkas and Farkas go wide-eyed while Naruto and Aela stared in awe. "Is that? Did you repair the blade?" Vilkas said in disbelief, Eorlund chuckled, "This is the first time I've had all the pieces., thanks to our shield brother here" he motioned to the blond dovahkiin.

Eorlund carried the axe towards them, "The flames of a hero can reforge the shattered. The flames of Kodlak shall fuel the rebirth of Wuuthrad, and now it will take you to meet him once more" he said handing the axe to the blond. "As the one who bore the fragments, I think you should be the one to carry Wuuthrad into battle. The rest of you, prepare to journey to the Tomb of Ysgramor. For Kodlak" he said leaving Underforge. The blond looked down at the axe in his hands before he strapped it to his back next to his bow and arrows, "You heard the man, let's go!" he said, they all nodded and made their way to the tomb.

* * *

**Plains of Whiterun**

The full moon was out, Vilkas, Aela and Farkas and morphed into werewolves, but to their surprise Naruto hadn't, they could smell the beast blood within him but wondered why he hasn't turned. Seconds later, the eyes of the ring he wore glowed blue and the blond morphed into his black and red wolf form; he howled loudly before he growled at his team to follow which they did.

* * *

**Ysgramor's Tomb – Two Hours Later**

Running at full speed the wolves arrived outside the tomb and reversed to their human forms, they climbed up the down like stairs and walked the stairs below before entering the tomb. They all walked in and they surveyed the room, in the center stood a statue of Ysgramor himself as well as a few offerings. The hands of the statue looked as if it were holding something; the blond could only guess what went there. They walked closer to the statue, "This is the resting place of Ysgramor. And his most trusted generals. You should be cautious "he said to Naruto, "Why do we need to be cautious?" he asked, "The original Companions. Their finest warriors rest with Ysgramor. You'll have to prove yourselves to them. It's not that you're intruding. I'd wager they've actually expected us. They just want to be sure that you're worthy. Be ready for an honorable battle" he said getting a nod from the blond. They watched as the blond walked up to the statue and placed Wuuthrad within its hand, the eyes of the statue glowed green along with the rest of the body and axe. Naruto and the others tensed and gripped their weapons in case of an attack, instead the door behind the statue opened up.

"Well, let's go" he said bringing out his Nodachi, the other did the same and followed the blond as he removed the webbing covering the path to the catacombs below. As they walked down they came to the first door, the blond expected Draugr's to pop out of the coffins, instead ghostly remains of past Companions. _**"You're not welcome here!" **_they said bringing out their weapons, Naruto blocked swings from the specters and countered with lightning bolt spell then finishing with an Iaido. They moved to the next room, which was opened spaced and of course upon opening more specters, the past and present Companions clashed in a fight between the living and dead.

"_**Hmm? Does someone live among the dead?"**_ some said, before joining the fight.

The Companions held their ground against the dead; Farkas and Vilkas had managed to defeat several specters and were beginning to push forward. Naruto and Aela fought in perfect symmetry and were clearing the room at a faster pace; once they cleared they went from room to room, defeating the specters as they continued their trek. Several cleared areas later; they came to an arena based room, in the center was a pedestal with a flickering blue flame. As the companions walked towards it they noticed a familiar glowing blue ghost, Kodlak.

The specter noticed them, _**"Greetings, shield-brother".**_

"Kodlak, is that you?" the blond asked.

"_**Of course. My fellow Harbingers and I have been warming ourselves here. Trying to evade Hircine"**_

"But there's nobody else here?" he said.

"_**You see only me because your heart only knows me as the Companion leader"**_

Naruto looked back at the group who were looking at him with confused.

"_**I'd wager old Vignar could see half a dozen of my predecessors. And I see them all. The ones in Sovngarde. The ones trapped with me in Hircine's realm. And they all see you. You've brought them honor to the name of the Companions. We won't soon forget it"**_

"Naruto who are you speaking to?" Aela asked.

"Kodlak" Vilkas stated, with Aela and Farkas looking at him in shock, "We may not be able to see him, but I'm sure our friend can" he stated.

"Vilkas said you can still be cured" the blond said, Kodlak raised an eyebrow.

"_**Did he now? I can only hope. You still have the witches' head?"**_he asked, Naruto unsealed his satchel and pulled out the heads. _**"Excellent. Throw one of them into the fire. It should release their magic, for me at least"**_ he said, Naruto nodded and walked to the pedestal. He looked at the two heads before turning to his group. "Vilkas-"the man looked at him, "-I know you said that you think the beast blood is a curse. I've got two heads with me, if you want to get rid of it, throw this in the fire" he said tossing him a severed head. Vilkas stared in disbelief; he had a chance to get rid of his werewolf curse once and for all, he nodded and walked up to the pedestal along with Naruto. Both Farkas and Aela stared only wondering what would happen next; the two Companions held the heads over the flames, they nodded and dropped them in. The effects were immediate, both Vilkas and Kodlak began to convulse and spasm, seconds later a horse-sized red spectral wolf shot out of their bodies.

The wolves snarled at the Companions and charged, drawing their weapons Farkas aided Vilkas, while Aela covered Naruto. The huntress blocked the wolf with her shield, the wolf of course had the strength of a werewolf and pushed her down only for naruto to jump over her and sink his Nodachi through its ectoplasmic skull. Farkas grappled the wolf as it bit down on its shoulder; he then forcefully pushed it away. Vilkas manages to get up after the extraction and charges the wolf with his great sword while Farkas with his bone sword, the two tag-teamed the wolf and killed it.

Naruto and Farkas carried Vilkas over their shoulders; at this point Kodlak became visible to everyone. "We killed your beast spirit" Naruto stated, Kodlak gave a hearty laugh, "and so slain the beast inside me. I thank you for this gift. The other Harbingers remain trapped by Hircine, though. Perhaps from Sovngarde, the heroes of old can join me in their rescue. The Harrowing of Hunting Grounds. It would be a battle of such triumph. And perhaps some day, you'll join us in that battle. But for today, return to Jorrvaskr. Triumph in your victory and lead the Companions to further glory" he said before finally disappearing to the afterlife.

"Did I hear right? Did he say you were to lead the Companions?" Farkas asked, with Vilkas and Aela stared dumbstruck.

"So it seems… not gonna do it" he said surprising the others.

"Why not, with your strength and honor is apparent to all, the attributes of a natural born leader, we'd be honored to have you as a Harbinger" Vilkas stated.

"Well… I don't want to disappoint, but how am I gonna lead the Companions AND the Dark Brotherhood" the blond stated, several seconds later.

"**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"** both Vilkas and Farkas shouted.

After some explaining, the two companions became slightly weary of the blond as they never expected him to be the leader of the most renowned guild of assassins. To their shock Aela had already known about it and to petrify the two even more, told them he was a Dragonborn. Shortly after leaving the tomb along with Wuuthrad, the new Harbinger decided to introduce them to his 'family' and thus calling a truce and union of the two guilds. Of course some of the Companions and Assassins objected the idea of joining the two groups, so to make everyone happy; they would keep to their own guild but, be in allegiance none the less. In the end they all met up at the Dawnstar Sanctuary and celebrated for both the return of their leader and for the new Harbinger.

Within the following eight hours, the Companions and the Dark Brotherhood were beginning to get along with each other. Out of everything that happened only three things perked Naruto's interest the most, first off was the immediate rivalry between Aela and Babette. The moment they were to introduce each other everyone in the room could feel the tension burning hot.

"Werewolf-"Babette said.

"Vampire-"Aela said, as they both shook hands while glaring hatefully at each other, everyone else sweat dropped. The next thing that perked up interest was the drinking contest between Farkas and Nazir, of course after a while more and more members of each party began to join; he only hoped none of them would be a bad drunk and 'accidentally' attack just about anything. The third and final thing was that some of the members where singing karaoke, they all had lutes and were singing songs he's read in bard books. He shook his head and walked outside; he then walked and sat down near a log by the shore. He looked up to the sky reached up and clenched his hand into a fist, "May not be Hokage, but this… isn't so bad" he said chuckling to himself.

* * *

Aela looked around the place and noticed Naruto wasn't there, she walked up to an assassin initiate, "Excuse me but, have you seen Naruto anywhere?" she asked, "Boss man? Yeah he left outside a couple minutes ago" she nodded in thanks and left to find him, she exited the Black Door and noticed the blond laying by the shore, but what caught her attention was his voice.

_Now here we are tadori tsuita basho de__  
__And at this point tadori tsukitai basho__  
__Life brings joy and sorrow_

_This road leads to my dream_

_Itsudatte sou Play fair SUTORIITO__  
__Taigai wa sou honno sukoshi no koukishin__  
_

_Waki deru omoi wa mou shinken__  
__Yure nai thought_

_The past__  
_

_Now__  
_

_Future__  
_

_Forever__  
_

_Support__  
_

_Friend_

_Forever_

_Far away__  
__Furui ARUBAMU no naka ni aru__  
__(It's so splendid)__  
__Asu wo everything__  
__Fly away__  
__Kae nai you ni to sora iro no__  
__(It's so splendid) Asu wo _

_Trip musuu ni takame au koto__  
__Baibusu ransha__  
_

_Dakyou ja nai tokoro mezashi__  
__Ippo ue keep on yeah__  
_

_Gaki no goro ni mita yume__  
__Nagareta hoshi ni kaketa negai__  
_

_Tagai ni tsukami toru koto sore ga__  
__Ichido kiri no yakusoku no kotoba__  
_

_This is the dream__  
__Tadori tsukeru you ni__  
_

_Ippatsu teiku ato modori wa nai__  
__Shinobi yoru te kyodai na wall__  
_

_Todokanu kara koso tsukamitai__  
__Kisoi au hibi dokomademo mae__  
_

_Mujuuryoku no kuusou katachi ni kae_

_Sou kono sora no shita__  
__Aitsu datte kitto__  
_

_Make nai de ikiteru kara_

_Everything far away__  
_

_Nakama to sugoshita hibi wo boku wa__  
__(It's so splendid)__Wasure nai everything__  
_

_Fly away__  
__Kono machi no hikari wo POKETTO no naka ni__  
__(It's so splendid) nigirishimete iru_

_Nayandeta hibi mo hitori ja nakatta kara__  
__Ima koko ni tateta__  
_

_Itsuka mata suru beki koto oetara__  
__Warai aeru you ni boku wa__Far away__  
_

_Nakama to sugoshita hibi wo boku wa__  
__(It's so splendid) wasure nai__  
_

_Fly away__  
__Kono machi no hikari wo POKETTO no naka ni__  
__(It's so splendid) Nigirishimete iru__  
_

_Far away__  
__Furui ARUBAMU no naka ni aru__  
__(It's so splendid) Asu wo everything__  
_

_Fly away__  
__Kae nai you ni to nakama to kawashita__  
__(It's so splendid) Saigo no yakusoku_

Naruto finished his song he felt two arms wrap around him; he looked up to see Aela hugging him close. "That was a nice song, though I didn't understand most of it, was that your native language?" she asked, Naruto nodded, "It's funny I just came up with it on the spot" she looked at him in surprise, "Really? What will you name it?" she asked, Naruto closed his eyes in thought, "Sora… it means Sky in my language" he said, she smiled before pressing her lips against his.

* * *

**Next Chapter: The Break of Dawn, The Black Star, & The Way Home**

**AN: Sup guys, hope you've enjoyed the final chapter to the Companions Saga because by the next chapter Naruto will be getting two more Deadric Artifacts and will be returning home.**

**Also for those of you wondering what the song was that Naruto sung, it was: **_**"**__**Sora by UVERworld**__**". **_**It's a good song so check that out, also two questions I will answer that many may ask.**

**One, no Aela won't be coming with Naruto the first time but, she will the second along with others.**

**Two, no Naruto will not be using Wuuthrad or the Oathblade, the battle axe will be given to the Companions as a safe keeper and Naruto will give the katana to one of his followers.**

**Three, I've said this multiple times before though its my fault for not posting it but, 'Naruto WILL become a Hybrid by the end of the Dawnguard quests'.**

**Final thing I wanna say, is to look out for the new Skyrim DLC Hearthfire, it releases September 4th on Xbox Live for $5, basically the DLC allows you to buy your own land, build and customized your own house/manor, move in with your spouse and have kids (as well as adopt orphans and pets). If the DLC lets you build your own Hold, then that would be badass but then it'd probably cost like around $8 or so, oh well I know I'm getting it. Later guys, Ciao!**


	15. Chapter 15: TBOD, TBS, TWH!

_**AN: I do not own Naruto or Elder Scrolls now enjoy the epicness**_

* * *

"Talking"

'_Flashback'/Flashback_

*Action!*

_**Time Skip!**_

"**Demon/Creature Talking"**

"_**Jutsu!/SHOUT!"**_

* * *

**Konoha's Dovahkiin**

**Chapter 15: The Break Of Dawn, The Black Star, & The Way Home**

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto finished his song he felt two arms wrap around him; he looked up to see Aela hugging him close. "That was a nice song, though I didn't understand most of it, was that your native language?" she asked, Naruto nodded, "It's funny I just came up with it on the spot" she looked at him in surprise, "Really? What will you name it?" she asked, Naruto closed his eyes in thought, "Sora… it means Sky in my language" he said, she smiled before pressing her lips against his._

* * *

_**Now!**_

Five months after the union of The Companions and The Dark Brotherhood, their blond leader has been working in back and forth with the two guilds; handling bounties and assassination contracts, while he's away Vilkas and Nazir would take over for him. The now fifteen year old blond had been teaching some of his techniques to the guilds like Taijutsu, Espionage, and Sword Katas. He was extremely proud of Aela; he had given her his Oathblade and had trained her on using the lighter blade, she had taken her training seriously and was improving faster than anyone else. The two of course had become a couple shortly after the union, of course along with their relationship came jokes from the other members, which were delt with the Huntress herself.

Of course the rivalry between her and Babette still stood, Naruto never understood what the conflict between the two supernaturals was about, and it was just something that has been happening for as long as anyone could remember. Farkas and Nazir had become drinking buddies, and it was hilarious when the other guild members took advantage of their drunken selves and learned their secrets, not that he'll ever tell them that. Babette had managed to obtain almost every single type of ingredient for her garden; Naruto had to expand the place to keep the fish and insects, apart from them the only thing the chibi-vampire hadn't gotten in her arsenal was both Human and Deadra hearts. Deadra Hearts were extremely rare and alchemists can only be so lucky to get their hands on them, Human hearts were fairly easy to get but, with Naruto, Aela, and Farkas being werewolves the chances of any of them devouring the organ while nobody was looking was fairly high, so that was something she had crossed out. The final thing that got Naruto was that Babette had managed to get her hands on few pieces of Jarren Root, she had already planted them and were on their way to growing out.

Another thing that has happened, Naruto had gone back to the Throat of the World; he had meditated with Paarthurnax and had shown him the Dragon's Egg he possessed. To his surprise the elder dragon had told him the Egg would hatch soon, but when is the question left unanswered. We now find the blonde jinchuuriki hiking up the mountains just west of Solitude, in his hands was a diamond like beacon, he sighed as he remembered how he had come to obtain it.

_**Flashback **_

_Naruto blocked an incoming sword swing before kneeing the bandit in the gut, the blond then did a sweep kick before plunging his Nodachi in the man's chest. He swiped the blood of his blade and then sheathed it; he began to gather the bodies before tossing the corpses on the bonfire the bandits had started. Naruto had heard about a ship crashing near his position and figured if he hurried he could loot whatever he could come across, the name of said ship, The Pride of Tel Vos. The blond werewolf, searched the ship top to bottom, he found a locked chest in which he easily unlocked with his last kunai; it contained several random gems, gold, an orcish dagger with a faint violet glow; an enchantment. He pocketed the dagger along with a few gold coins._

_Seeing as how the boat literally broke in half, the blond dived into the water to search the depths below. He found a second chest and swam towards it, he opened the chest and his eyes landed on the large diamond like beacon. Naruto reached out and grasped it, __**"A new hand touches the beacon-"**_the blond nearly lost his breathe as he looked around franticly, _**"-Listen, here me and obey"**_ The blond dovahkiin turned his attention to the glowing beacon. _**"A foul darkness has seeped into my temple, a darkness that you will destroy. Return my beacon to Mount Kilkreath and I will make you the instrument of my cleansing light."**_ _The light died down as well as Naruto's breathe, he swam up taking the beacon with him._

_**End of Flashback**_

The blond gripped the beacon under his arm and held it with his arm as he took to the trees. From the ominous glow radiating from the beacon as well as the voice he heard, it would seem he has attracted a Deadric Princess. He sighed once again and picked up his pace. Ten minutes later, he arrived at a shrine; there stood a huge statue of a woman with angelic wings, with her hand being held high, the blond recognized the woman as, Meridia; he stepped up to said shrine and heard the voice from before, _**"Restore to me my beacon, that I may guide you toward your destiny"**_ the voice stated. The blond brought out beacon from under his arm and placed it on the gem pedestal that resembled two women holding out their hands. The moment he did the beacon shined bright and shot up towards the sky with a white energy beam trailing behind it, Naruto felt light for some reason, looking down he could no longer see his feet touching the ground as he shot up as well. The blond shielded his eyes as the light shined brighter; it soon dimmed down enough for the blond to open his eyes, he as well as his tenant went wide-eyed as he looked over Skyrim. Standing on what seemed like an invisible floor, at the elevation level of thirty thousand feet, staring out at the entire western region of Skyrim.

"_**It is time for my splendor to return to Skyrim, but the token of my truth lies buried of my once great temple, now tainted by a profane darkness skittering within"**_ Naruto turned his attention to the shining orb. _**"The Necromancer Malkoron defiles my shrine with vile corruptions, trapping lost souls left in the wake of this war to do his bidding. Worse still, he uses the power stored within my own token to fuel his foul deeds"**_ This got Naruto's attention, someone abusing the power of a Deadric Princess, he already knew what was coming next.

"_**I have brought you here, mortal, to be my champion-"**_If Naruto was eating or drinking he would be choking at her proclamation, he had already gained said title from Mephala and Hircine, he could only hope that wasn't a bad thing. _**"-You will enter my temple, retrieve my artifact, and destroy the defiler"**_ the Daedric princess of Life and Energy proclaimed. "Doesn't seem like I have much choice in the matter" the blond mumbled which was heard by the deity. _**"But a single candle can banish the darkness of the entire void. If not you, then someone else. My beacon is sure to attract a worthy soul, but if you are wise, you will heed my bidding"**_ Naruto sighed and nodded, "Alright then, if that's what you wish" he stated. _**"Thank you, the artifact must be reclaimed and Malkoron destroyed. Guide my light through the temple to open the inner sanctum and destroy the defiler"**_ Meridia proclaimed as she shot down a beam of light to her temple. _**"Malkoron has forced the doors shut, but this is my temple, and it responds to my decree"**_ she said as she shined brightly again forcing the blond to cover his eyes moments he feels his feet touching the ground, he turns to see the shrine statue indicating he was back on the ground, he also noticed the beam of light shooting down from the sky and into the temple.

Naruto composed himself as he gripped his Nodachi and entered Meridia's temple. As soon as he did both him and Kurama felt the darkness and malice lurking in the air, he noticed the black mist like substance throughout the temple. As the blond made his way through the temple he noticed some desecrating bodies on the floor, he continued forward and made it to the first room. There was a pedestal in the center of the room with a beam of light hitting it directly, Naruto walked up and place a hand on it; no second later did the light reflect of an orb shaped mirror within the pedestal and into another orb which opened a gate to the following room. This continued for several areas of the temple, he eventually ran into some corrupted shades, ghostly remains of the desecrated bodies that were brought back by Malkoron.

The shades put up a good fight, Naruto had to resort to using his shouts in order to defeat them. He eventually found a door that led back out to Skyrim; he looked up to see the beams of light connecting to each other, he found a locked chest there as well, minutes later the chest opened with a click, inside he found an enchanted Elven warhammer, 276 gold, a gold sapphire ring, and a Fear spell book. He pocketed the gold, ring, and sealed up the warhammer, as he continued onward while reading his new book.

An hour later, the blond with his hands on the latest pedestal, opened a door to the next room. He saw what was in the following room and crouched to the side of the door; he pulled out his bow and peeked around the corner. There stood a black robed man which looked like he was praising to the beam of light shooting down into the room, surrounding him were at least a dozen corrupted shades. He readied an arrow with the intent of piercing the man's heart, he released the arrow and watched it fly, as the arrow flew in the air it was caught by a shade who looked at the arrow then at the blond. Naruto unsheathed his Nodachi while the shades did the same with their weapons.

The sounds of blades clashing echoed throughout the temple, Naruto ducked down as a sword swing passed over him and colliding with another. Sparks flew as blades met, the blond repeatedly blocked and evaded strikes, the shades were not letting up and were closing in on the blond werewolf. Naruto had a technique for close combat but, it was a double bladed technique, upon doing so he would be left wide open for an attack; Naruto knew the risks but, took the chance. Naruto stood still and began to twirl his Nodachi in front of him adding wind chakra with each cycle, the shades took the chance and began their assault, half of the strikes hit their target while the other half was bounced off the spinning Nodachi. At the end Naruto had medium sized gashes over his upper torso and had built enough momentum for his technique.

"My turn, _**Senpū-Ken**_ (Whirlwind Blade)" Naruto proclaimed as a large whirlwind shot out of his blade taking the shades with it, Malkoron who was smart enough to get out of the way, jumped to his right as the whirlwind hit the beam of light and disintegrating the shades. Naruto stopped the motion of the blade and breathed in slowly as Kurama worked on his wounds, Malkoron gritted his teeth. "That's… impossible, those shades were the remnants of Solitudes strongest soldiers… what was that spell!?" he asked himself in shock and anger. He turned to the panting blond, "You-"he pointed, "-you dare come into 'my' temple, was it Meridia who sent you. Ha! That whore is nothing without her power, the power that I now possess!" he shouted, as a dark violet sparks of electricity engulfed his hands, he charged both and fired a lightning bolt. Naruto held up his hands as a light blue barrier blocked the spell but, pushed him back by the shockwave.

Malkoron began to charge electricity in one hand and a frosty mist in the other; he then fired an icy spear at the blond followed by a lightning bolt. Naruto jumped to the ceiling and went through several hand signs, "Rat, Rabbit, Dog - _**Fūton: Shinkūgyoku**_ (Vacuum Spheres)" he took a deep breath and exhaled several blasts of wind chakra; Malkoron held out his hands and created a barrier of his own. The bullets collided with the barrier which pushed the necromancer back a bit as well as leaving large cracks on his barrier. He sneered and looked at the blond to see that he wasn't there, he turned around to see said blond fall right in front of him with his mouth ready to exhale. Malkoron jumped to his left as a vacuum sphere hit his arm, the high wind pressure tore through flesh and bone, severing the arrogant necromancer's limb.

Malkoron screamed in pain as he held the bloody stump where his arm used to be, Naruto quickly readied his Nodachi, "_**Ko-Ku-Zan**_ (Arc Air Slash)" he stated as he performed a wind chakra enforced cut, which shot out a high pressure crescent air blast. Said attack collided leaving a huge gash on Malkoron, the necromancer stumbled back until finally fell on the pedestal where the beam was hitting. Naruto watched as the man screamed in agony, the flesh melted off his bones and was reduced to ash. Naruto sighed in relief as he sheathed his Nodachi, but jumped back when a shade fired a fireball at the blond. The shade had the appearance of a dragon priest and began laughing maniacally, _**"Pitiful human turned himself into a shade like the rest, think you can take him by yourself kit?"**_ the nine tailed tenant asked his jailor. Naruto gripped his Nodachi, 'I got this' he reassured his tenant and rushed in with his blade drawn.

A crazed grin appeared on the shades glowing red mouth, he swiped his hand and flashed out several icy spears, Naruto jumped back to avoid them. Malkoron laughed as he continued his assault, swapping spells from icy spears to lightning bolts to fire balls; Naruto growled in annoyance, he had attempted to get closer but was forced back, any arrows he had fired were swiped away. He noticed the damage the unstable shade was causing, the walls were beginning to collapse, Naruto had to take down Malkoron and do so now. "**TIID!**" he shouted slowing the flow of time, he took the time to come up with a plan of action; a minute later, time began to revert back to its normal flow. Naruto dashed out and the shade fired a fireball at him, 'Ram, Boar, Ox, Dog, Snake – _**Kawarimi**_' as the orb of flames hit the blond, Malkoron laughed maniacally at eliminating the blond nescience, however stopped when he saw the burning candle stand.

Naruto appeared behind the frantic shade with a menacing aura emanating from him; the shade turned around but was too late, "_**Ichishiki Kai Hazan kikiuichimonji Tsuinosen **_(First Ceremony Revised Destruction Mountain Chrysanthemum Straight Line Chasing Flash)" he pronounced, he backlashed the ground creating a powerful shock wave which rifted the ground uprooting any stones and tree roots deep within. The shockwave blasted the shade away into nothingness, he sighed in relief and sheathed his blade, "_**It is done-"**_ he heard Meridia, "-_**The defiler is defeated. Take the Dawnbreaker from the pedestal"**_ she stated. Naruto walked towards the beam of light, he stopped as he was about to grasp what looked like a hilt; wouldn't he also get roasted like the other unfortunate shades? He shook his head and grasped the hilt, everything went white.

The blond dovahkiin opened his eyes, once again he was standing high above the clouds, he looked at his hand to his surprise was grasping a beautifully crafted long sword. The hilt was dark gold in color and replacing the guard was a brightly shining crystal that was imbedded into the blade and hilt. The blade itself was contained in a glass like scabbard, before he could continue to examine the artifact, his sights set on the shining bright orb, aka, Meridia. _**"Malkoron is vanquished. Skyrim's dead shall remain at rest. This is as it should be. This is because of you-"**_To say the least Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly at the praise given to him by the deity_**, "-A New day is dawning and you shall be its herald. Take the mighty Dawnbreaker and with it purge corruption from the darkest corners of the world. Wield it in my name that my influence may grow"**_ Naruto looked down at the Dawnbreaker and tied it around his waist next to his Nodachi, "I'll wield this holy blade in your name Meridia" he replied. If the deity was in her true form instead of the floating ball of light, she would've been smiling down at the blond jinchuuriki.

"_**May the light of certitude guide your efforts" **_Meridia said as her form vanished and Naruto was brought back down to his feet. Naruto dusted himself and looked up into the sky before heading back to Whiterun.

* * *

_**Timeskip – Two Months Later**_

A now fifteen year old dovahkiin was standing feet away from Aela, who was breathing heavily. "Aela-chan, I let's take a break for now-"he suggested, "No, I can still continue" she retorted. "Aela I know it's good to push your limits however, if you continue then your body won't be able to handle the strain you're putting it in, your body will eventually shut-down" he said making the girl, sigh and nod in agreement. Naruto held out his hand which she took, "Don't worry I'll make you an elixir, you should be good to go in a few minutes" he said as he unsealed an alchemy lab while Aela sat by a bench. Naruto had gone back to Windhelm for his order he placed on said lab, just a little something he would take back to his home world. He brought out his satchel and began crushing mountain flowers, butterfly wings, honeycombs, and moon sugar **(AN: not a real potion)**. Minutes later, he sealed up his alchemy lab and had Aela drink the potion; as she did Naruto looked at his palm, a blood tattoo with the Dawnbreaker sealed into it.

After receiving the artifact, he quickly realized that said weapon could become nearly as hot as the sun when up against creatures, undead, and deadra. He managed to sharpen the blade with an ebony ingot; he wondered why he was able to strengthen the long sword but, not his Nodachi. As to why he had it sealed was frankly because it stood out too much, there were many people staring at the magnificent weapon and hated the feeling of being the center of attention, it reminded him too much of his old self. He stopped when Aela had gulped down the potion and was now on her two feet; she walked over to the blond and pecked him on the cheek before going back to her training. Before he could go to her, he felt a chill go up his spine, "BOO!" Naruto jumped and fell on his face, he grew a tick mark, "Babette~" he said as he looked at the hooded chibified vampire.

"Good to see you too brother, Naruto" she smiled brightly with her fangs bearing.

"So it seems" they turned to see Nazir.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"Naruto as the leader of both guilds you should know-"Nazir stated as Naruto turned away sheepishly.

The Arabic assassin sighed at his leaders antics, "The only time I leave the sanctuary is when I have a contract, in which case I do, Babette just wanted to tag along" he said, "Oh, right" Naruto said. Minutes later, Naruto had helped Nazir strategize on his move against his target, leaving Aela and Babette to their antics. The two supernatural's glared at each other, just wanting to tear at each other's throats. Naruto noticed and dispatched the situation, he decided it would be best to take the two out around Skyrim for a bit hoping the two could bond a bit more if they were together, he really hoped this wouldn't turn out bad. "Oi, Nazir, I'm taking Aela and Babette with me for a bit, good luck with your contract" he said, "Alright, boss-" he said heading out as well.

* * *

_**Northern Mountains of Skyrim – Five Hours Later**_

Naruto cried anime tears, as he threw himself in between Babette and Aela as they mauled on him instead of the other. They apologized and glared at each other, Naruto sighed, this was going to be harder than he thought. Moments later they came across a large statue, a woman by the looks of it, holding a crescent moon in one hand and a sun in the other. Naruto had an idea of what the statue resembled, before he could say anything Babette had already taken off towards it with Aela hot in pursuit. He sighed and ran off too. They walked up the stairs leading to it and met a woman; by her clothing she wore she would be placed under mage class.

The woman turned to the three and pointed out to the blond, "Azura has seen your coming, traveler. It was not curiosity, but fate that has led you here" she said, Naruto's eye twitched when he heard the word fate, the image of an arrogant Hyuuga came to mind. Babette spoke up in confusion, "See his coming? What do you mean by that?" the three hundred year old vampire asked. The woman chuckled, "Azura has given me the gift of foresight. I had a vision of you walking up the steps to this alter long before you were born" she said making the three wide-eyed. "You have been chosen to be her champion-" she said amusingly as Naruto facevaulted, 'Not again' he thought to himself, "-I know it is unexpected, but do not worry. It will all unfold as she has predicted" she told him.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Troublesome-"he muttered, "-Very well then, what does Azura need?" he said making Aela and Babette look at the blond in confusion. "You must go to a fortress, endangered by water, yet untouched by it. Inside, you will find an elven mage who can turn the brightest star as black as night" the woman foretold, "It is cryptic, I know, but Azura's signs are never wrong. I believe the fortress may refer to Winterhold. Ask if they know this elven enchanter" with a nod the blond left with his supernatural companions trailing behind him. "Are you really going to do this?" Aela asked, "Yup-", "Why?" she asked, "Well if what the lady said is true, then this is something I've got to do, besides I thought the two of you liked this sort of thing" he said as Aela sighed in defeat.

"I wonder who Azura is exactly?" she asked, Babette having three hundred years worth of knowledge filled them both in, "She is the Goddess of Dawn and Dusk. Azura sees into the twilight of the future, and guides her followers through it" she said, with Aela giving her the 'I wasn't asking you' look, Naruto filled in the blanks, "In other words, a Daedric Princess" he said getting a nod from Babette and a shocked look from Aela.

* * *

**Winterhold – Thirty Minutes Later**

"So how exactly are we going to find this guy?" Babette asked.

"Easiest place would be an inn, someone's bound to know something" Naruto stated, the two girls nodded and followed him inside the tavern. They began asking around; sadly no one has seen or heard of such a person, ten minutes later they sat down to rest, Naruto picked up a conversation and listened in.

"I'm sorry could you describe the smell?"

"Like some horrible monster was turned inside out, and then exploded. What did you do?"

The blond turned to see a hooded mage speaking with the orc barkeep, "It was a minor miscalculation. I've already corrected it for future experiments" the mage replied.

"This, this is why people have a problem with your college, Nelacar" the orc said walking away, leaving the mage to sigh in depression. Naruto stood up and walked to the man, Aela and Babette noticed and followed, "Can I help you?" Nelacar asked, Naruto nodded, "I'm looking for an elven mage who studies the stars" Nelacar went on full alert but, didn't show it, he motioned for naruto to follow him to a room. Once there he grabbed the blond and pushed him against a wall with a dagger being held to his neck, "Who sent you? Was it the College? The Jarl? We agreed there would be no more questions" he said, before he knew it a katana was held to the mage's neck he turned slightly to see Aela, he turned again to see Babette who's hand was misty blue while the other glowed red.

"A Priestess of Azura sent me" Naruto answered honestly, but Nelacar didn't buy it.

"You're working with the Daedra? Right, now tell me the one about the Argonian Maid and the lusty baron-"he said sarcastically. With that said, Naruto kicked him off, caught his wrist and flipped him onto the floor, he drew his Nodachi and was inches away from piercing his chest. "Talk!" he stated unleashing his Killing Intent, "W-wait… j-just calm down. I'll tell you everything" Nelacar stuttered under the feeling of death. "Good girl" he said sheathing his Nodachi, Aela and Babette snickering at the man, Nelacar composed himself, "Tell me, what do you know of soul gems?" he asked, "They're for enchanting, correct?" Naruto responded, "They are. Except the gem is always consumed. They're so frail, except for one" he said gaining the attention of the three, "Azura's Star. A Daedric artifact that allows any number of souls to pass through it" he said getting a wide-eyed look from Naruto and Aela, and a star-eye from Babette, "-Some of us wanted to find out how. I was working under Malyn Varen, then. If only we knew what he was really planning" he said, almost afraid of continuing.

"What did Malyn do?" Aela asked.

"Malyn wanted to alter the star. He was dying. Disease, he thought he could store his own soul inside, become immortal-"he said gaining a small gasp from the group's vampire. "-It drove him mad. Students started dying. Eventually, the college exiled him. He took a few loyal disciples to Ilinalta's Deep and vanished" he stated, "Ilinalta's Deep, I know where that is" Aela said.

"Look, I don't care who asked you to find star, but don't take it back to Azura. The Daedra are evil. They're the reason Malyn went insane" he said leaving the room. Naruto turned to his partners, "So… what do we do?" Babette asked, Naruto grinned, "We're going for it" Naruto said with a smirk, "I don't know Naruto, maybe Nelacar is right about the Azura" Aela said. Naruto chuckled, "Aela-chan, I've always been more curious than cautious, it wasn't Azura not the star that caused Malyn to go insane, it was his own greed that made the man do what he did, he wanted to become immortal so badly that he took innocent lives to do so-" he said as the two supernatural's nodded in understandment, "-What we're going to do, is go to Ilinalta's Deep, find the star, and return it to Azura" he said, "If theres anyone alive?" Babette asked, Naruto pondered, "If they show hostility, eliminate them" he said getting a squeal from the vampire and a nod from the werewolf.

* * *

**Ilinalta's Deep – Ten Hours Later**

"So this is the place, hope it's not too flooded" Naruto said, as they stared at the sunken fortress, they walked across the pier and onto the sunken tower. "Watch your step, the slaughterfish seem rather hungry" Babette stated, as she looked over to the water, a small swarm of slaughter fish swimming around. They made it across, prop opened the door and headed inside; their first sight was a skeleton cuffed to a post, the water at least knee deep and more water splashing in. "Great, so much for not being flooded" Babette proclaimed, Naruto simply picked up the chibi vampire and placed her on his shoulder much to Aela's annoyance.

They ventured through the underwater fortress, and as expected there were necromancers that didn't take lightly to their presence. Naruto hacked and slashed through them with his Nodachi, Aela supported with her bow and arrows, Babette had drained any poor sap that had come across the vampire as she combined her spells of both ice and health drain, and worked both support and defense. Aela and Babette had put aside their differences as different supernatural's and together made an incredible team. The three continued upwards, Naruto looting from the corpses found several soul gems that differed from the others, they were black in color. Babette told him that unlike the regular soul gems, the black ones had the capability to take human souls, Naruto hated the idea but, there were probably people back in his world that would probably deserve that fate. They soon arrived in a room filled with skeletons, with one sitting on a makeshift throne, Aela and Babette searched the chest and looted whatever was in, and Naruto caught the sight of a peculiar starfish like stone by the feet of the skeleton.

He walked up and picked it up; the stone was the same shape as the sun from the statue, a broken swirl-like dark violet crystal diamond. "Found it" he said alerting his two comrades, they came to his side to examine the star, they were slightly disappointed when they found out it was tattered. They found the star at least and headed back to Azura's Shrine.

* * *

**Azura's Shrine – Ten Hours Later**

The trio walked up to the altar where both Aranea and Azura awaited, the blond brought out the tattered star making the woman gasp in surprise, "Azura's Star! I knew the Lady of Twilight had sent you for a reason. Please, pass it to me. I will ask Azura to restore the star to its original purity" she said, Naruto stepped forward and handed over the star. "I will commune with Azura" she said taking the star and placing it on the altar. "Azura, Mother of Roses. Goddess of Dusk and Dawn. Your chosen champion has returned your star to you" she says, shortly afterwards she turns to the group, "She wishes to speak to you herself. If you please, place your hands on the altar and you will hear her voice" she tells the blond.

Aela and Babette seemed skeptical about it, Naruto on the other hand, haven delt with three daedra in the past walked up and placed his hands on the altar. _**"Greetings, mortal. You have followed my guidance through the veils of twilight and rescued my star from Malyn Varen. But his soul still remains within, protected by his enchantments. Until he is purged, my artifact is useless to you"**_ Azura explained, Naruto nodded, "What did she say?" Aela said, "She said that Malyn's soul is still sealed within the star and unless he's delt with the star is completely useless" he said, getting a surprised look from the both vampire and werewolf. Naruto turned his attention back to the altar, "Is there any way to cleanse the star?" he asked. _**"Eventually, the star will fade back into my realm in Oblivion, but I doubt you have the hundred or so years it would take to wait. No, only one option remains. I will send you inside the star. You will banish Malyn's soul there. Tell me when you are ready mortal"**_ she stated, Naruto nodded and turned back to the group.

"What she say now?" Babette asked.

"It seems the only way to banish Malyn's soul is to go inside the star myself and take him down there" he said, "Will you be okay… by yourself?" Aela asked, Naruto grinned and walked up to her, "You worry too much" he said before placing a kiss on her lips in which she melted into, "Oh, get a room you two" Babette said looking away, Aranea chuckled at their antics. Naruto parted lips and walked back to the altar, "Alright, Azura. Send me in" he said, _**"Have faith, mortal. I will be watching over you"**_ Azura stated as Naruto felt his soul leave his body and into the star.

**Tattered Star**

Naruto's eyes flickered open as he woke up to find the entire area had been crystallized, he must have been inside the star. "Ah, my disciples have sent me a fresh soul. Good… I was getting hungry" he turned to see a black robed man, aka, Malyn Varen. Naruto stood and flared his Killing Intent making the man shake a bit, "W-wait. There's something different about you" he said glaring daggers at the blond. "You can't escape your fate, Malyn" Naruto proclaimed gripping his Nodachi, "And who are you to challenge me? I have conquered mortality itself. I've spat in the eyes of the Daedric Lords. This is my realm now. I've sacrificed too much to let you take it from me!" he yelled firing a chain lightning spell, Naruto jumped to a crystal wall and proceeded to wall jump confusing the man.

"Stop moving and accept your demise, GIVE ME YOUR SOUL!" he shouted firing lightning to every possible direction. The blond performed a _**Kawarimi**_ with Malyn hitting the man with his own spell; said man picked himself up, still shaken from his lightning never expecting it to rebound like that. He sneered at the blond who had drawn out his black Nodachi, "Goodbye, Malyn Varen… **WULD NAH KEST!**" he shouted; faster than he could blink Naruto bisected Malyn in half, he could only grin at the man's shocked face as he began to fade away.

"_**The star is free to purify itself. Don't worry, mortal. I will return you before you are cleansed"**_ Azura stated, in a bright flash Naruto felt himself being pulled out of the realm.

**Azura's Shrine**

Babette poked Naruto's limp body with a stick she found nearby, Aela was getting annoyed as the vampire continued to poke her lover, Aranea stood by passively. Seconds later, Naruto awakened with a yell scaring the girls in the process, he laughed as Babette pounded at him with her small fists. "Are you okay Naruto?" Aela asked worried something bad may have happened, "I'm fine, I was kind of expecting more out of him" he said with his hands still on the altar.

"_**My star has been restored and Malyn's soul has been consigned to Oblivion. You have done well, mortal. As was destined you are free to use my star as you see fit"**_ she said.

Naruto smiled, "Thank you, Lady Azura" she was thankful, he couldn't see her as she was sprouting a blush, she kept her demeanor however, _**"Farewell, mortal. Know that Azura will be guarding over the threads of your fate in the twilight" **_she said as the star shined brightly and restored itself to its former form, now grey/blue in color and medallion sized as well. He grasped the star and pocketed it away; Aranea thanked the blond for his help and assured him that if he ever needed help only to ask. They then walked back to the Dawnstar Sanctuary, with Babette pestering him on showing her the star.

* * *

**Timeskip – One Month Later**

Naruto was sitting in his master bedroom looking over his inventory, he had everything in check, his Dragonbone Bow and Ebony Arrows strapped to his back, his Nodachi strapped to his waist, the Dawnbreaker sealed in his left palm, and the Azura star on a golden metallic string around his neck. He picked up his egg and was about to walk out, when something caught his eyes. He walked over to the desk and picked up a familiar Hitai-ate, still in the condition it was when he arrived in Skyrim, he unsealed his satchel and brought out his elder scroll. He sat on his bed with the egg in his lap; an hour later, Aela came by, "Naruto… are you okay?" she asked, he nodded grasping his leaf headband.

"What's that?" she asked.

Naruto smiled and showed her his hitai-ate, "This was what labeled me as a shinobi of Konohagakure-"he said, "I wonder how everyone's doing, what with me disappearing and all" Aela looked confused, "I thought you said you could pass through time and space with the elder scroll" she said, "Well, yeah but, it's not like time freezes while I'm gone, I'll just be able to go back through time and erasing any time events that occurred during my before my disappearance" he said. Aela sat next to him, "You want to back" she asked, Naruto looked at her, "Part of me want to return, but the other wants me to stay-" he shook his head, "-I don't know what to do" he said.

Aela smiled, she placed a hand on his cheek and planted her lips against his, "Go on, will be fine here, you can always come back, right?" she said, Naruto stared at her before chuckling which turned into a laugh fest, "It's moments like this that remind me why I fell in love with you" he said, as he pushed her down and lip locked with her, "I'll be back before you know it" the blond reassured, Aela smiled and continued with their make out session. An assassin initiate walked in with a piece of paper, "Hey boss, I got this contract but, it doesn't say anything about the targets loca- WOAH!" he shouted before getting hit in the face with a tankard, courtesy of Aela.

* * *

**High Hrothgar – One Week Later**

Naruto stood before his guild as they looked towards their leader, "C'mon guys, your acting like I won't be coming back" he said with a grin, Babette hugged her brother figure with teary eyes, he returned the hug and motioned her back to the Brotherhood. "Nazir, take care of Babette and the rest of the Brotherhood for me" he said, the redguard nodded in agreement, he then turned to the rest of the assassins as well as the companions, "I can't find any words, to say that I am proud of all of you. You have taken your training seriously are amongst the best warriors in Skyrim, I am pleased to say that, I am honored to be both your leader and harbinger" he said, with everyone smiling sadly.

"Vilkas, take care of the Companions for me" he told the ex-werewolf, he nodded in agreement.

The blond turned to the grey beards who were smiling down at the fifteen years old, "Arngeir, Borri, Einarth, Wulfgar-"he said before looking up to see a familiar shadow ontop of the temple, "-Paarthurnax, I would like to thank you, for having me as a student" he bowed down, "Think nothing of it, it brings joy to us to teach the next generation of Dovahkiin" Arngeir stated, Naruto smiled and bowed down once again. He then walked towards Aela, he lifted her chin up, "I'll be back before you know it" he reassured, Aela smiled and pressed her lips against his, gaining a few jokes from the both guilds. They didn't care though, the two werewolves parted and Naruto walked to the center; pulling out a foot long golden scroll. "Sayonara-"he said opening the elder scroll and disappearing in a green flash.

* * *

**Dovahkiin's Tomb – Two Years Earlier **

A green flash filled the catacombs of the past dovahkiin; Naruto looked around the room to see if h had really made it back. The blond turned to the coffin to see it open, just as it was before he left, he smiled and closed the coffin, "Rest in peace, Oji-san" he said, patting the lid of the coffin before exiting the tomb. Naruto walked out to the bottom of the abyss, he looked up to see it was still daylight, around the same time he that white haired super pervert tossed him down in, 'What was his name again?' he asked himself, **"Jiraiya, Kit"**, "Oh right… better pay him back the next time I see his ass" he said to his Tenant. Naruto walked up to the slippery yet dull spiked wall, the eyes on his ring glowed blue as Naruto morphed into his wolf form. The werewolf sunk its claws into the wall began its climb up 80 ft.

Two Hours Later, the werewolf reached the top and reverted back to his human form, Naruto was breathing hard, even werewolves get tired from climbing non-stop. He unsealed his satchel and drank a vigorous stamina potion; he stood up and snapped his muscles before heading back towards the village.

**Konoha West Gates – Twenty Minutes Later**

The black and red clad shinobi walked towards the gate, "This place hasn't changed at all", **'What do you expect kit, you went back through time to avoid change remember"** Kurama stated, 'Oh yeah' he thought. "Halt!" Naruto turned to see two Anbu drop down, "What business do you have in Konoha?" the one in the bear mask asked, 'Oh right, I look older now, and these clothes and weapons don't help much at all' he thought with a sweat drop. "I'm just here for the finals-", "The exam finals aren't for another month" the boar masked anbu stated. Naruto unsealed his satchel putting the Anbu on alert, he pulled out his Hitai-ate and brought down his hood, "I'm a contestant-"they saw the whisker marks and knew who it was. "Oh it's you… you look a lot different than the last time any of us saw you" the anbu questioned, "I know, can either of you escort me to Jiji" Naruto asked happily, 'Yup its him' the anbu thought. They placed a hand on the blonds shoulders and _**Shunshin'd **_to the Kage Tower.

**Kage Tower – Hokage's Office**

"Alright, Jiraiya what did you want to tell me?" Hiruzen asked.

"It's about *gulp* about Naruto" the super pervert stated.

"Yes, how is he?"

"He's… He's…" before he could finish, two anbu appeared in a swirl of leaves along with a black and red light armored teen. Said teen wore a black leather armor with red metallic plates, on his arms and legs he wore a black metal gauntlets, tied to his waist was a sheathed Nodachi, on his back was a bone like bow with black arrows, and tied around his neck was a star like necklace. Hiruzen and Jiraiya noticed the whisker marks, "-ALIVE!" Jiraiya proclaimed, as soon as those words left his mouth, the blond planted a drop kick to his face. "You think it was funny! Tossing me down into an abyss! What the hell is wrong with you!" the blond said, repeatedly kicking the downed toad sannin.

"N-Naruto?" Hiruzen said confused.

"Sup' Jiji" he said continuing his assault on the downed sannin, "What happened to you? You look older and what's with the outfit? Where did you get those weapons?-"Naruto stood ontop of Jiraiya as Sarutobi continued to blabber questions. "Jiji, I promise I'll tell you everything later, right now I'd like to make a request" he said, Hiruzen piped up and listened, "Jiji I'd like to purchase a house outside the village walls-" this left the Hokage surprised,

"Why outside the village, theres plenty of homes available within-"

"I know, but I just don't trust the villagers, I don't want them vandalizing my property" he said, Hiruzen knew it was true, the villagers have broken into the blondes apartment in the past and it was something the blond clearly didn't want. "Well there are a few available" he said, "Great, how much is the biggest one?" Naruto asked as Jiraiya picked himself off the ground, "It's on sale for 250,000 Ryo, Naruto I highly doubt you'll be able to afford this" he said. The blond bit his thumb and swiped it over a seal; out popped his satchel, he reach in and brought out five gold ingots, two flawless emeralds, and one diamond, this made Hiruzen, Jiraiya and the two anbu mouths drop.

"Will this be enough?" he said, 'Thank the man that came up with the transmute spell'.

"Naruto this is more than enough, how did you even-"

"Ah, ah, ah Jiji, I said I would explain later-"Naruto said waging his finger back and forth, "Come by the place in two weeks and bring the rest of the clan heads, I figure their opinion should count as well" he said, Hiruzen sighed, "Alright then, but you better have a good explanation" the old man stated handing over the key and ownership of the home, "The house is located by the by the north gate", with a nod the blond took the key and paperwork. "Well, I'll see you in two weeks then, and please do me a favor, don't mention this to the civilian council" he said performing the ram hand sign and _**Shunshin'd**_ away in a swirl of flames. Hiruzen, Jiraiya, and the two anbu could only stare in surprise wondering just what else the blond had up his sleeve, "So Jiraiya-" said man turned to his sensei, "-What's this about tossing Naruto into an abyss" he said with a glare, 'Uh-oh' thought the toad sannin.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Explanations and the Hatchling**

**AN: Sup guys, looks like Naruto back in Konoha, he will be doing some remodeling in his new home, now I plan on having Naruto stay in the elemental nations for at least a certain amount of time before he goes back, maybe like a year or so making him 16-17 when he goes back to Skyrim. Second thing, yes I've made Azura's Star into a necklace it seemed more suitable than the actual head-sized soul gem. Be prepared, for the month before the chunin exams he will be getting with Tenten so that's just a heads up, and finally the group that will be traveling back with Naruto to Skyrim.**

**Tenten**

**Gaara**

**Anko**

**Tayuya**

**Kimimaro**

**And that's it, see ya guys next time, Ciao!**


	16. Chapter 16: E & The Hatchling!

_**AN: I do not own Naruto or Elder Scrolls now enjoy the epicness**_

* * *

"Talking"

'_Flashback'/Flashback_

*Action!*

_**Time Skip!**_

"**Demon/Creature Talking"**

"_**Jutsu!/SHOUT!"**_

* * *

**Konoha's Dovahkiin**

**Chapter 16: Explanations and The Hatchling**

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_I know, but I just don't trust the villagers, I don't want them vandalizing my property" he said, Hiruzen knew it was true, the villagers have broken into the blondes apartment in the past and it was something the blond clearly didn't want. "Well there are a few available" he said, "Great, how much is the biggest one?" Naruto asked as Jiraiya picked himself off the ground, "It's on sale for 250,000 Ryo, Naruto I highly doubt you'll be able to afford this" he said. The blond bit his thumb and swiped it over a seal; out popped his satchel, he reach in and brought out five gold ingots, two flawless emeralds, and one diamond, this made Hiruzen, Jiraiya and the two anbu mouths drop._

"_Will this be enough?" he said, 'Thank the man that came up with the transmute spell'._

"_Naruto this is more than enough, how did you even-"_

"_Ah, ah, ah Jiji, I said I would explain later-"Naruto said waging his finger back and forth, "Come by the place in two weeks and bring the rest of the clan heads, I figure their opinion should count as well" he said, Hiruzen sighed, "Alright then, but you better have a good explanation" the old man stated handing over the key and ownership of the home, "The house is located by the by the north gate", with a nod the blond took the key and paperwork. "Well, I'll see you in two weeks then, and please do me a favor, don't mention this to the civilian council" he said performing the ram hand sign and __**Shunshin'd**__ away in a swirl of flames. Hiruzen, Jiraiya, and the two anbu could only stare in surprise wondering just what else the blond had up his sleeve, "So Jiraiya-"said man turned to his sensei, "-What's this about tossing Naruto into an abyss" he said with a glare, 'Uh-oh' thought the toad sannin._

* * *

_**Now!**_

"Alright you guys, little more to the right, a bit more, more, PERFECT!" Naruto stated as his clones moved in furniture inside his new house. He dispelled them and walked over to the kitchen for a sweet roll. Only a week has passed before, Hiruzen and the Clan Heads would arrive at his door step; so far he's created clones and had them _**Henge**_ into civilians since nobody would sell him anything or charge double the prices. While they were away, Naruto had created more clones and had them help with the things he brought over from Skyrim. In his master bedroom, he had his Alchemy Lab and Arcane Enchanter, in the backyard they dug out two large ponds; he unsealed a large urn with multiple seals on it, two just so happen to contain live fish. In one he placed regular fish like Salmon, Abecean Longfin, Cyrodilic Spadetail, Histcarp, River Betty, and Silverside Perch; while in the other he had placed several Slaughterfish. Though his biggest asset was his garden, he and a total of two hundred clones dug up three areas, a regular dome garden with several smaller ponds, a deep underground passageway, and a frozen cave he permanently fixed with his Frostbite spell.

In the dome garden, he grew Blue, Purple, Red, and Yellow Mountain Flowers, Tundra Cotton, Thristle Branch Bushes, Swamp Fungal Pods, Poison Blooms, Ninroots, Lavender, Juniper Shrubs, Jazbay Vines, Hanging Moss, several patches of Spiky Grass, Elves Ear Trees, Dragon's Tongue, Nightshade, Deathbells, Creep Clusters, and Canis Roots. He even planted seeds for Sakura and Oak Trees; he let out live insects in there as well, like monarchs and ancestor moths, the lunar moths and torchbugs stayed in the underground passage until night, the dragon flies hovered around the ponds more than anywhere else. He had left holes within several walls as he allowed bees to create their hives there.

In the Underground Passage he planted Bleeding Crowns, Blisterworts, Fly Amanitas, Giant Linchen, Gleamblossoms, Glowing Mushrooms, Imp Stools, Namira's Rot Mushrooms, Red Ninroot, and White Caps.

Finally, in the frozen cave, the blond grew Snowberries and Frozen Mirriam. Naruto had decided not to bring anything other than the Slaughterfish, as Frostbite Spiders and Chaurus were highly hostile to anyone that wasn't their kind, how Babette managed to tame a spider was beyond him. All in all he was so going to be sealing this house up and taking it to Skyrim. An hour later, the clones returned with the furniture, king-sized bed, wardrobes, tables, chairs, lamps, food, etc. Naruto finished his sweet roll and headed out to into the village.

* * *

**Konoha Streets – Thirty Minutes Later**

Naruto was walking down road, ignoring the glares he was receiving; he heard a few whispering about his current outfit. The blond felt like going to the weapons shop to restock on kunai and shuriken, considering the fact that he only has the single kunai he uses to pick locks; so off he went, but not before catching the sweat aroma of Icharaku Ramen. "Oi, Ayame nii-chan, Teuchi!" he called out taking his seat on a free stool, said cook and waitress stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to the grinning blond, "Naruto how's my number one customer doing… and what's with the get-up" Teuchi asked "Did you get taller?" Ayame asked, measuring his height with her hand, "Yeah I've been getting that a lot, I can't tell you all the details cause it's pretty confusing , but I will tell you this, I discovered my heritage and as it turns out I've got a Kekkei Genkai" he said, making to two bug-eye.

"You've got a bloodline?" Teuchi asked, Naruto nodded, "Listen you two, nobody knows about this and I plan to explain it to Hokage-Jiji next week" he said the two nodded and leaned in. "I'm known as something called a Dovahkiin-" he said, confusing the two, "A what?" Ayame said, "A Dovahkiin, in our language it means Dragonborn and that's about all I'm saying" he said getting an 'Aw' from the two as they wanted to know more about the unknown bloodline, Teuchi recomposed himself, "Well then, what can I get you Naruto?" he said, "Five bowls of miso ramen, please" the blond said with a grin. Teuchi went back to the kitchen while Ayame stared at the blond and tilted her head abit, "Naruto-", "Yeah?", "Is that fur growing out of your ear?" she asked, Naruto flinched, 'Kuso!' he mentally yelled. "Uh… no actually I went on a D-rank mission earlier, to give baths to the Inuzuka hounds, some of it there fur must've gotten on me" he said sheepishly.

Ayame narrowed her eyes before heading back into the kitchen, 'That was too close' sighed, not wanting anyone to discover he's a werewolf… yet. Minutes later his food arrived, he finished up and payed them with a gold ingot, the two were gobsmacked and said they couldn't accept it; Naruto just waved it off and made a mental note to sell some of his gold and gems for Ryo. The blond visited a pawn shop and sold half of his ingots and gems, luckily the owner was a greedy man and didn't care in the slightest if he was the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki; Naruto walked out fourth richest man in Konoha.

* * *

**Higurashi Weapons**

The blond arrived at the weapon shop; he entered and browsed through the wide selection of weaponry. Naruto continued browsing until he heard a voice, "Hi, welcome to Higurashi Weapons can I help you with something" the blond turned to see a bun haired girl. Naruto remembered back, she was the one who lost to that girl from Suna, "You're… Tenten right?" he said, the girl didn't answer as she had her I set on something else; Naruto followed her line of sight and ended at his Nodachi. "Um… can I help _you_?" he said, the girl shook her head, "Sorry what?" she asked, "Are you alright?" he asked while raising an eyebrow. Tenten laughed sheepishly, "Yeah sorry about that, I'm Konoha's Weapon Mistress, I tend to get lost in my own world when it comes to new weapons" she stated, while eyeing the Nodachi with star-eyes.

Naruto sweat-dropped, "Can I please see it?" she said clapping her hands together, the blond just stared at his blade, 'I don't know, I mean Mephala did entrust it to me… but, if she just wants to see it, then I guess I could-'Naruto unsheathed the Nodachi, Tenten reached out and grasped the sword, only to drop it seconds later. The moment her hands touched the sword, she felt the dread and malice the blade contained and released it from her grip. "W-w-what was that?" she said, Naruto sighed and picked up his blade, "I figured that would happen… this Nodachi is sentient, once it chooses a wielder it sticks by him or her until death, if touched by anyone else, the sword will give a warning before activating its defense" he said showing her the blade up close. Tenten nodded at his explanation, knowing that most sentient blades choose their wielders, and from what the blond told her, what she felt was the Nodachi telling her to back off… or else. The bun haired girl nodded and examined the sword careful not to touch it again, "Sugoi, I've never seen such designs before and I bet it's as sharp as it looks; you said it was sentient, what ability does it have?" she asked, Naruto looked away confusing the girl, "This sword… is probably one of the most dangerous… for every person cut down, the blade grows stronger… it literally steals a person's life force of others" he said, Tenten gasped slightly as they both watch the Nodachi give out a crimson glow.

Naruto sheathed the black blade, "So can we do business?" he asked, Tenten nodded and walked over to the counter still trying to comprehend what she just learned. Naruto walked over shortly afterwards with case containing fifty Kunai and Shuriken, twenty sealing scrolls, a deluxe sword maintenance kit, and a sharpening stone, "Well, I guess that's everything-" he said, Tenten tallied the price, "That would be 32,605 Ryo" she said, Naruto brought up his cash and payed the bun haired girl. He watched as she counted the amount "You said you were Konoha's Weapon Mistress correct?" he asked, Tenten looked at him and nodded, "Well as one swordsman to another, I was wondering if you'd like to spar sometime?" Tenten looked at him surprised; she was about to decline since she had planned on helping Neji complete his _**Kaiten**_ (Rotation), Naruto saw her face, "If you do I'll let you use one of my personal weapons" he said. The moment those words left his mouth, "DEAL!" she shouted over the counter making the blond fall back comically.

The blond Dovahkiin chuckled and wrote down an address, "Good, meet me here tomorrow around seven" he said taking his purchased items and heading out, "I'll be seeing you Panda-chan" Naruto stated with his foxy grin making the bun haired girl blush. "Who was that?" Tenten turned around to see a muscled man wearing a smithing apron, gloves, and black goggles. "Just a friend dad-" she said, said man cupped his chin, "Judging by the blush on your cheeks I'd say it's a little more than that… something I should know?" he said with a cheeky smile, "BAKA TOU-SAN!" the blushing brunette shouted hitting him on the head with a hammer.

* * *

**Konoha Streets – Midnight**

Naruto jumped across the roofs looking any prey, as a werewolf who hasn't eaten any hearts lately, his cravings have gone up slightly. Naruto landed and caught the scent of blood, with his beast blood calling for it on a full moon, he followed. Upon arriving Naruto saw the deceased body; if he remembers correctly; of the sound nin that attacked his team in during the second exams, Dosu Kinuta. He turned to see the red headed suna nin who seemed to be catching his breath. Naruto jumped next to the red head and observed the damage, 'Looks like a claw mark? Kurama what do you think?' he asked his tenant, **"Suna nin alive, sound nin dead, giant claw mark, and judging by the amount of yokai still lingering in the air, I'd say the kit next to you is the Jinchuuriki of Shukaku"** he said, Naruto looked at the red head next to him and at that same point, noticed him and sent sand at his direction. The blond jumped away and towards Dosu's corpse, "*Whistles* Man you really did a number on him didn't you" he said, with Gaara still eyeing him carefully.

Naruto stared back at his fellow Jinchuuriki, 'He's not gonna let me go, any thoughts?' Kurama thought about it, **"I remember now… back before Shukaku was sealed within a host, there was this priest that became obsessed with gaining the powers of the bijuu, it's funny because he's got the same name as that crazy Tanuki-"**, 'Kurama, focus' Naruto stated, as he watched Gaara's sand swirl around him. **"Right, anyway what he did was seal himself along with Shukaku in a teapot, hoping he could somehow merge himself with ol' one tail"**, 'Did it work?', **"It did, the priest is now bound to Shukaku, I can't think of any way to separate them" **he said, Naruto pondered for a bit, "I think I might, thought I'm going to need Azura's help" he whispered as the star around his neck glowed blue, **"Purify?"**, "Purify" he said as he ran forward, Gaara's sand shot out attempting to grab the blond.

Baki who had watched Gaara slaughter Dosu, had kept his eye on the blond though he knew the boy wouldn't last long… oh how wrong he was. As the sand approached Naruto he smirked, "_**WULD NAH KEST!**_" in a blur the blond appeared behind the Suna Jinchuuriki and connected a fist to his face. The punch tore the sand armor off Gaara's face and threw him towards the lower level where Dosu's corpse laid. Gaara stood up shakily and grinned like a maniac, "You… I remember you… you were there during the preliminaries… you and that boy in green, are the only ones to ever hit me… come… PROVE MY EXISTANCE!" he said as the sand repaired his armor and spun wildly around him. Naruto cracked his neck, "_**Sabaku Kyū**_ (Sand Coffin)" he said sending nearly seventy percent of his sand at the blond. Naruto jumped up, "_**TIID!**_" he shouted slowing the passage of time, before Gaara knew it Naruto kicked him up into the sky, shattering of his armor, 'Fast… just like him-'Gaara thought as he remembered what Lee had done to him during the preliminaries. Gaara's sand rushed to his aid and attempted to wrap both Naruto and Gaara, however Naruto grabbed the suna jinchuuriki's shirt and spun himself in front of him, Gaara's eyes widened, "_**FUS RO DAH!**_" Naruto shouted, sending Gaara crashing towards the ground.

Baki was wide-eyed at what had just happened and could only fear of Shukaku's rage, the beating the blond was giving him could be enough to push Gaara to the limit and release the sand beast. Naruto landed near the crater, Gaara shakingly stood up and fell to his knees, he placed a hand on his mouth and looked at it, "B-blood… t-this is my b-blood" he said shakingly. **"Kit if you're going to purify him, you better do it now!" **Kurama said. Naruto nodded and held onto the star around his neck, "Azura, I send you a corrupted soul that requires purification… send me into the boy's mind, I'll handle the rest" Naruto said, the star shined brightly and shot a beam towards Gaara who was currently holding his head. The red head looked up and was hit by a beam of light.

* * *

**Gaara's Mindscape**

Naruto appeared in a white area; he walked around the empty space, minutes later he stumbled across the one tailed beast, chained against a huge stone, in the center of its chest was a man in white robes who was laughing manically. "Shukaku?" he asked, the man looked at him and grinned, while the tailed beast looked up with a weak and tired face, **"H**e**l**p **M**e**"** he stated with a distorted voice. **"Oh, your that kid that was messing with our host, kekeke, what are you going to do, try and exorcise me! FOOL, all those who've tried have failed in past, what makes you think you could!" **the priest stated arrogantly. Naruto shook his head and raised his hand, a black orb menacing orb appeared (Soul Trap), "Did you ever think that maybe it was because they weren't using the '_right_' methods" he said firing the orb at the priest, "W-wha-what is this!" he demanded as he was ripped off Shukaku's body, "You are already dead, therefore an easy soul to extract" he stated as the priest had the look of horror on his face. Naruto smirked and exited the mindscape.

* * *

**Outside**

The blonds' eyes snapped open, he saw Gaara's body glowing dark blue; reaching into his pocket he brought out a Black Soul Gem. Baki watched from afar as what seemed like a stream of energy leaving the Jinchuuriki's body and enter the stone, seconds later the last bit of it entered the gem and Gaara fell limp on the floor. Naruto pocketed the ominous glowing gem and walked towards Gaara, he placed a hand on his neck and found a pulse, he gripped the star on around his neck, "Thanks Azura" he said as the star lost its glow. Baki nearly had a heart attack when Gaara went unconscious, he waited for the bijuu to be released but, it never did. The Suna Jonin watched as the blond picked up Gaara and jumped back up to the roofs, he frowned and jumped off elsewhere. Naruto saw the retreating man, he created a shadow clone and ordered him to follow the Jonin, the clone nodded and took off. The blond noticed Dosu's body still lying motionless on the roof, the eyes on his ring shined and he morphed into his wolf form. Drool dripped from his jaws as he tore open the corpse's chest and devoured the heart; the werewolf placed the unconscious Jinchuuriki on his back and took off to the Hokage's estate.

* * *

**With Clone**

C. Naruto watched from the shadows as he saw Baki and Kabuto; he also noticed the proctor for the preliminaries, Gekko Hayate, seemed to be spying on the two. Naruto listened in to the conversation.

"So the kid made off with the jinchuuriki… Orochimaru-sama, will be unpleased by this-"

"And what of the invasion?"

"Will take place during the finals, don't worry I'll give the signal-"Kabuto stated before Hayate jumped out with his katana drawn. Kabuto and Baki knew they've been compromised and made a break for it, Hayate went for Kabuto but, was blocked by Baki. C. Naruto watched as Hayate and Baki went at it, he saw how the Hayate made three basic clones and charged with an attack dubbed, _**Mikazuki no Mai**_ (Crescent Moon Dance), to both their surprise Baki blocked it and readied his attack.

"This is Leaf's Dance of the Crescent Moon? To master it at such a young age… this village has an impressive gathering of ninja-" Baki stated, Hayate attempted to pull his katana out but, found it stuck, "-a brilliant swing, but an actual blade can be stopped, of course, however… a blade of wind can be stopped by no one" he stated.

'THIS IS!' Hayate shouted mentally and was about to take a hit.

"_**Kaze no Yaiba**_ (Blade of Wind)"

"_**WULD NAH KEST!"**_

Hayate was tackled away as a blade of wind slashed the area where Hayate was standing, "Nani?" Baki stated, Hayate shook his head and looked up at his savior, "Can you stand?" C. Naruto asked, "Yeah, I *cough* think so" he said getting up, stumbling abit from being tackled by the whiskered blond. "So, Sand and Sound are preparing an invasion aye, it's too bad Kabuto got away, oh well-"C. Naruto unsheathed his Nodachi, "-looks like it's my turn" he said charging forward, Baki smirked, "You fool, _**Kaze no Yaiba!**_" he said sending out another blade of wind, "_**Kazekiri**_ (Wind Cutter Technique)" sending chakra to his Nodachi, C. Naruto horizontally slashed away the wind blade shocking Baki. The Jonin reached for a kunai but, was too slow, "_**Ichishiki Hagan Kiku Ichimonji**_ (First Ceremony Wave Rock Chrysanthemum Straight Line)" the clone blurred out of existence and appeared behind the Suna Jonin, Baki had a look of horror on his face as his head slid off his body and blood shot out like a fountain as C. Naruto sheathes the Nodachi.

'What a technique… wonder if he can teach me it-'Hayate thought. The clone walked up to him, "Report to the Hokage about what happened here-" Hayate nodded, "What about *cough* you?" he asked, C. Naruto just looked at him, "Me? I'm just a clone, I'm already at the Hokage's estate… later" he said before poofing out of existence, "Strange kid" Hayate thought before taking off towards the estate.

* * *

**With Real Naruto**

Naruto knocked on the door several times before it finally opened, "Naruto? *Yawn* What are you doing here at this hour?" asked the Jonin of team ten. "I need to talk to the Hokage, this is extremely important-"the blond said, "*Yawn* Can't it wait till tomorrow?" Asuma asked, Naruto just glared, "I got an unstable Jinchuuriki on my back that needs his seal modified so, NO this can't wait!" he nearly shouted, but the term Jinchuuriki woke the Jonin up, "Come in, I'll wake up dad-" he said.

Moments later, a tired Sarutobi walked down stairs with both Asuma and Konohamaru, "Naruto what's all this about?" the aged Hokage asked, "Jiji, this is Suna's Jinchuuriki he's got an extremely weak seal on him and needs it modified" he stated, immediately waking up Hiruzen and confusing Konohamaru, "Oi, Asuma-Oji, what's a Jinchuuriki?" he asked, Asuma just avoided the question. "Let me have a look" Hiruzen stated, Naruto lifted Gaara's shirt showing his seal on his chest near his heart, "I see… Asuma bring me my brush and ink, whoever did made the seal, was done poorly" he said, Asuma nodded and headed off. Minutes later, he arrived with a box full of ink, paper, and brushes, "Good let's get started, I'm not a seal master so tomorrow I'll have Jiraiya come in and modify it to its finest, the best I can do is keep the Bijuu at bay for a few days" he stated, Naruto nodded, "Good, that'll be fine" Hiruzen got to work on the seal, half an hour later, Gaara began to rest more peacefully. Hiruzen wiped the sweat off his brow, "That should do it-"he said Naruto snapped his head forward, "What's wrong?" Asuma asked, "I just got back my clones memories, Hayate is heading over here with bad news" he said, Hiruzen nodded as Naruto picked up the now sleeping Jinchuuriki. "Have Jiraiya come by my place, for the sealing and I'll be seeing you next week" he said, getting a nod from the aging Hokage.

"Alright I'll see you guys I'll be seeing you" he said exiting the house.

"Night Naruto" they all said.

"Night Guys" Naruto yelled back as he passed Hayate.

* * *

**The Following Morning**

Gaara woke up with a large yawn, but then snapped his eyes open, "Did I… sleep?" he said to himself, "Yeah and by the looks of it, for the first time in years" the red head turned to see the whiskered blond from last night. "Where am I?" he asked, "You're in my house, I didn't know where you siblings were staying so I brought you here" the blond stated, "Tell me… are you feeling alright?" Naruto asked, Gaara shook his head, "I can't… hear mother anymore-"he said, Naruto sighed and placed a hand on the red heads shoulder, "Listen, that voice you keep hearing... it wasn't your mother, it was a sand priest that merged with the Bijuu you have sealed within you" Naruto said, Gaara looked at the blond in shock, he looked down and clenched his shirt, "Where… is he?" Gaara asked.

Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out the Black Soul Gem, "In here-"he handed over the gem to his fellow Jinchuuriki, "-last night, I exorcised it from your body and trapped him within that stone" he said, Gaara stared at the glowing dark violet gem in his hands, "Can he get out?" the blond shook his head, "That stone is known as a Soul Gem, it's used to seal up souls of the dead and use them for enchantment-", "Enchantment?", "Yes, you see Enchanting is like creating a sentient weapon or special armor, in order to do so you need a special table and one of these gems, the one in your hand is called a Black Soul Gem" he said. Gaara looked at him, "What's the difference?", "Soul Gems take souls from creatures and undead, while as Black Soul Gems trap souls of human beings" he said shocking the red head. "The priest was already dead, so he was rather easy to extract from you" Naruto stated as he got up and headed towards the door.

"Wait-"Naruto stopped and turned to the red head, "Why did you help me?" he asked, "How could I not, we're the same Gaara, we both carry a burden that everyone fears, we're Jinchuuriki" the blond replied, Gaara was shocked at his statement, "Listen you haven't had any rest for number of years, take a rest you've earned it for keeping the Shukaku at bay all these years" Naruto said, Gaara stared at the blond until, for the first time in many years, smiled. "Arigato" he said, "No problem, by the way, the Hokage only modified your seal and set you for a few days, later today a man named Jiraiya will come here and work on it, when he's done you'll no longer have to worry about Shukaku unless, you choose to contact him" he said, getting a nod from the red head before going back to sleep.

* * *

**Outside Uzumaki Residence – Forty Five Minutes Later**

"This is the place" Tenten proclaimed as she walked up to the large house and knocked on the door, seconds later it opened, Tenten of course saw the boy from the other day but, what also caught her attention was the rather large egg in his hands. "Ah, you must be Tenten, boss is out back waiting for you" he said, "Boss?" she asked, "Hai, I'm just a clone" he replied, Tenten nodded and walked inside with C. Naruto following. "Nice place you got here" she complimented, "Arigato" he said, "So, what's with the egg?" she couldn't help but ask, "Believe it or not but, this is actually a Ryu's egg and will be hatching soon, the boss has ordered me to watch over it until it does" C. Naruto said making the brunette stare at him in disbelief, "A Ryu, yeah right" she snorted, "Believe what you will, but when it hatches we'll see who's right" he said as they walked out back.

Tenten noticed how beautiful the scenery was, the garden and the ponds; the clone had to stop Tenten from going near them as the Slaughter Fish nearly took a bite at her. When she asked why he had such dangerous creatures swimming around, he told her that it was because of their scales that are used to make medicine or in his case potions, that and both their meat and eggs made a good meal. They continued walking until they came across an area filled with target dummies, there she saw the real Naruto firing an arrow from a bone-like bow. "Oh good you're here" he said and motioned the clone to leave, "How are you doing today?" he asked, "Rather good actually" she said as she began her pre-game stretching, "Why do you use a bow?" she asked, seeing as Shinobi hardly ever use that type of weapon, Naruto only shrugged, "It's just something I've grown accustomed to" he said, Tenten shrugged and continued with her stretching. Moments later Naruto and Tenten stood in the middle of the field, the brought up a scroll and unsealed a pair of beautifully crafted Ebony Swords. The bun-haired girl gave a fan girl squeal as she took one of the swords and examined it, "It's perfect" she stated, "Well ready when you are" Naruto said getting into a stance that Tenten couldn't identify, "What kind of style is that?" she asked, "It's called Shingetsu (Heart Moon), it's one of the few styles I created" he stated, Tenten nodded and got into her stance.

The two charged each other with their blades skidding across the ground before clashing against each other. Half an hour later, Tenten was on her knees catching her breath, she looked at her blond opponent and to her shock wasn't the least bit tired, Naruto walked up to her and held out his hand in which she took. "That was a good match, I would recommend you work on your speed and arm strength, it will make your strikes more effective in combat" he said, Tenten nodded before she limped away. Naruto put her arm over his shoulders and helped her back to the house. As they entered she immediately flopped herself on the couch, "Wait here, I'll be back" he said walking towards his room. Tenten sat up still catching her breath and looked around, on the small table in front of her was a bowl of red berries (Snow Berries), she grabbed a few and munched on them. "Oh wow these are good" she said, "Glad you think so" she turned to see Naruto with a small green flask, "Drink this" he said, Tenten took the flask and sniffed it, didn't smell bad so she chugged it down, "Wow, this works better than soldier pills" she stated.

Half an hour later, Gaara walked out of his room with an loud yawn, "Hey you're the one that put Lee in the hospital" she stated while pointing, "Hmm, oh… you're the one got beat by Temari" he said making the girl curl up in a corner with a black cloud over her head while drawing circles on the floor with her finger. The three began to have a conversation; the two Jinchuuriki quickly became friends, though it took a while but, Tenten forgave Gaara for crippling her teammate. Time flew by and it was getting late, "Well, looks like I better head off guys" she said looking at the Ebony Sword in her hands Naruto saw her look and thought about something, "Hey Ten-chan" said girl blushed at the suffix, "Tell you what, you teach me how to make Kunai and Shuriken and I'll give you both my twin swords" he said handing over the black sword in his hand. Tenten gasped, the twin swords held a lot of good memories from what Naruto told her, "A-are you sure" she stuttered, "Only if you keep your end of the deal" he said with a smile. The bun-haired girl gave the blond a hug and took the swords, "Come by the shop, I'll show you how" she said walking out.

Naruto turned to Gaara, "You've got to go too?" the red head gave a nod; Naruto put a finger on his chin, before a light bulb flickered on. "Know what, lemme give you this" he said taking the silver amethyst ring on his right hand and handing it to Gaara, "That ring is known as the Nightweaver's Band, it belonged to a friend of mine before he killed in battle, I know it's something personal but, I feel like you deserve it" Gaara smiled and placed the ring on his finger, thanked him and walked out, "Oi Gaara-" said red head turned back, "-if you ever want to just hang out or something, stop by, I'm here most of the time" he shouted, Gaara nodded and walked away but, not before taking his gourd and hefting it on his back.

* * *

**One Week Later**

Naruto, Gaara, and Tenten stood in the master bedroom, the blond had told them that he could create enchanted weapons; Tenten didn't buy it and offered her twin blades for the enchantment. Naruto brought out a Gran Soul Gem and Gaara's Black Soul Gem, as far as everyone knew he wanted the priest gone for good. Placing both weapons on the Arcane Enchanter, the orb in the center glowed orange before a stream of energy shot from the both soul gems and into the weapons. The two swords now gave off a fiery red glow as well as markings around the blades, "Well I'll be damned, you were right" Tenten said as she picked up her weapon which sparked to life and were now on fire, "Ah what do I do, what do I do, what do I do!?" she panicked, Gaara shot sand and engulfed the blades dousing the flames. "Thanks Gaara" she said, "Just so you know Ten-chan, to activate and douse the flames, just sheathe and unsheathe them" Naruto told her, in which she sweatdropped at what seemed like the easiest thing to do.

The past week, the three had began to train and hang out with one another more frequently, Tenten had shown the blond how to craft Kunai, Shuriken, and Fuma Shuriken; Temari and Kankuro were now incredibly weary and nervous around their younger brother, so far they've discovered about the death of their sensei and could only guess who was the cause of it, that and the fact that Gaara was 'smiling', an unknown emotion to the red head, which he was currently showing. During the week, Naruto had trained the two in his own special way, teaching Tenten one or two of his sword techniques and teaching Gaara Taijutsu seeing as it was his weakest skill. Naruto had found Jiraiya peeking into the woman's hot springs and nearly neutered the man for not fixing his friends seal like he was supposed to, in the end he ended up modifying Gaara's seal and promptly kicking him in the nuts before leaving him to the pissed woman waiting for their turn at the beating.

The trio headed back to the living room and heard a knock on the door, "Could you guys wait here?" he asked, they both nodded and sat down on the couch. Naruto opened the door, there stood Hiruzen Sarutobi and the clan heads, "Hokage-sama, members of the shinobi council-" he stated with a bow, "No need for such formalities Naruto, now I believe you wanted to speak to us" he said, Naruto nodded and let them in, they met Gaara and Tenten inside who bowed in respect. "Now Naruto do you mind explaining to us your change?" Hiruzen asked, with the others wanting to know as well.

"Alright, what I'm about to tell you must not leave this home" he said gaining nods from everyone, "Gaara, Ten-chan, you may stay if you want" he said getting thankful looks from the two. "Right, then first I'd like for someone to set up a sound proof barrier" Hiruzen nodded and sealed the entire room. "Good… well it all started two weeks ago when I signed the toad contract. Jiraiya tossed me down an abyss as a way to summon up the Kyuubi's chakra" he said getting shocked looks from everyone but, Hiruzen, Gaara, and Tenten seeing as they already knew that.

"Anyway, because I didn't have any training prior to using the Kyuubi's chakra I failed to summon the chakra necessary for the _**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**_. I ended up plummeting down at an inch of my life; minutes later the Kyuubi forced his chakra reducing the pain I was in, at least enough to move. As I looked for a way out, I came across my grandfather's tomb" he said getting gasps from a few. "There I found a scroll, that I curiously read and it transported me to another dimension, or more specifically, my grandfather's home land" he said, "Wait just a minute, you're saying that your grandfather came from another dimension and that you traveled the same way with a scroll, sorry kid but, I find that hard to believe" Tsume stated. Naruto bit his thumb and swiped it over a seal on his waist and out poofed a foot long golden scroll, "This, is what's called an Elder Scroll, it's an artifact that contains past, present, and future events, those of special blood can use them to travel through time and space" he said shell shocking everyone.

"What do you mean by special blood?" Shibi asked.

"That's what I was getting to… you see in my grandfather's dimension theres a continent known as Skyrim, where Ryu's soar the skies-" he said, "Dragons?" Haishi asked, receiving a nod, "You see my grandfather had a Kekkei Genkai that was passed down to his child… Minato Namikaze" he said making everyone flinch, "Then was passed onto his child… me" not having told Tenten this information made her faint and Hiruzen sweat a bit hoping he wouldn't hate him for not telling him who his parents were. "What is this Kekkei Genkai?' Inoichi asked, "There were few people in Skyrim that have this bloodline… these individuals are known as Dovahkiin or Dragonborn, they are born with the blood and soul of a Ryu but, with the body of a human, what made these people unique from everyone else is their ability to shout-" he stated making those look at him with a disappointed look, shouting doesn't really seem like an ability, "Before you say anything know, this in Skyrim, a dragon's ability to breathe fire, ice, and roar are actually shouts in their native language" he said perking everyone's interest, at this point Tenten woke up with Gaara helping her up.

"So you're saying you can breathe fire by shouting?" Choza asked, Naruto nodded as he looked at a few scented candles, "_**YOL!**_" he shouted making everyone jump back as a stream of flames shot from the boys mouth igniting the candles, "Uh, hey Gaara can you get that" he asked as the flames spread out to the furniture, Gaara shook away his shock and doused the flames with his sand. "Anyway guys back to the subject-"he said getting everyone out of their stupior, "The reason why I look older than I did two weeks ago is because I spent two years in Skyrim, I am now fifteen years of age, the reason none of you know of my disappearance is because I used the Elder Scrolls ability to travel through time and erasing any events that may have occurred in the future" he said. Everyone stood in silence trying to comprehend all the information, "Can anyone without the special blood use the Elder Scroll?" Shikaku asked, Naruto nodded, "Yes but, there is a consequence for doing so" he stated everyone leaning it, "If anyone who isn't a Dragonborn reads an elder scroll, they will be able to see future events however the reader will permanently lose their eye sight" he stated shocking the shinobi council.

After his explanation on the Elder Scroll and his bloodline, he went on to tell them about his time in Skyrim, Naruto left out the parts about him being leader of a guild of assassins, a harbinger of a mercenary guild, and a werewolf. He also went and told them about the energy called mana which seemed to be slightly more potent than chakra and stated that he would only teach those he deemed worthy. By the end of it all both Hiruzen and the clan heads had decided to instate Naruto in the CRA as heir of the Uzumaki/Namikaze Clan, the blond stated clearly that he would only take in girls that wanted to be with him for him instead of his status and that he wouldn't take part in it until he's reached Chunin or at the very least 18 years of age. They all agreed to this, and to celebrate Naruto walked to the Kitchen and brought out several bottle of ale.

"What's this?" Hiruzen asked, holding his bottle.

"It's a drink from Skyrim, it's fairly sweet, here you guys have some too" he handed a bottle to Gaara and Tenten. The red head took the bottle and sniffed the drink, while Tenten politely declined, "Well here's to the new clan heir" Shikaku stated holding his bottle high as everyone cheered and gulped down their drinks. At that moment C. Naruto rushed in, "BOSS IT'S HATCHING!" he causing the blond to spit out his drink, "NOW!" he shouted, the clone nodding rapidly. The clone dispelled itself as the blond ran towards his room; Gaara and Tenten looked at each other before following, Hiruzen and the clan heads looked amongst each other before doing the same.

* * *

**Naruto's Room**

Everyone stood around the bed as they watched the abnormally large egg crack open, they all held their breathes as top snapped open, they all gasped at the sight. A dragon hatchling crawled out of the egg shaking out the egg shell off its head and wings it had wings for arms as Naruto knew it would, it also had small talons, black and dark violet scales and very small horns curling back. Its sights landed on Naruto in which it tilted its head, Naruto reached out and rubbed its head with his finger, the dragon licked it. The others were gobsmacked, there in the room, was an actual living Ryu, "Never in my life… did I think dragon's existed, yet I'm looking at one right now" Hiruzen stated, with everyone agreeing.

"So what are you gonna name it?" Tenten asked.

"Her-"he said surprising the bun haired girl.

"I'm going to name her… Tsumujikaze (Whirlwind)" he said as the hatchling continued to snuggle into the blonds hand, Gaara reached out to do the same, the dragon sniffed out his hand and licked it, "She likes you-"before biting him, "-but I have been wrong before" Naruto stated as he tried to pry off the hatchling off Gaara's finger, said red head was silently screaming in pain as the small jaws penetrated his sand armor.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Exam Finals**

**AN: There you go guys, hope you guys like the interaction with the three, and prepare for the exam fights. As I've stated on my Devil Among Shinobi story, I do plan on writing a new crossover, and I've added another story that list and here they are.**

**Mechanical Reincarnation - Naruto x Kurogane (Black Steel)**

**Plot: Naruto is banished after the Sasuke retrieval mission and is killed by Root shortly after leaving. An inventor finds his corpse and resurrects him as half man/half machine, only problem is he's gone mute and the only way he can speak is through the talking sword that claims to be the Kyuubi.**

**Pairing: Naruto x Fu**

**Kyuubi no Yoko – Naruto x Beelzebub**

**Plot: Naruto Uzumaki, Demon Child of Konoha, is forced into parenthood when he finds a red-headed baby with fox ears and nine tails. What's worse is that he is to raise him to become the future King of Hell and destroy all humanity… or does he?**

**Pairing: Naruto x Hilda**

**So that's what I'm going for right now, second news are the pairings, here are the FINAL results no changing afterwards.**

**Naruto x Aela x Serana x Tenten x Tayuya x ?**

**Gaara x Kin **

**Kimimaro x Anko **

**As for the last and final girl to the harem, I've had a suggestion form a few people that I'm willing to throw in. Who should be added as the final girl to Naruto's harem.**

**Azura**

**Meridia**

**Mephala**

**Nocturne **

**That's right people I'm adding a Daedric Princess to the list, so cast your votes.**

* * *

**Omake – Huh!?**

Everyone stood around the bed as they watched the abnormally large egg crack open, they all held their breathes as top snapped open. To their surprise the egg shattered and a glowing blue orb levitated in the air, they all wondered what it was until it the orb popped reveling…

"AYE!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"N-Neko? (Cat)" they said dumbfounded as a blue cat with wings flew around clumsily before perching on Naruto's head. The blond stood silent for a few seconds before speaking, "Huh!?", "AYE!"

**End**

* * *

And there's the Omake, see you guys next time, Ciao!

(It's my Birthday!)


	17. Chapter 17: Finals

_**AN: I do not own Naruto or Elder Scrolls now enjoy the epicness**_

* * *

"Talking"

'_Flashback'/Flashback_

*Action!*

_**Time Skip!**_

"**Demon/Creature Talking"**

"_**Jutsu!/SHOUT!"**_

* * *

**Konoha's Dovahkiin**

**Chapter 17: Finals**

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Everyone stood around the bed as they watched the abnormally large egg crack open, they all held their breathes as top snapped open, they all gasped at the sight. A dragon hatchling crawled out of the egg shaking out the egg shell off its head and wings it had wings for arms as Naruto knew it would, it also had small talons, black and dark violet scales and very small horns curling back. Its sights landed on Naruto in which it tilted its head, Naruto reached out and rubbed its head with his finger, the dragon licked it. The others were gobsmacked, there in the room, was an actual living Ryu, "Never in my life… did I think dragon's existed, yet I'm looking at one right now" Hiruzen stated, with everyone agreeing._

"_So what are you gonna name it?" Tenten asked._

"_Her-"he said surprising the bun haired girl._

"_I'm going to name her… Tsumujikaze (Whirlwind)" he said as the hatchling continued to snuggle into the blonds hand, Gaara reached out to do the same, the dragon sniffed out his hand and licked it, "She likes you-"before biting him, "-but I have been wrong before" Naruto stated as he tried to pry off the hatchling off Gaara's finger, said red head was silently screaming in pain as the small jaws penetrated his sand armor._

* * *

_**Now!**_

Tenten stood sweating with her hands on her knees, there were weapons of all kinds scattered throughout the area, from kunai to shuriken, kama's to tantos. Her teammate Neji Hyuuga stood in the center of small steaming crater, "Nobody's… getting through… that Neji" Tenten breathed out, the Hyuuga grunted, "It doesn't matter, I won't even have to use it" Neji proclaimed with much confidence, the Byakugan user had perfected the _**Kaiten**_. Tenten frowned, "Don't get too confident Neji, you never know if opponent can make a comeback" the bun haired girl stated, the Hyuuga snorted, "Try as he might, he won't beat me" Neji stated walking away from the training ground. The brunette let out a growl before continuing her own training, she unsheathed the twin blades Naruto had given her and began practicing Katas, "I hope Naruto crushes that arrogant jerk" she said.

**Naruto's Home – Private Training Grounds**

"Okay Gaara, once more" the blond werewolf stated, said red head nodded and got into stance. The blond rushed in and performed series of Taijutsu combos, Gaara blocked each strike with his forearm and dodged any aiming for vital areas. The Suna Jinchuuriki countered at any opening that was available; something Naruto had taught him to read an opponent's movement and predict the next strike, the blond knew that Sasuke would most likely read and possibly copy Gaara's movements and try to do the same, so he had prepared something for such an occasion. Naruto had placed multiple gravity seals on his gourd, arms, and legs, then had the red head train with them until the start of the finals, this would not only increase his strength but, also his speed.

Naruto and Gaara continued their spar, until Gaara was able to hit the blond knocking him back a few inches. "Well done Gaara, you've gotten better. Take a breather, we'll begin another twenty minutes" the blond said, Gaara nodded sat down at the base of a tree. Naruto walked up to him and handed over a bottled water, "So, how's your style coming along?" he asked, Gaara gulped down the fluids before speaking, "I've managed to even it out between defense and offense, you see instead of focusing so much on long range like I used to, I kept it on a short to mid range level" he said, Naruto nodded, "And I will be seeing this in the finals?" Gaara nodded, "Hopefully, Orochimaru won't start the invasion before I get the chance to" he said. After the meeting with the Hokage and Clan Heads, Gaara had become a spy for the leaf and had been given the location of the snake's whereabouts to the Hokage. "Unless, Jiji and his battalion can kill or at the very least drive off the traitor" he said gulping down his bottle.

"So then, anything advice for the finals?" Gaara asked, Naruto pondered for a bit, "Okay, when the fight starts don't use your style just yet, fight Sasuke the same way you fought Lee" the blond said making the read head raise an eyebrow, "Why?" he asked, "Knowing Sasuke, Hatake had probably trained him in speed, thinking you were as slow as you were at the preliminaries, so during the fight just observe him, add more sand to your armor just in case-" he said taking down another gulp, "Once you've gotten him figured out…" he said glancing at the red head, who snickered evilly, "I don't think I need to tell you twice" he said. The two got up after their break and continued their training for several hours, they were glad they both had the stamina and chakra reserves for it.

**Hokage Tower**

Hiruzen was not having a good day, from what both Hayate and Gaara had told him, Orochimaru was planning to strike Konoha during the finals, the onetime where the entire village would be most venerable. He as well as high number of Anbu had headed towards the base where Gaara had indicated, the aging Hokage had managed to take down most of the sound forces but, lost a lot of good shinobi in the process and to top it off the snake sannin got away. The only thing he could do now is set higher security during the finals; Jiraiya had decided to become his body guard during the exams, even the toad sage wanted a piece of his old teammate.

The council had demanded that he send more anbu after him, but then they would have to deal with the Suna forces first giving the traitor a chance to escape again. He sighed as he continued stamping and rejecting paperwork, when the door opened revealing Kakashi, "Ah, Kakashi what can I help you with?" he asked, "Well, I was going to have Sasuke spar with Naruto but, I can't really seem to find him anywhere, I've checked his apartment but, it was cleared out, do you have any idea where he is?" he asked. Hiruzen nodded, "I don't think I'm obligated to tell you" he said, surprising the one eyed scarecrow, "Eh, but I'm his sensei don't you think I should at least know where my student is?" he asked, Hiruzen shook his head, "I highly doubt he would even want to, Naruto is training with another and it would be wise not to intervene" he stated with a serious tone, Kakashi was interested about who he was training with, he highly doubted it was Ebisu seeing as the man was put in the hospital by Jiraiya, and the sannin himself was out doing his research, "Sir if you don't mind me asking, who is it that's training with Naruto?" Hiruzen just stared at the man, "Why Kakashi I didn't know you actually cared-"he said making the Jonin wince, "Yes Naruto has told me about your favoritism towards the Uchiha and must say I am very disappointed in you, as a Jonin sensei you are to instruct all of your genin-" he said making the scarecrow look down in shame, "-But, if you really must know, Naruto is training with a friend and that's all you need to know" he said as he went back to his paperwork, "-dismissed" Kakashi nodded and walked out, 'I'm sorry Naruto, but Sasuke needed the training more' he said to himself.

* * *

**Naruto's House - Two Days Later**

Both Jinchuuriki were catching their breathes, "Well Gaara…" Naruto said standing up straight and walking towards tree, he picked up a small box and walked back over to the red head, "Congratulations, Welcome to the Dark Brotherhood" he said opening the box and handing over his old Shrouded Armor. Two days ago, Naruto had told Gaara that he would return to Skyrim in a few months and offered him to join both his journey back and spot in the Dark Brotherhood, Gaara had killed before so it didn't bother him, also knowing that most people wouldn't accept him back home, he agreed and took the initiative. The task was to survive against a fellow member for half an hour, Naruto had used forty percent of his strength against the red head nearly killed him several times. Gaara took the armor with a pride written across his face, and he walked back into the house to get dressed, Naruto followed shortly after stretching his sore muscles.

Naruto sat on his couch gulping down a stamina potion, before he heard a knock on the door, he groaned due to the fact that he just sat down. He walked over and opened the door, "Hey Ten-chan how's it going?" he asked the bun haired girl, she smiled and held out a basket of random goodies, "Good actually, I brought snacks" she said, "Well come right in" he said moving to the side, letting the brunette pass, "So how's your training coming along?" he asked her taking a small back of cookies, "It's difficult but, I getting it down step by step" she said getting a nod from the blond. The sounds of a door opening echoed throughout the house, the two turned to see Gaara no longer in the outfit he wore during the first three portions of the exams, he know wore one similar to what Naruto had, a black and red Shrouded Armor. "Looking good, Gaara-" Tenten proclaimed, making the red head scratch the back of his head sheepishly, "Thanks Tenten-" he looks at the basket, "-Ooh a cookie" he said taking a hand sized chocolate chip snack. "Well you guys we've got another week till the finals and the invasion, I think we should do a little upgrading" the blond said confusing the other two.

"What do you mean?" Tenten asked, Naruto only smirked, "Follow me-"he said walking over to his room, Gaara and Tenten looked at each other before shrugging and following. The trio stopped in front of a square shaped mirror with a small slit like hole at the top, Naruto pulled out a kunai and stabbed it through the whole before turning it like a key, to their surprise the mirror tilted down until it was horizontally flat. There were several small boxes on shelves behind the mirror, "What is all this stuff?" Gaara asked, Naruto turned to his fellow Jinchuuriki, "Bombing Materials-" he said handing over a filled bomb shell, Tenten had stars in her eyes, "Never seen a bomb like this before" she said considering the fact that she's only ever seen were smoke bombs and exploding tags, "-It's cause I made these myself, watch and listen closely" he told them, the two stepped closer until they were surrounding the crafting station, Naruto began to explain the steps to crafting his special explosives, he had taught them how to craft lethal, tactical, and diversion bombs.

Tenten asked about the diversion bombs, knowing that lethal were mostly things that go 'BOOM!' and that tactical were things like smoke bombs, flash tags, and trip wires; Naruto told her that the explosives were filled gold coins that attracted civilians, a special gas that resembled black smoke like that of a fire; these were meant for guards; blood from animals to scare away anyone close enough, and the classic stink bomb. Gaara had managed to create several shrapnel explosives and few smoke bombs, Tenten had just about crafted every type of explosive, Naruto was crying anime tears as his friend had cleared out all the material he had for the weapons. Shortly afterwards, they headed towards they left towards the hospital to visit some old friends.

**Konoha Hospital**

The trio stood in front of a sleeping Rock Lee, Gaara who had flowers in his hands placed it on end table. It was funny when the red head showed up suddenly at the Yamanaka flower shop; Ino who had witnessed the preliminary fight panicked and started spouting nonsense about Gaara coming to kill her. A twenty minute tantrum later, Gaara still stood impassively and just placed a few Ryo on by the cashier and walked out with the flowers, Ino stood there dumbfounded. Tenten followed suit and left a get well card next to the flowers, Naruto tied a few balloons to the end table before walking out with his friends. As they walked down the hall, Naruto caught the sight of one Gekko Hayate in a room getting an injection from one of the physicians, "Hey guys I'll catch up with you later-" he said walking into the room, Tenten looked at Gaara, she shrugged and walked down, Gaara turned to the room Naruto was in before following Tenten.

**With Naruto**

The blond moved aside as the doctor walked past him, Naruto noticed the glare the man gave him but, didn't care. "You okay?" Hayate turned to see the blond that saved him from Baki, "More or *cough* less" he said before letting out a few more coughs, "Doesn't look like it" Hayate looked down and sighed, "I've got a lung disease that I've been fighting a couple years… doctor just confirmed that I've got a few months left" he said, "Don't know how I'm gonna tell Yugao" Naruto stared at the man, he brought out a red phial, "Hey… what would you do if I say I could cure you-" Hayate looks at him, "Tsk, whatever you want" he said before catching a red phial. "Meet us at that address tomorrow" the blond said walking out, Hayate looked at the vial and the small note tied wrapped around it, he opened the vial ad took a whiff. Didn't smell bad, he chugged it down and seconds later the pain in his chest disappeared, he sat a few seconds… nothing, it… really worked.

**With Gaara**

The red haired Jinchuuriki walked down the corridor clutching his chest, catching his breath, he had managed to ditch Tenten when her sensei showed up, the man went on about how his student was being youthful and such and had '_hugged'_ the bun haired girl, Tenten begged Gaara to save her which he was going to do until he saw the gleam in her sensei's eyes, the man had targeted him and the red head ran like hell. Taking a moment to calm himself, the red head walked down the hospital and began to here shouts near the end, as he turned bumped into a familiar Oto nin, "HEY WATCH WERE YOUR GOING!" the red head turned meeting his gaze, the teen back away in fear knowing exactly what the 'unstable' Jinchuuriki, Gaara noticed a black haired girl in the room, beaten and battered. "Did you do this?" he said not taking his eyes off the girl, not getting a response he turned to see Zaku making a run for it, Gaara narrowed his eyes before heading in.

Kin was curled up in her bed, tears flowing down as she clutched her bruises, "You okay?" Kin turned her head and her eyes widened in horror, she tried to back away but grimaced at her wounds. Gaara sighs, "Great she's scared of me too-"he mumbled; despite having Naruto and Tenten as his only friends, they had persuaded him to try and make newer ones, the fact that everyone from Suna and Oto see him as a monster and the current village he was in saw him as a psychopath, yup this was gonna be hard. The he remembered something, the red head reached into his pouch and brought out a red phial Naruto had given him, "Drink this it'll make you feel better" he said, Kin looked at the Suna Jinchuuriki in confusion, wasn't he going to kill her?

She slowly yet shakily reached out and took the phial from his hands, she popped open the cork and smelled the aroma, 'It… doesn't smell poisonous" she drank the fluids and watched in amazement as her bruises began to disappear along with her pain, Kin turned to Gaara as he left the room, "Wait!" he stopped mere inches into the corridor, "Hmm?", "Why… did you help me?" she asked, Gaara just shrugged, "Just seemed like the right thing to do" he stated as he continued out the door, Kin only stared at doorway, the reports stated that he was an unstable Jinchuuriki that would kill without reason or remorse, yet he helped her just because it felt right to do so? Were the reports wrong about him?

Gaara made his way downstairs and spotted the same Oto nin that ran away not few minutes ago, Zaku saw the red head again and attempted to run, Gaara pointed his finger and sand shot from his gourd and towards the Oto nin. The sand grappled Zaku and pulled him back towards the red head, "Was it you, who hurt that girl?" he asked in a monotone voice, Zaku trembled hoping the red head wouldn't kill him, "I-It wasn't my choice… Orochimaru-sama o-ordered me to extract-"Gaara narrowed his eyes as sand began to engulf the body, making Zaku shake even more, "Extract what?" the red head asked with a hint of rage behind his voice, if he wasn't paying attention Gaara would've noticed the nearby medical equipment, railings, and empty wheel chairs bend themselves, "-H-Her blood, Orochimaru-sama said he needed her blood for the r-ritual" Zaku stuttered. "What ritual?"Gaara said, tightening the grip of the sand making Zaku yell out in pain, "I don't know… the guys back at the base said something about a *wince* resurrection… that's all I know, please don't kill me" the Oto nin pleaded, wincing and gasping at the pain coursing through his body.

'Resurrection?' Gaara thought, "Do you have the sample on you?" he asked, or rather demanded, "Y-Yes… in my pouch" Zaku said. The sand maneuvered its way around the Oto nin and began pulling things out of the pouch, Kunai, Shuriken, Explosive Tags, etc. until the sand brought out a small vial with the dark red liquid, "I'll be taking this" Gaara said as he placed the vial in his pocket, "Hey! What's going on here?" a Jonin wearing green spandex stated. The sand dropped Zaku and retreated back into the gourd, Zaku though still trembling ran away as fast as his legs could carry him, Gaara only stared at the Oto nin's retreating self and shook his head before turning his attention to Gai and his bun haired friend who was currently on the Jonin's shoulders with swirly eyes and foam at the mouth. "I need to speak with the Hokage, it's extremely urgent" Gaara stated, Gai nodded, placed a hand on Gaara's shoulders and _**Shunshin'd **_away. Naruto walked down the stairs to notice the damaged medical equipment, "Now, who could've done this?" he said as he examined the bent up wheel chair.

**Kage Tower**

Gaara, Gai, and Tenten swirled into existence surprising the working Hokage, "Ah, what can I help you three with?" Hiruzen asked, "Hokage-sama, I come bearing some news about the upcoming invasion" the red haired teen stated seriously, Hiruzen nodded and added noise suppression seals to the room, Tenten who had just woken up railed on Gaara, "How could you leave me to that… thing!" she said pointing to Gai, who cried anime tears as being referred to as a 'thing', "Ma, Ma Tenten but, this is concerning the invasion I think everyone should listen in" Gaara said waving his hand back and forward. "Well the Gaara, what have you obtained?" Hiruzen asked seriously, "Before coming here, I apprehended an Oto genin who had beaten his teammate, from the information I acquired he stated that he was order by Orochimaru to obtain a blood sample" he said, confusing the three present, "Why would Orochimaru need a blood sample from a genin" Gai asked, "The last I was able to get from him was that it was needed for a ritual of some kind" Gaara replied, making Hiruzen gasp, "Do you know what that means Hokage-sama?" Tenten asked, Hiruzen nodded with anger clearly written in his face, "_**Edo Tensei**_ (Impure World Resurrection), it's a forbidden technique created by the Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju. The reason why it was forbidden was because of the requirements needed to perform the jutsu" he stated, Gai's eyes widened in shock due to his knowledge of the jutsu, Gaara and Tenten were slightly shocked but, wanted to know more about the requirements that made it a forbidden technique.

"How is the technique forbidden?" Tenten asked, "There are two requirements for the jutsu to work, first one must acquire some form of DNA from the person they are trying to resurrect. The second-"Hiruzen grimaced, "A living sacrifice" getting shocked looks from the two genin, "They require the living essence of another human for the technique to work, for instant resurrection the ritual requires blood however the resurrection would only last several hours, for it to be permanent until death the ritual requires the body. Either way, the one offered dies in the process" he said. Gaara reached into his pocket and brought out the vial of blood, "So he was planning on resurrecting someone… and sacrificing a genin no less" Gai stated angrily, Gaara gripped the vial until it shattered in his hands, glass and blood trailed off his hand and onto the floor, "If that will be all Hokage-sama-"Gaara stated, Hiruzen nodded and let down the seal as the red head walked out with Tenten following.

"What should we do Hokage-sama?" Gai asked, Hiruzen took a puff from his pipe, "If I knew Orochimaru better, he would be after me the moment the invasion starts… if he does use _**Edo Tensei**_ than I want our top Anbu stationed by me when it happens" he stated, Gai nodded and left via window. "This day just keeps getting better and better" Hiruzen stated sarcastically while taking another smoke from his pipe.

* * *

**Naruto's House – The Following Day**

"-So that's what we're dealing with right now" Gaara stated, Naruto nodded, "So the snake plans on using _**Edo Tensei**_, I can only guess who" he said rubbing his chin, "You have an idea?" Tenten asked, the blond nodded, "Even though Jiji is past his prime he still strong, Orochimaru knows this and he won't just resurrect anyone" he stated getting nods from the two, 'Well just hope Jiji's ready in case Orochi-teme decides to bring back a Kage' he said to himself, Naruto shook his head. The door knocked a couple of times before Naruto got up from the couch and opened the door, "Oh, good to see you made it" the blond stated as he was greeted by Hayate, "Hai, didn't think I'd get lost on the way either" the Jonin stated rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "Can't say I blame you, not many people come wondering around these parts… doesn't matter, come in" he said inviting the Jonin in.

Hayate walked into the home admiring the place when he noticed Tenten and Gaara who waved high at him, he did the same. "So what exactly will I be doing?" Hayate asked, Naruto walked to the center of the room, "As you know about the upcoming invasion, me and Gaara still need to participate in the finals, so to repay your debt, I want you to train Tenten in Kenjutsu" he said, making the Jonin raise an eyebrow, "Tenten is a weapons expert but, still needs training in the area, I've looked up your file both you and Yugao are the best Kenjutsu specialists in the village, however with her being in Anbu she won't have as much free time, so as I've stated before I would like for you to train Tenten" he said, Hayate nodded and motioned for Tenten to follow him in which she did. "What will the two of you be doing" Hayate asked before stepping out the door, "I'm going to be training with Gaara in a certain place" he said, Hayate shrugged and walked out with Tenten, "So… where is this place you mentioned?" Gaara asked, Naruto smirked, "Training Ground Forty Four but, I believe you know it as… the forest of death" he said, making the red head stare at the blond in surprise. Just as they got up Naruto's head shot up, "Something wrong?" Gaara asked, Naruto shook his head as the dragon hatchling crawled out of a room, "It would seems little Tsumu-chan torched my clone" he said, picking up the small dragon, "You've been here all day, I'm taking you with us" Naruto said as Tsumu flapped her wings happily before climbing up the blonds arm and onto his head.

**Forest of Death – Thirty Minutes Later**

The duo Jinchuuriki trekked across the deadliest training ground; the two flared their Killing Intent at around twenty percent causing any nearby animals or insects to back off; however said KI just so happened to attract the local Konoichi. "Here should be fine" Naruto said, Gaara nodded and removed the gourd from his back, Tsumu jumped climbed off the blond and crawled towards the gourd, "For this session I'll set our gravity weights to two hundred-"he said adding chakra to Gaara's seals, he could feel his body getting heavier with each seal activated, Naruto did the same to himself, "Twice as heavy as last time" Gaara muttered, Naruto nodded, "Close combat… Taijutsu and Shinobi Gear only… any other forms of jutsu are prohibited" Naruto said jumping back slightly due to the weights. The red head got into stance as did the blond dovahkiin, Tsumu raised her head, "_**YOL!**_" she shouted letting loose a small stream of flames and the two jinchuuriki charged one another.

Anko jumped through the forest trying to pinpoint the intruder's location, with the two Jinchuuriki not using chakra during their spar would make them very difficult to track. She soon felt a pulse of chakra and followed after it; Naruto and Gaara bombarded each other with multiple punch and kicks, they occasionally used Kunai and Shuriken, it wasn't until Naruto threw several Shuriken at Gaara when he brought up his hands in defense and accidentally releasing a flow of chakra, the flying stars circled around the red heads arms. Gaara opened his eyes as he didn't feel pain and lowered his arms, as he did the Shuriken fell to the ground, "Gaara… what was that?" Naruto asked, the red head stared at his hand, "I… don't know" the red head stated; the two Jinchuuriki stared at one another before continuing with their spar.

Anko finally landed on a tree where she could see the two genin sparing against each other, she watched in amazement as Kunai and Shuriken seemed to levitate around the red head, "Here comes another wave-"Naruto stated as he threw more projectile weapons, Gaara managed to stop several but whirled past him, "It's not as easy as it seems" he said and was right, in order to use his new ability, Gaara had to perfectly synchronize both of his elemental affinities, Wind and Lightning.

The Jonin continued to watch the training session as the two jinchuuriki decided to put off bloodline training and get back to the spar, she watched with a smirk on her face. The two would defiantly make the finals more interesting; she then heard a small snap and turned her head to see a small dragon hatchling sitting on a branch next to her, "Ryu?" Anko murmured in disbelief before, "_**YOL!**_" Tsumu shouted breathing out fire, "WOAH!" Anko yelled jumping away; Gaara and Naruto heard the Jonin and stopped their match. Tsumu was about to shout again, "Tsumu-chan stop-" the blond ordered, the hatchling looked at her master and jumped down, Naruto held his arms and caught the descending dragon, "Is there something we can help you with Jonin-san" the blond asked as Tsumu licked his face.

Anko shook off her shock, "Sorry kid, you should know this training ground is prohibited by anyone lower than Jonin rank" she said, not taking her eyes of the dragon, "I see… well then if that's how it is than I guess we should leave-"he said before a light bulb flashed on above his head, "However, might I make a request?" he said, Anko looked at the Genin curiously, "Such as?", "You train Gaara for the remainder of the exams" he said, making both red head and snake mistress look at him like he was crazy, "And why would I do that?" she asked, "Cause if you do, then you'll get a shot at Orochimaru" that did it, "WHERE IS HE!" she shouted, Naruto shook his head, "During the finals, Orochimaru plans to initiate an invasion, he will most likely go for the Hokage when that happens, if you want your chance stay with the Hokage until it happens" he said, Anko narrowed her eyes but nodded, "Well he's all yours, Gaara, tomorrow I'll increase your weights by twenty five-" he said, the red head nodded as Naruto collected his Kunai and Shuriken, "Good luck" he said jumping away with Tsumu in his shoulder.

**Icharaku Ramen – Three Days Until The Finals**

Naruto, Tenten, and Gaara sat in their respected seats slurping down ramen, "So how's your training coming along?" the blond asked his two friends, "Matarashi-sensei is a real slave driver, yesterday I left with three broken ribs, several torn muscles, and near chakra depletion" Gaara stated shivering as he remembered Anko's boot camp. "Hayate-sensei, is somewhat the same, he pushes me to my limits then gives me a few minutes before starting again, it's a good thing you gave me those stamina potions otherwise I wouldn't have lasted any longer" Tenten said as she slurped down more noodles, "What about you Naruto?" Gaara asked taking a bite out of a shrimp topping, "Me? I'm having ten clones come at me at once and given my current level, it's not as easy as it seems" the blond stated before staring at his bowl, "Tsumu-chan…" he said with his left eye twitching, the hatchling popped out of the blonds' armor with a noodle in its mouth, "If you wanted some you just needed to say so" he said as he payed for his bowl.

Tenten and Gaara finished shortly afterwards and paid for their bowls, "Well guys, we've got three days left I would recommend practicing control over your elemental affinities" Naruto stated, the two nodded.

"But first I have to know what they are-"he motioned.

"Mine are Wind and Lightning" Gaara easily responded, they looked at Tenten who looked away sheepishly, "You don't know yours?" the bun haired girl shook her head no, "Gai-sensei wanted a team that focused more on close combat and with me focusing on weapon training, I never really had the chance to figure it out" she said laughing sheepishly, while Gaara and Naruto sweatdropped. "It's okay, let's go find out-"he said taking her hand, "W-Wait right now?" she stuttered, with a hint of pink on her cheeks, "Yeah, right now let's go" the blond werewolf stated as he lead the bun haired girl to her shop with Gaara trailing behind them.

**Higurashi Weapons**

"So how do I do this?" Tenten asked, she asked holding a small piece of chakra paper, "Like this… just add chakra to it" Gaara stated taking a piece as well and channeling his chakra into it, the paper split itself into tiny pieces before crumpling up, "If your wind it cuts itself up and if its lightning it crumples up" he said, "Yup, and if its fire it turns to ash, if its water it dampens, and if its earth it cracks into dust" the blond explained, Tenten nodded and added chakra to her paper, the small piece shredded itself into smaller pieces before catching on fire and turning to ash, "Wind and fire, that's a powerful combination" Naruto said getting a nod in agreement from Gaara, Tenten stared in awe at her palm before she shook the ashes off. "What about you Naruto? You know our affinities but, what are yours?" she asked, Naruto held back the urge to grin and took up a piece as well, adding chakra to it, the paper split itself into three triangular pieces, one went ablaze leaving ashes, one crumpled up, and the last piece dampened, "Wind, fire, water, and lightning-"Tenten stated gobsmacked as well as Gaara, 'You can thank the spell tomes' Naruto thought to himself.

"Well now that you know what they are here's what I want you to do, Tenten in order for you to gain better control of your wind chakra, take a few leaves and attempt to cut them with your chakra only" he said, Tenten nodded, "And what about my fire chakra?" she asked "We'll get to that later as it's slightly harder than wind" he responded, Tenten nodded and left her shop. "As for you Gaara, seeing as how you've already know how to manipulate your wind affinity, I want you to get a light bulb and power it up with your lightning chakra" he said, "A light bulb?" Gaara said, feeling like he could use more of a challenge, "Yes, theres another exercise but until you've got this one down don't even think about it" the blond stated, "Okay then, but just out of curiosity, what is this advanced exercise?" the red head asked. Naruto gave a light chuckle, "Power up a generator" he said leaving a bug-eyed Gaara behind.

* * *

**Timeskip – Day of the Finals**

Just like a national sport, the Konoha stadium was packed with both civilian and shinobi alike, there were still villagers outside waiting to get their seat. The stadium was split into two portions, one held the civilians, the other for shinobi, clan heads, and judges; above them was the Kage Box, were both Hokage and 'Kazekage' sat, also with them were several Anbu as well as Jiraiya, making the 'Kazekage' rather nervous; at the arena below stood the following competitors: Neji, Shikamaru, Temari, Shino, Kankuro, and Sasuke.

"Hey Kankuro, you see Gaara anywhere?" the Suna konoichi asked to her brother.

"Don't know, I haven't seen him at all lately-"Kankuro replied.

The Konoha genin also noticed that the red head along with Naruto and Dosu were missing, "Where is that dope?" Sasuke asked to himself, remembering what he had told the blond during the preliminaries.

"_Don't you get it dope, you're one I want to fight"_ he remembered saying and frowned.

Up in the stands Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, sat watching the competitors, "I don't see Naruto or that Oto guy anywhere?" Kiba stated, looking for the whiskered blond. "Where is that baka" Sakura muttered worried for her team mate, "Ah relax you guys *munch* theres still time before the matches to start he'll show up, I know it" Chouji said while munching on his favorite BBQ chips. "Yeah you're right about that" they turned to see Tenten making her way to an empty seat, "Don't worry they'll be here before it begins" she said, "How do you know?" Ino asked, Tenten just turned with a smirk, "Just call it a woman's intuition" she said, the genin eyed her suspiciously before turning their attention back to the competitors.

At the same time the Jonin and Chunin were having their own conversation, "So who do you think will make it?" Asuma asked his fellow Jonin, "Don't know, Shikamaru has a winning chance, though it's hard to say between Shino and that puppeteer" Kurenai stated, getting a nod from Izumo and Kotetsu. "What about you Kakashi? You think your Genin stand chance against the red head and last year's genin of the year" Genma asked, Kakashi nodded, "I can assure you that Sasuke will beat the Suna genin, as for Naruto-" he paused, the others looked at him wondering what he was going to say, "-I don't know" he said. "What do you mean you don't know?" Kurenai asked, "I haven't seen him since the preliminaries, I've talked to Hokage-sama about but, he only told me that he was training with a friend… I don't know who, but I hope it was enough for him to take on Neji" he said, getting a nod from his fellow shinobi.

"Looks like this is going to be an eventful day don't you think Kazekage-sama" Hiruzen stated, the 'Kazekage' nodded in agreement, "Yes, though I wonder where my son is-"he stated wondering where his weapon was, Hiruzen smirked, 'As Gaara mentioned, the Kazekage never refers to him as his child, I've got you Orochimaru' he made a hand sign letting the Anbu know, they nodded and turned their heads towards the arena. "I wouldn't know, but I'm sure he'll turn up" Hiruzen stated, just as those words left his mouth, two characters appeared in a swirl of leaves. Everyone looked at the duo in awe, Gaara wore his Shrouded Armor along with several shrapnel bombs strapped to his waist and his gourd on his back, Naruto wore his Ancient Shrouded Armor, Ebony Gauntlets and Boots, with his Nodachi strapped to his waist. All in all the two looked rather intimidating; up in the stands, "See, what did I tell you" Tenten stated with a smirk, "That's Naruto!?" Ino yelled, Hinata fainted at the blonds new look while Kiba tried to wake her up, Chouji stopped eating his chips as the bag fell to the floor, Sakura just stared at both Jinchuuriki, of course she too was surprised but, the fact that Naruto looked older and they both had similar outfits made her think, 'Is he friends with that psychopath?', oh how right she was.

The Jonin and Chunin were having similar thoughts, "Kakashi is it just me or does your student seem… older than the last time we saw him?" Kurenai stated, Asuma wasn't all that surprised he had seen the blond when he came over with the Jinchuuriki, and had wondered if he was the one he trained with. "I… can see that" he said in shock, 'How strong have you gotten Naruto' he thought to himself, down at the arena everyone stared at the duo, 'That's Gaara/Naruto!' they all thought. The two walked up and stood in line with everyone else, "Hey dope, what's with the getup" Sasuke asked, the blond looked at him once then ignored him completely. Shortly afterwards the Hokage gave his ceremonial speech and began the finals, Hayate jumped down from the audience and walked up to the group of Genin, he brought out and opened a scroll, "Will everyone other than Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Neji head towards the competitors box!" he said, the Genin headed upstairs where they would get a good view of the match.

Haishi Hyuuga along with the rest of the clan, wanted to see the prodigy in action, "Watch closely Hanabi" he ordered his youngest daughter, she nodded and turned her attention to the arena.

"Are both competitors ready? HAIJIME!" Hayate shouted before jumping out of the arena.

"You should give up, save yourself the trouble of defeat" Neji said activating his clan's Doujutsu, in attempt to intimidate. Naruto shook his head, "Before we fight I'd like to know one thing-"he said, Neji deactivated his Byakugan, "What?" he asked, "Why do you hate the Main Branch so much?" Naruto asked, Neji frowned, "Is that really relevant at the moment?" the blond nodded, "It was enough that you were ready to kill Hinata, so yes it is relevant" he said waiting for an answer. Neji shook his head in annoyance, "Fine, you want to know so badly, the I'll tell you… the hatred that's been past down by the Hyuuga" he said, everyone was listening in.

"The Hyuuga Main Branch has a special jutsu that has been used for generations… it's a curse seal" he said, Naruto narrowed his eyes at the audience or rather the Hyuuga clan, "It is the symbol of being tied down to an inescapable destiny, the curse of the mark represents a caged bird" he said removing his hitai-ate showing a swastika like mark on his forehead. "Since I was four, I had this seal carved into my forehead through that jutsu. It was on the same day that Konoha had celebrated its alliance with Kumo, however during this ceremony everyone but, one clan was missing, can you guess which?" he asked, Naruto nodded, "The Hyuuga clan, it was also the day the Hyuuga heiress turned three, Hinata's birthday" he said looking up at Haishi, who stared back at the boy. "My Father Hizashi was Haishi's twin brother, but Haishi was brought into this world first… he became a member of the Main Family and my father became a member of the Branch Family, I as his son was born into the Branch Family and given the curse mark" Neji stated.

Naruto just stared at him, "So what's the point of this mark?" he asked, "This mark is the absolute fear of death given to the Branch Families by the Main, with a simple secret hand seal the Branch member's mind can be easily destroyed… death is just as easy, you see this curse will only disappear after death, sealing up the ability of the Byakugan along with it" Naruto began to glare daggers at the Haishi who flinched at his gaze, "The Hyuuga house is a clan that holds an advanced blood, those that go after those secrets are incalculable, so with this jutsu the Branch family is allowed to live only to protect the Main branch, no disobedience is allowed by the Main family. It's an effective system created to eternally protect the secrets of the Byakugan… then that incident occurred" he stated, Haishi grieved as he knew what Neji would speak of, Naruto narrowed his eyes, "My father was killed by the Main Family-"the blonds eyes widened slightly, "One night, Hinata was taken by someone, Haishi quickly took care of it and killed him, it was dark and he was wearing a mask, who do you think it was? It was none other than the Kumo ambassador who had just signed the alliance treaty. It was clear that they wanted the Byakugan from the beginning, but with their ambassador killed, Kumo made demand's of Konoha breaking the alliance, that of course nearly led to war" he said, everyone was listening in shock, the genin looked at Hinata trying to consult her for what had happened.

"Since Konoha wanted to avoid that they made a backdoor deal with Kumo, they wanted the Byakugan and demanded the corpse of Haishi, to this Konoha agreed to their demands" he said, Hanabi looked at her father, 'Nani? But father's right here' she thought. "War was safely avoided, and it was all thanks to my father, who was killed by the main family to replace Haishi's corpse" Neji proclaimed, many gasped with the look of horror glued to their face, Naruto stood impassive, "To escape the curse seal… there is no other method than death… the two were twins, virtually the same in strength, born first... born second… destiny was decided just by that… and this fight… your destiny was decided the moment I became your opponent-" Naruto rolled his eyes in, "-Your destiny was to lose to me, theres no doubt" Neji stated retying his hitai-ate. Naruto shook his head, "That still doesn't justify as to why you attempted to take Hinata's life, if it was about her being abducted which led to your father's death, then you're just as blind as the rest of these villagers" he stated, Neji glared at the blond, "She was only three and you expect her to win against someone with more experience in the shinobi field" he stated.

"Why do you care, she's weak… if I ever had the chance I'd do it again" Neji stated, Naruto knew he meant that he would beat her within an inch of her life like before. Naruto cracked his neck, before pointing at the Hyuuga, "Seven minutes-"he said, Neji raised an eyebrow, "Nani?", "-If you can't beat me within seven minutes, I'll end this match the same way you did… by wiping the floor with you" he stated coldly before getting into stance, "Over confident are we… Byakugan!" Neji stated, getting into the _**Jūken **_(Gentle Fist) stance."Try to keep up, _**WULD NAH KEST!**_" he shouted as he blurred out of existence, Neji's eyes widened as a fist collided with his face, the Hyuuga flew back several feet, "_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**_" Naruto stated with a cross shaped hand sign, two clones poofed into existence, one jumped in the air while the other kicked Neji upwards, the Hyuuga saw the clone jump above him and attempted to strike with an open palm.

The clone grabbed his wrist and threw him toward the real Naruto who was forming hand signs, "_**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!**_ (Grand Fireball)" he breathed out a large sphere of flames, "Kuso, _**Hakke Kūshō**_ (Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm)" Neji shouted striking an open palm at the fireball, turning it into nothing but sparks, this also gave Naruto and opening and charged Neji with his Nodachi drawn. The Hyuuga landed and quickly through Shuriken which was easily blocked by the blonde werewolf, Neji dodged sword swings to the best of his abilities but, the whiskered blond was not letting up, 'He's too fast… I've underestimated him' he thought, before Naruto grabbed his shirt and flung him up with his 'supernatural strength' and slashed forward at his torso as Neji descended down.

Everyone stared at the battle that was taking place, "I-Is this really Naruto?" Sakura stated, "Do you guys think what he said was true?" Kiba said, they all turned to him, "If Neji can't beat him in seven minutes… he'll crush him" they all looked amongst each other before turning back to the match, "This isn't the same Naruto that fought in the preliminaries a month ago… Kakashi just what have you been teaching him?" Kurenai asked, Kakashi stared at his student in surprise, "Nothing-"he said, "What do you mean nothing?" she demanded, "The entire month I focused on training Sasuke… I managed to find some time to train him as well but I couldn't find him-" he said as he watched Naruto blocked _**Jūken**_ strikes with his forearms and countering with short punch and kicks, "-I went to the Hokage, to see if he'd seen him, he told me that he was training with a friend… that's all I know" he said, Kurenai was glaring daggers at the Cyclops for favoring his genin, but was surprised to know that he wasn't the one who trained him nor did he know who.

"You've got four minutes left-" Naruto stated, Neji was getting frustrated he was giving it his all and the blond was barely breaking a sweat, he sent another open palm strike but, the whiskered blond had disappeared, with his Byakugan he saw Naruto right above him holding a whirlwind like ball, "_**Rasen-Fū no Bōru**_ (Spiraling Wind Ball)" the blond thrust the jutsu at his opponent, 'No you don't' Neji thought as chakra engulfed his body and he began to spin, "_**Kaiten!**_ (Eight Trigrams Rotation)" he shouted pushing the blond back. 'How did he-'Haishi thought in shock, "Father that's your…" Hanabi stated, "_**Kaiten**_ is a technique used by the Main family that is passed down to the heirs of the Hyuuga house" Haishi explained, 'To master it on his own… I never would have anticipated' he thought to himself.

"So that's the Hyuuga's so called ultimate defense huh..." Naruto stated glaring at the Byakugan user. Neji flinched at the blonds gaze, his eyes were slitted and had a visible fang on his upper lip, he failed to notice the glowing blue eyes of the ring on Naruto's finger. The whiskered blond shook his head, "No, if I turn now, what's to stop me from tearing his heart out" he said to himself, "Whatever… you've got two minutes left" he pronounced, Neji shook his head, "It's over… you are within range of my Hakke" he said, 'That stance-' Haishi thought, "_**Hakke Rokujūyon Shō**_ (Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms)" Neji pronounced and charged forward, Naruto noticed and back flipped away from the incoming strikes.

However Naruto jumped a bit too late and was hit.

"Two Palms-"

"Four Palms-"

"Eight Palms-"

"Sixteen Palms-"

"Thirty Two Palms-"

"Sixty Four Palms!" he shouted closing all of Naruto's Tenketsu and sending him back several feet.

'A Branch family member… surpassing the Main family-'Haishi thought, 'What natural talent… for the brilliant blood of the Hyuuga to be flowing within a child who cannot become heir…'

"I've hit sixty-four points on your body; you can no longer stand-"Neji said as Naruto slowly got up, "Heh… is it painful? Stay in your knees before a power you cannot change and realize your worthlessness…" the moment he said that Naruto's body exploded with crimson red chakra. Neji watched as the blonds Tenketsu was forced open, "W-What's happening!?" he stuttered, "Hey Neji-" Naruto stated, the Hyuuga stared back at the blond, "You're out of time" he said blurring out of existence, he gasped in pain as an cross shaped gash appeared on his chest spilling blood into the air, "_**Gessen!**_ (Moon Flash)" Naruto muttered as he swiped the blood of his Nodachi, Neji fell on one knee holding his chest in pain. His Byakugan still activated he saw Naruto readying a second strike, he forced himself back up and spread chakra out of his body as Naruto once again blurred out of existence, "_**Kaiten!**_" he shouted as he spun his ultimate defense. Naruto stopped mere inches in front of the spinning chakra shield and disappeared again, "Where is he?" Kotetsu asked looking around franticly for the blond, Kakashi uncovered his Sharingan and gasped, "What is it Kakashi?" Asuma asked, "He's too fast… every time I get him in my sights he jumps somewhere else" he said , Neji stops spinning and stood shell shocked as Naruto appeared in front of him, driving the Nodachi into his stomach.

Time stopped as everyone gasped at the scene, even Gaara and Tenten. Neji gasped and clutched the blade in his gut, "This is the pain Hinata felt before you nearly ended her life… if not… then allow me to show you-" Naruto said before tossing him high into the sky, the blond added chakra to his legs and jumped just as high, "_**Hattō Issen!**_ (Octaslash)" he whispered as he multiply stabbed through Neji's arms, legs, and torso; he speared through the Hyuuga's clothing and threw him back towards the ground at full force. Neji crashed down leaving a crater and a large dust cloud, with Naruto landing on both his legs and left arm while his right gripped his blade horizontally, Hayate jumped down as the dust cleared and checked up on the battered genin who was swimming in his own blood, he checked for a pulse and found it, "Shōsha by knock out, Uzumaki Naruto!" he declared as the medics rushed out and took Neji to the rooms.

"F-Father where are you going?" Hanabi asked shakened from what she had witnessed, as Haishi got up from his seat, "Stay here Hanabi theres something I must tell your cousin" he said, Hanabi looked confused before turning back to the arena.

* * *

**Up in the Stands**

The genin were trying to comprehend what had just happened, they had doubts but, Naruto had in fact ended the match within the given time, it scared them at the brutality the blond had shown. Tenten smiled sadly, she knew Naruto would win but, was still saddened that his team mate was nearly killed.

"W-Whoa" Ino stated

Kiba tightened his grip on his chair, when Naruto's chakra exploded his instincts kicked in and had labeled the blond as the Alpha with the warning to stay away from him.

Hinata was worried for her cousin, she had hopes that Naruto would win but, that wasn't how she expected it.

Chouji nearly choked on his chips when he saw the body, "Oh man… better not piss him off" he stated.

Sakura couldn't believe what she had seen, Naruto nearly killed Neji with the attack, "What happened to you?" she asked herself.

Kakashi was in the same boat, not just at the brutality shown but, also at the amount of skill preformed, just who was it that trained Naruto?

The judges spoke amongst themselves, the whiskered blond was extremely talented for someone his age, and were already considering him Jonin material.

**Contestant Box**

"Oh man… I better forfeit while I have the chance" Kankuro sputtered, Temari herself gulped as she looked towards her younger brother, Gaara was smiling again and she didn't know why but, it scared her. Said red-head looked down proudly at his fellow Jinchuuriki, Shino though he didn't show it was shaking inwardly, Shikamaru gulped, "Yakkaina Burondo (Troublesome Blond)" he stuttered. Sasuke looked at the blond in awe, fear, and envy, 'Naruto… just how strong have you gotten?' he thought to himself.

**Kage Box**

Hiruzen was slightly disappointed in Naruto's show of brutality but, otherwise was proud and impressed by his skills, 'You will go far Naruto, that much I know' he said to himself. The Kazekage licked his lips from behind his curtain mask, 'Such an interesting power he possesses… maybe I should postpone the invasion a bit' he thought wanting to know more about the blonds' power. Jiraiya gaped like a fish, 'Did this Gaki really train himself?' he thought.

**Arena**

"Next Match… Uchiha Sasuke versus Sabaku no Gaara" Hayate shouted.

"Looks like it's my turn" the Suna Jinchuuriki stated as he _**Shunshin'd **_to the arena, while Sasuke took the stairs, as the red head appeared his high fived the whiskered blond, "Good luck" he said sheathing his Nodachi and making his way upstairs. Naruto passed Sasuke who looked at him; the blond didn't even spare a glance and continued upwards, Sasuke made it onto the arena, "Are both competitors ready? HAIJIME!" Hayate shouted jumping away from the battle zone.

"Kakashi-sensei" Sakura called out, "Yeah?", "The mark on Sasuke-kun… is it-"she asked, "Don't worry… I took care of it" he reassured getting a smile from the pinkette, "Hey are any of these seats taken?" they turned to see Lee and Gai, "Sorry were late, the waiting line was most unyouthful" Gai stated, they nodded and sat motioned them to sit, which they did.

Down at the arena, sand shot out of Gaara's gourd, 'So this is the sand that Kakashi mentioned-' Sasuke thought as he jumped back, to his surprise the sand engulfed the red head, nobody knew that he was strengthening his sand armor. Sasuke narrowed his eyes before throwing several shuriken, which were blocked by Gaara's sand shield, the sand itself morphed into a clone, surprising the Uchiha as he shot sand from the clone towards him. Sasuke jumped over it and threw more shuriken, Gaara's clone created sand shuriken and deflected the incoming ones, the Uchiha ducked to the side and assaulted the clone, crashing through it he was mere inches from attacking Gaara when the sand shield was brought up again. Gaara noticed the speed he was going at as the Uchiha appeared behind him and landed a punch to the face, Gaara's only thoughts were, 'Slow…' as he was shot back, as he was got up Sasuke didn't even notice that there wasn't so much as a scratch on him nor his armor.

Up in the stands the crowds were cheering for the Uchiha prodigy, 'That was about the same speed as Lee when he first started and…-'Gai though, with Lee having the same thought, "-His Taijutsu is the same as mine" he said quietly. Sasuke flicked his hand in a 'come at me' fashion, Gaara once again used his sand in which Sasuke appeared behind him and kicked him away, "What's wrong is that it?" he taunted before charging again, he repeatedly attacked Gaara like a target dummy, "Sasuke-kun's amazing he'll win with no trouble at all" Ino with Sakura nodding in agreement, "I wouldn't count on it" they all turned to Tenten, the Jonin and Chunin included, "Haven't you guys noticed yet… there isn't even a scratch on Gaara's sand armor… he's letting him hit" she said making everyone wide-eyed. Kakashi uncovered his Sharingan once more for a close up view and only to see that she was right, "Oh no…" he whispered.

The fight had gone long enough and Gaara was starting to get annoyed, he looked up in the competitor's box for authorization, Naruto chuckled gaining the attention of Temari, Shino, Kankuro, and Shikamaru; Sasuke charged once more but, noticed his gaze, 'What's he looking at?' he thought, the red head saw the blond give a single hand sign that meant, 'Authorized'. Back at the arena Gaara smirked and removed his gravity seals, everyone gaped like a fish for what happened next… Sasuke was hit by Gaara's gourd in which he swung like a baseball bat, sending him flying several feet. Everyone stood silent, even Orochimaru who was about to start the invasion stopped, "D-Did he just hit him with the gourd?" he said, Hiruzen only nodded too surprised to say anything, as for Tenten and Naruto, they had hands over their mouths to stop themselves from laughing. "Did Gaara just do what I think he did?" Temari stated, Kankuro nodded dumbfounded, "You've had your fun, now it's my turn" he said as all the sand was extracted from his gourd and armor which then formed three large rings around Gaara's head, torso, and legs, he then tossed aside his gourd which created a rather large crater and got into a Taijutsu stance, "_**Sabakuken**_ (Desert Fist)" he muttered. Sasuke frowned as he activated his two-tome Sharingan.

"What is that Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, Kakashi shook his head, "I don't know… this is new for me too" he said, Sakura gulped and turned back to the arena. Sasuke charged forward and was about to lay another strike when Gaara caught it and punched him instead, as he did a large fist of sand shot out at the same moment as Gaara tripling the damage, Sasuke rolled on the ground several times before getting up only to see Gaara in front of him sinking his and knee of sand into his gut. "_**Sabaku no Sukarabe**_ (Desert Scarab)" Gaara pronounced as he rapidly punched Sasuke along with fists of sand that left hollowed out dents in his chest before he kicked him sending him crashing into a wall.

"Come on Uchiha, you talking all that bad shit a second ago… hell I'm not even wearing my armor anymore, that's a handicap" he said before blurring out of existence and appearing in front of Sasuke with a readied sand fist, Sasuke managed to pull himself out and dodged to fist, "Rat, Tiger, Dog, Ox, Rabbit, Tiger -_** Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu**_ (Phoenix Sage Fire)" Sasuke breathed in and fired a volley of fire balls, 'At close range he won't be able to dodge these' he thought, but to his surprise Gaara punched though all spheres and grabbed him with his sand and crashing him towards the ground. "Well that's a disappointment, I expected more from the great Uchiha… but if that's all you can give than I'm just going to have to end this match" he stated clearly in a bored tone.

Sasuke gritted his teeth before back flipping to a wall and clinging himself to it with chakra and forming hand signs, "Monkey, Dragon, Rat, Bird, Ox, Snake, Dog, Tiger, Monkey –"he muttered. "Here it comes" Kakashi stated, "What do you mean sensei?" Sakura asked, before she knew it raw lightning formed at Sasuke's palm, "No way…is that?" Gai said looking at Kakashi in disbelief who eye smiled, "One of the reasons why I trained Sasuke was because… he has the same affinity as me" he said.

"_**Chidori**_ (One Thousand Birds)" he proclaimed before charging at the red head at mid Jonin speeds, "I see… so that's why you trained him Taijutsu as well as speed" Gai said looking back at the match, "Yup" the scarecrow stated. "What's Gaara doing he's just standing there!" Temari shouted, they heard Naruto chuckle, "Do you have such little confidence in your brother, if so… then you sicken me" he said not taking his eyes of the match. They all stared as Sasuke plunged his fist through Gaara's chest, everyone stared wide-eyed thinking that the Uchiha had won, said Sharingan user looked at the red-head, "Is that it?" he asked shocking him, as sand dripped from his chest, 'Clone!?' he thought as said clone vice gripped Sasuke's arm keeping him in place, before the real Gaara appeared from one of the sand rings, "This is the end" he said making a single hand sign, "_**Raijin no Suna Arashi**_ (Thunder God's Sandstorm)" he said, the three rings spun rapidly before exploding into a sand storm that covered the arena.

Kakashi gasped, "What is it?" Asuma asked, "I can't see though it… the sand is too thick, just like Zabuza's _**Kirigakure **_Jutsu" he stated, the Genin were shocked at what Kakashi had said, "Oh no-"was all they could say.

Within the sand storm, Sasuke had a hand over his eyes shielding them from the sand that was blinding him; he then fell to his knees as a lightning bolt struck his back, then again and again and again. The lightning wasn't just physically hurting him, it was sapping away his chakra as a dangerous rate, just as he fell forward with little to no chakra left the sand storm dispersed revealing multiple explosive tags spread throughout the arena, every looked up to see Gaara standing on a cloud of sand before he dropped down an active fuse shell, the fire went in and detonated the tags. "SASUKE-KUN!" both Ino and Sakura shouted, everyone stared in shock and horror over the large explosion. The smoke cleared showing a burned Sasuke and Kakashi, the Uchiha was knocked unconscious and Kakashi catching his breath, Hayate jumped down, "Shōsha by knock out, Sabaku no Gaara!" he proclaimed as the medics rushed in and took both Genin and Jonin, the audience sighed in relief that Sasuke survived but, grew more frightened of the red head, Tenten smiled and pumped her fist at her friend's victory. The 'Kazekage' stared in shock, the Uchiha lost, guess he wasn't as strong as he predicted, he soon licked his lips, he was defiantly going to postpone the matches, 'Now I wonder, which of the two Jinchuuriki will win?' he thought as he watched Gaara _**Shunshin**_ to the competitors box and high fiving the whiskered blond.

"So what do you think?" he asked, Naruto scratched his chin, "I must say, I'm greatly impressed, a little flashy towards the end but, great none the less" Naruto said giving his opinion, "W-What the hell! Gaara since when are you friends with him!" Kankuro shouted, Gaara glared at the puppeteer, "What am I not allowed to have friends" he said making him flinch, Temari was happy for her brother, finally someone had befriended her brother. "Momentai (Take it easy) Gaara, she doesn't know any better" Naruto said, "Wait she?" Kankuro stated with a twitching eye, "Wait you're a guy, I figured with all that make-up on you'd be female… who knew" he said making the black clad teen facevault, and Temari laugh her ass off. "IT'S WAR PAINT!" he yelled, "Shh, the next match is starting" Naruto said leaving Kankuro to his rant, "Next match, Sabaku no Kankuro versus Aburame Shino" Hayate declared, stopping said teen's rant, he looked at Temari and nodded, "Proctor-san, I forfie-" as he was about to finish the sentence he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Gaara, "Get down there" he said, "Wha-" before he knew it Gaara tossed him over the railing. "WAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaa…" the puppeteer yelled out, before crashing down, Temari looked at her brother bug-eyed, Shino looked amused but, walked downstairs in case either Jinchuuriki threw him down there.

Kankuro rubbed his forehead and glared at his brother before walking up to Hayate with Shino trailing behind him, "Are both combatants ready? HAIJIME!" he declared jumping out of the arena. The two immediately went on the offense with Kunai and Shuriken, the weapons clanged against each other. Shino's insects flew out of his arms and swarmed Kankuro; he unwrapped the puppet on his back and connected it with Chakra Threads. The Crow's mouth opened and spewed out a thick violet mist causing the _**Kikaichū**_ to retreat, Kankuro weaved his chakra threads, as Crow dismembered itself, "_**Akahigi Kiki Sankaku**_ (Red Secret Technique Machinery Triangles)" Kankuro stated, as his puppet fired triangular shaped blades from its limbs, Shino jumped away as small explosives detonated upon impact. This kept going for another five minutes until, Kankuro fell to his knees he looked down to see _**Kikaichū**_ swarming his legs before covering his entire body, "_**Hijutsu: Mushidama**_ (Secret Technique: Insect Sphere)" Shino said, as his insect crawled away from the now unconscious Kankuro, "Shōsha by knock out, Aburame Shino" Hayate declared getting cheers from the audience, the bug user scratched the back of his head before walking back up the stairs.

Kurenai watched her student with pride, she could only hope he would make it past second rounds and survive the third, knowing that if he won he would have to fight against either Naruto or Gaara. "He shows good tactic, Shino had Kankuro focus on him so that he wouldn't notice the _**Kikaichū**_, not bad" Asuma stated, getting a nod from her fellow shinobi. "Next match, Sabaku no Temari versus Nara Shikamaru" Hayate declared, Shikamaru groaned, "Why do I have to fight a girl… I should just quit-" he said before he felt a chill up down his spine, he turned and saw Naruto staring at him, "W-w-w-wait, I'll fight I'll fight, just don't toss me" he said rushing down stairs, Temari shook her head and glided down on her fan. She and Hayate waited for Shikamaru to walk up, "Are both competitors ready? HAIJIME!" he declared jumping away from the arena.

**(AN: Fight is the same as Canon, as I cannot think of any way to alter it)**

Naruto and Gaara shook their heads at the lazy shinobi, he was so close to winning and he chose to quit, "Everyone exit the stadium we will begin again in one hour, giving our competitors time to rest… the next match will be, Uzumaki Naruto versus Sabaku no Gaara" Hayate declared.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Invasion**

**AN: There you guys go, I hope you enjoy it; anyway as most of you have already figured out, yes I gave Gaara the Jiton (Magnet Release) and will be getting both Iron sand and Gold dust later on. As for the fight I really hope you liked the epicness the two Jinchuuriki pulled off, cause the next chapter will be even better. Other than that, I've been getting questions about how Naruto will be bringing his team over to Skyrim, well my good man Culaio informed me about the elder scrolls phenomenon called "Dragon Break", so I will be trying to mix that along with the elder scroll Naruto currently possesses.**

**Now on to the Poll**

**Nocturne - 21**

**Azura - 12**

**Meridia - 4**

**Mephala – 2**

**And the winner is Nocturne, that will be all everyone, see ya next time, Ciao!**


	18. Chapter 18: Invasion!

_**AN: I do not own Naruto or Elder Scrolls now enjoy the epicness**_

* * *

"Talking"/'Thinking'

_**Flashback**__/Flashback_

*Action!*

_**Time Skip!**_

"**Demon/Creature Talking"**

"_**Jutsu!/SHOUT!"**_

* * *

**Konoha's Dovahkiin**

**Chapter 18: Invasion**

* * *

_**Flashback!**_

_Kurenai watched her student with pride, she could only hope he would make it past second rounds and survive the third, knowing that if he won he would have to fight against either Naruto or Gaara. "He shows good tactic, Shino had Kankuro focus on him so that he wouldn't notice the __**Kikaichū**__, not bad" Asuma stated, getting a nod from her fellow shinobi. "Next match, Sabaku no Temari versus Nara Shikamaru" Hayate declared, Shikamaru groaned, "Why do I have to fight a girl… I should just quit-" he said before he felt a chill up down his spine, he turned and saw Naruto staring at him, "W-w-w-wait, I'll fight I'll fight, just don't toss me" he said rushing down stairs, Temari shook her head and glided down on her fan. She and Hayate waited for Shikamaru to walk up, "Are both competitors ready? HAIJIME!" he declared jumping away from the arena. _

_**(AN: Fight is the same as Canon, as I cannot think of any way to alter it)**_

_Naruto and Gaara shook their heads at the lazy shinobi, he was so close to winning and he chose to quit, "Everyone exit the stadium we will begin again in one hour, giving our competitors time to rest… the next match will be, Uzumaki Naruto versus Sabaku no Gaara" Hayate declared._

* * *

**Now!**

"Semi-final round starts now! Will Uzumaki Naruto and Sabaku no Gaara, make their way to the arena!" Hayate stated.

**Up in the Stands**

"Oh man, am I the only one who's anxious to see this fight" Kiba said to the group.

"Yeah, me too *munch* I mean Naruto probably wasn't even trying in his match, and that Suna kid annihilated Sasuke *munch*…" Chouji replied.

"Don't remind me…" Ino sulked at watching her crush loose.

"I-I believe Naruto-kun will w-win this round" Hinata stuttered.

"Yosh! Naruto-san shall avenge me with his flames of youth!" Lee stated with fiery eyes.

"Not that I would disagree with you Lee, but Gaara's no pushover" Tenten replied.

"What do you think Sakura?" Ino asked.

The pink-haired genin didn't answer as she watched in sadness as both blond and red-head entered the arena.

"Hey… Sakura, you there?" Ino asked as she waved a hand in front of the girls face.

"Yeah… I'm fine" she replied weakly.

The Jonin were having a similar conversation.

"Kurenai you're thinking too much into this" Asuma stated.

"Let's recap shall we, a month ago Naruto was barely able to win against Kiba and was dubbed the dead last of in the academy… and just recently he easily defeated the Hyuuga prodigy with skills that could rival a Tokubetsu Jonin… and then the kid from Suna lets the Uchiha play around with him, before he turns the tables and nearly kills him" she said, Asuma sighed.

"And as it turns out, Kakashi-baka didn't even help train Naruto and focused more on the Uchiha, even going as far as teaching him his prized jutsu and still lost!" she said, making Kakashi looked crestfallen.

She was right about that, and Naruto didn't take too kindly to it.

_**Flashback**_

"_Is he gonna be okay?" Kakashi asked the doctor as he patched himself up._

"_He took heavy damage, suffered major chakra exhaustion, and has several broken ribs… he'll live but, he must stay in hospital for the next six months" the doctor replied as he finished his diagnostics._

_Kakashi sighed in relief as Sakura came in, "Sensei… is Sasuke-"she asked._

"_He'll be fine, just has to stay in the hospital for a couple of months" he reassured._

_Minutes later, Kakashi left after his diagnostics with Sakura right behind him, "Sensei?"_

"_Hai?"_

"_What did you teach Naruto… he was so strong-"she said._

"_Nothing-"_

"_Eh?"_

"_I taught him nothing the past month… I focused more on Sasuke considering who he was going up against, though I didn't think Gaara was at a higher level" he replied._

"_But if you didn't train Naruto… then who did?"_

"_That's what I'm about to find out-"he said as they made their way towards the blond._

_Minutes later, the two were surprised to find both Naruto and Gaara hanging out like old friends, they saw Gai's Genin, Tenten run up to them._

"_You guys were awesome!" she said hugging the two._

"_Arigato, Ten-chan" Naruto said, Gaara nodded with a smile._

"_So are you guys ready for the-"Tenten was cut off as Naruto placed a hand over her mouth._

"_Shh… don't want anybody to panic now do we" he said._

"_Naruto-"the group turned to see the blonds' sensei and teammate._

"_Great what do you want!" he stated with a glare._

"_Can we talk in private?" he asked, receiving an annoyed sigh, "Fine, let's make this quick" he said._

_Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura walked several steps away, "Alright spill, what is it!" he said._

"_Naruto… who trained you the last month?" he asked, Sakura wanting to know as well._

"_And why should I tell you?"_

"_Maybe he could train Sasuke and Sakura and if not then maybe you can-" he asked, Naruto snorted and chuckled._

"_And what makes you think I will teach them anything" the blond replied, confusing the two._

"_No one taught me anything… all of my jutsu, all of my skills, I learned and created myself" he said, shocking them both._

"_B-But Hokage-sama said you were training with a friend" Kakashi replied in disbelief._

"_A friend? Yeah, he's over there-"Naruto pointed at Gaara, who was drinking red bean soup._

"_Him! You were training with that psychopath!" Sakura nearly yelled._

"_So what if I was and you better watch who your calling a psychopath, neither of you know a damn thing of what he's been through" he snarled, making the two flinch._

"_First off, no I will not train either of them, why? It's simple, you Hatake decided to play favorites and are already training the Uchiha, and you Haruno, since the academy, you've treated me like dirt along with the rest of the village and by the way… care to tell me why you joined the shinobi ranks in the first place?" he asked with a hint of venom in his voice._

"_I-I-"_

"_To gain Sasuke's affection like the rest of those pathetic fan girls, you only train when Kakashi tells you to, after that it's dieting, manicures, combing your hair, like a civilian… you don't deserve to be a shinobi, if I were you I'd hand over my hitai-ate and shinobi license over to Kakashi right now" he said harshly, Sakura had tears ready to fall._

"_Naruto that was uncalled for-"_

"_Fuck you Hatake! All you've ever done is teach us Tree Climbing and Teamwork… this squad was never a team to begin with, the only time we've ever worked as one was on that mission to Nami no Kuni, and during the last days of the second exam, honestly how were you my father's top student… you take Obito's eye, you killed Rin… you Kakashi, are worst than trash!" he said before walking off to his group leaving a shell shocked Kakashi and a crying Sakura._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

Kakashi let out a sad sigh as the fifth match began.

**In the Arena**

"Are both competitor's ready? HAIJIME!" Hayate shouted before jumping out of the warzone.

"This is it Gaara, show me everything you've got" he said as he unsheathed his Nodachi.

"Same to you" the red head replied with a smile, as his sand flew out of the gourd before he tossed it aside. Naruto charged an high speeds and attacking first with a horizontal slash, Gaara quickly jumped out of the way, his sand then joined together to make a spear with red tribal markings **(AN: Not the Spear of Shukaku)**.

The two exchanged blows, sparks flew as the two weapons collided with one another.

Naruto swung his Nodachi upwards as it glowed an ominous red, Gaara attempted to block, only for his spear to be cut in half. The blond twirled his blade and turned to skewer the red head; Gaara's sand reacted and quickly formed a shield stopping the blade half way.

"No you don't, _**FUS RO DAH!**_" he shouted, the force of the roar caused the shield to blow back and Gaara to fly several feet across the arena. Naruto held his blade in reverse as he added mana to it, "_**Raimeiken!**_ (Thunderclap Sword)" he pronounced as his Nodachi was engulfed by dark blue lightning and rushed the downed red-head.

Gaara pushed himself up, "Tiger, Hare, Dragon - _**Fūton: Hanachiri Mai**_ (Wind Release: Flower Scattering Dance)" he declared, as sakura petals spun around him in a vortex which shot towards Naruto.

The blond attempted to dodge only for the whirlwind take him and crash him against a wall.

Naruto slid down to his knees; "Well played Gaara" he said before flames materialized in the palm of his hands, "My turn!" he said shooting fire bolts at the red-head.

Gaara jumped out of the way, before Naruto appeared in front of him with his blade posed to strike.

The Nodachi nicked the side of Gaara's torso.

Gaara grinned as sand swirled around him, creating three familiar rings and attempted to punch him with a large sand fist. 'No you don't' the blond thought as he raised his hand and fired his Frostbite spell, encasing the fist in ice.

The red head backed away, "Sorry Gaara, but unless your sand is heated up then it ain't melting the ice anytime soon" he said, the red-head frowned before throwing several shuriken at the blond who spun his blade like a windmill and knocked them away.

Gaara jumped into the air performing several hand signs, "_**Suna Raishin**_ (Sand Lightning Needles)" his sand shifted into sharp three spiked rods and shot all over the arena. He landed several feet away and took a hold of two, 'What is he planning?' Naruto thought.

The Suna Jinchuuriki began to pour lightning chakra into the rods which then sparked the element into existence and spread onto the others. Gaara took the two needles and clashed them together like blades, "Oh so you did learn Kenjutsu" Naruto stated, receiving a nod from his fellow Jinchuuriki.

"Alright let's see how you handle this, _**Ichi no Hiken: Homura Dama!**_ (First Secret Sword: Burning Soul)" he said, adding mana into his Nodachi the blade ignited into crimson red flames.

They once again proceeded in armed combat.

**Kage Stand**

'I think I've seen enough-'though the 'Kazekage' before creating a single hand sign.

Hiruzen noticed, 'It's time-'he thought making a hand sign of his own.

The audience continued to watch the match, not noticing the cloud of feathers being released throughout the stadium.

'This is-'

'Genjutsu!' every able shinobi thought before performing a hand seal.

'KAI!'

* * *

**Down at the Arena**

"It's begun-" Gaara said as he added chakra to his thumb and swiped it over his headband revealing the leaf symbol.

"Looks like it-"Naruto said tossing the red head a stamina potion as Oto and Suna shinobi began their assault.

"I'll go this way-"

"And I'll go that way" they both nodded before they charged the invading forces.

**With Hiruzen**

Appearing in a _**Shunshin**_, Hiruzen and the Kazekage appeared on top of a roof, "Good to see you Sarutobi-sensei" the Kazekage smirked.

"Good to see you too Orochimaru-"he said a ten anbu squads surrounded him.

"Y-You knew!?" the snake said frantically, before Jiraiya and Anko joined the frame.

"You're not getting out of here alive Orochimaru-"Hiruzen said with a smirk as his body dissolved into mud.

**With Naruto**

"Oh man, what Babette would do to join in right now-"the blond Dovahkiin said as he hacked and slashed Oto and Suna nin alike.

"Come on its only one, theres twenty of us-"an Oto nin stated while going through hand signs.

"Not so fast, _**Ichishiki Kai Hazan kikiuichimonji Tsuinosen**_ (First Ceremony: Revised Destruction Mountain Chrysanthemum Straight Line Chasing Flash)" Naruto stated as his Nodachi glowed in menacing red glow.

The enemy shinobi were eradicated as Naruto slashed the earth, creating a massive shockwave that caused a rift along the earth.

The blond looked up as enemy shinobi attempted to jump him, "_**Nitoryu: Rashomon**_ (Two Sword Style: Draw and Resheathe)", Naruto smirked as Tenten landed in front of him sheathing her ebony swords as the shinobi split in half.

"Nice of you to join me Ten-chan" he said while beheading a Suna shinobi.

"Wouldn't miss this-"she said unsheathing her blades and following the blond into battle.

**With Gaara**

"_**Sabaku Kyū**_ (Sand Binding Coffin)" the red head muttered as he clenched his fists letting the blood rain.

The invading forces attempted to attack the Jinchuuriki but, their weapons and Jutsu was stopped by his san shield. "This is pathetic-"he said as he continued his slaughter, his eyes then caught the sight of a familiar black haired girl.

"Kuso-"he swore before dashing off.

Kin fell on her back as she was hit by an earth jutsu; she coughed blood and looked up weakly at the Konoha nins. Before they could end her life, a pair of arms wrapped around her, Kin watched the world spin as she appeared in a bedroom.

Falling on the bed she turned to see the Suna Jinchuuriki, "If you want to live… then stay here" Gaara said before he _**Shunshin'd **_back to the village. Kin stared at the spot Gaara once stood, 'He saved me again… why?' she asked herself.

Back in the village, Gaara reappeared in a swirl of leaves before going back to his killing spree.

"Konoha nin's, I would recommend you evacuate the area" he said before creating a single hand sign.

"_**Raijin no Suna Arashi**_ (Thunder God's Sandstorm)" he said.

**With Naruto**

"_**Taijuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **_(Mass Shadow Clones)" The blond said creating five hundred clones, "Have at em' boys!" he said, the clones unsheathed their Nodachi and spread throughout the village, "Ten-chan, do you think you can handle it from here?" he asked.

"Yeah sure, but what about you?" she asked as she removed her ebony blades from an Oto nin's chest.

"I'm hungry-"he said nearly making her facevault.

"You're choosing now to go eat!" she shouted.

"Not like that… I'm just feeling the need to hunt-"

"Eh?"

"Don't think different of me Ten-chan" he said as the eyes of the wolf ring glowed brightly, Tenten watched in awe and slight fear as her blond friend began to turn, his limbs grew longer, he grew a tail, ears, and fur; he finished his transformation with a howl.

The werewolf took off with the need to feed; the bun haired girl would have fallen to her knees in disbelief if she wasn't busy fighting off enemy forces.

"What the hell is that!" a Konoha Jonin shouted as a large werewolf jumped an Oto nin and proceeded to tear out its neck and chest, searching for the hollow organ to devour.

The Oto and Suna nins turned their attention to the man-beast and began their assault.

The blond werewolf glowed red and howled, everyone in the area gasped as they stood in front of a colossal nine-tailed fox, with only a roar, everyone panicked and ran away.

'Hehehe, that's like the best and only Genjutsu I can use in this form' Naruto though before he took off to find more hearts.

**With Hiruzen**

Orochimaru was rather annoyed, the fact that he rarely had the chance to perform a jutsu with the anbu constantly assaulting him, the attacks done by Hiruzen, Jiraiya, and Anko didn't help much either. He had shed his skin four times already, depleting his chakra at rapid levels, 'Tsk… I won't last much longer… I've got pull back' the pale man thought.

"_**Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu**_ (Fire Release: Dragon Fire)" Anko shouted letting flames shot towards the snake sannin.

"_**Gamayudan**_ (Toad Oil Bullet)" Jiraiya declared as he fired a stream of thick oil, causing Anko's flames to enlarge.

"_**Doton: Doryū Taiga**_ (Earth Flow River)" Hiruzen stated, as the tiles beneath Orochimaru turned to mud, sinking him deep into the pit.

'Kuso!' he mentally shouted as he disappeared, leaving a log to take the hit.

The snake sannin landed on a separate roof, he dropped to his knees as his bodyguards the Sound Four along with his right hand man Kabuto Yakushi dropped by him and hefted the man over their shoulders.

"He's getting away, Kill Him!" Hiruzen ordered.

Several anbu jumped after them, the four armed one, Kidomaru turned and created a single hand sign, "_**Kumo Shibari**_ (Spider Bind)" he said, spitting a web-like net and stopping the anbu from proceeding.

'Damn that Sarutobi, how on earth did know… not even Jiraiya was able to discover my plans… was there a double agent within my ranks?' he though.

***Roar!***

The six turned to see what looked like an overgrown wolf jump from a roof and towards them, 'What the hell!?' they all thought as the man beast was about to tackle them; Orochimaru acting fast spit out his tongue wrapped it around one of the four and tossed them over to take the hit.

The werewolf not expecting that, dropped his guard and was hit, the two fell to the ground with a large crash.

"Come on you five, pick up the pace!" the snake sannin ordered, the five nodded and jumped away.

Naruto reverted back to normal and sneered at the retreating pale man, he turned over to see a red haired girl wearing a similar outfit as the guards. He walked over to her and checked her vitals; she was fine, though the force of the fall must have rendered her unconscious.

The blond payed not attention as he picked the girl up bridal style, many of the enemy forces noticed him and went for the kill, only to be cut down by the boy's clones.

"Boss, we've taken out most of the invading forces, what are your orders?" one asked.

"Continue to do so, once the place looks cleared, dispel yourselves in two" he said before he disappeared in a swirl of flames.

"You heard the boss, let's go!" the clones nodded and took off.

**Naruto's House**

The blond appeared in his bedroom and set the girl down on his bed.

***Grrr!***

"Calm down Tsumu-chan… she's not a threat… I hope" he said.

"Is someone there?" he heard.

Naruto walked out and peeked into one of his spare rooms, "Who are you?" he asked the black haired girl.

"I-I'm Kin Tsuchi… I was brought here by the red-haired Suna nin" she replied.

"Gaara? Well I'm sure he has his reasons for doing so… but since you're staying here, can you do me a favor and watch over this girl… make sure she doesn't do anything" he asked.

The girl would have refused to an enemy shinobi, but the fact that he carried a Nodachi, which glowed an ominous red, really put her on the edge.

"H-Hai" she said leaving the room and walking towards the one instructed.

"TAYUYA!" she cried out.

"Friend of yours?" Naruto asked, receiving a nod.

"I thought she was dead… what happened?" she asked.

Naruto sighed, "I had Orochimaru within range, when he shot his tongue out and slammed her against me… we fell from a high level, and I'm guessing the force from it knocked her out" he explained.

Kin growled, not only has Orochimaru lied to her but, had used her best friend to save his own skin.

"Well I'll leave you two alone… oh, and don't mind Tsumu-chan, she won't bite unless you tempt her to" he said before disappearing in a swirl of flames.

"Who's Tsumu-chan?" Kin asked.

***Grrr!***

She turned to see a Ryu hatchling, "N-Nani?" she said staring in disbelief.

**Back in the Village**

"_**Jissen Kenbu**_ (Actual-Battle Sword-Dance)" Tenten said as she blurred out of existence and reappearing in various spots.

"Where is she!?" an Oto nin shouted, before crying out in pain as a large gash appeared on his chest, then all over his body.

The shinobi fell to their knees in the same condition as Tenten reappeared in front of them, holding both blades like a pair of scissors, "_**Gokō Jūji**_ (Yin-Yang Cross)" she muttered. In a flash she appeared behind them with her blade held in a x-cross as their heads slid off their bodies, spluttering out a fountain of blood.

"Didn't teach you that one?" she turned to see Naruto.

"That's cause you didn't, it was Hayate-sensei" she replied, the blond nodded.

"So… are you okay with me being… a werewolf" he asked, Tenten scratched the back of her head as she sheathed her blades.

"Well, I admit that it did freak me out… but I guess that just something that happens in Skyrim right?" she said.

"Yeah-" he said.

"But, answer me this… how are you able to turn in broad daylight, don't werewolves change under the full moon?" she asked.

"Hai, but its thanks to this ring that I'm able to keep myself from turning" he said showing her Hircine's ring.

"As long as I wear this, I can no longer be affected by the moon… it keeps my bloodlust at bay and allows me to turn whenever I want" he explained, Tenten smiled, she didn't have to worry about being werewolf meat.

"Now… let's see what Gaara's doing-"Naruto said as he took to the roofs with Tenten following.

**With Gaara**

"Dammit Temari, did you lose sight of him again!" Kankuro shouted.

"I swear he came this way" she replied, before their red-haired brother appeared in front of them, making the two jump in fright.

"Is there something you need from me… Nee-chan… Onii-san-"Gaara said in a monotone voice.

"G-Gaara… what are you doing, we're supposed to be fighting the Konoha nins not aiding them!" Kankuro said.

"I know… but as you can see, I'm not on your side at the moment" he replied showing them his leaf hitai-ate.

The two backed away, "Relax… I'm not gonna kill you… though I do have a favor to ask" he stated surprising the two.

"W-What is it you want?" Temari asked.

"I need you to go back to Suna and bring me our grandfather's Satetsu (Iron Sand)" he said, now shocking the two.

"What do you want with that… you don't even have-"

"Jiton… as a matter of fact, I do… if I want to train with this Kekkei Genkai, I need something to control" he stated.

Before Temari and Kankuro could leave, "Temari… Kankuro…" he stated getting their attention.

He blushed, 'Kami this is embarrassing' "I'm… sorry… for everything-"he said before swirling away in a twister of sand, leaving his siblings gobsmacked.

Gaara continued to take down enemy shinobi before, "Oi, Gaara!" he snapped an Oto nins neck and turned to his friends, "We're done already?" he asked.

"Hai, Orochimaru has already retreated" Naruto responded.

"Good, I was starting to get bored, these guys were hardly a challenge" he said, before they all burst out laughing.

***Boom! Hiss!***

They turned to see a three-headed snake crashing through various houses, "How did we miss that?" Tenten asked, the two boys shrugged and watched as a giant toad appeared and began to slash away with a tanto with near similar size.

* * *

**The Following Week**

After the invasion, the village had suffered minor casualties, only loosing several shinobi and houses.

We now find the trio along with Shikamaru standing before the Hokage.

"Uzumaki Naruto… for high performance and skill, I hereby promote you to Jonin Rank" the old kage stated, surprising the blond.

He walked forward and examined the vest, "Think I can have this in black?" he asked, receiving a nod, Hiruzen swapped out the green vest for a black one.

"Sabaku no Gaara, Higurashi Tenten... for high skill and by aiding our village in our time of crisis, I hereby promote you to Chunin Rank" he stated, Tenten happily took the green vest, while Gaara waved it off saying he preferred not to wear one.

"And finally, Nara Shikamaru… for high skill in tactics, I hereby promote you to Chunin Rank" Hiruzen stated.

Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome-"he said, lazily taking the vest.

Everyone in the area cheered and applauded, at the newly promoted shinobi.

"Come on guys, let's celebrate with Ale!" Naruto declared.

"Naruto, you know we're underage you know we can't" Tenten stated.

"Let's celebrate with Ale, anyway!" he shouted, making the group laugh.

* * *

**Next Chapter: First Encounter**

**AN: There you guys have, sorry if it's not as long as my previous chapter, and I'm sorry I haven't updated this in a while, I've had sort of a writer's block.**

**Anyway as it turns out, Jiton really is a combo of both Wind and Lightning element, though its still unknown what it's nature entails, so they either the elements have to be simultaneously active or some other thing. The bloodline natures are listed on ****Narutopedia just search ****'Nature Transformation' theres a diagram next to 'Advanced Types' that show possible elements for the bloodlines, check it out, if anyone wants to confirm this feel free,**

**Next, I will be starting another ProtoType cross over, it's not the sequel to [NaruTo!], I'm giving up on it, so sorry for wasting your harem votes guys. **

**Also, for my Arch Mage Jinchuuriki story, theres some of you complaining about Naruto being weak, well no shit, he's just starting out, you can't expect someone to just get near god like during their first year, for god's sakes he's just starting. As for his Animagus, about him being a cat, I will admit that that I didn't know it was based off one's personality, that and I didn't want him to be a fox like so many people would do.**

**Next, my Devil Among Shinobi story, I should have a chapter up by next week, so be ready for that.**

**That should be all for now, so see you guys next time, Ciao!**


	19. Chapter 19: First Encounter

**AN: Naruto & Elder Scrolls are owned by Masashi Kishimoto, TV Tokyo, & Bethesda Softworks. Please read and enjoy the Epicness!**

* * *

**"**Talking!/**Talking!"**

'Thoughts'

***Action!***

_**"Jutsu!/Shouts!"**_

* * *

**Konoha's Dovahkiin**

**Chapter 19: First Encounter**

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_"Uzumaki Naruto… for high performance and skill, I hereby promote you to Jonin Rank" the old kage stated, surprising the blond._

_He walked forward and examined the vest, "Think I can have this in black?" he asked, receiving a nod, Hiruzen swapped out the green vest for a black one._

_"Sabaku no Gaara, Higurashi Tenten... for high skill and by aiding our village in our time of crisis, I hereby promote you to Chunin Rank" he stated, Tenten happily took the green vest, while Gaara waved it off saying he preferred not to wear one._

_"And finally, Nara Shikamaru… for high skill in tactics, I hereby promote you to Chunin Rank" Hiruzen stated._

_Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome-"he said, lazily taking the vest._

_Everyone in the area cheered and applauded, at the newly promoted shinobi._

_"Come on guys, let's celebrate with Ale!" Naruto declared._

_"Naruto, you know we're underage you know we can't" Tenten stated._

_"Let's celebrate with Ale, anyway!" he shouted, making the group laugh._

* * *

_**Now!**_

Naruto stood by the southern gates, patiently waiting for Konoha's Toad Sannin. It had been only a month since Oto's invasion and with such minor casualties, the village was easily up and running again.

Gaara's siblings, Temari and Kankuro, had arrived a week afterwards with their grandfather's Satetsu (Iron Sand). Knowing how big Naruto's home was had asked if they could stay, sadly due to their loyalty to Suna; they declined and proceeded to head back. As of now the red-haired Jinchuuriki was training to better himself with his newfound Kekkei Genkai.

Tenten had also continued her training, whether it was with Gai, Hayate, or Naruto, the bun-haired Chunin had a good grip on the Akimbo-style and was now working harder than usual to better herself. Like Gaara, Naruto had planned on giving her the Dark Brotherhood Initiative, along with his other two guests, Kin and Tayuya.

The two ex-Oto nin had joined the blond Dovahkiin's family shortly after Tayuya's awakening, having been betrayed and left for dead, the bad-mouthed red-head cused out a storm that could literally make any grown man cry of fright. Kin having been best freinds with the girl accepted as well, not wanting to be 'nearly used' as a sacrifice a second time.

Amongst other things, Anko had also been a 'regular' at Naruto's place, the blond could only deduce that it was probably due to the Ale-fest they had after their promotion. Though the whiskered assassin didn't mind having her over, he was however more interested about having her skills in the Dark Brotherhood, if she was willing.

Naruto sighed as he rubbed his forehead, 'That perverted baka better not be at the hot springs again' he thought.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto sat on his couch while petting a near horse-sized Tsumu and __giving his attention to the elder Kage and Sannin._

"_So Jiji what is it you need of me?" the blond asked._

"_Well Naruto, amongst the other shinobi I believe you are the most qualified for the following mission-" Hiruzen replied._

"_Which is-?" he motioned to continue._

"_To find one Tsunade Senju and have her come back to the village" he replied._

"_Tsunade? The slug princess? You don't mind me asking why?" Naruto asked._

"_Well as you can see, I'm well beyond my prime and its now time for me to step down and have my successor become the new Godaime Hokage, I have decided that Tsunade is best for the job" he replied._

_Naruto pondered for a bit, 'Tsunade being the only known line of Senju, I'm guessing that's one of the reason's you want her back-' he thought to himself._

"_Alright then, I accept-" he said._

"_Excellent, you'll leave tommorow morning, wait for Jiraiya at the southern gate" he instructed, the blond nodded before he got up and led Tsumu out back for her to feed on the many reproducing Slaughterfish._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

Naruto snickered, he wouldn't have to worry about feeding the fish for a while now; thanks to the village morgue for their healthy donation of both Oto and Suna nin.

"Oi, Gaki!-"

The blond turned his attention to the Gama-Sannin, "Geez, what took you so long?" he asked.

"I was getting information from one of my informants, from the intel, Tsunade's been spotted heading towards Tanzaku Gai" he replied.

"Great, let's go-" the blond werewolf replied as the two began their trek towards the smaller village.

* * *

**Konoha Western Village Walls**

Two figures wearing straw hats and black cloaks with a unique red cloud designs stood staring into shinobi village.

"They were able to escape annihalation, by the looks of it, they've suffered minor casualties... that's surprising, didn't think Orochimaru would've grown week over the years" the first man said with a grin, showing a mouthful of sharp teeth, the wrapped zanbato on his back gave an unearthly cackle.

"It seems the village has grown stronger since my departure... then again, it may have been luck that saved them from Orochimaru" the second one stated.

The first gave the second a glance before his grin widened, "Don't tell me you still have some feelings towards this place-"

"No, I don't feel nostalgic-" he replied as his eyes went blood red, followed by three spinning tomoes.

* * *

**Two Hours Later - Road towards Tanzaku Gai**

"So ero-sannin-" Naruto started, and gaining a tick mark off said sage.

'Ero-sannin!?' he thought as his eye twitched.

"I know Jiji said I was the most qualified for this, but there had to be more than that, to me it sounded like I was requested for this mission" Naruto said.

"Well, you're right about that, I spacifically asked for you-"

"Why's that?"

"Not sure if you know this but, you're father, the Yondaime was my apprentice around age... the two of you have a lot more in common than you actually think" he replied.

Naruto raised an eyebrow before sighing, he knew where the old man was going with this.

"So you're thinking about taking me as your second apprentice?" he asked.

Jiraiya smiled, "Only if you want to" he replied.

The blond snickered and shook his head, "You know I won't be staying forever right, I mean I do plan on going back to Skyrim-" he said.

"Right, you're grandfather's home world... you know you've never told us much about it, other than the fact that dragons roam the world" Jiraiya stated.

Naruto nodded before bitting his thumb and swiping blood over his waistline storage seal, in a poof of smoke, out popped his satchel. The blond dug through the bag brought out one of two maps he possessed.

He then began a small lecture over Tamriel and the planet Nirn, Jiraiya had a hard time believing most of it and who wouldn't, the whole place seemed like a giant fairy tale. Then again he did have a live dragon at his house and had used 'seal-less jutsu' in which he calls spells.

An hour later, the two arrived in a small village, Jiraiya stated that Tanzaku Gai was several miles away from their location and that they would rent a room for the night.

"Room for two please-" Jiraiya asked the recieptant.

Naruto looked around the hotel, the designs, the lights, things that he wouldn't normally see in Skyrim. He shook his head at the feel of nostalgia, "Hey Naruto, here's the room key, go up and refine your... your chakra training, yeah that's it-" Jiraiya stated.

"Huh? For what?" he asked already knowing that his chakra control was at a high level.

That's when he caught the sight of a rather gorgeous woman and slammed the sannin hard with his sheathed Nodachi, "Ero-sannin!" he shouted.

* * *

**Back at Konoha**

Sasuke stood outside breathing heavily infront of several punctured boulders, upon waking up he had found a strange large red phail wrapped in leather by the nightstand with a note that said 'Drink Me'.

**(AN: Extreme Health Potion)**

He didn't know who had left it there or what it was, but his injuries were instantly healed, his bones had literally repaired themselves and he was now on his feet and back on the field. The raven haired boy grunted in frustration.

After watching Naruto's fight in the finals and getting brutally beaten down by Gaara, he knew he had greatly underestimated the Suna Jinchuuriki and the way Naruto practically slaughtered the Hyuuga. It made him think just how inferior he was to the two.

"Just how much more do I need to go-" he said to himself before starting up his _**Chidori**_ and thrusting it into a rock and causing it to collapse.

'I know, just from seeing him fight... the feeling of fear towards him' he thought as he remembered the chakra burst Naruto gave off when he forced open waypoints and the quarell they had with Orochimaru in the Forest of Death.

'He always had that power, yet he never bothered to show it at the academy-' he thought while clentching his palm.

'Just how can I gain power like that' he thought before wiping the sweat off his brow and heading out to find his sensei.

* * *

**Kakashi's Apartment**

Asuma, Gai, and Kurenai stood around a bedridden Kakashi, "They still haven't found Naruto" Gai said.

"Let's hope it stays that way, kami knows what Itachi wants with-" Asuma started but was shushed by Gai.

"Kakashi-" Sasuke stated as he entered the room, he gasped slightly as his eyes fell upon his sensei.

"What's wrong with Kakashi, and why are all you gathered here?" he asked.

"Um, well, you see-" Asuma tried to come up with an excuse when another jonin rushed in.

"Is it true what they're saying! Itachi's back! And he's after Naruto!" he yelled.

Everyone turned to him and Kurenai facepalmed, "You idiot-" she stated before Sasuke ran out.

* * *

**With Naruto**

Naruto layed on the bed while reading the book, '_Ancient Tales of the Dwemer XI: Azura and the Box_'.

"_As we see you in our land, Azura, you are the Goddess of the Dusk and Dawn and all the mysteries there_-" he read almost silently before there was a knock on the door.

Naruto sighed and closed the book, he made his way to the door and was about to open when he detected a certain amount of bloodlust in the air.

"_**NIR!**_" he shouted, not a second later, Naruto saw violet cloud shrouded over two figures outside.

He jumped away from the door as it was smashed open by one of the figures, Naruto gripped his Nodachi as both figures entered the room.

The blond Jonin narrowed his eyes at the two; the first had blue skin, gill like marks just below his eyes, and held a wrapped zanbato. The second had raven black hair tied in a ponytail, but what suprised him the most was the pair of three tomoe sharingan eyes.

"Uzumaki Naruto, it be best if you come with us-" the Uchiha stated.

The whiskered Dovahkiin took a step back, "Hey Itachi, we don't need him running off, shall take a leg or both?" the shark man asked.

At that remark, Naruto slightly unsheathed his blade, causing the zanbato weilder to smirk.

"_**FUS RO DAH!**_" he shouted.

The two went wide-eyed as they were shot back into the corridor and through a wall, Naruto then jumped out the window shattering it in the process.

The blond gripped a lantern wire line and flipped back into the ground before running off towards the edge of the village.

Back in the hotel Itachi and his partner staggered slightly as they got up.

"Didn't expect that... now I know I'm gonna cut his legs off"

"Stop your complaining Kisame and after him-" Itachi ordered.

"With pleasure-" the sharkman replied before dashing out the broken window with Itachi trailing behind him, not knowing that they had been seen by 'Konoha's Last Uchiha'.

* * *

**Village Outskirts**

Naruto perched himself ontop of a large rock with his Nodachi drawn and over his shoulder, his eyes crimson red and slitted as both Itachi and Kisame landed several feet away from him.

"Who are you two, what do you want with me?" Naruto demanded, flaring his KI.

The two were slightly shaken but shook it off, "Our higher ups ordered the retrieval of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki... which is you" Kisame stated pointing his zanbato towards the blond.

Naruto frowned, 'That doesn't really answer my question' he thought.

"You two do know that I'm not going, right" the blond retorted.

"We weren't asking-" Kisame replied before charging at break-neck speeds, Naruto quickly dodged the incoming swipe and jumped high into the air.

"Rat, Rabbit, Dog - _**Fūton: Shinkūgyoku!**_ (Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets)" he states, taking a deep breath and exhaling several blasts of wind.

Itachi and Kisame manuvered around bullets and began to weave his own hand signs.

"_**Suiton: Bakusui Shōha!**_ (Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave)" Kisame declared as he spews out an enormous amount of water towards the decending blond.

Itachi, who 'preffered' not to interfere with Kisame's fight, narrowed his eyes as Naruto's fist gave a frost-like haze.

The whiskered Dovahkiin slammed his now open palm in the waters and froze it, Kisame jumped out, avoiding the glowing wave that was quickly freezing the water solid.

"A Hyoton user?" Kisame thought, before Naruto jumped towards him with his Nodachi ready to hack and slash.

The Tailess Tailed Beast spun his zanbato and began blocking and slashing the blond.

"That's mighty fine blade you've got, wouldn't mind scavaging it off your corpse" Kisame stated as broadsword clashed with the daedric artifact.

Naruto growled and knee'd the shark man in the stomach, followed by a headbutt, and finished with a drop kick. Kisame flew back a few feet, he coughed up blood as he shakingly stood up, 'The hell is with this gaki, I felt my ribs break' he thought, not aware of the blond's supernatural strength.

Seeing an opening Naruto, rapidly fired a rain of Ice Spikes. Kisame looked up at the oncoming razor hail and smirked, his face showed a high amount of bloodlust.

Itachi stared at the fight, surprised, was this the boy he watched over during his Anbu days.

He shook his head, Kisame was taking too long and he knew Jiraiya must've found out about the genjutsu placed woman, it was only a matter of time before he showed up. Before he could interfere he felt a familiar pressence.

"Hello... Otouto" the elder Uchiha stated, not bothering to turn around.

"Itachi..." Sasuke stated flaring his two tomoe sharingan.

Both Naruto and Kisame clashed blades, staying at a stalmate, the two noticed the newcomer and backed away from each other.

"The hell is this gaki?" Kisame asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha-" the shark man turned to the blond with a raised eyebrow.

"I will kill you" they heard Sasuke state.

"And how do you plan on doing that, you're sharingan hasn't even reached maturity yet" Itachi retorted.

Sasuke's response was made with three handsigns, "_Ox, Rabbit, Monkey -__** Chidori! **__(One Thousand Birds)_" his hand was then engulfed by a visible burst of electricity, giving the sound chirping birds.

The young Uchiha charged forward, tearing the ground apart as his speed increased, he then thrust his palm forward intent on tearing a hole through his brother. Itachi then lazily gripped Sasuke's wrist upon range and motioned it his side.

The shockwave from the jutsu, was able to slightly crack the ice Kisame and Naruto were standing on. Itachi was far from impressed when he saw this, he however did not know that the ice was hardened by Naruto's mana, making it more stronger than regular frozen water.

The blond however sighed inwarldy, he knew Itachi was on a higher level and could easily kill Sasuke. As much as he hated doing this, he was going to have to save the young Uchiha and began to channel chakra through his system.

Itachi and Kisame noticed the blonds' increase in chakra, Itachi having his sharigan activated, noticed the expel of chakra and an unknown source swirling around the whiskered werewolf.

'Is that the Kyuubi... no, its too pure for it to be-' he thought.

'Samehada, are you hungry?' Kisame thought, as he swiflty brought down his zanbato.

Naruto backflipped away and flexed his arm, he was nicked and immidiatly noticed that a small portion of his chakra was depleted.

"That sword-" he stated.

"Samehada, one of the Kiri seven blades-" Kisame smirked, "As a sentient weapon, it has the ability to devour the chakra of any who touch it" he explained.

Naruto frowned, 'All the more reason for me to dodge it' he thought before he took a glance at the Uchihas. Sasuke was on his knees clutching a now broken wrist, "I don't have time for this" Naruto declared before charging towards Kisame, "Knowing my blade's ability you still want to continue, fine then have it your way" he stated, hefting the zanbato and ready to strike.

When he got within range, Kisame decided to strick but, quickly noticed the blonds' smirk.

"_**ZUN HAAL VIIK!**_" he shouted.

To Kisame's horror, Samehada was ripped from his grasp and sent crashing into a rock; having little reaction time, Naruto's Nodachi skewered through the Ex-Kiri nin's chest. The sharkman coughed up blood and before he could consider doing anything, Naruto pulled the blade out and decapitated him.

Itachi showed no emotion, but inwardly went wide-eyed as his partner's head flew off his body and blood shot out like a fountain.

He then noticed Naruto glare at him, "_**WULD NAH KEST!**_" he shouted and dissapeared in a blur.

Itachi gasped as the blond Dovahkiin appeared infront of him with his blade sunk into his chest, Sasuke went wide-eyed and was about to retort about taking the life of the man he sworn to kill, when Itachi's body disolved into crows and reformed back on the frozen water's surface.

"So it really was you-" Naruto and Sasuke turned to see Jiraiya with an uncouncious woman on his shoulder.

"You guys wanted to draw me away, so you placed a genjutsu on this lovely lady... that's not very nice" he stated, placing the woman down at the base of a tree.

"So you really are after Naruto" he asked Itachi.

"Hn, no wonder Kakashi knew about this... you were the source of information-" the elder Uchiha stated, "To abduct Uzumaki Naruto... those were the orders given to us by our orginization, Akatsuki" he responded.

"You won't be getting me" they turned to Naruto.

"And why's that?" Itachi asked.

"Because right here, and right now... just like your partner... you will die by my hand" he stated, his Nodachi glowing an ominous red.

"No... don't-" they turned to Sasuke, "Itachi... is mine" he stated.

The elder Uchiha shook his head, "I have no intrest in you" he said, "Sasuke... don't-" Naruto warned.

"This fight is mine-" Sasuke retorted, clutching his broken wrist as he got up.

Naruto looked back at Itachi before shaking his head, "I warned you" he stated before sheathing his Nodachi and making his way towards the stone stuck Samehada.

Jiraiya sighed as the Uchiha rushed towards his brother, only to be grabbed by the neck and knee'd several times in the gut.

'Even now there's still such a gap between us-' Sasuke thought as he coughed up blood before doubling over and falling face forward, 'What have I been doing... all this time?' he asked himself, before he felt his brother grip him by the throat.

Itachi hefted Sasuke up to eye level where he then slowly opened his now Mangekyo Sharingan.

"_**Tsukuyomi!**_" he whispered.

"_For twenty-four hours... you will relive that day-"_ Itachi whispered, before Sasuke gave out a blood-curling scream.

Naruto who had finished sealing the sword into a scroll, turned to see his ex-teammate go limp, his eyes no longer carried an active sharingan. 'He never listens to me-' he thought before firing a firebolt at the elder Uchiha, causing him to drop Sasuke and jump away.

"_**YOl TOOR SHUL!**_" he shouted, letting loose a stream of flames.

Itachi noticed the ground become sticky, he looked down to se the ground become pink muscle-like matter, he took a glance a Jiraiya who had both palms on the ground.

As the flames closed in, Itachi closed his left eye while keeping his right open, "_**Amaterasu!**_" he mutters, before black flames block out Naruto's Ryu flames. This caused Naruto to stop his assualt and give Itachi enough time to recover his associated body and _**Shunshin**_ away.

"Tsk, they got away-" Naruto stated, tucking the scroll into his vest, he eyed Jiraiya as he sealed the black flames into a similar scroll.

'Akatsuki... what do you want from me' he thought, before slumping an uncouncious Sasuke over his shoulder.

* * *

**Next Chapter: The Godaime Hokage?**

**AN: Hey everyone, I am terribly sorry for not updating, my laptop was out of comission for sometime now but, I got it fixed and ready to go, also sorry if this chapter isn't as long as my others but, I couldn't really think of much to add onto it and for Sasuke bashers yeah I cut him some slack with the health potion so don't be dissing.**

**Anyway with that said, I am deffinatly adding the Dragonborn DLC to this story it will replace the Thieve's Guild as the last questline. So this is the new order it will be going as: Dawnguard, Imperial Legion, College of Winterhold, Thieve's Guild, Dragonborn, World at War (Final Chapters).**

***Spoiler Alert* To add onto the Dragonborn DLC, I'm slightly dissapointed on the Dragon Riding since you can't really fly freely, other than that it's a pretty sweet DLC I would highly recommend finding and reading all the Black Books as you choose an awesome power or active effects at the end of each.**

**Now I should have the next chapter of The Darkest Light by Christmas, I have a lot of writing to make up for but do expect it by then, also to my good man Culaio, sorry I haven't responded to your messages but with the release of some great games you can't really blame me for that but I do like the ideas on the animal abilities so far and I don't mind more since it is a 'God-like' fic but, yeah sorry about that.**

**Anyway that should be it, be seeing you guys this Christmas, Ciao!**


	20. Chapter 20: The Godaime Hokage?

**AN: Naruto & Elder Scrolls are owned by Masashi Kishimoto, TV Tokyo, & Bethesda Softworks. Please read and enjoy the Epicness!**

* * *

**"**Talking!/**Talking!"**

'Thoughts'

***Action!***

_**"Jutsu!/Shouts!"**_

* * *

**Konoha's Dovahkiin**

**Chapter 20: The Godaime Hokage?**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_As the flames closed in, Itachi closed his left eye while keeping his right open, "__**Amaterasu!**__" he mutters, before black flames block out Naruto's Ryu flames. This caused Naruto to stop his assualt and give Itachi enough time to recover his associated body and __**Shunshin**__ away._

"_Tsk, they got away-" Naruto stated, tucking the scroll into his vest, he eyed Jiraiya as he sealed the black flames into a similar scroll._

'_Akatsuki... what do you want from me' he thought, before slumping an uncouncious Sasuke over his shoulder._

* * *

**Now!**

Currently making their way towards Tanzaku Gai, Naruto sighed as his mind flashed through his encounter with the S-Rank Nuke-Nins. Once Jiriaya had filled him in on the two that attacked him Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki, Naruto knew that there was no way he could've taken down the Kiri Nuke-Nin so easily; he unsealed Samahada and to his surprise, melted into a pool of water.

This only brought up more questions, mainly why this so called 'Akatsuki' was after Kurama and why did they need him. Sooner or later, he would get his answers; he shuttered when he recalled the green-spandex Jonin jump kick his godfather, those eyebrows... that skin tight green suit... the shiny teeth, good guy pose.

Naruto turned green just remembering and shook off the chill running up and down his spine. Other than drop kicking Jiraiya, Gai had taken the uncouncious Sasuke off Naruto's shoulder and proceeded to take him back. The blond Davahkiin had his 'Heal Other' spell and a few health potions but, he doubted any of them would wake him up from a _**Tsukuyomi**_ enhanced Genjutsu.

Jiriaya had pondered on what to teach Naruto, as far as he could tell, the blond was incredably skilled in Nin and Kenjutsu, his chakra control was very well high above average considering how high his reserves were. Maybe he could teach him _that_ jutsu, "Hey Naruto what do you say we... what are you doing?" he said looking over Naruto's shoulder, from what he could tell, the werewolf Jonin was writing some strange markings in a leather notebook.

"Hmm?" he said finishing a mark that looked like a X-cross.

"I asked what you were doing?"

"Oh I simply writing down several Thu'um that I know"

"Uh... what?"

"Thu'um, it means Dragon Shouts in their language" he explained before continuing; Jiriaya gave a whistle.

"So all of these words have a special power of some kind?" the gama-sannin asked.

"Not all, truthfully... I only know like about... ten" Naruto responded with a thoughtful expression, "You see each shout is powered by three words, seven of my shouts are completed where the remainding three only have a single word to it-" he said, while flipping to a page with a single paragraph.

"_HET Mah FaaSNU RONaaN UNDVELD aaR KriiD GROHiiK ahRK DROG DO LOT __**Nir**_" he said in Draconian, Jiraiya just stared at his godson owlishly, wondering what he had just said.

Naruto chuckled, "It says, _Here fell the fearless archer Undveld, servant, slayer, wolf, and lord of the great __**Hunt**_, the word of power is hunt or Nir in my case, this allows me to see the lifeforce of anyone or thing, wether it be behind walls or off into the distance, if it has a beating heart or energy source... I'll see it" he explained.

Jiraiya was impressed, 'So that's how he was able to detect Itachi and Kisame' he thought before his eyes caught a certain page, "What about that one?" he asked, Naruto looked to where he mentioned and turned to the _first _page, a single phrase writen in red ink.

"This... this is the first shout I learned, it was on my grandfather's tombstone... this is the shout that started my journey in Skyrim... its something I never want to froget" he said with a smile which Jiraiya returned.

"Well, care to read it out loud?" the blond couldn't help but nod.

"_**FUS RO DAH**__ - Force, Balance, Push - You're voice is raw power, pushing aside anything or anyone who stands in your path_... all in all, its a dragon's roar_"_ Naruto chuckled, causing the gama-sannin to quirk an eyebrow.

"It's funny how both me and my grandfather only managed to get the word wall translation for _Force_" he said, Jiraiya shook his head at the boy's antics.

* * *

**Secluded Area**

"So what exactly will you be teaching me?" the whiskered Dovahkiin asked, Jiraiya dropped his bag on the floor and pulled out two water balloons.

"What I'm going to teach you is a jutsu... created by your father-" he responded making Naruto look at the gama-sannin in surprise as he tossed over a water-filled orb.

"Now pay close attention" Jiriaya instructed as the water within the balloon began to spin uncontrollably, forcing it to pop. Naruto raised an eyebrow, during his time in Skyrim, Kurama had taught him to detect chakra if he were ever to return to the Elemental Nations, he had picked up the Gama-sannin's chakra and noticed it spinning like a typhoon.

"Listen, with the tree-walking excersise, your chakra level must be maintained and focused by keeping up concentration... whereas the water-walking excersise requires you to continuously release a fixed amount of chakra, this you know-" he explained, as he wiped his wet hand on his clothes and brought out a second balloon.

"The first stage to this jutsu is _Control_, in order to pop the balloon you must first use the principles of the tree-climbing excersise by maintaining a moderate amount in your hands, then apply the water-walking technique by continuously releasing the amount" Jiriaya stated, as the balloon span once more before bursting like the previous.

Naruto nodded and attempted to burst the water-filled orb, Jiraiya grinned and turned to leave, 'Now to find the nearest Onsen' he thought before he heard a loud pop. He turned and gawked at the blond, as his hand and face was soaked in water, 'A-Already!? It took Minato a year to master the first stage!' he thought.

"Um... Naruto, how did you-" he began.

"It wasn't that hard, I have a jutsu that required the same technique you mentioned" the blond responded.

"A jutsu... ... ... care to show me?" Jiraiya asked with intrest, Naruto eyed the gama-sannin, sure the two had a moment but, didn't trust him well enough to actually teach him one of his personal jutsu... then again he did only want to see it.

He gave a shrug, "_Dragon, Bird, Dog, Ox, Dragon - __**Futon: Rasen-Fu no Boru! **_(Wind Release: Spiraling Wind Ball)" once the justu was declared, Naruto blew out a whirlwind like orb into the palm of his hand. Jiriaya was surprised at how similar the jutsu was to the one he was teaching his godson. He also noticed, that the orb was visibly spinning downwards, this came the idea that Naruto was constantly pushing chakra into the orb to maintain its form and speed, 'Oh yes, very similar indeed' he thought.

"Alright then, I guess we can skip stage one and go to two... _Power_... fallow me"

* * *

**The Following Day**

The two shinobi continued their treck towards Tanzaku-Gai, Jiraiya had gone into the market place and purchased several packs of rubber balloons. For the second stage, Naruto had to force focus his chakra into a much stronger concentration and add it to the flow he already had inside the balloon. The blond werewolf found this stage more difficult, seeing as how there wasn't any form of liquid to control much less a solid to hard or sharpen, Naruto had to expel chakra from his palm, which was more difficult when he wasn't radiating it from a Chakra Burst.

Thankfully, Jiraiya had told him that the second stage HAD to be strong but, also uncontrollable, meaning he had to create a chakra rotation dense enough to burst the balloon. What he didn't count on however, was the strain the incomplete jutsu was putting on his body, 'Jeez, even I didn't have much trouble completing your jutsu Kurama' Naruto thought.

"**Not much trouble? You nearly had your lungs emptied and muscles shredded if it weren't for the vampire"** Kurama sighed.

'Hehe, yeah I remember... thank Kami for that Elixer' he thought, before continuing to span chakra into the balloon, causing it to inflate and grow lumps uncontrollably before calming down.

"Fuck-" he muttered, gripping his wrist, he wasn't getting anywhere and was wasting chakra in the process. It was then that his mind clicked, "Kami I'm an idiot-" he said, catching Jiraiya's attention as Naruto placed a palm on the rubber balloon.

The gama-sannin could feel the growing chakra level within the orb and turned to Naruto with a smile, 'Took you long enough' he thought, as the balloon bursted open.

"Concentrating your chakra to a single point before releasing it all at once... that's the secret to the second stage" Jiraiya stated, making Naruto deadpan, 'Yup, an idiot' giving a sigh as he flexed his throbbing hand.

"Think you're ready for the third stage?" Jiraiya asked.

"Maybe later, gotta rest up my body first-"

"Don't you have one of those red or green phials you usually drink?" he asked.

"I've got a few on me, but I'd rather preserve them for later"

* * *

**Tanzaku Gai - Four Hours Later**

Jiriaya sat along with several other civilians as they gambled away their money, the gama-sannin however played for information. The civilians have infact seen Tsunade Senju within their small village and had offered to give information if he won. As for Naruto, he was lazily lounging on the roof while Kurama fixed his body, the only potions he had were minor health, mana, and stamina potions.

He sighed, wanting something to do he reached into his pouch and brought out two health potions in which he then proceeded to gulp down his throat. The whiskered Dovahkiin jumped down from the roof, ignoring the his slightly stinging muscles before heading off into the woods.

"Oh come on!" one of the men complained.

"Hey don't be a sore losser, now tell me what I want to know" Jiraiya pressed, getting agroan from the man.

"Fine, a deal's a deal, she was spotted not two hours going into a casino, not sure which one, theres several of them here, though your best bet is to look in one that's highly croweded" he stated, getting a nod from the gama-sanin.

As he left the building, "Alright Naruto let's... where'd he go? Ah, oh well I'll meet up with him later-" he stated as he headed off to the casinos.

* * *

**With Naruto**

The whiskered blond stood still as his body was engulfed in a bright vail (Fast Healing), he shuttered slighty as his muscles forced back to their normal condition, sending a few jolts throughout his body. Five minutes later, Naruto stopped the spell and began to stretch for a brief moment before holding his hands closely together.

Within seconds an unstable orb of chakra formed, Naruto grit his teeth as he attempted to perform the thrid stage, _Dominance_.

According to Jiraiya, the third stage can only be achived after mastering the first two stages. He would have to utilize one hundred percent of the chakra he used for both stages while forming a shell to prevent the chakra from dissipitating.

***Boom!***

Naruto stumbled back under the force of the failed technique, 'This is gonna take a while-' he thought as he once again attempted his father's jutsu. He continuously tried to create a shell for the chakra sphere but, in the end, the results were the same, "Damn it-" he muttered as he picked himself up, completley overloading the chakra sphere and causing it to explode, this went on for at least five hours.

The blond gripped his fist as his restoration spell proceeded to heal his body, Naruto's ears twitched and turned his head as he heard bushes russtle. Cutting off his spell he unsheathed his Nodachi and got into stance; his eyes narrowed as a dark green-haired man shot through the trees and landed infront of him.

He wore a sleeve-less grey shirt with a single black stripe running down the middle, along with basic grey shinobi pants, sandals, and had an Ame Hitai-ate around his forehead. What caught Naruto's attention was the bladeless grip he held in his right hand and the visible violet aura engulfed rock in his left.

'Konoha nin?' the man thought, before jumping away from the Kunai and Shuriken being thrown behind him. Naruto took a glance to see a squad of Hoshi Nins making their apperance, "Hand over the meteorite!" one demanded, presumably a Chunin.

The man scoffed and tossed the rock up and down, "Come and get it" he mocked as the grip he held shot out a blade of pure electricity. Naruto watched in disbelief as the sword seemed to slice through flesh and bone like butter, he gripped his Nodachi and dissapeared in a blur.

One of the Kunoichi fell to the ground as her kunai's were sliced into pieces, she closed her eyes as the lightning blade came down. Death never came, instead a loud clang and the sound of sparks flying filled the air, the girl opened her eyes to see her savior, "_**FUS RO DAH!**_" Naruto shouted, sending the man crashing through several trees.

The remaining Hoshi shinobi were in awe at the _newcomer_, "Hey-" he said getting the girls attention, "Got a name?" he asked.

"H-Hokuto" she weakly responded, before the trees flared in an electrical burst, "Nice to meet'cha" Naruto responded before walking over to his opponent. The man glared at the blond as he spit out blood, "The hell do you think your doing... this isn't any of your business" he stated.

"Isn't it... from what I see, you've stolen that-" pointing to the meteorite, "from their village, killed several shinobi from there too and were about to take Hokuto-chan's life" he stated, getting a blush from the girl which went unnoticed.

"And if case ou haven't noticed, you're in fire country... and that sword your carrying just so happens to belong to the Nidaime Hokage, so tell me... just what were you planning to do with both of those, Rokusho Aoi" Naruto stated, getting a smirk from the Ame Nin or rather Konoha Nuke Nin.

"I see my reputation proceeds me, tell me... how's Ibiki doing these days?" he asked.

"He's now head of the T&I Department along with Anko, now... back to my question"

"Guess it doesn't matter seeing as how all of you will be dead in a matter of minutes, you see this peculiar rock is actually a metorite that radiates with an energy that greatly enhances ones chakra to supernatural levels, even manipulate it into various shapes-" he stated, as the star began to vibrate and expel more of its aura.

"Now, take that chakra and mix it with that of the Raijin (Sword of the Thunder God), and what do you get... power... indestructable power, with this I am and will be invincible" Aoi stated as he jammed the meteorite into his chest, infusing it with his body.

The Star shinobi backed away as Aoi's chakra levels built, Naruto however stood his ground before he too flared his chakra. The Ame nin then activated the Raijin, which now sparked with violet electricity, he grinned before charging towards the blond.

"_**Raimeiken!**_ (Thunderclap Sword)" Naruto stated, channeling mana into his Nodachi. The ebony blade then, began to produce high frequency vibrations which not a second later, sparked blue lightning. Aoi mearly scoffed at the blade his opponent held, "You may have blocked the Raijin once, but don't expect it to happen a second time!" he shouted as he swung the upgraded thunder god sword.

Naruto dodged to the side, evading the blade as it smashed onto the ground, uprising several boulders in the process. The blond charged forward and the two began clashing blows, mearly seconds later, was Aoi forced back and to the ground.

Naruto raised in eyebrow, as Aoi charged even more chakra into the sword, he easily dodged the strikes and blocked a few before pushing him back. The blond stood still, slightly stunned by the strikes as electricity coursed through his body, he hardened his gaze as Aoi began charging more of the meteorites chakra into the sword and expelling it out of his body to form a tail of peacock feathers.

"Hehehehahahahaha! The power! I can feel it coursing through my body!" Aoi stated.

"**Kit the more chakra he channels into the Raijin the higher chances it'll leave you paralyzed if you block... or worse if you get hit" **Kurama stated.

'Then I guess its time for me to upgrade as well-' he thought as he then channeled both mana and lightning chakra into his Nodachi causing it to glow dark blue.

"_**Shin Raikōken!**_ (True Lightning Sword)" he stated, causing the once few lightning to spark like a raging storm.

"Kukuku, you think a little more lightning can match the power of the Raijin, you better think again kid" Aoi stated.

"This coming from the guy that wields a legendary sword and sucks at Kenjutsu" Naruto retorted, thus angering the Konoha Nuke Nin.

"It doesn't take skill to use the Raijin... the sword itself would make the wielder invincible"

"Well then, let's test that theory-" he said as he dashed forward, his Nodachi leaving a burnt trail a the blond let it skid across the ground, despite having little skill in Kejutsu, Aoi did his best to block the blond's strikes. The Star shinobi covered their ears on few occasions, each time the two swords clashed, the sound of thunder followed.

Naruto and Aoi came to a stalemate with the Konoha Nuke Nin having dominance, Aoi was pumping high amounts of chakra into his arms. The blond gave his opponent a headbutt causing him to stumble, giving Naruto an opening and gave a horizontal slash, Aoi was able to move to the side to avoid a lethal strike but nearly lost his arm in the process.

Aoi stood still, shaking as high amounts of Raiton chakra and mana electricuted his nerves, muscles, organs, etc. As fresh blood flowed from his open wound, Naruto jumped back distancing himself from the Nuke Nin.

'Kurama, need a bit of your chakra-' he mentally asked, within the sealed gates of his mindscape, Kurama smirked and began channeling his chakra towards his host.

Aoi began to sweat bullets as both blond and sword gave an ominous glow, "_**Hyakuretsu Ōkazan!**_ (Hundred-Strike: Cherry Blossom Slash)" he declared, charging forward with a sheathed crimson red Nodachi. 'No, I refuse to let it end here!' Aoi thought before channeling every bit of chakra he had into the Raijin and forcing himself to strike.

"Now Die!" Aoi shouted as what looked like a thunderbolt aim directly at the incoming blond.

Naruto looked up to his opponent, Aoi saw this and couldn't help but stare in disbelief, the whiskered blond... smirked.

To his shock and everyone's awe, Naruto drew his blade at unthinkable speeds; the Raijin was deflected off a red barrier, generated by the blade itself.

***Shlurk!***

Naruto stood several feet behind Aoi as his upper torso was sliced off his body. Blood gushed out like a fountain as Aoi came crashing down, the blond werewolf swiped his Nodachi before sheathing it. He walked over to the body and shook his head, Aoi weakly looked at Naruto, his breathing became hard and more rapid as his life came to an end.

The whiskered Dovahkiin placed a foot on Aoi's throat, placed a hand on the meteorite and with his supernatural strength, tore it off. Naruto sighed before tossing it over to the Star Shinobi, "Try not to lose it next time" he stated, getting a quick nod from the surviving shinobi before they retreated back to their village... at least not before, "Wait-" Naruto turned to Hokuto, "Who are you?" she asked.

"Name's Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki... Konoha's Dragonborn" he stated with a small smile, causing the girl to blush once more before she bowed, "Arigato" she thanked before retreating along with the rest of the fellow shinobi.

Naruto knelt down and sealed the Raijin into one of his tattoos; he then brought out the sealing scroll he held the fake Samehada, decapitated Aoi and sealed his head into the scroll.

He sighed, "So much for training-" he said before making his way back to Tanzaku Gai.

* * *

**With Jiraiya - Half an Hour Later**

The gama-sannin gave a sigh as he stood outside of a bar, he had finally found Tsunade, he was annoyed that he had to look through most of the village in order to find her. He felt a fimiliar presence sneek up on him and turned, "And you were where exactly?" he asked, Naruto sighed as he flexed his wrist "Training... what's it look like?" he stated, giving a deadpan look.

Jiraiya rolled his eyes, "Well I've found her, I think it's best you let me do the talking" he said, Naruto shrugged and walked in, the gama-sannin narrowed his eyes at the blond as he took noticed of the burn marks on his Jonin vest. 'Those aren't flame-based... does he have a lightning affinity?' he thought before following suit.

The two looked around; the bar, thankfully, was less crowded and were able to spot their target.

"Tsunade-sama, I think you've had enough sake for today-" a black haired woman, wearing a black kimono and carrying a small piglet.

"You know what Shizune... YOU need to have a drink yourself, you're always so serious... you have to either find a man or... join the club" Tsunade stated, handing over a cup of sake.

"Tsunade-sama-" Shizune said, palming herself in embarasment.

"Yo Tsunade!" said sannin turned to see her old teammate along with black/red clad blond in a Jonin vest. Upon seeing Naruto, she was brought out of her drunken self, 'He looks so much like him' she thought.

"Jiraiya, the hell are you doing here?" she asked, taking another sip from her cup.

"What can't two teammates hang out like old times?" he asked, Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"I know that's not the case, so talk... what do you want?"

"It's not what I want, rather what sensei would like-"

"And that is?"

"Tsunade, Sarutobi-sensei has chosen you as his successor would like you to take postion as the Godaime Hokage-" he stated.

"Not interested" she replied, Naruto actually looked surprised, "Sorry to cut in but, can I ask why?" he asked, Tsunade mearly scoffed. "Only a fool would take up the title of Hokage-" she stated, "Why-" she looked at Naruto who had an annoyed look on his face, "Is it because the paperwork, or having the duty to protect the village and its inhabitants..." he said, "If either of those is the reason, then I would think Jiji made a poor decision on choosing his successor" he stated.

"Tsk, what do you know about-"

"I know more than you think I do" he stated getting Jiraiya and Shizune's attention, "I know that you are the Nation's greatest Medic Nin... the Namekuji Hime... user of the Yin seal... bearer of Hashirama's Necklace" he started, Tsunade eyeing him carefully, "Graduated from the academy at age six... lost your younger brother Nawaki in action on his twelveth birthday... followed by the death of your lover Dan during the third shinobi war..." he stated, Jiraiya and Shizune backed away from the table as Tsunade clenched her fists.

"Your guilt... was that you couldn't do anything to save them-"

"SHUT-UP!"Tsunade yelled, slamming a fist onto the table, shattering it in the process, Naruto didn't flinch, "Does it only take a few words to anger you? If so then you're not fit to be a Kage" he said.

"And how would you know, I bet you've never lost anyone close to you-" she started, Jiraiya and Shizune slowly turned to Naruto who gave a small smile.

"I have-" Tsunade looked at him in surprise, "My family" he stated with a frown; remembering the deaths of Astrid, Gabriella, Festus, Arnbjorn, Veezara, Skjor, and Kodlak.

"The difference between the two of us Tsunade, is that I moved on... yes, I morned for their deaths but they wouldn't want to see me that way, they would want me to continue living, to do what I think is right... I know the guilt is what's keeping you from returning to Konoha, the fear of losing anyone else..." Naruto walked over and placed a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"People die everyday Tsunade... sometimes, not everyone's lucky to see tomorrow... so tell yourself, what would Dan and Nawaki want you to do?" he said, before walking out of the bar.

"Naruto?" Jiraiya stated.

"I'm tired... renting out a room" he stated, the gama-sannin sighed and turned to his teammate, "He's right you know, you can't keep blaming yourself for what happened" he spoke before following his godson out.

"Tsunade-sama" Shizune stated, only for her master to hold up a hand while covering her face with another, "Shizune... I'd like to be alone right now" she stated, Shizune looked down at the piglet she held as she walked out.

* * *

**The Following Day**

Jiraiya sighed as he found Tsunade gulping down a bottle of sake at a food stand, "Tsunade-" he said, getting the woman's attention, "I don't suppose you'd reconsider becoming Hokage?" he asked.

She gave depressed sigh, "He really got me yesterday... that Yondaime replica... probably made everything up too" she stated, Jiraiya shook his head.

"He wasn't lying, when he said he lost his family" Tsunade looked at him.

"Believe it or not, Naruto's the leader of a suppossed assassin's guild called The Dark Brotherhood... though none of them were related by blood, they all had formed a bond that had made them a family... that is until his sister figure turned traitor and nearly had them all slaughtered-" he explained, causing Tsunade to stare at him in disbelief.

"Only three survived... Naruto was one of them along with his elder brother and _younger_ sister, the others... were killed before they burned along with their hideout... ... ... a year later, they had settled down and started a new family as their leader, he then joined a mercenary group that possessed a special gift... Naruto never told me what it was, but two of his closest freinds were killed for possessing it" he explained, Tsunade could only stare at her drink.

"Did he hunt down the ones responsible... yes... did it bring back any of his loved ones... no... he knows how you feel Tsunade and has already accepted that, the question is... can you?" he asked.

Tsunade sighed deeply, "I... guess I can... wouldn't want Dan or Nawaki to see me like this" she said with a small smile. "So you'll do it?" Jiraiya asked with surprise, "Yeah... ... ... ... but on one condition-" she said poking the elder man in the chest.

"And that would be?"

"A one on one match, don't think that Minato's brat would get away with talking to me like that" she stated giving Jiraiya a small jab.

"T-That's... acceptable-" he said, while sweating bullets.

* * *

**With Naruto**

"Come on... come on..." he said to himself as he held a together a near perfect chakra sphere, that is before it...

***Boom!***

Naruto stumbled and landed on his back, "Damn it dad... why'd you have to make this more difficult than it already is-" he said outloud, his hands twitching in pain.

"I think you should rest up for a bit-" he turned to see Shizune, "You have been training all morning" Naruto shrugged, "Yeah, but I'm not the one to give up... ever" he responded.

"Well, let me at least help you first-" she said with a sigh before performing the _**Shosen Jutsu**_ (Mystical Palm Technique) on the blond's throbbing hands.

'Not at all like my Restoration spells but hey, it works' he thought as Jiraiya landed infront of them.

"Ohayo Jiraiya-sama"

"Sup, ero-sannin" Jiraiya gained a tick mark, 'Ungrateful brat' he thought.

"Well I have some good news and some bad news" he said, Naruto's response was a raised eyebrow.

"Good news is, Tsunade has considered returning to Konoha and becoming it's Godaime Hokage-" this got Shizune to brighten up, while Naruto's response hadn't changed.

"And the bad news?"

"She said she'll return, on the condition that you fight her on a one on one match" Shizune gaped at that, Tsunade wasn't only renowned for her supior medical skills but, for her massive physical strength as well.

"I see... ... ... well then we better get started" he said.

"EH!" Shizune yelled, while Jiraiya palmed his face, hoping Tsunade wouldn't pound their godchild to a bloody pulp.

* * *

**Woods - Half an Hour Later**

Tsunade eyed Naruto as he stretched his limbs, she could tell that by his built, Naruto was ment for speed and with him being a Jinchuuriki, a powerhouse as well. This wouldn't be an easy fight, from what Jiraiya had told her, naruto had just recently made Jonin, yup, _not_ an easy fight.

"Well ready when you are" he stated.

"Hmph, bring it gaki, for this match... I'll use only one finger-" she said holding up her index finger.

"Overconfidence is one of the main factors that gets someone killed" he retorted while cracking his knuckles, "Now bring it baa-chan" he stated with a 'come at me' motion.

"Baa-chan" Tsunade muttered, Jiraiya and Shizune backed away as the elder blond burst forwards at full speed and crashed her finger onto the ground below Naruto, creating a fissure of at least twenty feet long.

Naruto jumped over Tsunade as before she could hit him, "_**FUS RO DAH!**_" he shouted, forcing the Namekuji Sannin onto the ground with huge force. Tsunade held her head as she got up; feeling something trail down he face, she touched it and and froze as she stared at the red liquid.

"Tsunade!" Naruto shouted, trying to get her attention, Jiraiya had informed him that she had Hemophobia and had asked that he go easy on her.

"Hey... Tsunade-" he shooke her shoulder before...

***WHAM!***

Naruto was head first into the ground, "That hurt, you gaki-" she said picking herself, "Freaking... cheater-" the blond stated, as he twitched on the floor.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Runaway Uchiha**

**AN: Sup guys all I have to say is HAPPY FRIGGIN NEW YEARS! 2013!**

**Oh man, now I didn't post this midnight cause I was busy partying with my family, but I managed to get this done under the comotion. Anyways, the Darkest Light might be out sometime next month, January to be precise. **

**Now time to make a few announcements for this series.**

**First off, for those of you that asked, "Is Naruto getting the Bloodskal Blade?" the answer is HELL YES! One of the best weapons I've used, despite the fact that its a two-handed weapon, it's one of my personal favorites. Also to throw this out there, Naruto will have a collection of blades he will have and use sometime in later chapters.**

**His swords are...**

**Nodachi (Ebony Blade)**

**Dawnbreaker **

**Nightingale Blade**

**Chillrend**

**Bloodskal Blade**

**Mehrunes Razor**

**Now another quick update on Naruto's Hybrid form, another major weakness I'm adding to the list is against Stalhrim weapons. I feel like he has too little weaknesses which is good but not totally fair, so his weaknesses are Dragonbone, Daedric, and Stalhrim weapons.**

**And finally a quick update to Naruto's inventory**

* * *

Equipment

Weapons: Ebony Blade (Absorb Health/Increase Damage Enhancement), Dragonbone Bow (Legendary), Ebony Arrows, Shrapnel Bombs x 4, Kunai x 50, Shuriken x 50, Fuma Shuriken x 5

Apparel: Ancient Shrouded Cowl (35% Bow Damage), Ancient Shrouded Armor (100% Poison Resistance Enhancement), Ebony Gauntlets (Double Sneak Attack Damage with One-Handed Weapons Enhancement), Ebony Boots (Muffled and Silent Movement Enhancement), Jonin Vest (25% Physical & Jutsu Resistance), Ring of Hircine (Right Hand/Beast Mode), Krosis Mask (Enhance 20% Lockpicking, Archery, & Alchemy).

Potions: Restore 75 Health, Stamina, Mana x 10, Poison (Damage Health by 10 points for 30 sec.) x5

Scrolls: Sealing Scrolls x 10

Food: (Will randomly pull out and eat Sweet Roll or Boiled Crème Treat at any given time)

Ingredients: Every Plant Ingredient x 5 (Jarren Root not included)

Books: 2920, vol 10 – Frostfall, Brothers of Darkness, Effects of the Elder Scroll, On Oblivion, Sacred Witness, Sithis, The Book of the Dragonborn, The Doors of Oblivion, The Dragon War, The Knights of Nine, The Oblivion Crisis, The Waters of Oblivion, Varieties of Deadra, Uncommon Taste, Catalog of Weapon Enhancement, Catalog of Armor Enhancement, The Shivering Isles, Azura and the Box.

Miscellaneous/Satchel: Gold (80,309 - based off of my saved file/I sell a lot of stuff), Elder Scroll, Unusual Gem x2, Gems (few rubies, amethysts, sapphires, diamonds, etc.)

Spells

Destruction: Flames, Frostbite, Sparks, Firebolt, Ice Spike, Fire Rune

Alteration: Candlelight, Stoneflesh, Transmute.

Conjuration: Summon Familiar, Soul Trap.

Illusion: Fury, Calm.

Restoration: Healing, Lesser Ward, Healing Hands, Steadfast ward.

Shouts: FU RO DAH (Unrelenting Force), LOK VAH KOOR (Clear Skies), WULD NAH KEST (Whirlwind Sprint), FIIK LO SAH (Spectral Clone), NIR (Aura Whisper), LUN (Marked for Death), TIID (Slow Time), YOL TOOR SHUL (Fire Breath), ZUL MEY GUT (Throw Voice), ZUN HAAL VIIK (Disarm).

Powers: Summon Spectral Assassin, Beast Form.

Skills

Kenjutsu (One - Two Handed Weapons/Block) - Master

Archery - Expert (Nearing Master Level)

Smithing (Weapons/Heavy-Light Armor) - Master

Combat Spells (Destruction/Conjuration) - Apprentice

Defense Spells (Alteration/Restoration/Illusion) - Apprentice

Enchanting - Apprentice

Stealth (Lockpicking/Sneak/Pickpocket) - Adept (Nearing Expert Level)

Alchemy – Adept (Nearing Expert)

Speech - Master

Shinobi Skills

Taijutsu - High Chunin

Ninjutsu - Jonin

Genjutsu - Chunin

Kenjutsu - Kage

Fuinjutsu – Adept (Nearing Expert)

Jutsu

S Rank:Kyuubi no Tsuisutā (Nine Tailed Fox Twister)

A Rank: Rasen-Fū no Bōru (Spiraling Wind Ball),Katon: Kaen Senpū (Flame Whirlwind)

B Rank:Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone),Futon (Wind Release): Jūha Shō (Beast Tearing Palm), Kazekiri (Wind Cutter Technique), Shinkūgyoku (Vacuum Bullets).

C Rank: Shunshin (Body Flicker), Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Great Fireball), Futon: Diatoppa (Great Wind Breakthrough)

D Rank: Kawarimi (Substitution), Henge (Transformation).

Kenjutsu Move List

S Rank: Hyakuretsu Ōkazan! (Hundred-Strike: Cherry Blossom Slash)

A Rank: Nishiki Hyakka Midare Zakura (Second Ceremony 100 Flower Storming Sakura), Ichishiki Kai Hazan kikiuichimonji Tsuinosen (First Ceremony: Revised Destruction Mountain Chrysanthemum Straight Line Chasing Flash), Hattō Issen(Octaslash), Shin Raikōken (True Lightning Sword).

B Rank: Ichishiki Hagan Kiku Ichimonji (First Ceremony Wave Rock Chrysanthemum Straight Line), Gessen (Moon Flash), Zantetsusen (Iron Cutting Flash), Senpū-Ken (Whirlwind Blade), Ko-Ku-Zan (Arc Air Slash).

C Rank: Raimeiken (Thunderclap Sword), Nitoryu: Nigiri (Two Sword Style: Double Slash), Ichi no Hiken: Homura Dama! (First Secret Sword: Burning Soul).

Anyway guys that's it for this chapter, see ya next year, and by that I mean sometime next month, Ciao!


	21. Chapter 21: Runaway Uchiha!

**AN: Naruto & Elder Scrolls are owned by Masashi Kishimoto, TV Tokyo, & Bethesda Softworks. Please read and enjoy the Epicness!**

* * *

**"**Talking!/**Talking!"**

'Thoughts'

***Action!***

_**"Jutsu!/Shouts!"**_

* * *

**Konoha's Dovahkiin**

**Chapter 21: Runaway Uchiha!**

* * *

_Previously_

_Naruto jumped over Tsunade as before she could hit him, "__**FUS RO DAH!**__" he shouted, forcing the Namekuji Sannin onto the ground with huge force. Tsunade held her head as she got up; feeling something trail down he face, she touched it and and froze as she stared at the red liquid._

"_Tsunade!" Naruto shouted, trying to get her attention, Jiraiya had informed him that she had Hemophobia and had asked that he go easy on her._

"_Hey... Tsunade-" he shook her shoulder before..._

_*WHAM!*_

_Naruto was head first into the ground, "That hurt, you gaki-" she said picking herself, "Freaking... cheater-" the blond stated, as he twitched on the floor._

* * *

_Now!_

"Give him some space-"

Eyes blinked once, then twice, 'Where am I?' were the thoughts of one Sasuke Uchiha as he looked upon a familiar hospital room. He turned his line of sight as a blond haired woman took her hand off his forehead, "What happend?" he asked looking at the group of people in the room. He was promptly glomped by his teary eyed, pink haired teammate.

"Nearly got yourself killed, thats what-" they turned to see Naruto leaning against the doorway, "I told you not to go against Itachi, you know as well as I do that you weren't ready to face him and yet you still did..." he said.

A moment of silence, the blond werewolf shook his head and left the room, "Why Itachi picked you is something I'll never know-" he said as we walked down the corridor, loud enough for the remaining shinobi to hear. Kakashi sighed, things have gone downhill for his team ever since the chunin exams; Naruto's harsh rant, the invasion, then Itachi... he knew it was just the calm before the storm.

Sasuke grit his teeth, he had seen Naruto's display in power, and up against Kisame only greatened the distance of skill between the two. 'Just how much stronger has he gotten?' he asked himself.

* * *

**Naruto's Home**

"Guys I'm back-" the whiskered Jonin said, taking five steps into his house before being tackled back out by a horse-sized dragon. "Tsumu-chan" he groaned, as the ryu licked his face; he chuckled lightly and patted her skaley head as he got up.

***Boom!***

Naruto blinked, "Do I even want to know?" he asked Tsumu who corcked her head slightly. He walked out back, to see Kin and Tayuya on the floor with comical swirl eyes next to a small crater with black scorch marks. A wall of iron sand sunk back into Gaara's new gourd; a rectangular steel bolted box with a single slot, "Sorry about that, we found one of your Spell Tomes and figured we'd give it a try-" he stated as he tossed over the book.

Only a brief look and Naruto chuckled, "Guys this is Rune Spell, they work can work as proximity mines if your not careful"

"Yeah, we noticed-" Tayuya muttered as she picked herself up. She along with her housemates have gone through the Conversion Procedure and now had Mana Coils coursing through their bodies. "I don't get it though, we did everything right, it shouldn't have burst on us-" Kin wondered.

"Well, that's cause Fire Rune is an apprentice level spell, you need to have a better grasp on Mana before you can perfectly cast it the way you want" Naruto responded as he walked towards the group and raising a flame encased fist before casting his Rune on the ground.

Surrounded in an eerie orange glow, a circular mark appeared wigth several smaller runes surrounding it, with in the center was a mark that resembled a cross between a seven and an 'Y'.

"I highly suggest not stepping anywhere near the circle, I'm sure you know the results" Tayuya grunted as she dusted the weak sorch marks off her clothes, "Well, it's not like you've got anything weaker than apprentice" she retorted.

"Actually, I Kinda do" causing her to deadpan.

"Don't worry, despite them being Novice Ranked, here they'd be considered Low to High C Rank Jutsu" holding his right palm and shooting forth a close to mid range flamethrower. Seeing as how his targeted tree was now on fire he held his left and fired a cold stream of ice which doused the flames but ended up freezing the tree in place.

"Looks like I still can't control my mana output" Naruto muttered as he stared at his cold misty palm.

"Wait you mean you're still a beginner at this?" Gaara asked.

"Well yeah, higher ranking spells are more difficult to cast and without the knoweldge to do so you'll only end up hurting yourself... know that I think about it, I wish I had gone to the College of Winterhold" he stated.

"**Told you-"** he heard his Biju state.

Tayuya sighed while they didn't have any stronger spells, Flames and Frostbite seemed alright, besides anything is better than nothing.

"Alright, give us the stupid book"

Naruto smiled and motioned the three to follow, for the following hour the three mage trainee's studied their new Destruction spells. Tayuya held Flames, Kin held Frostbite, and Gaara held Sparks; each took their time to fully read the texture, after all, its not everyday you read an arcane book from another dimension; even so it proved a challenge to understand the literature.

Not a moment afterwards did the four stand outback, each with their palms glowing with their respected elements, "Alright you guys, come at me" the whiskered Dovahkiin stated.

Tayuya smirked and let loose a stream of flames, Naruto's fist glowed an icy mist and slammed it on the ground causing frozen spikes to form and block the blazing storm. Seeing an opening Kin shot forth her frozen tundra in which Naruto countered with his own scorching stream. As the two spells collided, Gaara came from the side and scattered a trail of lightining, the blonde saw this and used his free hand to counter with his own Sparks.

Tayuya flipped over the frozen spikes and used her Flames Spell once more, Naruto saw this coming and knew he would get hit... unless...

Naruto quickly stopped cancelled both his spells and brought his arms apart as all three spells collided in a minor explosion. The smoke cleared and to their surprise, Naruto remained intact while holding an ethereal barrier, "That was good, let's try that once more" dropping the Ward spell, the three trainee's readied their spells but noticed Naruto turn his head slightly.

"Someone's here... ... ... Tsumu-chan, would you kindly torch out our intruders" he asks, motioning towards the trees.

The dragon lifted its head high before, "_**YOL TOOR!**_" she shouted, forcing the ones in hiding out into the opening as the tree would soon burn to ashes. Several tan colored anbu with strange masks landed withing the pond, their hands ready to draw their Tanto or weave Hand Signs, "I wouldn't stand there if I were you" Naruto suggested.

"Uzumaki Naruto, the elder council have ordered you to be brought in for questioning"

'3-' said blonde started a countdown.

"Failure to comply and we will use force, if you retaliate you will be-"

'2-'

"Now come with us, you and both Oto and Suna Shinobi as well"

'1-'

Before anyone could respond one of the 'Anbu' suddenly cried out in pain as he fell to his knee which was bubbling up blood. It was then that the Slaughterfish jumped up and bit down on the unsuspecting 'Anbu', one of the carnivorous fish clamped its jaws on ones neck and roughly tearing through letting the blood flow freely, before more jumped out and took the bodies underwater where bubbles shot up like a jaccuzi as the 'Anbu' struggled to release themselves from their watery graves.

Only a minute passed before the bubbles died down and the fish began their feast, "Well, that was disturbing" Gaara said.

"Wonder what they wanted?" Kin asked.

"They said the Elder council, knowing those three old coots, they're most likely demanding to know why I'm housing two ex-Oto Nins and the Suna Jinchuuriki, maybe even hand over my techniques"

"Tsk, the bastards, nearly every village council is the same" Tayuya added. Naruto on the other hand walked over to the blood soaked pond and took hold one of the floating masks. After a quick examination, "These aren't Konoha Anbu masks" he stated, getting a curious looks from his guests.

"I'll send a note over to Jiji and Tsunade, in the mean time I want you three to continue practicing your spells" he stated, getting a 'Hai!' from the group.

* * *

Later that Night

Naruto sat by the fireplace, Tsumu's head in his lap as he read from Zurin Arctus's 'Art of War Magic'.

'_In the wars between the Nords and the Chimer. The Nord shamans invariably used their mastery of the winds to call down storms before battle to confuse and dismay the Chimer warriors. One day, a clever Chimer sorcerer conjured up an ice demon and commanded him to hide in the rocks near the rear of the Chimer army. When the Nords called down the storms as usual, the Chimer warriors began to waver. But the ice demon rose up as the storm struck, and the Chimer turned in fear from what they believed was a Nord demon and charged into the enemy line, less afraid of the storm than of the demon. The Nords, expecting the Chimer to flee as usual, were caught off guard when the Chimer attacked out of the midst of the storm-'_

He stopped and turned to see Tayuya walk in with a Sweet Tart in her mouth, "Oph yur-shill upth (Oh your still up)"

Sweatdropping, Naruto lowered the book, "And you shouldn't talk with your mouth full" he suggested as she proceeded to swallow. "So, that one spell you used... during the perliminaries, looked like a bullets of fire, mind filling me in?" she asked.

Naruto perked up, guess Tayuya saw abit of his match against Gaara before the invasion, "Hai, it's an Apprentice level spell called Fire Bolt, while its not as powerful as a C-Ranked Katon Jutsu it makes up for it with speed. With enough practice you can fire multiple bolts at once-"

"Like how you did"

"Hai!"

Tayuya stood quietly for a several minutes, she swallowed the lump in her throat, "Can you... teach me?" it embarassed her greatly to ask for help, and had hoped to have mastered Flames before Gaara and Kin could master their own. So far Kin had shown great improvement and was already studying up on the Ice Spike spell.

Naruto smiled, Fire based Destruction spells were amongst his most prefered magic, "Alright then, I think we can give it a try, c'mon let's head outside"

* * *

The Following Morning

Gaara whipped his eyes as he got up from bed, he stretched his limbs before getting dressed. Minutes later, he walked out into the living room and was slightly shocked to see Naruto and Tayuya on top of each other. The two started snored lightly before moving into a different position, Kin walked in and almost squealed at seeing the two cuddle on the floor, not bothered by the faint scorch marks on their skin, clothes, and the backyard training ground.

It was then that their eyes began to flutter open, "You know Naruto I always thought you and Tenten had something going, yet here we find you with Tayuya" the male red-head asked with a smirk on his face. Two set of eyes snapped open, looked at each other, and quickly seperated.

"You will not speak of this again" Tayuya stated with a rather creepy looking face; somewhere, patroling Konoha's borders, an Anbu sneezed. Gaara and Kin took a step back with a small nod, "So... what happened last night?" the raven haired girl asked.

It was now Tayuya's turn to smirk, "Let's take this outside-" she motioned, Gaara and Kin turned to Naruto who gave them the go.

As they left, Naruto walked by and pet a sleepying Tsumu before leaving his home. Tsunade had recieved his message and had asked him to come by the Hospital, there he would speak with both Godaime while she gave the Sandiame a medical checkup. She had also suggested stopping by to see how his teammate was doing, as much as it made him want to vomit out his own internal organs, he guessed he could make acception.

* * *

Konoha Hospital - Half an Hour Later

Naruto strolled in through the hallways, 'Room 309... let's see... nope... nuh-uh... oh, Sasuke's room-' he gave a sigh and was about to enter when he heard something crash from the otherside. Opening the door his eyes landed on a basket along with several fruit along the floor, he looked up to see Sakura take a step back and Sasuke with a a sneer across his face.

"You guys are busy... I'll come back later-"

"Hold it!"

The blonde sighed and turned back to the Uchiha, "What?"

"Fight me-"the raven haired Genin stated.

Naruto only stared back, "I'm sorry what?" was his only response.

"Fight me!" he repeated with a little more force in his tone.

The blonde narrowed his eyes at his ex-teammate, something was off about him, maybe his meeting with Itachi proved he's still below his level or maybe it had something to do with that pulsing mark on his neck.

_Don't you get it dope, you're the one I want to fight_

He remembered, "Very well then, I always wanted to knock you around anyway" Sasuke frowned at the whiskered werewolf's proclamation before getting out of bed and leaving the room, shoving Naruto in the process.

"H-Hey c'mon you guys, you don't have to do this... Naruto... Sasuke-kun" Sakura's pleads fell on deaf ears. The two Shinobi made their way to the roof, Naruto felt a malicious aura radiating from the Uchiha, his werewolf instincts were growling at him to dispose of the possible threat.

As the two reached the top and stood in a stalemate, each glaring into each others soul, "Is this really what you want Sasuke, you can always back out"

"Don't try and talk your way out of this one Uzumaki"

Naruto narrowed his eyes and clentched his fists before Sasuke dashed forward, thrusting a punch the blonde easily caught it but was elbowed away by the Uchiha. The genin rushed the blonde and was about to grapple when Naruto ducked down and kicked Sasuke up into the sky, his hand went ablaze and fired bolts at the falling Uchiha.

Sasuke managed to get his barings but was bombareded by a shower of Fire Bolts, Naruto reached into his pouch and brought out a Steel Dagger and Shuriken which he proceeded to fling at the Uchiha's downed self. "Naruto stop!" Sakura cried, Sasuke grunted in pain but jumped to the right to avoid the sharp objects in which Naruto appeared before him and managed to leave a large cut on his cheek.

The Uchiha looked at the blonde in shock before touching his bleeding wound, 'That strike... it was meant to kill' he thought.

"You think I don't know what you're doing-" he heard Naruto say.

"I know all about this, Mangekyo Sharingan... you think I'd just stand still and let you plundge a knife into my heart-" he stated, Sakura looked both confused and shocked at his proclamaition. The Uchiha got up slowly with a hand on his neck as it pulsed even faster, "Know this Sasuke, we aren't and never will be friends, you think that by killing me you'll gain the strength to eliminating Itachi, hardly" this angered Sasuke as he flared his two-tome Sharingan.

Naruto twirled the dagger in his hand, "_Sweet Mother, Sweet Mother, Send your child unto me, for the sins of the unworthy must be baptized in blood and fear_" he started, both Genin had no idea what the phrase ment but it did manage to send a chill up their spine. "These are the words that must be spoken during a Black Sacrament Ritual, as leader of the Dark Brotherhood-" he holds the Dagger in reverse grip, "I will have your head!" shouting with eyes glowing red.

Sasuke hastilly pulled out several of the lodged shuriken and threw them back at the blonde who merly moved to the side and blocked the ones closest to him. "_Horse, Tiger - Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu _(Fire Release: Grand Fireball)" spewing out a stream of flames, Naruto raised a hand and shot an icy wind at the flames which easily pushed back.

'Hyoton?' Sasuke thought in confusion as he proceeded to dodge the incoming frost spikes.

"_**WULD NAH KEST!**_" in an instant, Naruto appeared in front of the Uchiha and was about to skewer. Sasuke only stared through his Sharingan as the blonde had become a blur before his eyes, the proclaimed gifted eyes, couldn't keep up with the speed his ex-teammate was moving. All in all time slowed down as his Sharingan span wildly and gripped down on the razor's edge, Naruto stared lazily at the Uchiha as blood leaked from his palm.

"Guys stop it! Please!"

The two didn't listen, Sasuke reached around and pulled out one of Naruto's Kunai before jumping away from him. "Tell me, Sasuke... is it worth it-" the Uchiha narrowed his eyes whilst breathing heavily, "If I was your friend, would killing me to gain the Mangekyo be worth it" Sasuke grunted and placed his bleeding palm on his neck as black flame-like marks began to slowly spread throughout his body.

"If it means taking Itachi's life than yes!" he roared as he went through handsigns, "_Monkey, Dragon, Rat, Bird, Ox, Snake, Dog, Tiger, Monkey-_"Sasuke's hand was engulfed in a raging storm of electricity.

"As of now, you are only a steping stone to greater power!"

Naruto's eyes grew slitted, he snapped his fingers and held out a palm as an orb of chakra quickly formed. 'What... is that?' both Sasuke and Sakura asked themselves, the Uchiha dashed forward while tearing through the tiles on the roof. The blonde Dovahkiin gripped his dagger and charged forward with great speed.

"_**Chidori! **_(One Thousand Birds)"

"_**Rasengan!**_ (Spiraling Sphere)"

Sakura could only watch in horror as her two teammates were about to collide with deadly Jutsu, she felt helpless, she wanted to do something. "STOP IT!" she dashed forward, Naruto saw this and threw his dagger at the Uchiha causing him to block with the Kunai he held. When he looked back, Naruto was no longer there, he heard the sounds of a spinning orb above him and went wide-eyed, 'He's... he's gonna kill me!' he thought in panic.

Suddenly a hand grabbed the blonde's hand, flung him away from position, and into a water tower. The blonde's Rasengan tore through the metal container and spewed water across the roof top. Naruto growled at the man that had intercepted him, 'Hatake-' he thought.

Kakashi looked at his team, Sasuke was holding his as the marks resided back into the seal, Sakura cried lightly as she nearly failed to stop both Shinobi from killing one another, and Naruto who had nearly taken the Uchiha's life.

"What the hell were you two thinking!? Using A-Ranked Justu on each other, for Kami's sake either of you could've been killed"

"You Sasuke shouldn't even be up much less fighting and you Naruto, using the Rasengan of all techniques are you insane!"

"Oh this coming from the one who taught a Genin an A bordering S-Ranked assassination Jutsu"

"Naruto listen to me, if I hadn't taught him-"

"No you listen, I've just about had it with this team, you taught him the _**Chidori**_ to get past Gaara's shield but did you ever think what would happen if it had actually hit him, Sasuke wouldn't have just killed him but also one of the tailed beasts!" this left them gobsmacked.

"Sasuke would have killed one of my bretheren, he is now and forever under protection of the Dark Brotherhood and due to his actions against me, the Uchiha now holds a contract that will be held, next time I see him will be the last" he stated before shouting, "_**TIID!**_" when time restarted the blonde was no where to be seen.

'Dark Brotherhood? Contrat? What does he mean by that?' Kakashi thought.

"Sasuke-" he looked at the Uchiha, "We've got to talk"

Naruto trailed through the hospital using a cloth to wipe the blood off his face and clothes, "**You're really planning on doing this?**" he heard Kurama ask.

'You know why and you even heard it off the Uchiha's mouth, I'm nothing but a 'stepping stone to greater power', killing me will only prove that he's gotten stronger... by using lethal force against me, he's made an enemy of the Dark Brotherhood and I will eliminate any threat against me and my family' he thought back, before reaching Hiruzen's room.

Knocking several times, "Enter-" he heard Tsunade say, giving the go Naruto did just that, "Tsunade-sama, Jiji-" he greeted.

Hiruzen was hooked up to a life support machine who gave a small smile, "We got your message, what was it you wanted to talk about" Naruto unsealed his satchel and brought out one of the Anbu masks from his pond.

"These aren't the masks handed out to Konoha Anbu, any ideas?"

Tsunade looked puzzled while Sarutobi instantly recognized it, "Root-" he muttered angrily.

* * *

Uchiha Residence - Later that Night

Sasuke had avoided his Sensei's orders and was currently training in his personal grounds, Kakashi had basically used his Jonin authority to have his Chakra sealed up if he ever tried anything like he did during the match. In the mean time he would also have to look up information on this 'Dark Brotherhood', Sasuke continued to pound his fists into the wooden post until the marks on his neck began to spread and eventually smashed apart the post.

He clentched his hands as blood flowed from the splinters, "Oh, this one's got a temper"the Uchiha turned to see four figures standing on the rooftop of his home. All wore the same outfit; a tan tunic, black Shinobi pants and sandals, and a violet ribbon tied rope around their waist. "You sure this is the one Orochimaru wanted" one with four arms asked.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama was very specific" replied a silver-haired individual.

"Who are you four?" they heard Sasuke ask.

"Let's just say our master has ordered us to retreive you, that is if you come willingly"

"Tsk, as if I'd join you"

"Really now, well unlike you-" a two faced member started as he landed before the Uchiha, "We have already gone beyond the first stage" he said as spot like markings began to crawl over his skin. 'Them too-' were Sasuke's thought.

"Unlike your village, we can ensure that you get the strength you need to kill your brother, make sure your so called teammate never surpases your level, even help you mature that Sharingan of yours"

"And how can you be certain of that?"

Sakon smirked as his marks glowed red, "Only one way to find out, meet us at this location by midnight, we'll do our part from there" the two faced Oto nin replied, handing over a note before dissapearing with his three companions. Sasuke stared at the spot the group once stood and grit his teeth, though Kakashi had saved his life, his fight with Naruto had shown him the distance of power between each other.

'Very well... Midnight it is then'

* * *

Meanwhile

Naruto and Tsunade stood before the three elder councilmen, Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane, and Danzo Shimura. "You are rather late for this meeting Uzumaki, though we did not expect Lady Tsunade to join us-" Koharu stated.

"Yes, and what I did not expect was for a squad of Shinobi to somehow know the location of my home"

"We had only requested your presence along with the ones you are currently housing"

"Sorry, but they had some 'business' to take care of and couldn't make an apperance"

"Yes, as in practicing Jutsu without the use of handseals... as you know such knowledge would be of great asset to the village" Danzo stated.

"WE are already an asset to the village, the 'Jutsu' is property of the Namikaze Clan, as clan head I believe I'm entitlted to teach whoever I please"

"Be that as it may, we only believe its best to teach someone that hasn't served the 'snake'-"

"So because they were ex-Oto and Suna Shinobi that they shouldn't be entitled to the same privledges as everyone else"

"If they can easily switch sides during the enemies weakened state what makes you think they won't do so again"Danzo exclaimed.

"Unlike you Danzo, I trust them completely-"

"Well we don't, now its best you turn them over for interrogation-"

Naruto shook his head, "Not gonna happen" he said with a frown, "Then you would leave us no choice, Clan Head or not, they will be taken by force"

"And what makes you think I would allow this" Tsunade interrupted, "Lady Tsunade, surely you don't agree with-" Homura stated but was stopped as Naruto tossed over several bloodied Root Masks. "You say you want me to turn in both my Jutsu and friends, well why don't you Danzo turn yourself in for not disbanding and continuing the use of the Root Devision" the busty Kage stated with a glare.

Danzo's one visible eye narrowed, his hand twitched ever so lightly as Naruto's hand was ready to click open his Nodachi. 'Can't try anything, especially with Tsunade here, even so the Kyuubi's skill with the blade will make him more difficult to subdue, even with most of my Root... my only choice is to play it safe' he thought.

"Very well, I will turn myself in and remain imprissoned until further notice" he spoke, surprising the four present.

'What's he doing?' Naruto thought, knowing the bandaged elder was planning something, but what.

"Meeting adjourned" Tsunade stated, as a group of her anbu dropped down and dissapeared along with Danzo.

The Following Day

The Uzumaki household was awakened by a loud knock, Tsumu growled at being disturbed from her beauty sleep and let a small snort of flames loose from her nostrils. Naruto reluctantly got up, 'By Sithis don't tell me someone else found my house' he thought as he walked out the door, his hair more wild then usual.

He opened to see Tenten in her Chunin vest, "Tenten? Isn't it... a little too early be-" he yawned but was intterupted.

"Sasuke's gone rouge!" she stated.

Naruto stared at the brunette, now fully awake, "What!?"

"Just head over to the Kage Tower!" she stated before jumping onto the forest trees and back towards the village. Naruto shook his head, 'Dammit-' he thought before heading back into his home and proceeding to fully wake up his housemates.

"Naruto what's all this about?" Gaara asked, Tayuya and Kin still half asleep.

"You guys want to take part in a contract-"

* * *

Western Gates of Konoha

Naruto stood beside Gaara and Tenten, all three wore their respected Shinobi Vests and Shrouded Armor; Kin and Tayuya branding a similar black and red armor. Tsunade had debriefed the report given to them by Izumo and Kotetsu, who had the report given to them by one Sakura Haruno. Their orders were simple, bring the Uchiha back dead or alive, this made their contract all the more easier.

Tsunade had placed the blonde Dovahkiin as squad leader, he figured it was because of his Jonin stats and being one of four available Jonin/Chunin available for the mission; she even allowed him to choose the members for said squad, needless to say that Naruto already had his team and quiet frankely he couldn't have asked for a better one. Naruto gripped his Nodachi to his side, "So how do find this rouge anyway?" Tayuya asked.

"Don't worry, I've got a spell for such an occasion" he held out his palm as a shining blue light engulfed it. Everyone who saw it, stood confused, "Um, is that suppossed to do something?" the female red head spoke.

"It may just look like a brightlight but to me... I can see our path clear as day" Naruto responded, as his line of sight landed on a spectral Sasuke as he took to the trees. (AN: Clairvoyance)

"Let's go-" they took off into the forest, following the invisible trail Naruto had placed.

"Naruto! Wait!" one Sakura Haruno shouted as the squad dissapeared before her, 'Please... bring him back...' she muttered.

* * *

After and hour of tree hopping Tayuya's head snapped up, 'You have got to be shitting me-' she thought upon sensing four familiar Chakra signatures. They were getting close to the borders of Hi no Kuni, the five landed near a bush and hid their chakra levels, upon them were four individuals wearing the same outfit only difference would be their physical appearance.

One was dark-skinned, had four arms, and his hair tied in a rough ponytail. Second was rather 'large' and had his hair was detailed in an orange mohawk with similar tufts on the side of his hair. Another had what looked like a second head growing at the back of his own, while the fourth and final member was tall with pale skin along with silver hair and two red dots on his forehead.

In between them was a barrel-like coffin wrapped with a single violet rope and multiple seal tags, Naruto could smell the odor from his position. Their target was confind between the four.

"Fucking hell, don't tell me they cured Kimimaro-"

The four turned to Tayuya, "Friends of yours?" Tenten asked.

"Hardly... the one with the dots, he was the previous leader of the Sound Four before he went ill and Sakon and Ukon took his place, if Orochimaru healed him than getting past him won't be a walk in the park"

"Noted, any advice before we engage?" Naruto asked.

"Hai, the fat-ass with the orange hair can absorb chakra so try an keep a long distance, four arms over there is the brains of the group I would recomend taking him out first, be careful though he's not part of the Four for a reason. Besides Kimimaro, Sakon and Ukon are the fastest and strongest, because of the Kekkei Genkai him and his brother are able to fuse as one and split back apart at will" she explained.

They nodded getting the idea, "Alright, I'll take point, when the first goes down, begin the assualt" Naruto stated, unsealing his Dragonbone Bow and arrows before slipping into the shadows.

Within the ring of Sound Shinobi, Kidomaru smirked, "They talk too loud" he muttered, "Not like its gonna help them" he began to weave handsigns. "_**Kumo Shibari!**_ (Web Bind)" he spewed out multiple lines of webbing, stopping three arrows mere inches from his face. 'Whoa, that was close-' he sweated before the area was swarmed in iron sand.

Kimimaro took the coffin and dashed towards the trees with the others quickly following behind; The Dark Brotherhood dashed from their positions, hot in persuit. 'Brother watch out!' Ukon shouted, Sakon only glanced to his right to see a glint before Naruto bolted infront of him, "_**Zandatsu: Zetsumei! **_(Cut and Take: Absolute Inscription)" quickdrawing his blade, Naruto gave a total of sixty-four horizontal and vertical slashes at the Sound Nins body before thrusting a hand into his chest and tearing out his heart.

The blonde then crushed the organ as Sakon and Ukon's body fell split into many clean pieces, he then grabbed his Dragonbone Bow and arrows and tossed them up. Tayuya grabbed the weapons and fired an arrow at the fleeing Shinobi; Jirobo hopped from tree to tree and suddenly felt a strong sting on his arm as an arrow tore open a wound and flew towards the coffin, which rebounded upon impact.

"Shit, they used the _**Fūkoku Hōin**_ (Dark Sealing Method)-"

"Naruto, launch me!" Tenten stated, the blonde Dovahkiin leaped infront of her grabbed her arm and threw her with his supernatural strength. She drew her Ebony blades and spun in mid-air, giving her the apparation of a drill, "_**Ryūhaken!**_ (Dragon Breaking Sword)" she declared, Jirobo weaved handsigns, "_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Chikyū gōremu!**_ (Summoning Technique: Earth Golem!)" slamming his palms into the ground an enormous humanoid rock rose from the ground.

Tenten slammed into the golem, leaving a large gash on it as she rebounds back on her feet. Jirobo lands ontop of his summoning, "Not bad-" he stated looking at the wound on his arm, before his golem grew back his lost rocks. "Petty you won't be getting past me" he stated as his golem hefted its arms and proceeded to crush the Kunoichi but was intercepted by an Iron Fist. Jirobo jumped off the golem as it was slammed into the ground.

Gaara landed infront of Tenten, "I'll handle him, go!" with a nod Tenten and the others dashed around the golem and back in persuit. 'Wait, Tayuya?' the big-boned oto nin thought as he spotted the red-head amongst the group.

"Don't take your eyes off your opponent-" Jirobo turned back as many and various weapons of iron sand surrounded the area in a dome. "_**Jiton: Yoha!**_ (Magnet Releae: Aftermath)" Gaara clapped his hands together and flung the weapons down onto the earth; unleashing an enormous dust cloud. The ex-Suna nin used his sand to levitate into the air for a better look, when a large stone was launched towards him; with several of Gaara's weapons sticking out.

Moprhing a portion of his sand into a Katana, "_**Zanganken! **_(Stone Cutting Sword)" in swift motion, the piece of earth was bisected and was soon met with the sight of his opponent. Now covered in traingular chain-like markings, Jirobu stood in the center of what looked like an 'aftermath' of a battlefield.

(AN: Hence the name of Gaara's technique)

"Lucky you, had you not blocked, you'd be nothing but a corpse" Gaara stated, Jirobo only cracked his neck. "Nice present you got me... let me return the fav-" he stopped as the iron weapons exploded back into sand and surrounded the Oto nin.

"No thanks-" Gaara muttered as his Satestu engulfed Jirobu completley, "_**Jiton: Mayonaka Jūjika**_ (Magnet Release: Midnight Crucifix)" clutching his hand, crushing the man's body as the sand tightened up and morphed into a thin spiked pole-like cross. "Sorry, but I don't have time for games" he said before blood seaped out of his sand in large quantities and flew back into his gourd.

* * *

"Just a bit further!" Naruto stated, before drawing his Nodachi and blocking a rather large, dark golden arrow. The group looked up to see Kidomaru, now entered in his Curse Mark's second stage; he had the apperance of an Oni, with darker skin, horns and spikes, etc. He held a dark golden bow in one hand and and arrow in his mouth as he used his three arms to balance himself on thin spider web.

Kidomaru fired the arrow at an even faster rate; Kin got infront and unleashed a stream of cold air, freezing the arrow and slowing its speed, letting it sail past them. "**Hyoton? Since when does Kin-**" Tayuya interupted as she fired an arrow from his left flank, taking one of four arms.

"**Tayuya!? The fuck! You're one of-**" Kin jumped up with both hands held forward, shooting and even more powerful stream of Ice. Kidomaru jumped back before the frost incased him in ice, similar to the tree he held support on; he glanced over at Tayuya who had her hand held out as well.

'What!?' he thought before the ground beneath him glowed brightly, he looked down to see a rune of some sort, moment before exploding in a raging inferno. He yelled in pain as he flew forward in scorch marks, "_**Zanmaken!**_(Evil Cutting Sword)" Tenten slashed off the remainding arms before decapitating the turned Oto nin.

Naruto dashed past them and after the last remainding memeber of the Sound Four; Tenten, Tayuya, and Kin were shortly met with Gaara before following their blonde leader.

* * *

Kimimaro stopped for a breather and placed the coffin down before Naruto burst out from the trees and into the grassy planes. Naruto clicked his sheathe, showing a glint of the razor's edge; Kimimaro narrowed his eyes as the blonde slowly advanced towards him. The silver haired man was about to activate his Kekkei Genkai when he suddenly coughed up blood, Naruto stopped and looked at opponent; confusion clearly pasted on his face.

'Don't have much time-' he thought, before bones sprouted out of his shoulders. The Kaguya pulled them out, proving to have shaper ends like that of a sword. The two dashed forward and clashed, not a minute later did Naruto's party enter the scene; Tenten was about to interfere but Gaara held out his hand and shook his head.

Naruto knew he could've killed his opponent on several occasions, he knew however that Kimimaro wasn't in fighting condition, he did recall Tayuya state that he went ill and was replaced by Sakon and Ukon. The two stood in a stalemate before the coffin expelled a dark violet smoke before bursting open, the group watch as Sasuke emerge from within, the flame like marks receeded within its seal.

The Uchiha bolted towards the borders of Hi and Oto no Kuni (Fire and Sound Country), Naruto's party dashed after him but were cut off as a large bone spikes rose from the ground. The blonde werewolf could see bones sprout from Kimimaro's heels and into the ground; in an instant an entire bone forest shot out from underneath.

Naruto and his squad jumped up and into a cloud of iron sand, across Kimimaro stood on a bone branch looking worse for wear as he coughed up blood once more.

"Why do you insist on stopping us?" the blonde asked.

"What other choice do I have... Orochimaru-sama is the only one that can cure me of this disease..." he arched forward and nearly lost balance as he held onto his chest. Naruto frowned at the response, given false hope and grave desperation, who wouldn't take the deal.

'Tayuya, how long has he served Orochimaru' he whispered.

'Longer than any of the Sound Four, hell even before his illness got serious'

The blonde pondered, "If I can heal you, right here and now... will you stand down and allow us to continue or mission"

Kimimaro would have retorted then and there about insobordination, when his heart pulsed heavily stopping every three seconds, causing him to go into cardiac arrest. The bones began to crack and slowly shatter, Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. Bitting his thumb, he unsealed his satchel and brought out a small phial, 'Knew it was a good idea to brew several of these-' he thought as he tossed it over to the dying man.

Kimimaro looked at the glass bottle as his vision started to blur, "If you want to live... drink the fluids" Naruto stated before he and his squad dashed past the sole survivor of the Sound Four.

The dying Kaguya glanced weakily at the bottle before hastily gulping down the potion, the bones finally shatter completely. Kimimaro falls to the ground, his heartrate slowing down to normal rates as his world went black.

* * *

Shūmatsu no Tani (Valley of the End)

Sasuke stood on the statue of one Madara Uchiha, he grinned maniacally as he felt his power grow upon his temporary death. He turned as he felt several land on the statue of Hashirama Senju, "Leaving so soon?" Tayuya asked.

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes at the group, or rather the whiskered Dovahkiin, "Hardly... tell me Naruto, did you promise Sakura to bring me back or was it just an order from the Hokage"

"Wasn't just an order, you've got a contract remember-"

"Yes, you mentioned that on the rooftops, and what pre-tell is this contract you speak of?"

"We of the Dark Brotherhood are a guild of assassins-" he started, getting a curious look from the Uchiha. "As such we give and take contracts, 'hits' as one would call them, you tried to take my life back there, as Leader of the Brotherhood any threat against me is a threat against my family... you Sasuke are my target, and I will have your head!" he stated, unsheathing his Nodachi.

Sasuke saw through his Sharingan as the blade was engulfed in a strange aura, "_**Zandatsu: Hoshiakari Surasshu **_(Cut and Take: Starlight Slash)" The Uchiha jumped down into the waters in time to dodge a lethal strike as the blonde Dovahkiin, Naruto diagonally slashed apart Madara's statue but stopped as he watched Sasuked land on the water's surface.

"You guys head back... this won't take long"

Tayuya, Kin, Gaara, and Tenten looked at each other before nodding; they jumped off into the trees while Naruto bolted into the falls and ran down to the waters below. The Uchiha Patriarch crashed into the rocks and destroying a majority of the statue, "Let's continue where we left off shall we!" the Namikaze Heir stated. Snapping his fingers, a familiar blue chakra orb manifested within his palm, Sasuke only glared at the blonde with hate.

He weaved the necessary handsigns, and engulfed his hand in lightning as the Ten no Juin (Curse Mark of Heaven) finally consumed the Uchiha. His skin was now dark grey, his hair was now longer and more ragged. A pair of webbed claw-like wings sprouted from his back along with a black star shapped mark on the bridge of his nose. The lightning of his Jutsu now sparked black and white.

Naruto frowned before his eyes grew slitted and blood red, he was soon surrounded in a malicious red aura. The Uchiha could feel the bloodlust emiting from his opponent and nearly shuttered at the feeling when he gave a feral growl. His Rasengan went from blue to violet, making it more deadly than its original state.

* * *

Anko and Kakashi tree hopped through the forest in hopes of stopping both party's from killing each other... again. Tsunade had given them Sakura's report and imidiately left the village in pursuit, Anko had filled the silver-haired Jonin in on Naruto's guild, how she knew, well let's just say that guild information is shared amongst its members. Naruto had already declared a contract on Sasuke and won't stop until he's taken his life, to make matters worse Tsunade had agreed to have him brought back dead or alive.

'Why is this happening! If we don't hurry up, it'll either be Sensei's son or Obito's cousin brought back in a bodybag' he thought before witnessing Anko pick up her pace. The two soon came across a tattered battlefield with a single blood puddle on the ground, 'The hell happened here?' he asked himself.

"Kakashi! Hurry up!" Anko shouted, using the Clairvoyance Spell Naruto had taught her, to track down her guildmates.

* * *

"_**Rasengan!**_"

"_**Chidori!**_"

In an epic clash the two slammed their respected Justu against one another, building a chakra dome around them and building an unstable force as the two Jutsu fought for dominance. Sasuke began to exert more of the curse marks power and began to push back his opponent, he smirked as the battle was won before it even started.

Not a second later did the eyes on Naruto's ring glowed blue, Sasuke felt a chill up his spine as the blonde looked at him with more animalistic features. Caught off gaurd, the force of the two Jutsu exploded and sent the Uchiha flying back into the waterfall. The impact was heavy enough to nearly send him unconcious, the marks slowly reverted back into its seal; Sasuke looked up, his vision blurry as a bipedal wolf crashed onto him.

Sasuke coughed up blood as he yelled in pain, the werewolf growled as it held the Uchiha by the neck, it soon gave a roar which greatly frightened him. 'W-What the hell is going on!' he mentally screamed as water poured onto their skin and fur.

Naruto growled and opened his jaws...

* * *

Kakashi and Anko had now joined up with the members of the Dark Brotherhood; the squad now carried a semi-conscious Kimimaro who had requested to speak with their Leader, Kakashi figured it to be Tsunade but was broken out when they heard the screams that would echo across the Elemental Nations.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH~~~!"

'Sasuke!' Kakashi's eye widened.

* * *

Next Chapter - Return to Skyrim

AN: Hey guys long time no see, just a shoutout, "BIOSHOCK INFINITE IS FUCKING AMAZING!" naw just kidding, its great game, kinda short in my opinion but great nontheless. Won't spoil it more for those who haven't played it yet. Anyway I'm getting Dead Island Riptide along with Injustice and The Last of Us, both games look epic, Dead Island hopefully will be better if not slightly more than the first game which was okay in my opinion.

Okay, now I know you guys are eagerly awaiting the newer chapters for my other stories. Well the list will go as is: V-Kaiser, Arch Mage Jinchuuriki, Devil Among Shinobi, and Nuclear Badlands. Also a head's up, my NaruTo! story is now adopted by "LUCARIO HMV ADVANCED" whether he's writting the sequel or just plain re-writting is up to him... or her? Whatevez.

Second, I know I probably rushed things in this chapter but, seriously just about all of us want our blonde hero to return to his grandfather's homeland and many of you are enticipating the Dawngaurd Ark so starting the next chapter he and his squad will return to Skyrim. Hope you guys are ready for Naruto's Hybrid form cause I sure as hell am!

That should be it, till next time, Ciao!


End file.
